Criminal Mastermind!
by DragonManMax
Summary: Once Roman Torchwick's most useless lackey, Jaune screwed up everything. Dust robberies, muggings, paperwork. Things change however on that one fateful day involving a bank robbery gone very, very wrong. Taught about being a gentleman thief by his mentor Roman, Jaune will take the world of Remnant by storm... As its one and only, honest to God, criminal mastermind.
1. Chapter 1

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Welcome to my new story! This story is going to be one hell of a ride. There will be heists, prison break outs, anarchy, assassinations and all kinds of evil… Heheheheh. Anyway hope you enjoy. If you ever have some idea's for cool criminal adventures for Jaune and the squad, PM me or leave me a review.

Anyways, time to get going!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

"Look kid." A manilla coloured file was slapped onto his wooden desk. "I have given you so many shots to do things right. This is your last chance okay?"

Jaune jumped out of his chair and onto his feet, painfully slamming his knees into the desk before falling onto the carpet. Looking back up at his mentor Jaune gave the happiest look he had in a long time. "You mean I'm off paperwork duty?"

"Just this once kid." Jaune smiled and pumped his fist in the air missing Roman's murmured comment. _'You can't even do paperwork right for fucks sake…'_

"But… If all goes well... There _is_ a possibility of you being off of paper duty forever." Roman continued ignoring Jaune's lame attempt fist bump. He had seen it enough times already.

Meet Roman Torchwick. Criminal genius, ladies man, snazzy dresser, and father like figure of one potentially psychotic ice cream coloured girl, all the while being Jaune's boss and mentor. He was wearing, like usual, a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His bright orange hair was combed stylishly over his right eye and came out from underneath a black bowler hat, a grey scarf around his neck.

They were currently sitting in Safehouse #37, downtown Vale. Located above a family owned sandwich shop was a floor for offices that would usually be filled with accountants or your usual conglomerate slave. This floor however was different. It was filled with the people who did paperwork for criminals. Managing a group of criminals temporarily partnered with terrorists _did_ require paperwork. For shell corporations, getting grunts out of jail, making fake transcripts, moving around money and what not. It wasn't a luxurious life, but it was nice. They had regular cubicles filled with regular chairs and desks. There was a tacky carpet, and a break room. If anyone walked in there it was not likely they would find anything out of the norm.

"But Jaune? Trust me. If you screw up you're going to jail for life and nothing is getting you out. Not even me." Roman leaned back against the desk and watched Jaune pick himself off the floor.

"I understand boss." He finally had a chance to redeem himself! Getting mugged back after attempting to mug that small woman was embarrassing. Who knew such a small woman would've had such a freaking huge boyfriend! Really the sheer size of him would've tore her apart when… You know... The bread stick enters the bagel?

"You better. I mean really kid. I understand times have been hard on you since…" He gestured with his hands before reaching into his back pocket. "You know. But really I don't understand how you screw up everything."

Roman took out a cigar raising it to his lips and lighting it with his custom lighter having a long drag before continuing, with a look towards the manilla folder. "I saw potential in you kid. You _still_ have potential. You've just got to have confidence… Well, that and the upper hand in every situation. Now go home and get ready. The details are in the file."

And with that Jaune's mentor and boss stepped out of the room twirling his cane behind him as he went to pick on Jim and Jeff. Poor guys.

Quickly stuffing the file and his things into his backpack Jaune turned off his computer and grabbed his jacket walking out the cubicle. Waving to his profusely sweating coworkers as they dealt with his boss, he gave off a small whistle and just smiled as he realized he wouldn't be on paper duty anymore. Either he succeeded, or he most certainly did not and had to worry about dropping the soap for the remainder of his life!

That was the one thing in the criminal world that was a fact. Unless of course he had the best lawyer in the business.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Pushing the key into his apartment door he jiggled it around a it and raised the doorknob opening the door as he stepped inside. Out of habit he ducked, the instant he did so a spoon went flying past his head and embedded itself into the wall. "Hey Neo, how's it going?"

The said girl sat there on his couch her legs on the armrest and just shook her hand in a so-so gesture. Dressed in her usual white jacket with pink lining, brown corset, brown pants and white boots with tremendously high heels, she lounged around as if she owned the place. Which sometimes she did in a sense.

"That's good. Guess what? Roman gave me an assignment today! Wanna help loo-" Before he was finished speaking Neo had already moved into a sitting position and taken her umbrella seemingly out of nowhere, brushing off everything he had on the coffee table onto the white carpet.

"Oi! That vase was an now discontinued replica of an antique! It's worth at least twelve and a half lien!"

She just rolled her heterochromatic eyes at him and gestured for him to sit down. Giving off a sigh he tried throwing his jacket onto the coat hook and watched it soar through the window. Hearing a screech of tires and someone yell "What the fuc-" Jaune winced really hoping he wasn't the cause of that. Sitting down beside his boss' semi-psychotic daughter type person, he dug the file out of his backpack before placing it down on the now clear coffee table.

Opening the file he took out the papers Neo gesturing for him to hurry up. Inside was three packets of paper held together by three binder clips each. One was filled with schematics for a bank including the lobby, air ducts, bathrooms and a portion of the room on the way to the vault. He'd _definitely_ be needing those for breaking in and navigating the bank. They should probably be memorized for use in the field. Another packet contained within it information about the various people working there. Names, birthdays, pictures, times of shifts, and how long they've been working for the bank. Useful for blending in, infiltrating, quickly getting past security. In one last packet was containing what he had to do.

' _Break into the bank, get out with twelve million liens worth of cards, don't get caught… Simple enough. Now how to do it?'_

"Neo? Got any idea's? I know you can't help with the actual deed but it would be appreciated." Jaune said hoping for some help. Despite the fact that Neo could teleport into any bank in the world and technically make an illusion to make it look like she was never there, she often robbed banks the old fashioned way just for the fun of it.

Hey, she's got to entertain herself somehow.

Quickly shuffling through the floor plans Neo took out the one with of the vents along with a floor plan of the underground parking. Hmmm… It could work if he did it right but he also needed an alias and a way to erase his presence in the bank if he wanted to do this in a way to make it untraceable back to Roman.

"Okay, thanks… I guess I'll figure out the rest from here on out." She stood up and walked to his freezer taking out another tub of neopolitan ice cream. She turned to him and bowed before opening her parasole and seemingly shattering into a million shards of reality.

Sighing, Jaune got up and went to make himself a coffee. He had a long night ahead of him. He had heard from Jim and Jeff that planning their heist of that dust shop had taken a few nights without sleep and even longer to assemble the pieces. Jaune meanwhile had a deadline of two days to plan the heist. Two days after that to assemble the pieces and one day to finish it.

But if there was one thing he hoped… It was that this would be the start of his promising career as a criminal.

If only he knew how right he was.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Sorry for the short first chapter! Trust me every chapter after this will be about three thousand words or more. Don't expect a schedule that is set in stone this is a side story after all, but I will try getting this out weekly.

Anyways, I hope you liked this... Leave me a review to let me know how I did, after all I am still a new author on this site.

Well, I'm off to bed see you people later.

-DragonManMax

 **As of Nov. 11th 2018 I'm starting writing again properly. Currently going through editing and fixing things. This is complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Welcome to another chapter of 'Criminal Mastermind?!'

On the second day of the story~

My new favourite author gave to me~

A brand new chapter of this story~

No, but really. I got us a new chapter today! So congrats on…. Wait why am I congratulating you? Why is it whenever one of my stories do well I rush a new chapter a day early? Oh well, I guess I'm just too kind!

Let's go my friends… Enter the heist!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Generic annoying alarm noise!

Groaning and turning over Jaune smacked his fist into the alarm before shooting up and out of bed. ' _Today's the day!'_ Making his way to the bathroom Jaune grabbed some super simple clothes before turning on the shower and waiting a few minutes for the water to heat up.

Getting in and rubbing himself down with his favourite kind of _'Atlas Spring'_ soap, he washed his normally scraggly hair using his favourite shampoo _'Schnee's and Toes'_. Standing in the shower under the hot water for his usual extra five minutes that he could barely afford, he sighed in comfort as the hot water woke him up completely.

Stepping out of the shower and rubbing himself down with a semi-dingy towel that matched his semi-dingy apartment, Jaune stepped up to his sink and grabbed a basically brand new comb out of a drawer. He didn't use it often as was obvious by his eternally scraggly hair but today he would. Combing his hair back into the same style of every stereotypical lawyer douchebag that wore a suit for all and any occasions, he took out a pair of fake horn glasses and put them on. Along with his plain white t-shirt and black slacks he looked like he was trying for formal casual.

Putting on a pair of decent but not nice dress shoes, Jaune grabbed his black duffel bag before making his way out of his apartment locking the door behind him. Stepping into the elevator, he booped the button for the lobby, standing patiently as he traveled.

Once at the ground floor he waved down a taxi and took it to the dry cleaning place twelve blocks away from his apartment and three blocks away from the bank. Stepping into the dry cleaning place he put the receipt onto the counter and saw the quite cute daughter of the owner smile at him and took it walking to the back.

Coming back with a suit that had just been dry cleaned she put it onto the counter and he grabbed it giving her a wave as she gave a small giggle… Now that he thought about it maybe it was the fact that he was dressed like a bum and a businessman combined.

Taking the suit over to the McOumalds across the street he bought a coffee, (As was only polite when only going someplace to use that bathroom!) drank half and went into the bathroom ignoring some curious looks from patrons that he only hoped would forget his face in a few moments.

Changing into the charcoal suit he tied his bright red tie after a good nine tries and was now dressed in a snazzy charcoal suit, the black dress shoes, and the combed back hair with horn glasses that didn't actually do anything. Stepping out of the bathroom and getting a cat-call for his new look he grabbed the rest of his coffee and began walking the three blocks to the 'Royal Bank Of Vale'.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Breaking into a bank was surprisingly easier than most people thought… With the right information, a whole bunch of heist movies and a wee bit o'good ole intuition you could get pretty damn far. That was the idea anyways. Hopefully this didn't end in Jaune's incarceration in prison, and if all goes to plan it wouldn't, but that didn't stop doubt from creeping into Jaune's mind as he walked down into the underground parking garage of the bank.

He was originally planning on entering using the air vent cover on the roof, but what kind of bank would it be if it didn't have a laser grid inside on the vents? Wasn't that standard? No, the vents wouldn't work so he decided on breaking in through the underground parking garage, and from there semi-wing it and pray to Oum everything goes to plan.

Walking through the parking lot passing by a _very_ nice car Jaune froze. He had always wanted to own a Ferrari Sergio, after all there only was six of them ever made. He would naturally have to dump it after but it wouldn't hurt to escape in style… Right? Making his way over to the driver's side he checked for camera's before realizing he shouldn't hot wire it. He didn't have his gloves on and would put them on later so as to not arouse suspicion now. Noticing on the dashboard there was a four digit pass code to unlock and start the car he climbed on top of a minivan before taking out his pocket knife and scraping some of the popcorn ceiling plaster off, the dust falling into his hand.

Walking back to the car he smudged it on top of the dashboard where you would put the pass code, and he could see the grease from the man who owns it's finger tips outlined on the panel. Four digits: eight, seven, nine, and six were the numbers most put in, and most recently put in. Now assuming the owner of this car was old or the manager of the bank (probably both!) he was most likely to put the numbers in an easy pattern that wasn't strange. Assuming he had three tries to get this right, Jaune put the numbers in descending order getting it wrong and now putting them in ascending order he heard the car beep and unlock. Leaving it at that he wiped his fingerprints before heading back to the service door into the basement of the bank.

Opening the door and walking in he took the camera out of his duffle bag before walking down the hall and giving a nod to the security guard. "Oi! Stop right there. There isn't suppo-"

He was cut off as Jaune rammed the taser that was in his pocket into the security guard's throat, just above the ballistic vest, knocking him out. Dragging and zip-tying the body back into the garage he took a picture of his own face before putting it on top of his security badge and walked back into the bank flashing the card at the scanner. Grabbing the man's earpiece he put it in the correct way before taking his sunglasses also. He took out his gloves and put the black leather on quickly. Jaune was now essentially, Jonathan Sherwood. Also grabbing both of the security guards guns Jaune took the holster putting it on himself. Security guards (regular ones anyway!) didn't have aura like most hunters, usually because aura was only reserved for the best of the best, so that they _remain_ the best. They carried two guns, one was a tranquilizer for people without aura, and one was the standard issue handgun.

He had timed it so that as soon as there was a shift change on the man watching the cams, he would take out the guard and waltz right in. Now on the bottom floor of the bank, he had forty five minutes before the cameraman changed again. The guards didn't change as often due to the fact they had less to do than the analyzing camera watcher had to do, but assuming that they checked in every few minutes, Jaune had perhaps twelve minutes until he was done.

Walking down the halls in what he hoped whoever was watching the cameras would assume was a bathroom break he heard nothing as he crept around the hall towards the booth with the camera's controls. Peeking around the corner he took out the tranquilizer gun and snuck up on the fat analyst as he took a particularly large bite of his sandwich. Aiming to conserve ammo he hid the gun behind his back and walked up.

"Sup Bill, how's it going?"

"Who the fuck is Bi-"

The sandwich eating man turned to him raising an eyebrow before Jaune smacked him in the temple with the back of the gun knocking him out. Zip tying and gagging him he pushed the man under the desk grabbing the other half of his sandwich which was yet uneaten and... 'Cleaned up' evidence. Delicious evidence that is…

Turning off the cameras Jaune couldn't help but think of how well things were going right now. Normally he screwed up everything. Really, just everything criminal related. Although the more he thought about it, it wasn't so much that he was bad at being a criminal, he was just super unlucky when it came to criminal acts. Really, just everything… When doing paperwork his pens exploded, when typing he somehow got his fingernails caught under the keyboard and ripped up the keys, with muggings he always got mugged in return, breaking and entering every time he stepped on some damn cat… Now he was robbing a bank and no real problems so far. Maybe he was just better suited for big crimes?

The cameras now off, Jaune pushed the chair in a way that would make it keep the body under the table longer. Now he had about twenty minutes to finish before they got back to the camera room. Twelve minutes until he got the vault open. If he didn't set off an alarm as soon as he got in that left him six minutes to raid it and two minutes to get as far away as possible.

Now… Time to blow open a vault. Either metaphorically, or literally. Maybe Even Both.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Man, this is shaping up to be really fun to write! So… I know I promised chapters of three thousand words at least but I personally think that these smaller chapters are much more manageable and easier to write. Besides this way, if I ever take an extended break from my other story I can quickly pump out a chapter of this story!

So thanks for reading, see you sometime very soon, leave a review (or favourite or follow) and have a wonderful evening/day/afternoon sir and or madame!

-DragonManMax

 **As of Nov. 11th 2018 I'm starting writing again properly. Currently going through editing and fixing things. This is complete.**


	3. Chapter 3

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Sorry for the longer than estimated wait, I had to write for my other story and then lost track of time… You know how it is. At least your getting it within a week! Be thankful! Man it is so weird. My main story has sixty six thousand words, and this one has one fourth the followers even though it only has about four and a half thousand now.

Apparently you guys really like criminal Jaune… Not that I'm complaining though! Keep up the reviews and things!

Also, I'm writing this on Sunday rather than Saturday mainly because I was doing Dungeons and Dragons Saturday. Damn it man! Some stuff I do in that game has me laughing my fucking lungs out man. PM me for a quick summary of my latest adventure! If you're interested that is.

Onto the story! **  
**

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

Getting into the bank was easy. Getting into the vault, however, would be a totally different challenge.

This vault door like many others was fairly standard. However, vault standards for a bank was totally different from a standard when it came to home safes or vaults. Hell, even Mr Schnee was said to have an account here even if it was only so that he could hide money overseas from Atlas.

The vault was massive, round and the locks were tight as a mother fucking drum, all in a solid steel frame that weighed about two tons. Did he mention how even then the vault door was behind basically invisible grid of taut razor sharp strings that could slice an apple if you threw it through? Huh, looks like he did forget to tell you that. Oh. And the fact it was covered by cameras and a thermal sensor that ran off of an entirely different generator to the main ones he had already turned off?

He also didn't really have a plan for the grid, but he _did_ have some sort of plan for getting past it. It might not work, but if it _did_ work, it should fix two problems at once. Probably. The thermal sensors shouldn't work for at least ten seconds afterwards, and after he's through and coming out it won't matter if he sets of any alarms.

Briefly, the idea of pulling the fire alarm and hoping that everyone would rush out of the building giving him time to somehow run through without being shot crossed his mind but he brushed it off a ridiculous. If he was to pull the fire alarm it would automatically trigger a call to the fire department and that would also bring police officers considering the fact it was a bank. While Jaune may not be the best criminal he was smarter than to call the cops to his own crime…

Jaune tucked both the tranquilizer gun, and the regular gun into the waistband of his pants. Tranquilizer on the right, and the regular gun on the left. Or was it tranquilizer on the left and the regular gun was on the right side? Oh crap, and of course Jaune forgot his shoes with right and left labeled on them. He had been wearing them ever since Neo had 'accidentally' unbuckled him while that roller coaster was stopping that one time. Turns out smacking your forehead into the front of a cart in a roller coaster really hard screwed with your directional part of the brain. At least that was what the doctors said.

Creeping down the hallway Jaune made his way to a door that was on the plans a side entrance to the hallway heading to the vault. The hallway that had the razor sharp wire grid and the thermal sensors of course.

Opening the door he looked right to see the first layer of security, a large metal door that opened with a key card closed being all imposing and shit. He knew on the other side there would be two guards and the main foyer where the regular tellers and customers would be. To the left was the hallway that looked empty but was in reality filled with immensely small openings along the sides that would have a grid in a random pattern of razor sharp wires. When tripped he assumed the wires sent out a silent alarm to where the man watching the camera would call guards to the scene even if the assailant wasn't already dead.

In the middle of the hallway on the ceiling was a small black dome-like object that was the thermal sensor looking down the side of the hallway with the entrance. The range on it was about nine feet and Jaune was about sixteen feet away right now.

There was no guards in the hallway or the main vault, but why have someone susceptible to human error or bribery when you could have cameras that would pick up anyone? Thankfully, (as he had learned when putting away the body!) Barry the guard was also in charge of watching these cameras so he still had a few minutes before the alarm was raised. While not able to disengage the camera from that terminal he was able to make sure all the alarm pop-ups would be hidden behind a window of Oumgle.

If you were a normal customer this would be the part where a scanner scanned the bank managers face, and the security protocols were deactivated. The dangerous ones anyway. Since he couldn't hack the scanner, and couldn't make a copy of the bank managers face without getting all up in his face with some serious paper mache, he had to think of a different way past.

Moving back into the side hallway, he ran back until he found an fire extinguisher casing and looked at it quickly. Taking out his wallet, Jaune brought out a nickel with some sort of beaver on it before using it to turn the screws on the casing keeping the glass there.

Grabbing the extinguisher Jaune walked back to the hallway before taking out the pin, and walking _right into_ the razor sharp wires. No! No! Of course he didn't just walk into them! He started spraying.

Spraying the icy cold air and water mixture out of the fire extinguisher, starting at his feet then moving back up to his chest about three times every two seconds he began walking forwards into the wires. Watching them become frosty, and coated in ice, he continued every once and a while looking at the thermal sensor. Due to the fact that the wires were extremely thin, and slightly serrated on one side they were tough enough to remain in the air, but very fragile. Add ice to freeze them, and they would break like anyone who gets in the way of Neo.

Walking forwards, the less than paper thin wires shattered against his clothes and he walked within the radius of the thermal sensor. Thankfully it worked, and the frosty mixture being constantly let out in front of him masked his presence.

The newest fire extinguishers ran off of high 'stamina' ice dust that wouldn't run out for a long time when used and made the mixture that came out essentially as cold as ice. Really it was slush that then semi froze over and hardens.

Once he got under the thermal sensor, Jaune covered it in the mixture making sure it was totally blocked before now heading towards the rest of the wires at a quicker pace.

Making it through in a few minutes Jaune broke out to the other side and was now in front of the vault where he had a new hypothesis. Digging into his bag he took out a cylindrical bottle of water and placed it on top of the casing of the door locks that stuck out from the rest of the door by a few inches.

Moving over to the dial where he would have to turn onto various numbers before the door was unlocked Jaune began twisting it to the left five time slowly his eyes never leaving the water bottle. Maybe Jaune should explain himself…

His hypothesis was that since the locks inside the vault were tight as a fucking drum that when they opened the tiny release of tension would slightly shudder through the door totally imperceptible to the human eye and human senses. However when water was in confined space the center of it dips downwards or inwards. This was called a meniscus and when the tiny release of tension happened as the notches aligned the water ripples and he knows he got a combination number.

Stopping as the water rippled Jaune repeated the process several more times completing the five digit unlocking sequence that could have a number anywhere from one to ninety nine taking up a slot. His math could've been wrong, but it was somewhere near seventy one million possible combinations.

Grabbing onto the handle Jaune pulled using all of his (Not that it was very much!) strength and got the vault door open a good four feet. Not so much that it would be noticed immediately, but enough so that he could squeeze through with space on either side of him. But that wasn't what mattered.

What mattered was the fact that he had gotten inside despite being Roman's worst criminal.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Haha! What good fun. By the way technically in Remnant and in real life a majority of this is possible. The water thing? In theory it is definitely possible. The ice thing? Possible if the wires were thin enough. The thermal sensor blocking with a fire extinguisher? Possible yet difficult.

But, you people wouldn't break into a bank using all this would you? Because if you do and then tell them where you got these ideas I will deny everything and delete this story twelve minutes before the police are at my door!

Anyways, leave a review let me know how I'm doing! If you have any fun challenge heists for me to think of, and for Jaune to do then PM me and I'll get back to you quickly. I find most people that PM me are really quite nice and I do think talking with you is cool. It kind of solidifies the fact that every follow is a real person and not just a number that kind of ticks up over time.

Anyways see you!

 **-DragonManMax**

 **As of Nov. 11th 2018 I'm starting writing again properly. Currently going through editing and fixing things. This is complete.**


	4. Chapter 4

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Haha! Man do I love writing this stuff!

Welcome back my friends to 'Criminal Mastermind!' where today shit is going to get real crazy! Writing this Monday since someone else is playing on my Steam account, and I have nothing else to do- Shit I mean, I am writing this Monday because you are all super supportive and deserve this?

Also turns out the idea of mine that I am most hyped for, which I thought was totally unique was not unique and there is one story that is the same concept but from what the reviews said was poorly executed. When mine comes out (In a long ass time!) I know it'll take off though...

Anyways, on we go my friends! Enter: The Aftermath!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

He entered the vault throwing in his duffel bag and then hopped in himself, giving off a low whistle at what he saw inside. Along the walls were some safety deposit boxes ranging from as big as a shoe box, to as big as a crate. All of them probably belonged to people from all around the world, either that or locals. They could belong to people as normal as your usual businessman, or lawyer avoiding taxes, to people as abnormal as the crime lords of Mistral.

Inside on a raised platform in the middle of the room looked like massive stacks of lien cards that were what was probably a hundred high and there was eighty or so stacks going horizontally across the wall.

"Holy shit that's a lot more than twelve million!" Jaune walked up seeing that they were red all one hundred lien cards. Doing some quick math he realized that that was sixty million lien at least! Maybe he should skim some off for himself? But why would they keep so much physical cash here when most money was going digital? Jaune felt that there was more to this than meets the eye...

Putting fourteen million liens worth of the thin small cards into his duffel bag he decided it really wouldn't be too bad about to skim some off for himself. He would just stop by his apartment before heading back to Roman and it would all be okay yeah?

Now that he had the money he was preparing to leave but he saw one of the safety deposit boxes was slightly further out than the rest of them. Almost like it was a millimeter open or even not properly closed. Deciding to investigate Jaune looked at his watch seeing that he had a few minutes to spare.

Walking across the floor of the vault towards the out of place box Jaune as he moved closer could see that it was indeed five millimeters out of the wall of other safety deposit boxes. Looking down at it it was about as wide as a piece of paper and had the I.D of 724633 on the front.

Pushing it forwards into the wall until it clicks and then comes all the way out Jaune looked inside the box hoping that nobody would come in. Inside was a vanilla coloured folder that was very similar to the one that he had received this assignment in, on top of which was a silver USB stick about two inches long.

Taking the file and the USB and placing them into his duffel bag Jaune turned around began his walk out of the vault happy about the fact that everything was going so well.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"Jacques trust me... The things I am going to tell you are completely true and will change your perception of the world. What I need you to know is if you are okay knowing that things will never be the same. If you are okay with the fact that this world is much larger than you think." General Ironwood walked down the foyer towards the door bank manager and Jacques Schnee in tow.

He was about to reveal one of the world's best kept secrets to a man who is hopefully able to be trusted. It was immensely difficult to convince Ozpin and most of all Qrow to allow him to tell Jacques, especially when it required heading into the bank. Normally this information would be kept in Atlas, but Ozpin insisted that they should have their own copy...

While in town for the world leader's summit, the both of them figured it would be an opportune moment to introduce the admittedly ruthless, but powerful business man into the group.

That said, Ozpin and Ironwood himself both had issues with the man, saying that his treatment of others was too unethical for him to be allowed to know the secrets, the information that could lead to years of destruction and in the wrong hands the literal end of the world.

But at the end of the day he had convinced Ozpin about how they could always just kill him off if he does anything terrible. He hoped that wouldn't be the case though, because it seemed like Ozpin had everyone in his pocket. No matter what his idea, no matter his reasoning Ozpin always got what he wanted but if he got Jacques in on it he would have at least one ally. Two, if Glynda ever forgave him for... _The incident._

"Yes James, I can understand the importance of this now let's just get it over with. Vale is disgusting compared to Atlas..." The businessman said with an air of superiority about him, his Lorax-like moustache twirling about for a moment along with his lip.

The bank manager turned to himself, and Jacques taking a key card out of his pocket before nodding to the guards beside the door to Vault hallway. The first of many security measures to stop anybody from infiltrating the vault.

They were currently on the way to his safety deposit box in Vale where they would pick up the files about the things for Jacques to know and then heading to a meeting with Ozpin to get Jacques sworn in. James could still remember that so called 'blood pact' Glynda made him take part in... He never saw those pints of red liquid again!

"Mr Ironwood, when you go into the Vault your safety deposit box will be sticking out by about five millimeters. Nearly imperceptible to the human eye but knowing which one is yours it should be simple to open it." The bank manager told him the things he already knew about the security protocols yet it was appreciated.

The door opened sliding open with a hiss as the foot thick steel door was unlocked and opened.

Standing inside the landing was a totally befuddled man, with blond hair slicked back, wearing a charcoal suit who was holding a duffel bag and was surrounded by shards of ice.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

' _Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit!'_ Jaune looked at the two guards holding fully automatic rifles, the bank manager, and the two men wearing the stark white suits.

His mind flying into overdrive, he reached his hand into his pants and grabbed the tranquilizer gun, as he whirled around on his finger, shooting towards the middle of the group and before they could react two shots went off and red bloomed on the white suit.

One of the guards instantly checked on the man on the ground, and the bank manager reached for his walkie talkie. The man with the strange metal piece over his eye reached towards his holster, withdrawing a pistol that was really more of a handheld cannon, before raising for a shot that would blow Jaune to fucking bits.

Time slowed down and before he could comprehend what the red meant, Jaune did the first thing he could to close the doors. Leaping towards where the scanner of the bank managers face, he stuck in his own and watched as the scanning light went red and beeped the doors slamming shut before the man in white could gethis shot off.

An alarm began blaring throughout the bank, and Jaune knew he had only seconds before the side door was locked too. Leaping to the side he blew through the door shot the fire extinguisher tank, sending off a spray of foam. Ducking through, he slid down the hallway before sprinting as fast as his dress shoe clad feet could carry him.

He could hear the sirens as the police got closer and closer to the bank, and as he passed the security terminal he tossed the guns into a nearby garbage can before hustling to the garage.

Jaune crashed through the door to the garage turning to the side and jumping over the passenger door to the driver's seat. Pressing the ignition key he started up the car and could smell the burnt rubber as he screeched out of the garage. Purring like a tiger in heat the engine roared to life, automatically switching gear after gear as he flew up the ramp and onto the road. He sped out onto Mainstreet which was now cluttered with police cars, and ambulances, while the fire trucks were still on the way honking through the now very confused traffic.

Speeding out onto the road Jaune turned sharply scraping against a nearby minivan, and scared the shit out of some kids and their soccer mom. Flooring the accelerator Jaune sped down the street weaving through the traffic, and drifting around the ice cream truck as he heard police sirens starting behind him getting closer as the cars pulled over to allow them to pass.

Great! Just fucking fantastic! Now he was part of a high speed chase along the busiest road in Vale being chased for a bank robbery and a possible homicide! Wait. Did he forget to mention that grand theft auto was now on that list? Well it was and if Jaune got caught he would go to jail. Almost definitely for life. Sadly, having criminally good looks wasn't likely to get any time reduced off of his sentence.

' _Shit! Red light up ahead!'_ There was no way ahead, all the cars stopped, obeying regular driving laws like the good law abiding citizens they were.

Realizing that since both the traffic going forwards was stopped it also meant that the traffic moving towards him was stopped. Turning into the currently empty lanes of oncoming traffic Jaune nearly closed his eyes seeing that the two other sides of the intersection were starting, the cars moving from left to right in front of him as he quickly advanced.

Leaving his eyes open because he was pretty sure that driving with your eyes closed was probably as bad as driving under the influence or driving distracted. Jaune didn't want to die today. Though, he didn't particularly want to go to prison either, so he had little choice.

It was time to play the most dangerous game of Frogger ever! It was also life sized. Coming to a city n- Wait! It was already a thing and dangerous as hell. Good thing that he was about to do it at eighty kilometers an hour with no side airbags and no roof. It was a convertible after all.

Slowing down so that he could time it right Jaune sped forwards at the intersection speeding in between a massive red truck and a tiny smart car, his cherry red ferrari screaming through the gap.

Damn did he hate those tiny cars. They had surprisingly small windows despite the fact that the windows looked so big on the outside. He tried crawling inside one back when he was still a learner at breaking into cars and forgot about unlocking the door when the window was broken and tried crawling in. He got stuck very quickly and was there until Neo picked him up minutes before the cops arrived. He was talking about the smart car not the truck by the way. Maybe he should've clarified that before starting.

Now ahead of the traffic he floored it, pedal to the metal heading forward. He could see automatic police blockades rising up from the side roads and alleyways to stop him from fleeing that way. There was likely police watchdogs on his tail already on the cameras watching his every move. The sirens were getting closer and he had no way out.

There was one way he could go though. One way where he had a ever so slight chance to get away. He would have to time it right though and make it up to Jim and Jeff sometime.

They were supposed to be robbing the docks today and he was talking to them about it by the stolen soda fountain on break the day before. He _knew_ that there would be a shipment of dust arriving today. If that was true, their way in for the dust would be his way out!

A few minutes of driving and avoiding later, Jaune was down at the end of the street and at the docks. Flying off the elevated street level he flew until he landed skidding back under control on the docks. Driving around and navigating the containers he showed up at dock thirteen where the Bullhead was supposed to arrive.

Now if his math was right the back of a bullhead was just large enough for this kickass car and if he assumed the driver of the bullhead had to take one hell of a piss after the thirteen hour flight from the nearest Schnee warehouse then he should be good to go.

Seeing the Bullhead just touch down he realized that the police would have already grounded all air traffic and since they knew where he was goi-

"Stop the vehicle! We have you surrounded!"

Slamming on the breaks Jaune stopped the car. Surrounding the Bullhead was an entire SWAT team and a whole bunch of other cops security guards and that one guy in the white suit from the bank with the strange metal thing above his eye. The vans deployed the backs, and more men came storming out their rifles raised. It would be immensely lucky if one of them didn't just have an itchy trigger finger and shoot him dead.

' _Shit! Need a way out! I can't go to prison I'm still a virgin! What if I took a hostage? Shit! Can't since I left the guns behind… Wait!'_ Jaune grabbed onto the duffelbag in the passenger's seat and raised the file in the air.

"Oi!"

Getting up out of the car Jaune stood on the seat the duffelbag once again over his shoulder the file held out in front of him with one hand. As if he was using it a shield. Pointing it towards the man in white it didn't take much thinking to figure out who it belonged to.

"You! Over there in the white! You look important how about you call em off yeah? Let me walk and I can make sure that this never gets out to the local news… I know it's important. So what do you say?"

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

James' semi-robotic heart nearly stopped. He was holding it. The missing file that in reality, only he could be holding. That _criminal_ was holding the one of the most classified files on the planet. In it contained everything.

Names of the current maidens, who was part of the still unnamed protection group, the location of safe houses across the world, numbers to get into accounts of unlimited funds and the records of so many non-council approved operations it would land everyone involved in prison for life.

That wasn't even the worst part. The panic those files would create, the widespread outrage at the government at everyone in charge would ruin the kingdom. For fucks sake that file could very well end humanity! In more ways than one too.

"I've already sent everything here in picture form to my friend in the news! I told them that if anything happens to me to release it. Now let me take this Bullhead and get the fuck out of here and I will make sure this never gets out!"

' _Shit! This guy is good. Broke into the bank like a ghost, stole- Holy shit! That's the Sergio carrying… How could he have known of our surveillance?! Oh my Oum this is by far the greatest criminal I have ever heard of. Doing all these things at once… Now was the bank the target or the distraction? Was the assassination of Jacques meant or an unexpected circumstance… No! He couldn't have not known that Jacques would be there. He would have to have known to get the file… Shit! This guy knows what he's doing. How have I never heard of him? How has nobody?!'_

All the while remaining stoic on the outside the only sign of his aggravation a fist clenching angrily and he was sure if it was made of human skin still it would hurt like a mother fucker. Raising one hand into the air he halted the fire of the police on loan from the Vale council.

"How do I know you're not bluffing?"

"That's the thing… You can't know whether I am or not until you do something. You shoot me you risk this getting out. You detain me you risk this getting out. You _don't_ shoot me you risk this getting out anyways. Or if you don't detain me you risk nothing but letting little old me getting away. Now what will it be. Let me go or Stop me here?"

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune had no clue what he was doing. He wasn't a negotiator how the hell was he supposed to know what to do? Negotiating for hostages was something that cops did more often. Blackmail or extortion? That was more up his alley but still he didn't know what he was doing.

But from the looks of it, it was working. The white metal dude was holding up his hand in a way that only could've meant stop. Unless of course it was a signal for the snipers to shoot him. The cops always had snipers positioned on the roofs right?

He still couldn't understand how things went so wrong. All he wanted was to break into a vault and get some extra cash for himself, while not disappointing Roman in the process... And just maybe buy some extra special ice-cream for Neo. After all if he was suddenly going to fall into a few million she would castrate him if he didn't buy her something.

It just hit him now how much he had done. Broken into a bank, now extortion, grand theft auto, going way above the speed limit, soon to be grand theft Bullhead, assault against those guards, likely robbing a still full Bullhead worth of dust, and he assumed at the same time as he was currently held at gun point, he would be somehow charged with threatening to leak state secrets. Surely something in that list would end up being treason yeah?

Hell, the only thing they wouldn't arrest him for are his criminally good looks!

Nothing happened. No shots no words back just frozen. Everything was frozen. Nobody seemed to breath but he knew they were all holding their breaths in tense silence as they waited for the man in charge to make the call.

"Leave. But before you do... Can I get a name to put on your damn record?"

Hmmmm. He hadn't thought up a cool nickname yet. How about 'Fire Blaster'! No Jaune didn't use fire in anything. The Ghost? That was pretty cool but didn't quite suit him considering he did get seen and now seen by a hundred people or so... Ah he got it!

"Call me Rogue."

Watching as the police officers lowered the guns Jaune got back into his seat and drove his car into the now open back of the Bullhead. They were still watching him as he closed the back door and got into the front seat of the Bullhead.

It was easy to drive right? Pull back was tilt up, push forwards was tilt down and left and right were both obvious. Lifting off after fumbling around for the on switch, he ignored the accidentally turned on windshield wipers as well as the disco ball he had extended from the bottom of the craft.

Flying off, he was amazed he wasn't shot down. Now he just needed a place to fly to… How about safehouse sixteen? The middle of nowhere and run by the White Fang right now it would make sense to fly there. One thing first though.

Setting the Bullhead on auto pilot he opened up the dashboard and ripped out some wires that were _probably_ connected to the tracker. He knew it was the black cable... It was just that all the cables were black… Maybe that was why he was such a bad criminal. Uniformly coloured wires! Yup, that's what he's blaming it on.

Setting course for warehouse sixteen on the GPS he just left it on auto pilot and walked to the back now sitting in the front seat of his car the file in his hands. It was time to see what all the fuss was about.

That simple file would help create the legend of the Rogue.

That file would change _everything_ he thought he knew.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Haha! Victory! I managed to crank this out Monday for you fantastic peeps! Now I'm going to lay down and die…

No but seriously this was a longer chapter and don't expect me to do the shorter ones anymore. Expect these Monday instead of Sunday _and_ Monday at a length more like this so three to four thousand words. Which was actually the intended length for this.

By the way I hope you understand the power within that file. I really tried hammering that home in here. Some of you may ask: Why didn't SteelDick just shoot him and risk it? Mainly because if it was really leaked the resulting outrage and anger would cause grimm to be attracted and could start a chain of events that lead to the end of a kingdom.

Anyways, have a wonderful day and or night! Leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing! Apparently you guys think I'm way better as an author than I think I am.

See you!

-DragonManMax

 **As of Nov. 11th 2018 I'm starting writing again properly. Currently going through editing and fixing things. This is complete.**


	5. Chapter 5

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Welcome back for some more 'Criminal Mastermind!'

Not much to say really… Umm, have a wonderful time reading the story? I mean really, I've got absolutely nothing to say here. Well, I guess I can tell you to enjoy this chapter as well? Wait, that's the same thing as before. Ah fuck it, just go read the chapter.

Onto the story!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter V**

* * *

' _...In short the Maidens training is coming along well enough that it is unneeded to devote a whole task force to their protection. Their current skill set is not at the standards we have set yet but they are good enough that it is safer for them to_ _not_ _have a task force entrusted with the secret of the Maidens. Any leaked secrets by this potential force would lead to the potential taking of one of the Maidens and possible death of one of the Maidens which simply may not happen under our watch._

 _Make sure that they don't fail use like the last batch did Ozpin._

 _General James Ironwood, Councilman of Atlas '_

Jaune still couldn't quite wrap his head around it despite reading the entire file _twice_ now. The simple preposterous _idea_ that there was a secret society of people spread across the world consisting of the most important people in the world except for politicians, that were all sworn to protect four women chosen as holders of all the _magical_ powers of the four seasons just didn't make sense to him.

It was crazy, it was strange, it was impossible. Yet compared to what he had done earlier, was it really that crazy? He, Roman's worst lackey gets assigned a job normally meant for one of the higher up thugs like Clyde or Keith, and completes it successfully and pulls of what the people on the radio are calling the greatest, most fluid crime spree of the century.

Compared to what he had done, magic didn't really seem all that impossible.

But if magic was possible, and if fairy tales were possible did that mean that there really was a monster that ate of little boy's toes if they got out of bed late at night? Maybe his parents were onto something after all when they told him that.

But he would have time to think about that later. For now he had to make sure _nobody_ got their hands on that file. Even _he_ understood the importance of such information. If it got out people would be outraged. Imagine people reacting to the fact that for _years_ , a secret organization of people has had the power to wipe entire towns off of the map just so that four magical girls could remain a secret military power. Yeah. They wouldn't respond very well.

But that wasn't all. There was more than just _some_ secrets in that folder. It was like every secret was in it. Alongside the secrets were some bank account numbers that had billions of dollars in funds and the names of moles and spies across the world that could ruin peoples lives.

It was almost too much for a simple lackey like him to understand.

Jaune's alarm went off as it hit the one hour mark. He hadn't heard sirens for over an hour and it seemed like the chase was off. At least on the physical him. He was positive that there was people scouring the crime scene right now looking for any clues, for any idea of who or where he might be.

Getting out of the car still parked inside of the Bullhead, Jaune made his way towards the cockpit so that he could identify himself and get into Safe House Sixteen _without_ getting filled with lead. While they were numerous and as Roman said 'Had their uses.' the soldiers or 'freedom fighters' of the White Fang were basically the storm-troopers of Remnant. But even with their terrible aim it was likely someone would hit him eventually.

There had been radio buzz all evening and he was sure that there would be more all tomorrow. People were scrambling everything. From police Bullheads, to ones that would be used for recording footage for tomorrow's news, the skies above Vale were filled with air traffic, not that he could see it from there though. The ground traffic was quite a different story though. All of Vale was under 'routine lock down' as the Vale military did a 'practice' sweep of the streets. Meaning that there was no cars not belonging to the police or the military and there was Hunters assigned to looking for any perpetrators.

Or in other words, him.

"Come in 'Schnee Cargo Bullhead Nineteen' what is your business in this airspace? You have twelve seconds to respond before we shoot you out of the sky."

Hearing the radio buzz to life Jaune put on the headset and responded. "Hello! It is Jaune here uh… Can you guys tell Roman I called. I can just hover here while you do that."

"Uhhhh… I guess we can do that." Jaune could hear a chair scrape against what was likely concrete as the person on the other side got up. Now Jaune could hear the same voice but from farther away. Looks like they had forgotten to turn off the mic.

"Hey! Harry! Give Roman a call will you?" So it sounded like it was the same person that had been talking to him over the radio was talking now.

"Why the fuck would I do that for you Greg?! You ate my damn burrito yesterday! It had my name on it for a reason!" A new person? Guess the guy that runs the radio doesn't run the phones.

"For fucks sake Harry! I _thought_ someone was just naming the food again!"

"You know what Greg? Fuck you! I'm gonna be the bigger person and call Roman dammit! What do I say?"

"Tell him a guy that went by… Jaune called I think."

"You think or you know Greg?"

"Fuck you Harry!"

"I knew you would say that!"

"There is no way you could know that you shit! You're not some kind of wizard!"

"Dammit Greg! Fine. Just tell the guy you have waiting to hold on for a second!"

Jaune heard the chair scrape back and the voice got significantly louder. "Okay just wait there for a few and Roman will be on the line."

Well. That was interesting.

Still holding the file in one of his hands Jaune tried to figure out a place to hide it. The car? No that wouldn't be a good idea. People would be likely to track it down if he actually drove it anywhere so it was probably a bad choice. In the Bullhead? He almost laughed out loud. The chances of it _not_ being confiscated for use by someone else was super low. Aha!

Taking out a pocket knife from his duffelbag of many secrets, Jaune took off his suits over coat and carefully cut into the lining making a rip that would be just big enough for the folder to fit inside of. Quickly placing it inside and sewing it shut using a needle and some thread that just so happened to be in the Bullhead, Jaune was sure that unless someone took off his jacket it would be unnoticeable. It would be there for a week at most. Just enough time for him to find an absolutely great hiding spot. Or buy one hell of a safe.

"Hello? Kiddo you there?" Roman's voice crackled through the radio. Man was it nice to hear his mentor's voice again. This day had been crazy, and talking to anyone who was even _remotely_ stable in the head was bound to be good for him.

' _Note to self. Don't spend too much time around Neo until stress levels come down.'_

"Yeah, I'm here. Can I land now?"

"Yeah. Oi! Greg, get your fat ass out of that chair, or I'll have you neutered got it porkchop?"

"Y-Yes!" Jaune once again heard that damn chair scrape across the floor as Greg stood up probably talking to Harry again. "G-Get the door will you Harry? Thanks."

"Fuck you Greg! Do something yourself! Fucking pig faunus! Oum are you one lazy mother fucker. You know what? I got it. Thanks for nothing Greg. Don't expect to be invited to my Thanksgiving dinners anymore!"

Hearing Roman sigh over the radio Jaune knew he was thinking it was as ridiculous as he did. Did these guys have no discipline? "Anyways kid, I'll be there in five minutes or so. Wait for me will ya? We'll talk some stuff through and then you get some time off."

It would be good to have some peace and quiet for a while. At least, until Neo figures out he made an extra four million dollars for himself. Then he would be dragged out repeatedly to buy that girl ice cream. How that sociopath managed to eat so much without getting fat is astonishing.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Somewhere in the northwest of Remnant was a continent ruled by beasts older than kingdoms. There was no laws, and no people to rule over, yet still they ruled. But despite how much territory they ruled, or how much they thought they did, they always answered to one person.

They all bowed down to a Queen. Or more precisely, _the_ queen. The ruler of darkness, the witch, there were many names she, or _it_ could be called. But it's real name, at least the only one that survived the test of time, was Salem. Only whispered about in the smallest of circles, of the most powerful people, her name was nearly never uttered, yet when it was it sent shivers down the spine of everyone around.

Luckily she was still sitting on her throne probably torturing someone, as her council of advisers that went rarely listened to debated away in the room. Yet even there was not Cinder.

Standing at one of the few windows in the dark palace, Cinder stood watching out over the Grimmlands as more of the creatures bubbled up out of the black sludge and began trudging their way across the world to new horizons.

"My lady?" Ah. Emerald. Her most loyal servant, and probably the closest thing she had to a friend. Despite wishing to rule the world and crush everyone in it under her heel if they defy her, she would let Emerald go. Well, within reason at least.

Currently wearing her normal garb of an olive green undershirt which is shallow cut, a gold three-ring armband on her left arm, and a string of gold beads near the same wrist, she looked good. The white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves had an overlong belt twice-wrapped around her waist where she kept her weapons as well as a single pouch looked arguably better.

"Yes?" She responded in a sultry tone developed through years of practice. Knowing how to control people was an important skill, and she had mastered the tone as soon as possible. This tone along with her outfit which was always just revealing enough made almost every man putty in her hands.

"We're here to collect our next assignments."

"Ah, yes." Turning around and looking away from the window she turned to see both Emerald and Mercury standing there. Thief and Assassin. If her mother knew who she had been associating herself with these past years she would probably faint.

She didn't care though. Her mother was never sober enough to care about her anyways.

Mercury stepped forwards a ever so slight clink from his mechanical legs as he walked. Looks like he would have to be oiled again sometime soon.

"Mercury. I have Roman collecting funds as we speak so it should be taken care of. However there are still people who will be significant thorns in our side if they are not taken care of soon. Therefore one of your tasks is to find, and _kill_ Jacques Schnee, head of the S.D.C." He nodded acknowledging the task. Well really it was more of an order but if you considered the fact that they enjoyed doing it, it was really more of a task for them.

"The next would to be to track down one of the Vacuoan drug runners that's been spreading around some very dangerous things. They drive very nice cars so check any of those for the drugs." She gave out her orders and as Mercury made a move to speak she continued.

"Emerald. It is your job to secure another twelve million lien. Money is power as I'm sure you know. Roman is securing funds as we speak but we know that _you_ will do it much… Better." She gave a nod as her red eyes quickly began tracing the air. It would look as if she was unfocused of blind but really she was just imagining the floor plan already.

"You also need to break into the Royal Bank Of Vale to get a file from a deposit box that's currently under James Ironwood's name. Move quickly though as we don't have much time." Now comes the hard part. The time limit. It would be tight and it is very unlikely that they could succeed to get both. "You have eight days."

At her last words their jaws nearly dropped before they could disguise their surprise. Emerald spoke up. She was the smarter one of the two but spoke less. Which was wise as Cinder was despite all of her high talk, not perfect. One of her biggest flaws for example was her rather… _Fiery_ temper.

"My lady, I don't believe that even working together we can finish these tasks. All of these would require delicate planning and hours of manpower to put together. We have pushed limits before, but never like this." The mint haired, red eyed girl was about to continue before her rather loud mouthed partner cut in.

Currently wearing a slate grey and black partial-zip jacket and a pair of black pants with black boots that would cover mechanical legs well. Covering his arms was a pair of both vambraces and rebraces. His belt was probably the most ornate part about him and even then it was pitiful. She should buy that boy at least an earing.

"Yeah, I don't know. Killing _Mr Schnee_ " He said with pure disrespect towards the name in his voice. "-might take me while and I don't know if it's even possible. You would have to have the complete element of surp-"

Mercury was cut off by a mad laugh that began echoing around the corridor. It was surprisingly common to hear a laugh in the palace during this time of day. However knowing who it belonged to it could mean two things. One, that he was watching 'Friends' and Chandler just said something funny or! That he was torturing someone. The man was sick.

"Hahahahahahaha…. Hahahah… HAHAHAHA… Oh Cindy! What was it you were going to assign your toys to do again?"

Ugh. Tyrian. A wretch of a man, but a man nonetheless. Why her Queen bothered to keep him around she never really knew, but it must've been important if he hasn't been disintegrated yet. His jokes were terrible, and he was disgusting. He would probably fuck an ass if he was alone on this planet with one.

The animal, of course.

Gesturing for Mercury and Emerald to follow her they walked down the hallway to the 'living room' portion of the palace where the TV was paused. Cinder herself rarely watched it as the things they bother calling news is rarely more than gossip. The government kept everything really bad censored to avoid causing a panic.

"What is it Tyrian?"

"Watch this."

Unpausing the TV Tyrian bounced a bit before sitting back down comfortable. Cinder just watched unamused. Well she would've anyway before the face of Lisa Lavender appeared on the screen alongside a somewhat blurry photo of a man about six feet tall with blonde hair and glasses wearing a suit that was only semi-decent.

" _...they are calling it the crime spree of the century. The yet unnamed criminal going by the name of 'Rogue' managed to steal sixteen million dollars in lien, kill the current head of the SDC Jacques Schnee right in front of witnesses, two of whom were in full riot gear, before stealing a Bullhead right from under the nose of the Atlas General James Ironwood. Further disclosed, was that a car that is believed to have belonged to the Vacuoan drug cartels was stolen alongside the money on this rampant crime spree, and anyone who can advise as to it's reclamation for law enforcement will be rewarded. There is currently a bounty for this man of twenty million lien dead, but preferably alive as he is also wanted for treason against humanity. We interviewed some people on the streets to hear their opinion of this man's actions."_

" _Sir, tell me what do you think of this 'Rogue' character?"_

" _I think it's terrible what he's done. I held money in that bank, my neighbors held money in that bank but worst of all he got away… He somehow got away from at least two hundred cops and a full squad of Atlas SWAT in town to protect dignitaries. For *BLEEP*'s sake they just let him go! What use are the police if they can't even protect us? What use are the police if they see a criminal and then let him go?"_

It switched to another scene before Tyrian paused it again.

"So you see Cindy!? What you assigned to two people and gave them eight days to do, _this guy_ did in two _hours_ and got away with only two grainy images to identify him by! This man!" Tyrian pointed to the photo of 'Rogue' "Is my mother fucking hero!"

Well. This was a new development. But the real question in her mind that was probably the same question on everyone involved minds: Who is Rogue?

"Emerald? Forget the deposit box. Your new task is to find _him_."

It didn't matter who he was. Now he was part of the big leagues. Where people like herself ruled and where people died for simply walking into the wrong person's territory. She only hoped he was as professional as he seemed. After all. Cinder can't have her Queen disintegrate yet another high ranking crime lord just because he called her ' _my'_ Queen. They still hadn't quite gotten Jeoffry out of the carpet.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune got up from the ground and put away his scroll as he saw Roman waltz into the warehouse seemingly without a care in the world. At least until he looked at Jaune. He could see the annoyance in his eyes as he walked over.

Giving him a cuff to the back of the head Roman began. "Kid, do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

Jaune was pretty sure that he killed someone, robbed a bank, stole a car, stole an aerial vehicle, probably committed treason, extortion, threatening to leak state secrets, and had devilishly good looks. What else had he done?

"Kid look you were supposed to _rob_ a _bank_ not do any of the other shit you just did!" Taking out a cigar he lit it lifting it up to his lips and taking a puff. "I knew you screwed up everything but kid this is a whole new level! I'm not sure if this makes you a master criminal or a master idiot!"

Roman looked at the Bullhead which was parked behind Jaune the back cargo bay opened. Eyes widening he looked at the car in the back then to Jaune. Then to the car again and back to Jaune.

Walking over he took out a knife and opened the trunk before cutting into the lining. "WOAH! What are you _doing_! That's my car now!"

Roman just ignored him before turning to him and tossed him foil of pills. Looked like there was five inside and Roman had cut off one pill for himself which he quickly tucked into his jacket.

"Kid. This car belongs to a Vacuoan drug cartel that was probably using it to move some of these around Vale."

With that Roman walked out of the Bullhead throwing the cigar over his shoulder and into the front seat of the car. Quickly lighting on fire he also shot the fuel tank reducing Jaune's brand new car into a burning heap of metal quickly. Pointing towards the drugs in his hands Roman continued.

"Those, are a very _very_ expensive drug that will kill you if you have more than three if you're normal and five if you have aura. Do _not_ take one unless you're about to die, got it? Also, the Atlas government has been tracking the cartel for years using the cars so you may have just lead them right to us. It's fine though... This safehouse sucks anyways." Twirling his cane in his hand Roman began walking away somehow holding Jaune's duffle bag in his hand, the four million belonging to Jaune on the ground.

"You did good kid. But let me know you're part of the big leagues now. People will be out to find you and you will always be in danger. You have a week off work to find a new apartment and to buy a nicer suit. That rentals killing me."

With that Jaune grabbed the money and walked over to one of the storage area's and grabbed a bag to put his money in. Changing into a white shirt and some jeans he didn't think anyone would mind him borrowing Jaune quickly exited the building to begin the _very_ long walk back to his apartment

If only Jaune knew of the ripples he made that day.

If only he realized how far down the rabbit hole he would fall.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** End! Not to the story don't worry just the chapter. Anyways there was _supposed_ to be an extra scene in this chapter but I decided to put it in the next one once I start up the 'How many romantic interests' poll.

So. School started back up today, meaning that I have less time to write. Don't worry though I've already chosen which subjects I can slack off on just a wee bit so you should still get chapters of this length almost no problem! If you guys PM me or review (Which you totally should!) I respond _pretty_ damn quickly all the time! But now that school's back up I've got like six hours of the day when I can't _really_ check my email. I'll try checking and responding quickly like I have been though so continue PM-ing me and reviewing!

Also no Jaune doesn't have his aura unlocked. Roman is just assuming he will put one and one together and figure out that he _should_ get it unlocked.

Anyways leave a review and have a wonderful day!

 **-DragonManMax**

 **As of Nov. 11th 2018 I'm starting writing again properly. Currently going through editing and fixing things. This is complete.**


	6. Chapter 6

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Welcome back. Man, you people really do love this story don't you?

Sorry in case this is kind of late, short or low quality. School starting back up again heaped homework on me so I finished that before starting. Meaning I started this Saturday night instead of Friday. Also, the fact that I may or may not have gotten addicted to playing 'Paragon' might have, just a little bit, contributed to the possible lateness and or quality of this chapter.

Anyways, In we go my friends! Or enemies! Or rivals! Or acquaintances! O-Okay that's enough.

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter VI**

* * *

Ironwood ran his hands, one metal, one human, through his hair letting out a long breath he had been unknowingly holding as he read the report. Things were not going his way. He didn't like it when things didn't go his way. He also didn't like wildcards, or as Ozpin called them 'sacrificial pawns'.

It was a disaster. This man going by the name of 'Rogue' had caused so much distrust in the government, so much property damage, and he left such little evidence. They hadn't gotten anywhere in the week since the day it happened. It seemed like he just up and vanished.

A few grainy pictures, a stolen car, a crazy witness claiming that he ate his sandwich, a ingenious plan, a missing Schnee Dust Company Bullhead and a rental suit were all he had to go on.

It was obviously a rental as shown by the tag hanging off the back left of his suit seemingly unnoticed. They had already tried looking into it but it would take time and was most likely under a fake name. Even then it would suck considering that it was the most rented suit in Remnant.

People were blaming the government for this, claiming it was all an inside job, the conspiracy nuts were saying something like JFK was an inside job and all sorts of shit. People were doing insurance fraud claiming that they were 'traumatized', people from the bank are freaking out, stocks have plummeted in the company that owned the security protocols guarding the bank. Things were not going well.

James had personally visited the crime scene over and over again while in Vale and to no avail. It seemed like the door just swung open and the wires and cameras just deactivated themselves. How? Was it truly an inside job?

But that wasn't important right now.

What was, was how had one man found out about the file? How had he learned the significance? Did he know the origin too? Thankfully it hadn't been leaked but it was only a matter of time. The criminal scum that he normally dealt with were only too quick to go back on their words.

His arm was a reminder of that.

The General's intercom buzzed to life as the almost lifeless voice of his secretary came over it. "Sir, Ms Schnee is here to see you."

"Let her in."

Yet another mess. The killing of his acquaintance, dare he say friend, Jacques was another terrible event. Plunged uncertainty into the SDC as people fled to other companies not knowing what the future would hold. His daughter Weiss had taken over now leaving Winter in the army as she had wished and leaving behind Whitley in the summer manor locked away from the press. Weiss promised already on many tabloids that she is not her father and things will be different.

She didn't quite have the expertise to change everything yet though. Her advisors and other board members had attempted power grabs and nearly succeeded. It had taken a firm hand to get them back in line.

A hand made of metal. A hand like his.

In exchange for having the new head of the SDC go to Atlas Academy, he had promised to keep them in line as long as he was granted the power to do so. Let him say, he was doing a good job at that at least. Still, the company wasn't the same and things were sure to be different.

Who knows, maybe Faunus will even get fair wages. That would show the White Fang.

The doors to his office opened with a hiss as Specialist Schnee walked in looking as crisp as ever. Her bun was up, her makeup on, her uniform freshly ironed and her nails were trimmed but he could tell that under that makeup, under that cold exterior she had been crying the night before.

While not affecting her quite as much as it had to her younger sister, her father's death still shook Winter up quite a bit as, even though he wasn't the best father or a good father at all, he was still her father.

"You called for me Sir?" Winter asked her hands raising into a salute.

Gesturing to the seat across from his desk she hesitated for a moment before sitting down posture relaxing ever so slightly. Bending over while rolling his chair away from his desk he dug a nearly empty folder out of his desk.

"You've got a new assignment." Placing the folder down on his desk and sliding it over he continued. "Find Rogue. Capture him dead or alive."

She smiled before taking the file and tucking it under her arm. Before she could say anything he continued.

"Preferably the former."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Yawning as his alarm went off Jaune spent a very annoying minute fumbling around in the dark for the button on top of his clock. Deciding the extra five minutes of sleep wasn't worth the effort of pushing the button he got up and turned the alarm off.

Getting up he walked across the floor of his apartment his fluffy feet making barely a sound. Heading to the kitchen he turned on the lights and poured himself a glass of water before going to turn on the TV.

' _...there is still no sign of the now named criminal. The Rogue has seemingly disappeared off of the map after his confrontation with Atlas special for-'_

Growling and changing the channel only to see it was the same thing on all news stations he finally gave up and turned off the TV. It has been the same old shit all week.

Nothing new on TV, no new news going on, things were just being incredibly boring. He had burned the suit taking out the file and the USB before hiding them inside of his mattress. The one day he had gotten back to work nobody congratulated him other than Neo because apparently as Roman put it, it was better that 'nobody hears about the Rogue for a while'.

But if he wasn't in this to get the fame or glory then what was the point of being a criminal?

Ugh. It was still too early in the morning to begin contemplating what more to life there was than evil doing. Neo had convinced him somehow in that wordless way of hers to buy a new apartment with the money he had so he would be checking them out today before going to get a new suit.

Sadly, the place he had rented it from didn't accept 'burned merchandise' for some reason.

Sighing he checked his messages on his scroll before taking a shower. Not surprisingly he had some messages. Probably just the normal.

 _Neo: Get more ice cream. You know what kind. Make sure your new apartment has an extra large freezer (^_^)'_

Now another from Roman.

 _Roman: Kid. I've been thinking and you need to get trained. Find someone to unlock your aura and have Neo train you. Any complaining and you're fired got it?_

Oh god. Have Neo, train him? He must be kidding. That woman despite being adorably cuddly was a psychopath. Well, probably. A sadist at least! Sighing for what must've been the third time that morning Jaune turned on the shower and began getting ready.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune got off the bus dressed in a hoodie and jeans slightly saddened by the loss of that great car. He still couldn't believe that Roman just set it on fire while in the Bullhead. Guess the White Fang don't need the resources as much as he thought.

Looking up at the tall semi-modern complex in front of him he walked in following the signs through the building to non-house open house. As he arrived he was surprised to see he was the only one there other than the real estate agent who looked pleased to see him.

"Hello! The name's Marcus! Marvelous Marcus as my friends call me!"

"Do the-"

"No."

"Okay then."

"Alrighty so. The price is two hundred and fifty thousand lien. It's got a bathroom connected to the one master bedroom, an office, a living room and a full sized kitchen. How about it ah?"

Deciding to skip the bullshit of checking every nook or cranny Jaune just nodded and responded with a simple "Ok."

Marcus' eyes nearly bulge out of his head and he licked his lips probably imagining the commission he was about to get for this. Was it not normal for a bachelor to choose a apartment that quickly? Men are fairly simple and really shou-

"Wait! How big is the freezer?" He nearly shouted making the real estate agent jump back and fix the… Toupee? The toupee on his head? Jeez this man was disgusting.

"I don't know about three feet tall, three feet deep and five feet wide." He responded sweating a bit as his dreams of selling an apartment nearly went out the window.

"I'll take it."

Smiling Marcus took a paper out of his briefcase. Pointing to a whole bunch of dotted lines he just made sure Jaune knew what to do and reminded him _not_ to read the fine print.

Reading it anyways despite the man's wishes he saw that it really wasn't that evil or conniving compared to the documents he made working with Roman but it made sure that he could only hire plumbers from a place called 'Mario and Luigi's' or else he would get evicted.

"Since nobody else seems to be coming you can move in right now I guess." Scratching the back of his head which slightly dislodged his toupee. "It's already furnished and I assume from your clothes your regular stuff wasn't very nice so you just want to keep this?"

"Yeah it's fine. Just need to go pack some stuff though."

"Alrighty suit yourself. Here's the key. Your parking stall is number forty two."

Now that the strange real estate agent has left Juane really had time to take it all in. He just spent two hundred and fifty thousand lien, by far his biggest purchase ever.

The floors were of a light hardwood and shiny, the lights looked like cubes built into the ceiling and contrasted well with the graphite coloured walls of the apartment. The ceilings were rather high and there was a massive wall of glass that looked out from his apartment to the bay. No balcony but he didn't need one considering, as he had learned from Roman, it was one of the easiest ways to break into his new home.

The bedroom had a nice bed and nightstand along with a closet and some drawers which, while simplistic and modern, brought a homey feel to him. The rest of the apartment was much of the same. Everything was either white or dark grey from the couches to the kitchen appliances.

Checking out the office he was pleased to find that it was small but homier than the rest of the apartment. There was a digital fireplace on top of a space heater built into the wall, surrounded by dark wooden bookshelves. There was a dark wood desk and a brown leather chair as well which honestly looked very comfy but he didn't have time for that.

Jaune took out his scroll and moved it to the texting area before hovering over a very familiar name.

 _Jaune: I need you to do me a favour. Come to my new apartment, 123 Easy Street, Apartment 13 Floor 13 tonight. Thanks :D_

As soon as he put the scroll down it vibrated on the glass coffee table counter.

 _Neo: Do you have ice cream?_

Sighing he added one more thing to put on his to do list as he messaged her back.

 _Jaune: Going to get some right now._

Vibrating back instantly he wondered why he even bothered to put it down again in the first place. Surely he should've learned by now.

 _Neo: I'll be there._

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune arrived back at his apartment with his little set of sentimental knick knacks and a tub of ice cream under one arm. Putting the ice cream into the freezer he put the file along with the USB into a false bottom he had found in the desk.

Placing his various otaku collectables and gaming accessories all around the shelves in what was now his gaming office. From his 'Myth of Aldez' action figures to his complete set of 'Pop!' bobble heads it shaped up to look like home.

Sitting down on the white leather couch Jaune turned the TV onto 'X-ray and Vav' while waiting for Neo to show. Just as it was getting to the good part with the sound of breaking glass Neo appeared standing on his surprisingly not broken coffee table dressed as usual her parasol over her shoulder.

Plopping down onto his couch she just totally ignored his sound of outrage about the fact that she had just ruined the best part of that episode. Waving her hand towards him in a flippant manner he decided to calm down and sigh knowing what that gesture meant.

In short: "Bitch go get my ice cream."

Putting her ice cream into a bowl that thankfully came with the place he placed it on her lap much to her delight and waited until he was finished before asking.

"I kind of need you to unlock my aura."

She burst out laughing as soon as he said that. Well as close to laughing as she could get anyways. Ignoring the raucous semi-laughter he continued. "...and I need you to train me."

At that she stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? No idea, Roman just said I needed it." He began taking out his scroll to show her the message before she just waved it away gesturing towards the couch.

Sitting down he turned off the TV and watched as she got up putting leaning her parasol against the side of the couch. Neo raised her eyebrows towards him.

"Neo, I don't know if I'm sure or not but I know I have to. Let's do it."

Rolling her heterochromatic eyes at his lame 'trying to sound epic' line Neo walked up to him, still sitting on the couch and straddled him placing her nether regions almost scarily close to his.

"Uhh…" Jaune was scared right now. Very scared. Before if he as much as looked at her with a wrong thought in mind she could put that secretly bladed umbrella of hers a little too near Jaune Jr for his liking.

She placed her small hand on his forehead and it began to glow in what looked like a chaotic fluctuation of colour which slowly spread over her entire body and seeped into his.

Pink, white, brown, all these clashed with each other pushing and grinding against one another (Like him and Neo in bed. Not really.) fighting for dominance over what must have been a tortured soul. Yet there wasn't chaos. After looking closer he could see rather than pushing and fighting her soul was fluctuating, waving, pulsing like a heartbeat.

In a word? Beautiful.

But then she began to speak.

" _For it is in the darkest layers of the abyss, the most chaotic layers of hell that we discover who we are. In the chaos lies order as the two cannot exist without one another much like light and darkness. Where the grimm are darkness, we are the light, the paragons protecting this world from utter despair and giving it a chance for hope. A hope that things will get better, a hope that this world will change. For we are the paragons protecting this world while hoping that the world will change for the better."_

Then a flash of white light so bright it stung his eyes appeared washing the room in a white glow which disappeared as quickly as it did. Warmth sufficed in his body appearing from himself and his veins were briefly outlined in a white glow. Was this what aura felt like? Was this what Neo felt all the time?

Maybe he should've been a hunter.

Jaune didn't have time to register all the new questions or feelings right now though as he felt the dead weight of a very good looking girl settle into his lap. Looking downwards he saw that she had fallen asleep against his chest and he picked her up noticing that either really strong or she was really light.

Moving the petite girl to his bedroom he took off her shoes before tucking her in and leaving turning off the light. Grabbing a blanket from the couch which thankfully happened to be there he got comfortable before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

Surprisingly nothing had gone wrong in a whi- Just then he nearly screamed in pain restriction his voice at the last moment as he remembered sleeping Neo and he jumped off the couch. Burning into his spine was a cigar that was likely to come from the damn real estate dealer!

Luckily it hadn't burn- Just then the couch burst into flames.

' _Oh for fucks sake! That could've been me burning on that couch!'_

Rushing to the kitchen he grabbed the extinguisher and sprayed the couch before it could set the fire alarm off and wake up the entire building. Sighing he just pulled the drawstring on his hoodie and put his hands in his pockets before moving over to the study and falling asleep next to the space heater.

Life is interesting sometimes.

It has it's ups and downs, it's great fails, it's great success'.

But no matter what.

Something must happen.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** That was fun to write. I got exactly where I wanted to within the time frame and showed what I wanted to show.

Now some of you may be wondering: Why is Neo's aura unlocking speech all about light, darkness, chaos and hope?

I'll let you guys figure that out. Please, leave a review, fav or follow, and have a wonderful day. (^-^)

-DragonManMax


	7. Chapter 7

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Might I say this has been an awfully hectic last week for me.

During the weekend I had to write eight thousand words rather than my normal four thousand so it's rough… Yup between tests, power outages, plays, games, presentations, and writer's block it's been a ride.

Enough about me though. Time for the fun to begin!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter VII**

* * *

"Ough" Jaune grunted as he hit the concrete _again_. It must've been the thousandth time by now but he had lost count long ago. Or maybe he hadn't lost count and it was just the numerous concussions talking.

Who knew a umbrella was so damn scary?

Soon a shadow fell over his face as the short and sometimes sweet-as-her-namesake girl stepped into his field of view. The shade was nice as it gave his skin a brief reprieve from the sun as it bared down on him.

Smirking sadistically Neo attempted stepping on his hand as she did every time he had tried getting up before. Thankfully he had learned after the first dozen times. Sadly he wasn't able to avoid it properly until the fortieth or so. She was wearing heels to _boot_!

Jaune laughed inside of his head at that lame footwear pun.

Rolling to the left he avoided the terrifying heel and scrambled back to his feet getting into the stance that has been drilled into him for weeks now.

Left foot forward, right foot slightly back, his arms at chest height so that he could block his face or swing easily, his hips ever so slightly twisted to build up slight tension. In one word he would have to say it looked: Meh.

Not quite as impressive as the Kung-Fu movies but definitely not something to scoff at. It was effective enough for unarmed combat and really it was all that he was training in at the moment due to a lack of weapon. Neo had said though that she would be taking him out to get one soon enough though.

 _Play: All Is Hell That Ends Well by: Two Steps From Hell_

Neo backed off about ten feet before opening her parasol and simply holding it over her shoulder casually as if to simply block out the sun. He wouldn't fall for it though. ' _Not again anyways.'_

They slowly circled each other with Jaune doing simple yet efficient steps that allowed him to move with what wasn't quite grace, more of a _flow_ , if that makes any sense. Neo meanwhile just walked around raising her legs every time she walked in an almost comical fashion as if mocking him.

He could see the truth though. From the thin sheen of sweat on her brow that she was just as tired as he was if not more. With her being smaller compared to him being bigger had it simply been a battle of stamina he would've won long ago.

Yet it was not and the petite girl once again, and almost quite literally, drilled that fact into his skull.

Quickly jumping back and tilting his head to the side he watched in almost slow motion as her umbrella went flying past his head at a speed that would make Barry Allen flinch.

Throwing his right arm up he attempted to wrap the umbrella into his armpit. He failed as she pulled it back so he improvised and lunged forwards before dropping to both knees ignoring the anticipated jab he had seen so many times before impaled into his gut.

Sweeping her legs from under her she fell twisting as she did so attempting to kick him in the face as she fell. Thankfully, or maybe un-thankfully, she missed and the heel dug into his shoulder making him fly back doing a backwards somersault before landing on his feet again and skidding to a stop.

Charging forwards he extended his hands wide spread to catch her should she attempt to run. She ran right into him as he had planned and rather than go for the punch or grab like she had been expecting he threw his knee towards her face watching as she just spun around it and under his still outstretched arm before smacking him in the backside of the head with her umbrella.

He whirled around to the left bending his body in a way that would make seniors cringe at the thought and caught the next swing yanking the umbrella towards him.

Jaune punched towards the handle of the umbrella where he knew Neo's torso should be but a rather quick change in resistance holding the umbrella made him stumble just having time to look up and raise his arms before Neo could destroy his nose with her feet.

Gliding around his arms she stood on his shoulders doing a strange tapdance that was immensely painful and he threw his arms in the air not to attack her but to simple retract his shoulders inwards to make the surface she had to stand on as little as possible.

She stumbled kicking into his spine before pushing off of his back and landing ten or so feet behind him. He whirled around blocking a comical karate chop before kicking towards her torso.

Noe nimbly dodged and weaved past his attacks as soon they became nothing more than fast paced blurs that made the occasional grunt. Block, jab, swing, parry, duck, sweep, kick, lunge. He settled into a rhythm, letting himself succumb to the flow of the battle.

He turned catching one of her heeled boots before she continued onwards allowing her knee to bend and her other foot along with her right fist to go smacking into his temple with a dull thud which finally stunned him long enough for her to sweep the handle of her parasol under his ankle and trip him.

Placing the still cool steel of her weapon to his throat he sighed and gave up. Another beating wouldn't help him in the long run and Jaune felt that he had hand to hand combat down well enough to not have to practice at the same pace he was.

"We're done for today yeah?"

Smiling she closed her umbrella before outstretching her hand to him which he took gratefully as she yanked him up with more strength than what should've been encapsulated in her body.

"Want to grab some ice cream? It's kin-" Before he could finish he was already grabbed and drawn into a broken reality as they blinked off with the sound of breaking glass being all that remained.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

An hour or so later he was sitting in his cubicle doing paperwork. Well trying to do at least. There had been six paper jams on the printer, his 'Viewing Apparatus' had crashed on his computer, the photocopier laser somehow broke and shot him in the eye, someone ate his yogurt (It was probably Perry!), and after he had finally gotten all that to work his entire mesh jar of pens had been stolen by his co-workers. Damn thieves!

It especially didn't help how most of them actually _were_ thieves.

Roman knocked the side of his cane against the cubicle wall making it fall over and show all of Jaunes cubicle to the entire rest of the room. At least having the decency to look semi-sheepish Roman shook his head before glaring at everyone who stared and taking out a cigar.

"Sorry about _that_." He said obviously referring to the collapsed wall.

He sighed for the eight time that day and just looked around for a pen before giving up. "It's fine boss. I'll just put it back up later…"

"Well kid listen… You've got another job." The orange haired, swanky dressed criminal threw a crimson red file folder onto his desk with a silver logo of what looked like an 'M' inside of a hexagon with three separate 'branches' sticking out of it.

"Wait me? Bu-" Jaune began to sputter out denial and excuses before getting cut off.

"No kid of course not _you_. Rogue has another job." He took to quick of a puff coughing as the smoke escaped his lungs. "And here I thought you were smart."

"But sir _I_ am Rogue."

"Nope. Listen kid…." He gestured with Melodic Cudgel around his totally messed up cubicle. " _This_ isn't what the Rogue does. The Rogue pulls off impossible heists, gets all the sexy ladies, and does it all in style."

Roman once more gestured with his cane towards the file sitting on his desk. "Now… Are you going to sit here in your cubicle like some sort of nerd, like Jerry or Jim? Or are you going to go out there and do the impossible?"

Jaune smiled and nodded. "The Rogue is ready boss."

"Alright that's good kid." He took another puff of his cigar. "This contract comes to us from a private company this time not from _my_ higher ups like the last job so we have to be extra careful and follow this one to the letter got it?"

He paled as he read the first part of the file having taken it off of his desk and opening it. Roman, apparently noticing his hesitation growled. "Gimmie that!" Yanking the folder out of his hands Roman read the first sentence and his face went as pale as Jaune's.

"You know what kid? Here's a tip of advice." Then Roman gave Jaune the most serious look he had ever seen him give in his life. "Do not, under any circumstance, drop the soap."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Emerald looked around the street as she and Mercury just window shopped along the main street of the shopping district. Seeing a necklace with the same stone as the one in her name she looked at it for a moment before leaving seeing that it was just a well made fake.

Things were not going all that well.

She, along with Mercury had been tasked to find this 'Rogue' character who was honestly just stupid in her opinion. He had somehow taken _her_ job in robbing the bank, and outdone both her and Mercury leaving them to do what was essentially 'Where's Waldo' except in this case it was more like 'Where Is The Hard To Find Blonde Criminal?".

They had flown to Vale as soon as they got the news leaving early in the morning so that they couldn't be followed by Tyrian as he had wished to meet his 'hero'. She rolled her eyes just thinking about that idiot.

Being shaken out of her thoughts Mercury snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention before pulling back into himself. They were apparently standing outside of a tourist gift shop.

"Hey Em, look at me I'm _Rogue_ and I wear glasses hehehe!" Mercury swiped a pair of horn rimmed glasses off of a glasses rack and made a stupid face just getting a sigh from her.

"Mercury… Will you doing that help us find him any faster?" The mint haired girl picked up a fedora imagining herself in it before placing it back on the rack much to the disappointment of the short and old shopkeeper.

"Of course not but I mean really? Why would he wear glasses instead of sunglasses?"

Emerald decided to humor him. "What's the difference?"

"The eyes. Duh." He looked at her like she was stupid which she was _not_ thank you very much. Maybe humoring him wasn't the best idea. He was often not funny anyways. He was just a guy, a semi-crazy killing guy but a guy nonetheless.

Speaking of which, why _did_ her partner have to be such an guy all the time? Instead of having a girl partner she could either chat with or sit in comfortable silence with she got some sort of 'Assassins Promise' reject with metal legs who thought he was hot shit.

Enough of that though. Turning away she continued onwards to the plaza which looked like it was made out of sandstone that was probably imported from Vacuo or Mistral. There was a fountain in the center which spewed up water onto its multi shaded blue tiles while surrounded by families eating lunch or playing in the water. It was nice.

She hated them.

Once again scanning the crowd for anyone that might match the description of the man they were looking for she was once again disappointed to find that nobody there was anything like him. Except for that one guy in the clothing store but he was looking at Pumpkin Pete hoodies so the chances of him being a criminal was basically zero.

Why couldn't Roman just help them already! They had already asked and he said something like 'A criminal mastermind never releases the name of another criminal mastermind because it's part of a criminal masterminds criminal mastermind code!'. It had confused the shit out of her but the general gist of it was 'No'.

With a sigh she gestured over to Mercury nodding twice and then making herself step a half second slower to show him that nobody there was their target.

Well, you know what they say… Ignorance is bliss.

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

A few days later at around eight at night Jaune was laying in a ditch waiting for the convoy to pass by. Alongside him were some of the more 'expendable' crooks under Romans employ. Specifically it was Ronald and Donald who were beside him grumbling something about how _moist_ they were right now.

He too was moist and the wetness seeped into his bones and made him wet but it was worth it… He had looked at it from all possible angles and this seemed like the best way to get in without 'getting in'. At least in the conventional sense.

He could hear the rumbling of the prison bus and it's escort as they moved down the gravel road towards Sherrinford. To explain would take too much time right now but that would come at a later date.

A slow fog rolled in just as planned and Ronald got up ready to do his part. Dressed in some brown pants and a sweater vest over top of a purposefully torn white dress shirt he ran onto the road before punching himself in the face.

Now that his nose was bloodied he righted himself just as the cars moved into his view. Holding out his thumb as if hitchhiking, making the police car in front of the bus come to a stop. The window rolled down and a hand came out beckoning for Ronald to come close.

Jaune left sneaking through the ditch with his back hunched towards the car at the back leaving Ronald and Donald to take care of their car themselves before they would team up and take out the bus together.

He snuck up to the side of the car before wrenching open the door and throwing in a sleep gas grenade before hitting the button to lock the door and closing it all in about eight seconds. The policemen barely reacted before they passed out, the one in the driver's seat nearly hit the button for the horn with his face.

Hearing that there was no scuffle at the other car he looked into the one open window on the but before throwing in another grenade. Quickly moving in he opened the back door dragging the body of the real prisoner out of the bus and throwing it out of the bus into Ronald and Donalds waiting arms.

They quickly collected the dispensed canisters and pins leaving little to no evidence behind as they wiped their finger prints off the handles. Rightening the body's slumped over in their seats they made sure that they looked the same as they had felt when they were awake. They even bothered to turn back the clocks in all the vehicles so that it would seem like no time had passed at all.

Now that the four minutes were up Jaune sat down having Donald put some handcuffs on him before salluting and running off into the bush. The guards were awake seconds later and driving back along the gravel path towards the one place most criminals of his caliber would fear even if they weren't going in intentionally like he was.

Jaune was on his way to Sherrinford Correctional Facility the second highest security prison in all of Vale. On purpose. For a job. With little to no safety net if he got caught on the inside. For all purposes he was now some guy that looked just like him called 'John Watson', same prisoner ID number, same look, and they had hacked the fingerprints and blood types to make them the same as Jaune's.

He leaned his head back thanking whatever gods were up there that he was the only prisoner on the bus. Slowly falling into a nice nap-like state Jaune welcomed the sleep as he made his way to prison. Huh, funny. A week ago those words would've made him shit himself.

The last thoughts that crossed his mind before he fell asleep were all about that one person he had gone to retrieve. The one person that everybody thought had died back in Mount Glenn.

The one crazy scientist named ' _Merlot'_.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Well this took up my Saturday of writing and now it's time for me to get onto the make-up 'Tinkerer' chapter. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter of the 'Prison Bust Arc' in this story!

Leave me a review or something or maybe just smile in real life. I'm sure that I'll feel it using my epic powers of the force. No but really, I enjoy reviews so think about leaving one alright?

See you!

-DragonManMax


	8. Chapter 8

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hi.

How's it going?

Alrighty enough with the awkward small talk! Going to say real quick that I've got three good story ideas in the works and I need to know which one to do. One of them is on my profile, it's the one called 'The Weakest Among Them', one of the others is gamer-esque and a crossover called 'Against All Odds', while the last one is still in planning and involves Jaune (or possibly an OC) having no aura in exchange for something else which is called 'Fight These Chains' or something similar to that.

I need you awesome peeps to tell me two things. One, is which story I should do. The other thing I need to know is when I should start.

By the way in case you're not keeping up with the polls as much as you should then here are the numbers for you! (Remember to vote you silly sausages!) Also remember while voting that there will be a various amount of options available that won't be introduced in some time!

Four Girls 60

Three Girls 47

One Girl 23

Two Girls 18

No Girls, Forever Alone Jaune 7

Welp, looks like it's story time!~

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter VIII**

* * *

Her heels clacked against the polished wooden floor of the Atlas embassy in Vale as she walked along ignoring the few people who stopped and stared at her beauty as she walked by. It was a fairly normal occasion for her so it was no real inconvenience to her since she had learned to ignore it by now.

Winter reached the end of the Atlas-ly coloured hallway and turned left saluting the soldier that had been positioned outside her office door before dropping her arm and taking a second to chat.

"Any news Lieutenant?"

"Yes Ma'am. There is a witness named 'Barry' in your office already. However don't believe everything he says, his story is pretty far fetched." He straightened up before turning and twisting the door handle for her leaving it just an inch open.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Winter reached for the door handle pushing it the rest of the way open stepping into her temporary office.

It was dull and boring compared to the homey and colourful atmosphere that she had grown accustomed to in her short amount of time in Vale. White walls, a single window behind her graphite desk which was in the middle of the room a graphite chair on wheels was behind the desk. The only thing on the desk was a single clear screen which had white portions on both sides currently displaying an 'insert password' screen as she hadn't been sitting there at the time.

Currently sitting in her office in one of the two grey and dull chairs was a rather portly man who looked about forty and had a mustache. He was wearing the usual navy blue uniform of your average police man or security guard meaning he must be from the bank.

Walking over and sitting behind her desk Winter quickly typed in her password which was blanked out on the other side of the screen before leaning straightening out her back and turning to the man waiting impatiently across from her.

"Hello sir. I you say that you are a witness correct?"

He nodded his double chin jiggling slightly as he did so.

"So sir. Tell me your story."

The man 'Barry' she believed it was (As he had never formally introduced himself slightly ticking her off!) told his story to her telling Winter all about how he was watching the cameras on the day of the crime and saw nothing.

But there was also the fact that the Rogue had personally taken care of him by smacking him in the face with the handle of his gun as he was eating a sandwich. However as soon as Barry had woken up the sandwich was gone! Meaning that either:

a) The Rogue had eaten his sandwich.

Or

b) Barry's story was complete _baloney_. Just as baloney-y as the sandwich he was eating!

Winter nearly chuckled at the tiny pun she had made before returning back to her stoic self that was reserved for everyone other than family. The Vale atmosphere must be changing her more than she thought.

After dismissing Barry she leaned back in her chair spinning it around so that she was looking out the window. From the looks of it her only _real_ chance to find Rogue was some trace DNA that _might_ have been left over on a sandwich wrapper from 'Highway'. But they had made a mistake.

While the VPD (Vale Police Department) had helped as much as they could with their limited resources on this case they had also been in charge of clean up duty. Which means that whatever was labeled as 'not critical' to the case has been ignored.

But the single sandwich wrapper that could have indeed been their one _real_ hint as to the Rogue's identity was likely thrown into the trash. In a world such as this however 'thrown in the trash' means 'thrown into the trash, trucked to a landfill, and incinerated in a week.'.

Sighing Winter bent over moving towards the one real drawer on her desk pulling it over and taking out a simple sketch of what witnesses had been able to put together as 'the look of the Rogue'.

Moving over to the unoccupied wall on her left she took out a thumb tack pinning the picture to the middle of the wall.

It was time to begin yet another day in tracking the criminal who left little to no trace all while pulling off the greatest crime spree in known history.

Sometimes Winter regrets her career choice.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 _Play: Man on a Mission by: Oh the Larceny_

Jaune shook awake as the bus went over a particularly bad pothole that was on the small road leading to the prison or 'correctional' facility as the folks that work there like to call it.

Looking out the window to his left he observed as the broke through the tree line and he got his first in person look at Sherrinford. There was a large clearing which was barren of trees and filled with grass that was cut short and well maintained so that the snipers could hit anyone who still hadn't made it to the tree line easily.

In the center of the clearing was a medium sized lake which had an island in the dead center which was in the perfect shape of an octagon. At each point was a tower going up about one hundred and thirty feet it Jaune had to say with all of the towers being connected with high walls that were eighty feet high topped with some sinister looking barbed wire as well as spotlights every twenty feet or so.

Additionally built into the walls were a whole bunch of cannons, no not the pirate kind, the kind you would use to shred into packs of grimm which now that he thought about it was likely a common occurrence for this place what with all of the prisoners being negative all the time and all.

Rising up from the middle of the island however, just far enough from the walls that you can't jump over, was a large tower which spiraled as it went upwards, twisting and elegant yet at the same time dull the concrete not being very shiny or particularly nice to look at.

Too bad it was made for criminals.

One of the guards behind him looked down at Jaune as he gazed at the tower in something resembling fear and determination. Fear as it was one of the places people must fear most and determination to overcome a massive challenge that would be interesting to say the least.

A few short minutes later Jaune had decided on how he would act as his temporary character and he made sure to memorize the fact that the name 'John Watson' as labeled on his jumpsuit was his for all purposes until he made it out.

It wouldn't do for him to be called on and not respond because of a silly mistake.

As they rumbled over the steel drawbridge, yes drawbridge, Jaune looked around at his guards making sure that they hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary since they had been knocked out and so far all looked good.

The blue prison bus which only had one passenger rumbled to a halt as they had finished crossing the bridge. The guard driving rolled down his window and said something to the man in charge of running the separator which was then lifted and they continued their way into the complex.

The bottom floor of the tower looked to be completely for vehicles and acceptance and removal of new prisoners but Jaune knew that the helipad on top of the tower was used for the more dangerous kind. The kind of category that Rogue would probably be labeled under.

They came to a stop and the guard who was standing behind him for what seemed like the whole ride kicked the foot of his chair for no apparent reason before speaking in a direct tone. "Get up prisoner."

Doing as he was told Jaune was escorted off the bus as the only passenger before he was told to 'stay put' as one of the guards went off to start up the metal detector. Jaune took a minute to take in his surroundings.

' _Okay, the first floor looks mainly vehicles and imports and exports… There is the main elevator in the center of the tower which probably hits literally every room. Step one should be disabling the elevator then. But if I disabled the elevator how do I get down? Wait, duh, I can just go up!'_

The beginnings of a plan happily made Jaune prepared to get scanned. The guard now operating the metal detector gestured for him to step forwards as one of the others temporarily took off his handcuffs.

Stepping forwards his arms above his head he felt slightly ridiculous as it always seemed a bit strange how metal detectors and the like worked. Seeing that he was clear one of the guards 'Timothy' apparently put the handcuffs back on and prodded his gun into Jaune's back making him wince despite his aura. "Move forwards prisoner."

Still remaining silence for the first part Jaune and 'Timothy' waited for the elevator in awkward silence his gun still pointed at his spine. Coming to a stop at their floor Jaune watched as a cook wheeled a cart of massive boxes filled with cabbage came in behind them causing them to squish in the side of the elevator. Another plan managed to take form in his mind.

' _Since I've got to leave upwards I need a way to get onto the bullhead they have up there… Maybe these comically large cabbage boxes would do the trick? Hehe, maybe I can even do that thing where I hide underneath it and move a few feet every time the guard turns around and freak em out that way.'_

The elevator came to a stop at the thirtieth floor after they had left the cook behind in the elevator. Jaune nearly shuddered at what next came into view.

There were cells lining the hallway on both sides each with two or so people who as soon as they saw him exit the elevator began pounding on the cell bars, rattling cups against them, and Jaune could even see a few pale arms reaching outwards in an attempt to grasp him.

The smell of what only could've been many clogged toilets appeared once he was further down the hallway and he rationalised it by thinking that it was furthest from the elevator meaning that the janitor would have to spend extra time basically surrounded by convicts.

No normal janitor would want that.

The guard who was escorting him looked uneasy himself as he escorted him to what was basically the middle of the two rows putting him into a cell on the left which had only one other occupant currently sitting on top of one of the rough looking beds.

Looking up as Jaune was tossed into the cell he smirked his white beard crinkling as his eyes lit up as if eying a new toy. "Hello there boy. Welcome to Sherrinford."

"Yeah I got it thanks Dr. Merlot." The man's eyes widened at Jaune's near casual use of his name in a place where it could very well get him killed. After all it wasn't that unlikely for one of the convicts here to have lost a sibling or cousin four times removed in the fall of Mount Glenn.

Immediately his new roommate dropped his book and walked over to Jaune "The fuck are you?"

Jaune got up dusting himself off as he looked around the rather depressing room that he knew Merlot had been living in for quite some time now. "Tell me Dr... You ever hear of the Rogue?"

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done.

Not much to say really… This arc however will be longer and not quite as short as the first heist was because as I'm sure you expect breaking out of a prison with someone would take more time than breaking into a bank alone.

At least I think it would?

Not much else to say… Guess I'll see you next week or in your dreams? Yeah that sounds fine I guess. Oh! Never forget to leave reviews. I bathe in them. I love reviews. Thanks! See you…

-DragonManMax


	9. Chapter 9

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello!

Time for another chapter you wonderful bastards! I mean sure I've got a metric fucking mountain of homework but who cares right? It's only school! Well… I care. Cause you know, schools important!

Stay in school kids!

But really wonderful to be with you all again! I hope you guys understand every rhyme I wrote for the battle it took me a good four minutes to think of all those!

Time for the chapter and may I say things are going to get interesting! Don't expect a breakout this week though!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter IX**

* * *

"What kind of stupid ass name is 'Rogue'?" The doctor said giving obnoxious quotation marks around Rogue that left Jaune a little ticked.

Really! Here he was going out of his way to get this doctor out of prison and he gets disrespected this way? Maybe he should just leave him here to rot! Then again there is a whole bunch of money that will be transferred into his account if he pulls this off… Four million lien to be exact which, while not as much as he made on the bank job, was still a pretty hefty sum of cash!

"It… Is a name… That the Rogue came up with on the spot! Deal with it." Turning away from the obnoxious evil scientist Jaune crossed his arms with a huff before realizing how unreasonable he was being and turned back preparing to tell him the story of a lifetime.

"Okay so in short, there was this dude who was told by his boss that he needed to do something because _his_ boss told him to do something. It was pretty simple, gain twelve million dollars any way possible. So he was recommended to rob the bank which he did near flawlessly. Inside though everything went to shit and in short, he is now the most wanted man on Remnant."

Merlot just looked at him with a face that was totally deadpan as he apparently found himself not amused at the story. "So you're telling me that actually happened? How does something like that even happen?"

Jaune straightened out his orange jumpsuit and dusted off the dust which had gone from the floor to his clothing before he answered. "To answer those questions in order. Yes and _very_ carefully."

The scientist laughed for a moment before pushing his glasses up his nose with one finger. "I like you kid. But allow me a guess, was that 'criminal mastermind' _you_ by any chance?"

"Bingo."

"Let me take another guess. After making a reputation for yourself by accident you got hired to break me out?"

Jaune nodded feeling slightly ridiculous. If that guy could realize it was him just by hearing a cut down story that anyone could hear on the street then what could the secret service tell? Have they found him out already? He looked around the cell looking for any cameras before realizing he was being ridiculous.

As far as he knew, Jaune had left no trace of himself at any crime scene other than a picture and a witness. Which, now that he thought about it was actually quite a lot of traces really. Well now he really _was_ surprised that they hadn't found him.

He ate a sandwich while committing the crime for fucks sake!

"So tell me Mr. Rogue, how the hell are you going to get me out of this!" Merlot went and sat back down on his own bed gesturing for Jaune to do the same on his own and he complied easily. Sitting down would be more comfortable than standing after all!

"You see Dr. The first step is going to go like this…"

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

After his first night in prison Jaune was woken up by both the collective groan of all his fellow inmates and the dull noise played over the speaker which was in the hallway at twenty feet intervals.

Rolling up and into a sitting position Jaune put on his jumpsuit over the white cotton t-shirt and shorts he had been given for sleeping in and using as undergarments of a sort. Putting on his boots he got up making his bed quickly as the doctor groaned much like everyone else did when waking up.

Walking over to the still snoozing doctor Jaune shook his shoulder he wouldn't 'pull a Neo' and pull him down to snuggle. The girl was as big a annoyance sometimes as she was a snuggler. She was a very big one at that!

"Ughhh."

"Wake up doctor. Day one of the plan starts today."

"Five more minutes mum."

Jaune shook his shoulder again this time harsher though and Merlot pushed his face further into his face like a child would. "Wake the hell up doctor or I'll shank you with a toothbrush!"

 _That_ got a reaction as the doctor bolted up kicking Jaune in the ribs in both a painful and impressive display from the sixty something old man. As he lay there on the ground clutching his stomach the doctor simply got up and got changed without change before noticing him on the floor and raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"What are you laying around for? Get ready for breakfast!"

Still in pain despite his aura rapidly healing him Jaune managed to get up shooting a glare at the scientist he came here to rescue and he silently cursed Roman for making him take this job by using that inspirational speech of his. Damn it!

Waiting at the cell door he leaned against the bars and was shocked when it, along with every second door in the compound opened with a rumble as they swung outwards on near invisible tracks built into the floor.

Walking out he followed Merlot ot the cafeteria where there was a lot of glaring and curious looks as people likely tried figuring out what he was in there for to determine his value to their various prison gangs and the like but that was when he got shoved from behind.

Turning around Jaune prepared to raise his fist before deciding against it and he took in his assailant. "What do you want?" He snarled in what was hopefully a terrifying manner on the outside as Jaune knew that on the inside he was terrified.

Despite having training from Neo and an aura unlike most normal criminals he still wasn't super confident in his fighting ability and knew that Neo turned down her skill level so that he had a _chance_ to not look bad while fighting her.

Behind him was a large man standing at about six feet tall so an inch shorter than Jaune making him have a feeling of superiority for a moment before noticing the broad shoulders and tan skin which was weather worn and scarred around the neck almost as if someone had trid slicing his throat and failed. He was muscular, your regular old body builder to boot making one of the most intimidating men around the cafeteria.

He had his jumpsuit slightly unzipped down to his chest with some dark black chest hair that was almost comical overflowing from over top his white undershirt. But the part that stuck out most about him was the bald head he had along with the tattoo of a bird with it's wings outstretched in a black ink.

"What I want? I want your lunch _kid_." He spat out giving Jaune another shove and he stumbled back.

' _What's this dude's problem! Is lunch really that much of a commodity in prison? I thought they would pay for things in raisins or cigarettes not lunch!'_ Steeling himself for the possible beat down Jaune got ready to freaking annihilate anyone if they so much as twitched.

"If you haven't noticed big dumb and bald, I don't have it yet so why don't you fuck off." There was a chorus of 'Oohs and a whole bunch of 'Damn son!' and even a 'Burn!' here or there but it was the general consensus that he was riling up the still unnamed prison brute on purpose.

"What did you call me you bastard!?" With a roar the man made to grab Jaune by the scruff of his jumpsuit but he danced back seeing Merlot, who now had his lunch just sit there and watch in what looked to be amusement. ' _Asshole.'_

"I called you big dumb and bald. Do I have to add deaf to that list now too?" The man's tanned skin took on a deadly hue as anger flooded his features leaving not much else in the way of emotion or control.

Rushing towards Jaune he fell as he simply sidestepped the swing which was stupidly slow compared to Neo's and kicked the man in the shin making him fall down to his knees before he got up.

Jaune looked around to make sure nobody was going to shank him when he wasn't looking and was pleased to see that no one had butted in and saw this as a good chance to enact phase one. The best part was, he didn't have to even provoke anyone since they started it themselves!

"Listen up shit sticks! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY! Will fuck with me for the time I'm here got it?" A couple of them laughed and the guy picked himself off the floor and threw another punch until Jaune just continued dancing out the way infuriating him more.

"You know what? Listen big bald sack of deaf sausages! If you can beat me in a rap battle, you can do whatever the fuck you want!" Jaune challenged the man outright watching as the man's face scowled then light up then took on a questioning look. But then the laughing started.

"Hahahahaha, some kid thinks they can beat _me_ Jerry WInchester in a rap battle?" The man pulled off the top of his jumpsuit and showed his arms to the crowd flexing his stupidly huge arms as he did so, so that Jaune could see what was written on them in black ink.

On his arms was a few tattoo's all from the recent years which looked certified and guard made quality so they _were_ likely real meaning that he had indeed won the last five rap battle championships.

"Oh yeah? Well how about previous champion goes first. Hit me bro!" Pounding on his chest in the juvenile manner that was common in prison he pointed at someone who then started up a simple beat.

Starting off the large man now known as Jerry began holding a banana beneath his chin like a microphone. "I'll take you to school! You're really not cool, I'll have you drowned in the pool, you dumb ass tool!"

Fake recoiling Jaune put his hands on his chest before using those well learned dance moves from his sisters getting a wolf whistle from a member of the crowd before continuing. "That's really cruel! But you're just a fool, maybe I'll feed you some gruel, cus' that's what you deserve you ugly old perv!"

The man growled his grip on the banana tightening as it looked ready to explode in his hand. "I'll have your day ruined! I'll end your pitiful life! I'll make sure you never get a wife!"

Jaune laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it all before he got all up in Jerry's face. "Won't happen anyway, I'll have more than one bae! With them it'll be okay, so what do you say?"

"I say you suck! You're stupid as a duck! There's no way outta here, unless you know how to disappear!" He said as if implying that the only way Jaune would be getting out of prison would be in a body bag.

"Well maybe I do! You dumb little poo, now just sit here and stew with your lame ass crew!" The man was infuriated the banana in his hands exploding all over his face as Jaune just smirked knowing he was obviously winning this battle with his superior rhyming skills!

"I don't know what you said, but you'll die in your bead! Cus' you've got my fork in your head and I'll be all like-" Jerry smacked his hands against his face in a comically shocked fashion. "-Whoops, now you're dead!"

Jaune knew this would be the end of it and prepared for the final verse and used his finger to point out everything he said whether it be wagging or a simple point. "I don't think so! How 'bout you look around, instead of at the ground, then maybe you'd know! WHO'D ASS I'D POUND!"

Swinging his fist at Jerry's face he felt it connect with his jaw, Jaune's aura protecting his fist but the same couldn't be same for his face and Jerry fell to the ground with a grunt clutching his jaw which was probably fractured.

Raising his voice so that he could be heard to everyone in the room. "Now tell me! Who wants to break out of here!"

Whether you're breaking out of prison.

Or beating the shit out of a beater.

Something happens.

What happens afterwards though.

That's cause by you.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Tell me how my first rap battle was and whether I should do more in the future! I honestly think it would be kind of funny if there was on on every job Jaune did as like his trademark.

Also, put in Cardin's dad here. You know, since he won't be at Beacon to beat the shit out of Cardin I decided on giving Cardin a punk dad. I also have a backstory for him but I doubt we'll see him again.

Last but not least… Actually that's it. I think I was planning to type something here but I can't remember. Darn, I'm pretty sure it was important too.

Anyways, sorry for the shorter than usual chapter again but I've got tons of homework this last weekend which is when I typed this out. School comes first! Anyway's I guess I'll see you next time on 'Day 3' of the Prison Break Arc!

Leave a review and have a wonderful day.

-DragonManMax


	10. Chapter 10

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Woop! Woop!

First double digits chapter baby! Along with that I did my first ever Beta reading on Saturday and I'm pretty sure I actually helped! Man, I feel so useful to society right now! Well, time to get back to writing something a miniscule amount of the world's population bothers reading!

Anyways, sorry for this possibly being short despite my positivity. I've had a metric fuck ton of homework which has taken up all my time meaning I'm writing this all in one night. Or in other words… Two hours. Getting addicted to Fire Emblem Heroes certainly didn't help… By the way, you guys should play that! I've gotten three five star heroes (Hector, Takumi, Hinoka and a whole bunch of other four stars!) from the three summonings I've done so far. Take that you unlucky bastards!

Anyways, enough of me being a prick, it's time for the chapter!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter X**

* * *

Winter sighed opening the door once again to another empty office. Taking her seat she logged in and quickly and efficiently checked both her email and the internet at the same time for anything that could possibly lead her to the Rogue.

It, like usual, had been a fruitless search and she sighed resting her elbows in a way she was always told not to onto the desk as she placed her head onto her hands.

It wasn't just about finding the Rogue anymore. It wasn't about avenging her father which was a bad plan to begin with. It was all about her personal pride now.

She prided herself as a specialist in the Atlas army yet could not find someone as simple as a thief? Years of training for what? For her to come up empty handed? No. That simply would not do. So, she continued. Night after night in her free time, during work hours during lunch time, she worked every minute of every day to find this one scoundrel who was making her pissed off!

Scowling at her innard use of bad language which would've earned her a good lecture from her tutors she turned to the door wishing that news, any news, all news about her target would just come in that damn door already!

In a funnily timed moment of fate happened when barely a moment after she had made that thought there was a knock at the door. Leaning back and taking her elbows off the table and placing her hands in her lap after straightening out her uniform and making sure her hair was still immaculate she answered.

"You may come in."

The guard came in and deposited a scroll on her desk which was open to a video call already. Looking down at it she could see it was one of the tech nerds she had the misfortune of meeting. Those tech people simply drained the budget while getting nothing done but browsing the internet for videos of, and she quotes, 'kat haz cheezburger'.

In short she didn't like them very much.

"Hello again Ms Schnee! Today I've got something that will hopefully excite you." Tapping away at an extra tablet the bespectacled, chubby disheveled man child who probably wrote Fanfiction in his spare time like a nerd, made a noise of success if it could be called that before continuing. "There it should be in your inbox. Tell me what you think."

Suppressing the urge to sigh she navigated her way along her computer until she made her way to the inbox of her computer. Seeing that in her inbox was a single email with an attachment labeled 'Super Top Secret, Please Go Out With Me Ms Sch-' she stopped reading before she would have to ruin yet another poor saps dreams by rejecting them and opened the file.

Inside was a single video from Sherrinford prison in the Valean countryside which was labeled inescapable even by Atlas engineers and they were the best of the best. They were secretly attempting to find a way out in the event of them ever having to fight against their Valean allies.

Tapping onto the play button and ignoring the man on the other side of the calls face falling as she ignored his confession she watched the scene unfold.

'" _Tell me! Who is ready for a revolution!? Who is ready to get the fuck out of here!? Why should we stay here locked away when behind those doors is a god damn world filled with shit to destroy! Shit to steal! Shit to kill! Shit to shit on!" The blond man who matched the profile of the Rogue in some ways stood up on a table kicking some man with a tacky tattoo on the ground to the excitement of the crowd._

 _They were beginning to get riled up and were smacking on their tables with the palms of their hands and trays making noise. The guards looked on impassively as if they had seen this all before which the likely have. After all, you don't fill a prison with the world's worst only to have no joint escape efforts planned._

" _I sure as hell don't want to stay here! Now… Who wants to break the fuck out of this prison! If you're with me, then follow me! We've got shit to do." With that the blond and tall man hopped off the table gesturing to a bespectacled doctor who followed him out promptly._

 _There were hoots and hollers from the crowd as it swelled from five to ten to fifteen to fifty growing in size by the second as they too walked out the doors with him most if not all people in the cafeteria joining the charismatic man all while chanting "Viva le Revolution!"'_

Looking from her computer towards the scroll which held the slightly recovered tech experts face. A small smirk etched up the corners of her face which was sure to become a full blown smile as soon as she shut off the call.

"What should we do Ms Schnee? We await your orders."

"Don't tell the Valean police. If he is the Rogue he will escape in someway amazing. If not his little rebellion will be crushed."

Ending the call a small smile lit up her face as she looked down at the scroll once more. Would this finally be it? Has she finally caught him like a mouse in her trap? Doesn't matter. Picking up her scroll again she made one more call to the Major currently under her influence in this game of modern politics.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Ms Schnee. For the next week set up a perimeter in the forest outside Sherrinford prison consisting of five experimental Paladins and eighty men."

"B-but Ma'am why? That seems like a gross waste-"

"Just do it Major."

Clasping her hands onto her chest she rubbed her palms together impressed that they had found him when the native Valeans hadn't. But it was slightly strange. How would the Rogue be in prison while pulling off those crimes?

Or had he simply been imprisoned for something totally different? Like armed robbery or something simple like that? Was it even the Rogue at all? Those were all the questions she needed answers for and would get answers for.

It was only a matter of time…

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Distant chewing noises could be heard all around the prison slowly driving the guards insane. It was there every minute of the day though except for the brief few seconds every half hour when the shifts rotated.

Each man, boy and teen troublemaker in the place was constantly chewing on gum. How did they get so much gum you may ask? Well in this prison rather than raisins, food, or cigarette packets being the currency it was sticks of gum.

Why you may ask yet again? Mainly because, since this was a maximum security prison, the prisoners were extremely rarely allowed to do anything. Whether it is physical or mental, the prisoners didn't do much.

Hence the gum.

Gum was a great way to relieve boredom much to most people's surprise. It was like eating a meal which never quite went away and it had a squishy and bouncy like texture which could be used to make rigid and yet squelchy, orb like structures which broke on one bounce but were still the most fun people here had in months.

So, the value of gum was immense and everyone stored up on it when they weren't using it to pay for their 'protection money' from the now dethroned Winchester. But now that Winchester had been royally punched in the face, there was no need for as much gum, meaning that the demand was lowered and the price much cheaper.

Which means that the prisoners who had sided with Jaune when he made his inspirational yet just corny enough speech had been able to quickly invest in gum and bought massive quantities obtaining enough to create a ball around four inches in diameter for every prison cell.

But chewing all of it was a huge task. Keeping it fresh enough for long enough was hard so there were shifts of when people would chew and swap and then chew again. It's been going on for the few days it's taken for Jaune to assemble the few other things he needs for his plan to succeed.

And that's where we are now. With Jaune doing some Macgyver like shit with some tubing, two cardboard boxes a metric shit ton of duct tape and a bunch of cabbage oil he had acquired through… Seedier methods which he wasn't going to mention.

Giving a quick shudder at what he had to do for the cooks to give him this oil he calmed back down and continued his chewing. Looking down at the cot in front of him towards the two boxes and then towards the cabbage oil he tucked both under his mattress folding up the boxes and putting the jars at his feet so that they wouldn't annoy him _too_ much when he went to sleep.

Looking down at the tubing he duct taped it to the ceiling making sure it was secure and non noticeable to anyone looking in from outside the bars. Peering over to the snoozing Doctor Merlot Jaune took the duct tape and put it under his pillow the doctor not even snorting or snoring a bit more as he did so.

' _Wow that guy is a heavy sleeper. I mean really. If Mount Glenn was attacked at night rather than the afternoon he would've slept right through the disaster!'_

Shaking his head at the sleeping doctor Jaune shook him awake dodging the swinging karate chop for once unlike the two nights he had been there before. "WHA!? WHO'S THERE!?"

"It's me remember. Your serial rapist cell mate who just happens to be nine feet tall and covered in tattoos depicting a mass orgy." Merlot's eyes widened considerably before he scrambled backwards grabbing his glasses and flipping out one side so that he was holding them by the rims.

"I swear to Oum I will fucking cut you!"

Sighing and rubbing his hand over his face Jaune just looked over to the doctor who was now holding a pair of broken glasses in his hand. He knew he shouldn't have made that joke but seeing as it would be their last real night in the prison he thought it would be funny.

Being honest it totally was.

Taking a moment so that he wouldn't choke on the small amount of gun he was chewing on at the moment. "No doctor… It's me Jaune remember? The guy here to get you out?"

"Oh yeah? Prove it?"

"Just put on your glasses old man!"

The scientist took the glasses out of his hand unfolding the sides and put them on his face before realizing they were slightly bend but not entirely broken. "Oh yes I suppose it is you instead of a nine foot tall man covered in orgy tattoos. Why would you do that though you asshole?"

Throwing his pillow at him which Jaune dodged he slipped in some spilt cabbage oil and fell smacking his temple on the edge of his cot nearly knocking him out if it weren't for his aura. But then he began choking and a quick series of abdominal thrusts from the finally useful doctor later he was able to breath again thanking Oum for the sweet thing known as 'oxygen'.

Wheezing he dug the gum he had collected over the past couple days out from the 'wet-tifier' he had made from some toilet water and a ziploc bag and put the entire ball of gum into his toilet. Moving over to the front of the cell he took off his shoe and began tapping it against the rails in the pattern of a quite familiar song that everybody in prison was fairly familiar with.

Michael Jackson's 'Beat It'

Slowly more and more shoes and cups and heads and finger nails along with coins and toothbrush shanks began tapping the song becoming more interesting with every passing second. As the song went on some voices rose all out of tune and gravely not used to trying to be pretty in the environment but they tried.

They tried.

One by one ball after ball of gum was dropped in toilet after toilet prepared for the holy ceremony that would take place the next day which was hence named: 'The Glorious Flush Of Our Lord And Saviour John Watson'

Sadly it wouldn't be his real name which would be sung about every day from then on in the tales of old by bards from all corners of the four kingdoms but he would know. They would know that it was the Rogue. Jaune would make sure they knew it was the Rogue. What he needed was a calling card.

They told em don't you ever come around here.

Don't ever wanna see your face, you better disappear.

The fire's in their eyes and the words are really clear.

Just beat it.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! So sorry for the shortness but this is all I can manage. My Monday after school is busy and I would normally type this on Saturday, Sunday and Monday.

By the way. In case you find it unrealistic that the guards in the prison don't think much of the prisoners getting hyped remember this. They guard the most notorious criminals all in one place, they are surrounded by cameras and weapons and walls.

There seems like no way out. Also, since there are all these masterminds imprisoned here rebellions will have been created and crushed before. In fact I can personally believe that most joint prison break attempts get crushed by simple lack of effort.

But enough about that.

See you all later! (Leave an idea of what the Rogue's prison calling card should be like!)

-DragonManMax


	11. Chapter 11

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hi! I realize that FanFictions story alerts have been kinda screwed but I'll post anyways.

Time for yet another chapter of this wonderful story! I've got an announcement, then we will look at some reviews and get onto the story.

I am re-writing my other story. That's right. My main, super huge and big story is getting re-written. Now, you may be going: "What!? But it was so good!" but let me stop you there. I'm rewriting it to make things much better.

Meaning, that you fellows over here should read the rewrite. Since you guys leave a ton of reviews I feel like you can make the better version better! It'll come out in two weeks or so, be prepared my friends!

(Laughs evilly underneath a blood moon.) Time for the chapter!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XI**

* * *

Jaune got back onto his cot moments after the prison song ended. People filtered through their small rooms back onto their own cots tucking themselves in. Looking around his room he went over the math one last time figuring that he had about five hours of sleep until it was early enough in the morning for 'The Great Flush Of Our Lord And Saviour John Watson'.

Getting into his bed he closed his eyes waiting for sleep as Merlot mumbled something about needing new glasses before he too got into bed. Welcoming the darkness as the entire cell blocks lights dimmed at the usual scheduled time Jaune went over the math, one last time to assure himself nothing would go wrong.

He couldn't have another clusterfuck like the bank happen again now could he?

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

A couple hours later Jaune woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking over at the sleeping Merlot. Deciding that joking around wouldn't be a funny thing to do right now Jaune got up off his ass and went over to Merlot gently shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up doctor."

Shaking him harder as he hadn't responded immediately Jaune looked down at the sleeping bastard before having a wonderful idea of how to wake him up without making any unnecessary noise.

Tiptoeing back to his bed Jaune got his small and crappy pillow off of his bed holding the small and limp thing away from himself and towards the doctor. Creeping back over through the mainly dark darkness Jaune got real close before pushing his pillow into the man's face.

A few seconds later once his body realized it wasn't getting oxygen he began flailing around screaming into the small pillow. Jaune realized now that since he was screaming into the pillow it was unlikely he would be quiet once he took it off.

Deciding it was time for the flush anyways Jaune took the pillow of the man's face and heard him let out an ear wrenching screech which woke up everybody as they in turn all started screaming.

Talk about a whole bunch of…. What do you call a group of people that scream anyways?

After a moment everyone there was awake including the guards who were likely napping at the camera controls. They watched befuddled as once everyone realized what was going on began chanting 'Viva Le Revolution!' and ran to their toilets flushing them all at once.

Slowly ever so slowly as the people began going about rampantly in a loud rage of revolution loving screams as they flushed toilets over and over again while arming themselves. Jaune eventually let the still recovering Merlot head over to the toilet to continue pressing down on the lever while he got out his own weapon.

Taking the cardboard boxes off the ceiling as well as the jar of cabbage oil Jaune put them on his bed taking his pillow case off his pillow. Throwing his pillow onto the ground which now had a very low amount of water on it, Jaune put the jar of cabbage oil into the pillowcase and admired his handiwork.

Jaune had just made a makeshift mace.

Too bad he didn't have a battery as it would be more effective for making a mace but there was a good reason for him using cabbage oil. For one, the first person he hit with it would be so shocked by the cabbage smell that they would stumble and become open. The second reason was that as soon as the jar broke he would have a mace and or sling which was filled with razor sharp glass shards.

Looking down at his feet he checked the water levels. Now about three inches high here was water constantly flushing onto the floor as more and more water came in from the sewage system as it thought it was trying to flush a particularly nasty shit.

There was sloshing as people began jumping up and down. Ther water was about five inches high now going up to his ankles. Jaune knowing that they only had seconds hopped onto his mattress gesturing for Merlot to do the same.

Tucking one of the cardboard boxes under his arm while tossing Merlot the other one Jaune raised his voice so that it could at least be heard by the cells closest to him. That way they would echo it along the other cells and it would get everywhere.

"Everyone! Up on the mattresses! GET UP THERE NOW!"

There was more sloshing as most people managed to get onto the mattresses. Those that didn't weren't the lucky ones. But they knew what they were signing up for. They knew that there was a risk.

The water reached the various sockets in the hallways and then everything went dark.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"OH MY GOD MS. SCHNEE WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!"

"What is it Walter!?" Winter jolted upwards from her arms which she had been resting on. It was a slow day and nothing of interest had happened despite her waiting in her office for the news on what would be a potential prison break.

"We've lost all contact with the Sherrinford rehabilitation facility!"

"How?" This did not sound good. This did not sound good at all. But then again some fire lit in her eyes and her heart as she realized this might mean that

"We don't know ma'am. One second we're getting a progress report from the man in charge in the forest about them flushing toilets and the next it seems like their wifi got cut out… I know they were piggybacking off of the detention facilities wifi but that means that their wifi is out too does it not?"

Damn it! The routers in places like that were near impossible to unplug. It was built that way so that in the case of any Grimm getting into some sort of facility they can't take down the wifi. The only way it could really be out was if the power was out as well.

But how had they managed that? No. How had _he_ managed that. She was sure of it now.

The Rogue was escaping a prison made to be inescapable while surrounded by Atlas guards who were nothing but tin cans repurposed into soldiers. Oh no… Another thought hit Winter as she truly realized what would happen now that the power was out.

The doors would automatically shift to physical opening mode which was nothing in the way of some of the larger prisoners, thereby releasing them into the prison in a rampant rage. The staff wouldn't have light to fight back… The turrets on the walls and the snipers in the towers would be without light and power meaning one very scary thing.

The built up negativity which was now even more crazy than before would draw more grim than usual while the prison had no defenses. The only thing standing between the escaping prisoners and grimm alike was eighty soldiers and five experimental stage Paladins without a single hunter on their side.

Since she hadn't decided to send them one. Since she had screwed up big time.

They had just been pincered. Somehow this one stupid criminal mastermind managed to think past her. Some murderous hooligan had managed to outthink her a specialist. Winter didn't deserve the specialist badge she wore proudly.

"Walter! Call the Valeans immediately! Get them to send their paratroopers at once! Get them to send the bullheads anything! Send whatever hunter they have in reserve we may have another Mt. Glenn on our hands!"

"W-what!? But ma'am if we were to send all those soldiers they wou-"

"Does it look like I care about some stupid secret base that shouldn't be there in the first place!? This is about saving lives Walter! CALL THEM NOW! Get me a Bullhead."

Winter got up quickly, not bothering to straighten out her ruffled uniform as she did so. Clipping her blade to her hip she got up and brushed past Walter on her way to the door.

"W-where are you go-"

"I'll go there myself."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune watched as all the dimmed lights in the hall went out all at once. There was a small amount of unfamiliarity as he took in not what sound was there now, but what sound was missing. Instead of the steady hum of the broken air conditioner and lights along with the locks on the doors, there was simply silence.

Silence which was quickly replaced with chaos.

People stopped flushing and ran over to the doors and gripped the bars sideways putting their backs into it along with a metric ton of elbow grease. Slowly the screeching sound covered up by the water, each door opened the smallest amount possible that it took for a prisoner to get through.

Squeezing through himself Jaune stood in the darkened hallway as his eyes adjusted. In the hallway now was a flood of prisoners joining the flood of water on the floor as they charged as quickly as they could down the hallways walking through the water makeshift weapons held high.

It was glorious.

Joining the cries of "Viva La Revolution!" he grabbed Merlot and, making sure he was following behind continued through the middle of the pack as they surged through the hall.

Looks like things had gone better than he thought. It was a one in seven chance for actually succeeding the way he thought it would. You see, once the water got up to the outlet it had shocked through and the power killed itself afterwards. Really, quite unlikely but, it worked so he wasn't complaining.

As they made it to the door there was a steady clanging sound as people banged on the elevator door with their sock weapons. Getting to the front while shaking his head Jaune got there with his still folded up cardboard box under his arm.

"Oi! It's easy you idiots! Just pull them open!"

They looked at each other before registering the order and pressing their hands onto the door. More and more hands joined until they were all pushing the doors apart back into the wall. Once they were about an inch apart they stuck in their hands until they made it open.

Looking into the elevator shaft Jaune looked upwards then downwards as everyone gave him his space. The elevator was near the bottom likely having fallen in the power outage. The brakes built in to slow down the falling elevator had kicked in though so it was still intact.

' _Looks like it's down on the level for the loading bays… Huh, funny how that worked out well. Then again it couldn't have really worked any other way as when an elevator falls it's pulled by gravity downwards not upwards! Oh god that was so lame… I don't even know. Snap out of it Jaune! Be professional! Remember you're these people's idol! Act professional and like you know what you're doing!'_

Heading into one of the cells as people watched what he did Jaune wrapped another pillowcase around his hands and gave both his weapon and the cardboard box to Merlot. The water was spilling from the hallway and into the elevator shaft as he spoke.

"Alright. I'll slide down, while you guys get ready to do the same okay?"

Leaping from the landing he crashed into the elevator wires the cloth around his hands being pushed against the wire. He gripped on and slid downwards accelerating until he stopped accelerating.

Looking down at the slightly smoking cloth in his hands he thanked his past self for coming up with the idea to protect his hands. "Don't come down yet!"

Reaching down and scrabbling around in the water for a moment Jaune eventually found the hook on the top of the elevator escape hatch. He pulled it open and the water threatened to drag him with it for a moment before he was fine again.

"You guys can come down now! Doctor! Throw me my weapon _then_ my box!"

Jaune caught his jar of cabbage oil mace in his arms before also catching his folded up cardboard box. More and more people began sliding down the wires using either their socks to cover their hands or their jumpsuits, there was even a speedo in there but he didn't know whose that was so he made sure to avoid it.

At last came Doctor Merlot.

He slid down ungracefully like a penguin trying to use stairs while they were covered in magma. So, if it still isn't clear allow him to rephrase. It was very, _very_ ungraceful.

Once they were standing together on the top of the elevator Jaune made sure to pull Merlot aside gesturing for the other released convicts to continue on without them. As they continued on with 'Woots' and pats on the back for Jaune he made sure all had passed before speaking.

"Listen… My entire mission was simply to get _you_ out. You know that yeah?"

The disgraced doctor nodded showing he understood. The man was bright there was no denying that. It was likely he already knew what Jaune was going to say.

"Well. You aren't going to escape. Alright? You're going to do exactly what I say next and let them rampage outside while I make my way up to the roof. You okay with that?" Jaune said beginning to fold his box into the proper box shape it should be in.

"Well… Can't say I'll miss you what with all your pranks and stuff kid. But you know what? I'll still miss you… If only so that I can't shank you with my glasses on day when I'm bored." Mr. Merlot replied with a chuckle making Rogue laugh as well.

"Alright… Here's the plan. It's got to be perfect. Remember! If you get hungry, eat the cabbage."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Mwahahahahah!

I ended it on a cliffhanger all building up to the grand finale! What will happen next!? Will the influx of soldiers and hunters quash this rebellion? Will the Rogue make it out alright? What will the political consequences be for the secret Atlas army in Vale!?

Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA RWBY!

No but seriously. Have a fantastic day and leave a review! Suggest criminal girls for Jaune to get with you guys! I've got all eight picked out already but if someone suggests someone better I can always mix and match.

See you!

-DragonManMax


	12. Chapter 12

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hi!

Wow. Writing this feels so different from the rewrite I'm doing of my other story… The other one is just so much more… Professional and sleek… I would start making this one sleeker but I'd have to go back and delete the review responses and stuff… Which I _won't_ do trust me!

(This is me from a couple months later. Well, I've gone and done just that and made this more professional and sleek while deleting review responses which are redundant now. Forgive me.)

Also! Con-fucking-grats you guys! We're in the top five crime stories on the RWBY fandom! Yay! Can we get a whole bunch of reviews, follows and favourites so that we can try getting… Dare I say it! Number one!?

Anyways, enough of me rambling! Enter, the great escape...

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XII**

* * *

Jaune listened to the tape as it scratched off the roll closing off the box for good. After taking out a plastic knife he found on the ground, he stabbed a few holes into the various sides which were small enough to not be noticed.

Ignoring the grunts and shouts coming from outside along with the occasional blind firing of some guard he walked back over to the elevator shaft with his pillowcase over his shoulder. The jar was gone as Merlot had needed it… The box was gone as well, so all Jaune had was Merlot's box left over, which he realised he could've used instead of his own (Not that they were any different anyways, but it was the principle of the matter which counted!)

So now all he had was: A plastic knife which was bent out of shape and could literally not cook melted butter, a pillow case which reeked of moldy cabbage, and a cardboard box which had belonged to a doctor which had taken his own.

All in all, he wasn't all too impressed with what equipment he had on him. But, it was better than nothing.

Striding across the floor of the bottom… Floor? Yup, striding across the large floor that made up the bottom floor of Sherrinford, he ignored the trucks, the vans and anything else some run of the mill criminal would use to get out of prison.

He wasn't a run of the mill villain! He was Jaune-mother loving-Arc!

Making it back to the elevator shaft he looked into the still damp interior carpet and to the roof. Putting his leg on one of the rails he easily hoisted himself on top of the elevator.

Looking upwards Jaune could see as the metal rope that normally kept the elevator suspended rose into the seemingly never ending darkness. He cursed himself for shorting out the elevator as well before he wrapped some more cloth around his hands and tucked his folded up box into his prisoner's garb.

He never was good at climbing that rope in gym class.

Hopefully having aura would change that…

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Huffing as he pulled himself onto the twenty seventh ledge in the elevator shaft Jaune would've clenched his fist and screamed towards the sky in a dramatic fashion like everyone who's ever lost anything in any movie ever does.

The only thing stopping him was the fact that he was too tired to do so.

Have _you_ ever tried climbing up a rope using noodle arms for twenty seven stories? Well, if you have you've got balls… Real balls! It is so damn difficult, if you haven't done it _don't_. It is stupidly hard! Even with his large pool of aura fueling his arms the entire way up to combat fatigue and pain he almost fell!

Eight times.

Now he was here. The twenty seventh landing! If Neo (Monty bless his master.) could see him now she would be proud that she had trained some desk lackey to the point where he could successfully climb up a rope!

It was a major improvement from where he had been before.

Where he was before being some sort of desk jockey who seemed like he would never get a job because he was so incompetent and somehow broke every single pen he touched. Strange too, even if he picked up a pen that someone was using less than a second ago it would break in contact with his skin.

But even then… Being a lackey was better than where he was before.

Getting up from the small ledge he had been sitting on very carefully Jaune looked upwards at the rope hanging in the middle. Looking towards the next and final landing to the huge building Jaune was filled with a sense of accomplishment.

Jumping from the landing he grabbed on tightly swinging towards the other side before swinging back and so on. Thankfully he hadn't lost his grip like he had the few times he had before. One hand over the other he began climbing up the rope, inch by inch, foot by foot, whatever unit of measurement canadians use by whatever unit of measurement canadians use, he slowly edged his way up the rope until he was level with the last landing.

Pumping his legs forwards and then back like he was on a swing set he swung over to the last landing and let go of the rope falling the very short distance to the last landing.

He could feel himself falling backwards after he landed and panic set in. Frantically waving his arms around in the sort of crazy way a monkey would Jaune flailed until he thankfully managed to straighten himself.

Breathing heavily from the panic Jaune grabbed onto the sides of the landing to keep himself standing there stably. Jamming the ends of his fingers in between the two doors which made up what would be the elevators doors outer layer, he eventually yanked them open after fueling aura into his muscles.

What? Don't look at him that way! Opening doors like those is hard!

He was blasted by cold air which cut right through his crappy prisoners outfit and nearly knocked him off the edge. With a bit of a grunt and what he was sure was a tub full of elbow grease Jaune managed to get it open far enough so that he was able to pass through.

There was a bit of a sticky situation when the box got slightly dislodged in his waist band and rubbed his… Family jewels if you know what I mean… (Wink wink nudge nudge!) But he got it sorted out quickly and made his way out those doors and onto the roof with no equipment but a bed sheet, a folded up cardboard box and a now dull and useless plastic knife.

Oh joy.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Winter couldn't help but look out the window of the small, high speed transport bullhead. As they rolled over the hills and forests of Vale she could see a few grimm all pointed in the same direction as if all of their negativity compasses all began turning in the same direction at the same time.

She knew they were all pointed at Sherrinford.

With her pilot not bothering to shoot down the few they saw this far back still and her not allowing any of her soldiers to jump down to take on the paltry few, they continued onwards towards the prison hoping to quash the rebellion as it was being made.

Though it was indeed easier said than done.

There was gunfire approaching the closer they got and the occasional screech of the Nevermore of the roar of a Ursa Major would pierce through the droning of the engines.

The closer they got the harder it was for Winter to stop clenching her fist in both anticipation and anger. Anger as she possibly had a chance to capture the Rogue, yet would be down in the field killing grimm and protecting _convicts_ of all people… She was also angry at what she had done.

Underestimating an opponent was not something a Schnee should ever do.

Yet, if it was something that a Schnee should never do than why had her father been so arrogant all the time? Why had he assumed nobody else in this world had power compared to him? Every political ally and enemy they all sat beneath him for some reason as he sat there on his throne of dust looking down on them like the pea-

She took deep breaths like most other soldiers did starting that moment. Winter could feel herself getting more and more riled up the longer she thought about her father. ' _I've got to remain calm…A clouded mind leads to clouded judgement and clouded judgment leads to casualties.'_

Feeling herself calm down Winter looked around at the soldiers around her. Veterans all of them. Working in the grimlands alongside her for some time then being transferred to her division when she moved they would be a boon… They were much better than Ironwood's tin can robots despite how much she praised their ingenuity in his presence.

The began drifting lower and closer to the prison and she took in the surroundings. A large swath of orange was in the prison courtyard which was pulsating and trampling the ground beneath them. Obviously they convicts.

Outside the walls was the gunfire and explosions as the Paladins and toy soldiers shot at grimm tearing them down and shot near the convicts wasting expensive ammo to stop them from exiting the compound.

But there was one thing which caught her eye.

A single speck of orange was, not in the courtyard with the others no… But was standing on top of the Bullhead landing pad on top of the tower fiddling with… Something she couldn't quite see from this distance…

' _Wait. Last time the Rogue managed to pilot his stolen Schnee Bullhead away from the docks meaning that he can pilot one… Now here I am at a possible crime scene for the Rogue and here is a single convict standing where there should be a Bullhead. Oh. My. MONTY!'_

Scrambling to her feet and pushing a soldier who was standing into the lap of another she turned towards the cockpit of the aircraft. "Open the door!"

"But Ms Schnee! We're still too hi-"

"Do. It. Now."

Gulping back his fear the pilot swung the Bullhead back around for the tower before reaching upwards to the control panel and flicking a switch, raising a guard, and then pressing a large red button which said 'do not press while flying' on it with really, _really_ small font.

The back door of the Bullhead opened with a whoosh as all passengers held on for dear life so that they wouldn't go flying to their death. Winter however was standing in the doorway one hand on her weapon and another on a handle built into the roof.

The wind whipped around the small amount of snow white hair which was not held down into a bun form. Looking down at the idiot convict who seemed to be screwing around with some sort of box on top of the tower she smirked.

Even if it wasn't Rogue this would be fun.

Then breaking into a run she ran out the bay door and into an open free fall.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune had just finished folding the cardboard box into its box form when he heard the buzzing engine of the Bullhead over his head.

Looking upwards Jaune knew he only had a few minutes maybe less to finish his box and get into position to accomplish the plan. Retreating within his own mind for a moment Jaune breathed nice and steady.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

He could _feel_ his aura pulsating with his heartbeat and if he focused he could see it surrounding him in his mind's eye. Seeing that even after all the climbing all the falling all the enhancement he still had thirty percent aura he was astonished. It was a metric crap ton and likely more than he needed.

Holding the box in front of him so that the open part was facing him he took in the dimensions. It was a five foot wide, long and high box which was made of regular cardboard. It should survive his plan but that wasn't what mattered.

What mattered was what he'd do after landing.

Jaune looked up at the Bullhead and was shocked to see the bay door open. It was filled with soldiers some of whom were toting guns in his general direction but most seemed unconcerned as they flew towards his rebellion.

But, why had the bay door been open?

He got his answer a moment later as there was a sharp crack of what seemed like heels on stone and he almost had a flashback caused by his PTSD from training with Neo. ' _I can't stand heels… Damn death shoes!'_

Looking back at who had disturbed him Jaune was greeted by the sight of one of the most gorgeous people he has ever seen in his life from her pure white hair to her icy eyes held together in a uniform which was very… _Form_ fitting… Get it? _Form_ fitting?

The only thing about her that was a turnoff was the blade which she was toting in a very professional way. Posture which was, as Roman would put it, total stick in the ass type and a single hand behind her back in a way which made her look regal.

He almost recognized her… Just on the tip of his tongue… He'll figure it out later!

"Stand down murderer!"

His heart froze and was gripped in ice but then he remembered a whole speech that Roman gave him when he was a kid and the feeling went away filled with a wonderful determined. Recounting the inspiring speech in his heart Jaune felt stupid but in the good, remembering your mentor way.

' _Jaune… In this world of criminal fame and fortune there will be many a people out to get you… Which is why you must learn to have something I like to call: Charisma! It is the backbone of all leaders of lackeys, the backbone of all wimps and wussies who hide in the skirts of their mothers, it's the backbone of the common criminal! With enough charisma you can do anything whether it be talking your way out of a security prison or talking your way into a girls pants… Always remember that Jaune… You can talk your way out of every situation. Only if you are unable to, shall you resort to violence! Or you know, if you feel like it. What can I say? We're criminals! There are no rules about being charismatic! You know what? Ignore everything I just said! I've turned into my father… Rambling on about shit that doesn't make sense.'_

Broken back to reality Jaune let a smirk light up his face before he turned to her.

"Sorry snow angel… But I'm not going to stand down since I've got a three o'clock appointment and have kinda got to get out of here!~ Nice of you to drop by though."

Turning away from her and edging his way to the side of the tower he looked downwards. The one main gate was behind him so he was facing the correct way and it looks like some sort of unit filled with troops has migrated out of the forest and that way too.

Looking down and past the walls which were only about half the towers size he could see the massive moat down there. Cradling the cardboard box in his hands his aura sent a chill through him warning him his life was in danger.

Taking a chance he dodged to the right and the edge of her blade went flying past his ear nicking it as he dodged. No blood came out but it still hurt!

Dancing backwards along the tower he could feel her toying with him as she danced the deadly battle of death slicing near enough to not hurt him but close enough to drive him into a severe stress zone.

Dodging around them with his large cumbersome box was difficulty but it seems like she slipped on some water and he rammed his shoulder into her before smashing his cardboard box into her face.

Sliding across the towers roof she came to a stop raising her blade. "You know that I'm toying with you and could end you with but a mere flick of my wrist yet still you fight. Why? Why go through so much just to be a criminal? Pay for your crimes fiend!"

She lunged towards him and the shitty plastic knife slide out of his sleeve into his left hand as he to lunged towards her with a hand inside the box wielding it as a type of tower shield.

Her blade still went past his shoulder not noticing the plastic knife in his hand. He shoved his left hand into her chest as he went past and could hear the cut of fabric. Turning around once more he could see he-

Jaune would've passed out from blood loss right there had he not been in such a serious situation.

Her face was bright red and her eyes angry while her left hand scrambled to collect some sort of cloth to cover herself with. Her large breasts were on display for him and he wished for a photographic memory but even without one tried getting every single detail of the moment down in his mind so that he could keep it for a eternity.

Somehow the plastic knife had cut through the material and ripped all the material covering her boobs off and to the side releasing that porcelin white skin which had two islands of not pink, but _salmon_ coloured ni-

There was a wailing scream and Jaune was broken out of his trance briefly attempting to ignore the heavenly sight in front of him. Noticing her angry eyes and the fact that she may actually kill him this time he decided to make his leave.

"Snow angel did I say? More like snow _succubus_ trying to lure me in with those wonderful orbs of snow!~ Well, I shall take my leave!~ Know that you have been bested _not_ molested by the Rogue and take pride knowing you survived this encounter of which I was clearly holding back in!~"

With that he turned to the direction behind him, made sure it was the right way and jumped off the building and into the box.

He could feel himself spinning and thanked whatever god was up there for adrenalin which kept him from throwing up. The box began spinning and turning crazily and he funneled as much aura through his palms into the cardboard hoping to make it somewhat more resilient.

Then there was a sploosh and Jaune sprung out of the box and began swimming upwards in what his instructor would measure as a perfect frog stroke… Not that Neo would've had him able to do any less of course.

Breaching the surface he gasped for breath before looking around. Seeing nobody around in the surrounding area he swam towards the shore emerging dripping wet and hot with his hair in his eyes.

Shaking his hair like he did every time after a shower to get it into his non-Rogue like shaggy look he began an easy jog across the grass. Changing his pace purposefully every so often to throw off his pursuers he made his way into the forest and ran in the general direction of Vale.

Did he have any idea where he was going?

Nope.

Did he care all that much?

Nope.

Why you may ask?

'Cus he's the mother fucking Rogue and he don't need no directions.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Longer than normal chapter this time you guys! Why you may ask? My grades went up massively in my worst subject reducing stress, my re-write opened some time for me, and I just felt words flow from my fingertips like I had just given myself a papercut!

That and I'm rewatching RWBY which is filling me with inspiration and love for all those waifus! Also, it's once again making my love/hate relationship with Pyrrha's character go along the emotional roller coaster but that's for another time…

My rewrite is coming along great! You'll see it not _this_ Friday but the Friday after! (The 20th Of May!~)

Not much else to say… At least, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I planned out this end not in advance and then just forgot what to put here… Whatever, if I didn't remember, it wasn't important!

Well… See you all next Monday! Remember to leave a review and have a wonderful day! (Also remember to tip your waiter! He/she wor- probably works hard for your tip! Don't tip them if he/she does badly though…)

-DragonManMax


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** Hello!~

Welcome back to another chapter! This won't be a super exciting chapter but never fear! Stuff will happen! Speaking of which my other stories prologue is now done and has been sent to my various friends who are taking a look at it.

After some careful consideration, I've decided to keep the harem at four people only. Maybe five if one of you gives me a very good and compelling argument. While I would love for it to be eight, I don't think I could balance all their screen time if they were all there. Sorry. Vote will be going up at the same time as this chapter to vote for who.

By the way! We've gotten third most reviewed crime RWBY story! Out of all of them! Thank's so much you guys! Fourth most favourited as well! Still fifth in follows but that's fine. We're going places guys!

Onto the chapter folks!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XIII**

* * *

Jaune looked around yet again.

He was sure he had _just_ seen that stump! Stopping in his walk he looked at the stump then up at the sky. Jaune could see that it was getting darker now and groaned. How was it he had gotten lost!?

It was a very simple plan. Get into the prison, break out of the prison using a box, walk off in the general direction of Vale. How could he screw that up!?

But _nooooo_ he just had to go and get lost in some forest somewhere! He had been walking for hours sopping wet which, funnily enough (It's not funny.), causes some serious chaffing around the still unstolen Arc family jewels. If you get what he's saying…

But as just _another_ kick in the face, it seems as though he's been walking in circles! Yes… Looking back on his hours upon hours of walking it seems like he has passed that stump at least eighty times!

Hell, the only thing that could bumm him out any more was if he picked up a pen and had it explode on him again! Which, considering his love and hate relationship with luck was probably very likely.

"Damn it! Of course I'm just walking in circles! How could I screw up walking!" He screamed up to the sky hearing a flock of birds fly away from the tree's they were perching upon. Only feeling slightly bad he continued what he was doing.

Huffing and dropping his arms before stomping away into the bushes angrily he just wished that there would at least some sort of sign of civilization anywhere near hi-

Well would you look at that.

Right there in front of him was what looked to be a usually busy highway. It was still moderately busy and it looked like there was several dozens of cars passing by every two minutes or so…

' _Did I really spend seven hours walking around in circles and just never gone in this one direction before?! What's wrong with me!'_

Looking down into the busy road he scouted around for any cars looking nice. But would it really be wise to steal a car right in the middle of a decently busy eight lane highway when he could just hitch hike?

' _I could hitchhike… But then I'd have to get rid of this prisoner's garb… Then again would somebody really be more likely to pick up someone dressed in nothing but a tank top and boxers?'_

Deciding that, yes, people would be more likely to pick up a hitch-hiking man wearing nothing but boxers and a tank top rather than the sopping wet man wearing a bright orange prisoner's garb he dove into a buch and got changed.

Sadly he didn't realize it was poison ivy.

Getting out of the bush and giving his backside an absentminded scratch he tumbled down the dirt hill before coming to a stop and moving to the edge of the road. Sticking out his thumb in the universally chose way as stated in 'The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy', he was picked up almost immediately.

Pulling over his minivan a large round bellied man dressed in what looked like a red officer's uniform rolled down the window. Immediately Jaune was greeted with the smell of aftershave and what is likely the most amazing facial hair he would ever see in his life.

The man inside raised a single furry eyebrow and looked at him. Not that his eyes was visible of course.

"Why hello there young man!" Hearing a ringing in his ears as soon as the man spoke was not a good thing. "Where is it you need to go? I can give you a lift!"

"I need to go to Vale… If it's out of your way you don't have to-"

"Nonsense my boy! Hop in!"

Shrugging and deciding that nobody else would really accept that he was basically naked and wet so easily he reached forwards and grabbed the door handle and hopped in.

"Now then! I hope you don't mind but I was just recording the tales of my youth onto a CD in here! You don't mind if I continue do you?" The portly man's hand was resting on the dashboard overtop of a button that indeed said 'record' on it.

Not seeing any reason for him not to continue he decided he was fine with it. "Go ahead."

"Now, where were we? As yes… When I was escaping the castle after poisoning the entire population with some heavy duty laxative I had to rescue the pr-"

Jaune had a feeling like he just made a very, _very_ , large mistake.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Sighing as he got out of the minivan he turned around and gave a wave to the man he now knew was Peter Port. As soon as he waved back and drove away Jaune suppressed a shudder and looked up at his building.

Seeing that there was, as expected, no light on in his apartment Jaune casually walked into the lobby of the building and ignored the one strangely hungry look from a woman walking her dog. Putting in his password he pressed 'up' on the elevator and clasped his hands behind his back waiting for it to come down.

The doors opened quickly and he got into the elevator.

Sadly though it seems like his still slightly wet socks were very slippery against that kind of flooring. Sliding forwards Jaune, instead of hitting the one button for the floor he lives on, hit every single button on the damn panel!

How he had managed to hit _all_ of them he didn't know but it was astonishing that's for sure!

Deciding he would just get off on the second floor and use the stairs Jaune waited until they got to the second floor. Naturally though as he was thinking out this plan he missed the opening of the doors.

Frantically dashing towards the panel to press the 'door open' button he once again slipped and got his neck caught in between the closing doors.

Thanking whatever god was up there for aura Jaune got his hands in and pushed the doors apart and stepped out onto the second floor. Since, despite the elevator doors which would haunt his dreams, it was still more efficient to take the stairs then that devil elevator!

Walking over to the fire stairs Jaune just climbed up those until he got to his floor.

Upon his arrival Jaune could see that there was two rather large boxes outside his door. One was labeled 'Cabbage' and the other had some sort of sticker on it saying 'Fabrics, Handle With Care'...

Walking up to his door Jaune made to reach into his pocket for his keys before realizing he _had_ no pockets. Briefly panicking Jaune realized that his keys were still on his coffee table _inside_ his apartment!

He hadn't thought that it would take him so long to walk to civilization! Neo would check in here once a day for him for like an hour, more like three really but that's not the point! How could he forget to hide his keys outside of his apartment!?

Groaning and walking over to his door Jaune leaned back against it and slid down so that he was sitting against it. Looks like he would just have to sleep outside his door dressed in wet boxers.

Just another Tuesday.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

He came to when a heeled toe began poking against his spleen. Or maybe his pancreas, he always got the two confused despite the fact that they're very different things.

Eyes flickering open he groaned realizing his back _really_ hurt! He knew that sleeping outside on the ground leaning against the door would hurt but not this bad!

Ignoring the pain momentarily he looked upwards. Neo gave him a smirk and once again extended her foot tapping his spleen slightly.

"Can you let me in?"

She shrugged in a obnoxious gesture which obviously meant 'I don't know _can_ I?'.

"Please?"

Reaching into her pocket and pulling out his spare keys she stepped onto his numb legs causing him intense pain before putting the key in and unlocking the door. Suddenly feeling the resistance which was keeping up his back let out he fell backwards hitting his head against the hardwood floor.

"Thanks!"

Reaching up his hand he was hoisted up by the silently chuckling girl while she swirled around her parasol. Raising a single well maintained eyebrow she pointed over her shoulder towards the boxes outside.

"I know what one of them is. The other might be my new gear…"

Getting up off the floor Jaune first went in the search of his pajamas to slip into. Changing into the blue flannel which was 'Made In Canada' he left his bedroom ignoring his tossed around covers and went back out into the hallway.

Realizing he forgot a opener he went back into his apartment to retrieve a knife.

Walking out into the hallway he looked down at the box which said 'Cabbages' on it. Reaching down and stabbing his proper knife into the cardboard this time he heard the ripping of packing tape as he drew the knife along the surface.

Hearing a muffled scream Jaune was just prepared to block the swing which came out of the box.

Blocking the orange coated hand which came swinging out, a pair of crunched up glasses held between, Jaune looked down into the box again.

"Hello again Doctor… How was your trip?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

Sighing Jaune reached down into the box and grasped his hand once again ignoring the laughing Neo. "Remember me? The guy that got you out of prison by making a riot and then mailing you to himself?"

"Who?"

Sighing for what must've been the six time that day Jaune looked down at the man who was sprawled slightly more relaxed over the cabbages in the box. "Remember? The guy with the stupid name?"

"I remember now! Rouge wasn't it?"

Sighing for what would be the seventh time that day Jaune looked down at him incredulously. "No remember? Rogue. Say it with me. Rouge, Rogue!~"

"That's still stupid."

Hoisting him out of the box with a especially sharp yank he looked Merlot right in the eyes. Despite being slightly covered in cabbage he looked more or less healthy if a bit disheveled. "I thought it was cool when I came up with it."

"Take my advice kiddo! It's not cool. Come up with a new nickname." With that Merlot didn't bother giving any other sort of advice and just walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

Jaune looked over to Neo who was snickering to herself not even _trying_ to hide it.

"What're you looking at? We've got another box to look at."

Wrapping his arms around the other box Jaune pushed it along the floor and into his apartment hoping it wouldn't scrape the floor. Moving into his living room and kicking his door closed behind him he watched as Neo hopped onto his couch tossing her parasol beside her.

Lifting up the rather heavy box onto his coffee table he looked over to Neo who was now reclined with her feet resting on the free portion of the coffee table.

"Care to do the honours?"

Shrugging and getting up from the couch Neo picked up her weapon and twisted the handle taking out the blade. Ever so carefully she gave a several quick slashes and the large box fell open in a nearly comical manner as all the sides split open at once.

Inside there was yet another box which was this time black carbon fiber with a note on top. Reading it over he decided he would _definitely_ be opening the box today.

" _Dear Sir/Madam. We would like to thank you for ordering from our premium line of goods for the criminally extraordinary. Your gear is on the inside of this box and once it touches your skin will only work for you. Please use it to pull of heists and crime worthy of the gods. Sincerely, The Foundation For The Criminally Sane."_

Putting the note down on the floor Jaune hit a button which was under the note and with a whoosh the box opened revealing what was inside.

First off was a charcoal black blazer. Following that came a pair of matching pants, suspenders and a vest which was, rather than charcoal black, charcoal grey! There was a charcoal black and grey striped tie in the box alongside the suspenders and it seemed to just scream: Wear me! A simple silver tie clip was also included along with a black leather belt which matched his shoes except for the fact that it had a large simple silver buckle. Also resting beside the suit was a black leather gun holster for his new pistol.

Underneath the suit was his specially designed pair of black leather shoes filled with hidden features which would hopefully ensure he would never get lost or walk in circles again!

Taking the suit and other clothing items off he looked down into what remained in the box.

He took out the umbrella first. It had a black skin over black metal holders which were connected to a black rod moving down to a curved mahogany handle. Whereas Neo wielded a parsol he had decided it best for him to wield an umbrella. It had a reinforced skin over the top that would definitely stop a bullet and most angry hunters on his tail!

It had some similar features to Neo's parasol as well which meant that he would soon be able to be trained in her style of fighting but there was also some differences like with the range on that but it was a secret.

Resting beside the black umbrella was a black pistol. To be exact a Tokarev TT-30 with a underbarrel shotgun attachment also having a holographic sight which he could flick up and down on the top of it as well as a suppressor for when stealth was key and a few extra extended magazines as well as a few bullet boxes.

Next up in the box there was a pair of black thick rimmed yet not nerdy glasses which like all items there were very useful. A silver ornate pocket watch depicting a mass orgy which was _not_ listed on the product page was in the box causing him to cover it with his hand before Neo could see and chew him out for it. There was a regular watch which basically made the pocket watch obsolete when it came to telling time but it had it's own features so it was still useful... There was a cigarette lighter which looked very close to Roman's so that he would always be reminded of his mentor. There was a black leather wallet which matched both his shoes _and_ his belt which was immune to people trying to scan his credit card from a distance.

Last but not least, a grey tungsten ballpoint pen which hopefully _wouldn't_ explode in his hand.

Carefully reaching down into the box he removed each item and a small blip of noise happened every time he did so as it synced with his biometric signature. Finally making it to the specially ordered pen which hopefully wouldn't explode he looked downwards.

Noticing his hesitation to do anything with the pen Neo walked behind him and kicked him right in the ass.

Jerking forwards with a totally _manly_ squeal Jaune's hand touched the pen and… Nothing happened.

No exploding of ink, no tungsten fragments going everywhere including his eyes… Nope. Just totally normal. Not believing his eyes he grabbed the glasses and put them on before trying again… Nope. No reaction. A totally fine pen which wouldn't explode when he touched it.

It was a miracle!

Feeling totally emboldened by his newfound pen powers he looked down at his new pocket watch.

"Hey Neo? You got work today?"

She shook her head and her slightly curled multicolour hair shook with it making the bite sized girl just look adorable. Blinking at him her eyes switched colours between pink and brown before she turned into the blackhaired girl with green eyes for a moment. Switching back she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes which were unnecessary yet appreciated.

"Let's go get some ice cream. I need a break after all that shitty prison food."

Smiling and grabbing onto his hand she nodded downwards and the world shattered and folded in on itself at the same time leaving behind no evidence they were there in the first place except for a box on a coffee table.

It was only later that Jaune would realize he forgot his keys… _Again_ … He also, coincidentally, forgot that he was wearing his lame, blue flannel pajamas.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! This was nice to write and I hope you all found it as fun to read as I found it as fun to write! Man, Jaune's going to look damn swanky dressed in all that new gear!~ Some of which I must admit was definitely inspired by 'Kingsman: The Secret Service' in particular the pistol.

By the way, if any of you fine lads and lassies (I don't know what I'm saying.) would like to draw a Fanart for this story of Jaune dressed in all this new gear go ahead! It would be appreciated since I would indeed like to have some story specific Fanart for this story's cover.

Well... That's all I have to say! Now all of you have a wonderful day got that? It's Victoria Day up here in Canada so you should all go enjoy yourselves! Now leave a review and get outta here!

-DragonManMax

(P.S: Woah you guys! Max from Sunday here! In the latest 'Professor Arc' chapter there's a line where Jaune is talking to Roman and says: "You call yourself mastermind, you think of yourself as some kind of badass rogue…" Is this confirmation that our lord and saviour Coeur Al'Aran is reading this?! If you're reading _this_ note Coeur blink seven times.)


	14. Chapter 14

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello!

Uhhh. There was supposed to be a shorter chapter than usual this week. But, I went 'Homework shmomework!~' and just ignored all my homework to work on writing! Which is why this chapter is about normal length except just a bit shorter.

Also, since we won't be having every girl like I thought in the harem, I have set up a vote on my profile page. Like really, I did it. Go vote now. Have you done it? Have you voted yet? Go vote, go vote now. I mean seriously, go vote.

Okay, enough begging from me, let's get going.

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XIV**

* * *

Jaune sighed as he sunk further into his new couch. It was one of his few days off rewarded to him by Roman for 'A job well done.' which in his world was high praise. Thus he had decided to not do anything too crazy and to just relax around his house for the few days he was rewarded.

No training, no heists and no craziness. This would be one of his very few stress free weekends. Who would've thought that being a criminal is stressful anyways?

Leaning forwards and grabbing hold of the remote he once more leaned back into the glorious fluffiness of the couch. Sinking inwards and downwards he raised his arm weekly pressing the on button for the remote.

As his T.V flickered to life he saw that it was instantly open to the news. Ignoring the headlines talking about some prison breakout the other day he turned on the guide and continued looking for X-Ray and V-

Wait.

Did he just see something on the news about him?

Closing the guides overlay so that he could see the picture clearly again he blushed. There on T.V. apparently at a press conference was that specialist he had bested. No, not molested but _bested_.

Raising the volume upwards to a hearable level he winced after hearing the first words coming out of her mouth.

" _I was molested and left stranded on the tower-"_

He continued cringing at it. Jaune thought he had made it _very_ clear before he had leapt off that tower that he had _bested_ not _molested_ her! I mean sure the words sound basically the same but come on!

Sighing and tilting his head backwards into the couch he stopped a scream of frustration. Getting off of the couch he realized he wouldn't be having his do nothing day today! Today he would go and drown his sorrows in ice cream.

Sadly it was only after he made it to the lobby of his building did he realize he was wearing his onesie. Everything else was being laundried right now so it was all he had! Besides it was warm and comfortable and even had little pockets built in!

Sighing and turning around before pressing the button for his floor he returned to his apartment which he thankfully hadn't locked himself out of again and changed into some more casual clothing.

This time being sure to take his keys with him he left the building… Sadly it was only after he had walked the twelve blocks to the ice cream parlor and finished ordering that he realized he forgot his wallet at home.

Damn keys for making him forget his wallet!

Sighing once more and hanging his head low he slumped in his posture and began trudging back the literally all uphill walk to his apartment.

Sometimes he wishes he had Neo's semblance.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 _Twenty minutes earlier._

Winter straightened out her uniform once more making sure that the seven buttons which had failed her back on that tower were indeed holding her bust in place. Going over her mental checklist to check whether she had put on a bra today she nearly scoffed at the notion.

Who would've thought Specialist Schnee would ever have to mentally check whether she's put on a bra or not.

Looking into the mirror she attempted a smile to give to the press before giving up. There was no point in smiling when talking about the disastrous events which had occurred a few days prior. Besides, her smiling on camera for reporters yet not smiling when talking to her sister over scroll would just tick Weiss off.

Now that made her smile. A real more genuine smile than all the fake ones she has been forced to give out while her father still ran the company and before she had left for the military.

Her sister, while thinking that Winter herself was all cold on the outside, hopefully understood that it was all just an image. Winter loved Weiss and Weiss hopefully loved her back. That was simple.

No complicated strange lesbian incestuous love pentagons here just good old familial love.

Remembering her upcoming press conference she made sure that her hair was prim and perfect without a single strand out of place. Thinking back to the mess which caused this whole thing led to her remembering _him_.

Her first ever encounter with the Rogue. She can say that she was somewhat disappointed yet very impressed at the same time.

He seemed young. Around her sister's age of seventeen and it was much clearer in person than in picture that he seemed quite hand- No! No thinking of the enemy as handsome! He had a rather plain face, blond hair, cobalt eyes which shone with intelligence and -this sounds strange- clumsiness in there as well.

He must've been intelligent. That was the only way he could cause a mass escape in an inescapable prison… But it's also as though he _knew_ she would be on top of that tower. Why else would he head to the top if not to mock her? He could've as easily exited through the main entrance like the now newly detained convicts.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to be concerned with who he may or may not be. Winter would just leave that to the analysis departments and detectives scouring wherever he had been.

No, now was the time for Winter to go out onto that platform, stand in front of that podium, and lie to create a cover up just like the good, non-corrupt, self preserving military officer she was.

Breathing in and holding it for a moment she looked at the mirror once more before the expected knock on her door was heard.

"Specialist, you're expected on camera in one minute thirty. Get out quick."

Not bothering to respond she strapped her trusty blade to her hip. Making sure she would have no clothing mishaps on camera to be recorded and stored forever she stepped out of the door and into the flashing camera lights.

Immediately she was met with chatter from reporters tripping over themselves and their words as they began shooting out questions faster than she could cut the tail of a Deathstalker. Which was very _very_ quickly mind you!~

Standing at the podium her posture ramrod straight she tapped on the mic twice showing that she was prepared to begin. Glaring at the still chattering reporters her icy gaze froze them like deer faunus in the White Fang in a police siren light.

They sat down in their Atlas provided metal foldable chairs.

"Raise your hand if you have a question."

Immediately every hand shot upwards. Selecting a bespectacled man sitting near the back who had curly ginger hair and a lame peach fuzz mustache she waited for him to stand up, bump into the person next to him afterwards and apologize.

Casting his microphone towards her despite them being over forty feet away he watched as he sniffled and then asked his first question.

"What happened on that tower?"

Her normally stoic face lit up to near crimson in colour as she remembered _his_ hungry gaze as it settled upon her snow glob-NO! Remain calm dammit! Feeling her face cool down she bit the inside of her cheek slightly in a way which would've annoyed every single one of her etiquette teachers.

She decided to do the only thing she could to save face. Twist the truth. After all he mustn't have _tried_ to ruin her dress right? Besides! Painting a even worse face on a terrible criminal makes sense! Plan in mind she went to work.

"I was molested and left stranded on the tower."

Immediately there was a response. Everyone had got up there was shouting everywhere, some people were weeping about her 'innocence' and people were all in all just getting rowdy and obnoxious.

Hopefully it would help them forget that there was a top secret military base in the mountains of their own country which they were _supposed_ to be asking about.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Salem smiled as she looked out over her lands. The dark clouds gathering in the horizon to the little grimm bubbling up in the pools… It was all beautiful in her eyes.

Why?

Because all of it was caused by and was owned by _her_. Was she a greedy person? Of course! Who wasn't greedy? All she wants is everything. Is that really too much to ask? All Ozpin had to do was convince everyone everywhere to give her all of anything they had and their pointless war would be over!

But he was selfish and everything just _had_ to belong to him didn't it? He too wanted everything! Calling her names to justify his cause… Despicable truly despicable! Sure she may have killed ten or twenty hunters but who's counting!

That would actually be twenty _thousand_ eight hundred and seventy nine hunters… She _was_ counting after all.

But did he know how many of _her_ babies he had killed?

It was near the millions! Everytime she saw one of her new grimm crawl out of it's birthing puddle she just hoped it would be one of the ones smart enough to _not_ engage on first sight… You know, run away and live?

But all she wanted was everything this world had to offer! Her brother promised that it would be so! But she would just have to do things herself… All she wanted was everything.

Also to eradicate humanity… As well as obtaining the power of every maiden… As well as obtaining every relic to bring her brother back.

But those are just side goals really! Of course they were side goals which she would accomplish guaranteed but who really cares! Once all the humans are dead who would give a swimming Nevermore about the relics?

But they were good side goals. The power from the maidens under her control as well as the power of the relics could be used to both accomplish her main goal of owning everything and bringing her brother back as well as killing all humanity…

It was a win, win and win in her books!

Turning away from the window she glided silently down the stairs an inch off the ground as her black train trailed behind her. Stepping onto the cool tile which she could feel through her black shoe she could hear Tyrian cackling in the distance.

' _Not again… This must be the eighth time today! I must sort him out now!'_

Walking with a relaxed powerful pace her red and grey eyes looked over everything analyzing them for any cracks or dust. Noticing none on her waltz to Tyrians room she waited at the door before concentrating for a moment.

Out of the shadows came a wispy black tendril which moved forwards wrapping around the door handle until it pulled it open smoothly and widely enough for her to step in without touching the door.

Allowing the tendril of darkness to recede the black diamond in her forehead stopped it's unleashing of minimal power and she stepped into Tyrian's room. Immediately her pale nose scrunched up.

' _I'll obviously have to talk to him about proper hygiene when I'm done shouting at him today…'_

She could hear him giggling to himself in that strange fashion he did it. Looking down she could see him on his knees with his knuckles against the ground with his head backwards in an insane laugh.

In front of him was the T.V. showing some sort of new channel. When she saw the title she could see why he was so worked up.

' _The Rogue Strikes Again!'_

Above him connected from wall to wall, picture to picture, thumbtack to thumbtack and from newspaper article to anything else relevant was everything anything and all things related to the Rogue.

He had become obsessed shortly after hearing about his first heist but this second job of his totally blew it out of the water to the point where it even impressed _her_.

Nobody has ever impressed her before. It was a strange feeling.

She could pick up his mumbling the closer she got.

"Yes… _My preciousssss…_ Soon… Soon! _Soooon!~_ Soon you will be with me! Soon you will be with _me_! Hahahahaha! You think you're clever!? Well not clever enough… I'll find you! I'm close I can feel it!"

His stinger shot up into the air before crashing down into the T.V.. Silently she sighed. That was the seventeenth T.V. he had broken this month. Deciding to just let him sit there in his obsession until he got over it she just left the room without being noticed.

After all, once she had let him have a Beyblade his obsession with those died off rather quickly too.

It was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be obsessed with the Rogue any more… It would be because she would have him at her beck and call to do everything Cinder couldn't… And maybe more yet…

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Sorry for not getting it earlier today, I left the house for my concert and totally forgot about uploading like some sort of Jaune!

Now please, be nice people, leave a review, vote in the poll and review! Oh, did I mention that you should have a nice day!? Do that too! Oh did I mention that you can and should vote? Well you should… Don't forget to vote… No but really vote… DO IT NOW!

See you all next week! Or on Friday if you read my other story… Which you totally should.

-DragonManMax


	15. Chapter 15

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello!

Back for another chapter. Really it's another setup chapter but don't worry, in the next few chapters we'll have ourselves a good ol' ! #$%^&*. What? Did you think I was going to tell you? Hell no! Wait and see!

Shorter than usual. Why? Because I had a mountain of homework which I wasn't able to dedicate my full time to. Why? Because people made plans for me which I couldn't refuse. Sorry.

Anyways, here is the poll so far.

Neo 20

Winter 19

Salem 16

Cinder 15

Emerald 7

Melanie 6

Miltia 4

Illia 3

There they are ladies and gentlemen! The results _so far_. They'll change as soon as this goes up that's for sure. Also, for those of you unsure, Illia is the chameleon faunus from Volume 4.

To vote, go to my profile by clicking on my name. It should be right at the top near my story's title. At the top of my profile there should be a little picture thing and a section of blue text which says 'Vote Now!'. Click on it and scroll down to 'View Results' and then see if your best girl is winning or not. If they are, maybe consider voting for someone unordinary, or vote for your favourite girl to keep her in the lead.

Anyways, onto the story ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XV**

* * *

 _Play: I Feel Good by: James Brown_

Jaune hummed to himself as he made his way to his closet. Opening it he looked inside and skimmed over the t-shirts, the sweaters, the dress. Coming to his suit he picked it out before moving and laying the full thing on his bed.

Walking out into the corridor leading to his bedroom Jaune grabbed his leather dress shoes. On his way back he also grabbed his pocket watch, his pen, his umbrella, gun holster, gun, glasses, other watch, cigarette lighter, belt and wallet. Hopefully he wouldn't be paying for drinks today, but you never know.

Walking over to his room Jaune stripped taking off his recently imported black silk pajamas.

He walked over to the bathroom totally in the nude ready for the great shower he was about to have. Stepping into the bathroom he turned and locked the door behind himself for some extra yet unneeded privacy.

Turning the water onto his favourite temperature, scalding hot, he turned to the quickly fogging up mirror to admire himself for a few minutes. He wasn't as scrawny as before his training with Neo and he seemed more confident looking if that was a thing.

A good improvement!

Winking to himself in the mirror a few times to practice for the club later he also shot himself a few finger guns and blew some kisses. Practicing his disco routine should the need ever arrive, preparing his razor, his comb and his blowdryer he was now prepared for his shower.

Stepping in under the water he gave off a brief, nearly customary, scream at the scalding hot water before adjusting and sighing as it took the grime off his body. It was now his… Nineteenth shower in his new apartment?

Taking a moment to think of what's changed in the past few months he realized quite how much has changed in that one specific month. He's robbed a bank, become infamous, broke out of an inescapable prison, shipped an internationally wanted Doctor using normal mailing methods, jumped off a tower in a cardboard box, met the loudest most talkative and portly man he's ever met.

The list goes on and on!

Jaune's now somehow seen a girls boobs which he still couldn't believe! He developed a crush on said girl before realizing it would never work, and then figured out a way that could make it work! It would just involve a whole bunch of blackmail!

Smiling at the thought Jaune continued scrubbing away at himself vigorously using his 'Hatchet' brand loofa. Raising his head to the shower he rinsed his mouth out with the hot water before spitting it into the drain. That's a normal thing to do right?

Turning upwards he took a moment to really appreciate the console. There was the standard, turn left for hot, right for cold shtick going on, and then there were _the buttons_. He had no idea what the eight buttons in the shower did.

Some of them looked sinister and black with little cryptic symbols on them while others looked plain stupid having sparkles and stuff.

Considering his options carefully he decided that he should consider a button today. Sure, he could show up to the convention being his regular 'very clean'... But today was special, he'd show up and make a splash with all his criminal cohorts! It required some special cleaning.

Leaning downwards and allowing the water to flow down his spine and off his back onto the tile he inspected the buttons.

' _Okay, the fire symbol seems dangerous… The sparkly one seems… I'm not even sure if strange is the right word. Rainbow? Nah, can't show up looking like a leprechaun puked on me. How about the one which says 'Nuclear Waste' on it? Surely it's kidding about the 'waste' part right? No, too risky… Hmm.'_

Slowly going through them he sorted them out to two remaining buttons. One which showed the picture of a car, and the other which showed the picture of broken mirror. Deciding that the car would surprisingly the safest option he decided to press that one while hoping no cars would burst out of his shower head and crush him.

Instantly he regretted his choice.

Jets popped up from everywhere in the shower. Tiles sunk into the floor to unleash fountain like jets, wall stoning disappeared to reveal giant, car wash-like jets, the glass door somehow sprouted jets too!

Instantly he was bombarded by a rinsing of water which made him scream out in fear as water tickled places he didn't even know it was possible to be tickled. Shivering he could feel it touching him the way hot water should never be touching him and he thanked whatever cosmic being up there when it switched off.

Only to be replaced by a purple and brown mixture.

He was sprayed everywhere by the white, brown, and pink mixture as it mixed on his skin to create a foamy mess literally everywhere imaginable and then some. Damn this shower was too invasive!

Now a sopping wet mess, (like his crush would be one day), Jaune shivered after the weird soapy and slippery substance was done being sprayed out. Then groaned as he could hear the jets whirling back up again and let out another scream as boiling hot water shredded past his aura giving him the most invasive and probably best clean in his life.

His eyes stung, his throat hurt from screaming, his skin felt raw as it was done receiving the best cleaning of his life. As soon as the rinsing process was over he immediately shut off the water and basically leapt out of the shower.

Taking a look into the mirror he nearly recoiled before realizing that he actually didn't look that bad. Besides, some girl somewhere must be into a guy covered in enough oil to fully pollute an ocean right?

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Neo felt the world fold into itself with the sound of breaking reality as she teleported herself through space and time to Jaune's apartment. Appearing on his coffee table she stumbled for a second before glaring around the room quickly in case anyone saw that.

Seeing that Jaune wasn't in the room she took a breath of relief. She was Neo, Neo couldn't screw up wearing heels! Especially not in front of her pupil! That would just be embarrassing.

Looking around his apartment she could see it in all of its surprising cleanliness. Looks like Jaune had cleaned up after her binge fest of the most tear jerking soap opera out there 'The Dramatic Rich Housewives Of Atlas'. It was a series immediately green lighted after the death of Jacques Schnee detailing abuse and things which brought her to tears.

She loved Jaune for killing Jacques just because it gave her that show. She hated him for that same reason.

Walking with a click clack of her heels as she walked towards the kitchen, she could hear some screaming behind his bathroom door. Ignoring the hot and bothered feeling it gave her for a moment to imagine something _sexual_ happening behind closed doors she walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer.

Grabbing the one pack of ninety dollar ba- Holy shit ninety dollars on bacon!? What did Jaune waste his money on?! For that much she could've bought three freezers worth of neapolitan ice cream! Probably anyways…

Reaching into the fridge she grabbed a tub of neopolitan. Hearing some more screams she put the tub onto the counter before going off in the search of cones. Thankfully the addition of heels helped her grab them from the mid level shelf.

For the record, she could've gotten the cones down without heels. She would just need a stool! She's not short in the slightest… Petite was what guys liked anyways right?

Speaking of which, let's go over what she's wearing shall we?

A black dress which went down to her ankles. It had two straps going over her small pale shoulders but her right one had slipped off and she couldn't be bothered to fix it. There was a slit going up the right side as well showing off a bit more leg than necessary but it wasn't to impress anybody.

It was so that she could fight better. Right!?

There was an opening in the middle which went up all the way to right underneath her breasts showing off her tone and small stomach. Her surprisingly large breasts were held in place by the leftover material and a sash of delicate pink flowers wrapping around from her back.

Her hair was in some braids which curled around her head and it cascaded down one of her shoulders like a multicoloured ice cream waterfall. Oh god, that would be glorious if it existed.

Preparing to scoop some ice cream into her cone she could here the absence of screaming and tried to make her face look less disappointed. Not all good things could last after all.

Turning with a cone now filled with two scoops of ice cream, she began walking towards the living room to eat it before with a whoosh of steam the bathroom door opened and her heart stopped.

' _HOLY FUCKING ICE CREAM MONTY ON A BICYCLE IS THAT AN ANGEL!?'_

Standing there shrouded by the light coming from the bathroom stood Jaune wearing nothing but an unusually small towel which went down to about his mid thigh.

He was all shiny.

His apparently tone and sexy skin shone perfectly in the light as though he was light itself and residue moisture dripped from his nicely combed hair and onto his chest where it rolled down in small droplets where it then slid under his towel.

Flipping his hair to the side in a maneuver which totally 'shaggified' his hair she could see him grinning to who was probably himself. But then he winked at her! He _winked_ at her!

Neo fainted right there on the spot, her ice cream smushing into her cleavage.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"Oh shit Neo you okay!?" Rushing forwards still gripping his unusually small towel to his waist he moved forwards to catch her ash she fell. Which meant that he would have to use both hands.

The towel slipped but he managed to contort his legs and clench his lower cheeks in a way which would keep it together. Shaking his head he continued blinking his left eye, it had some damn soap in it after that fucking car wash! Waxing him and soaping him up what was he a brazillian model?!

That and he forgot to do the laundry! All he had were some small hand towels to cover himself!

' _Fuck you luck!'_ He thought. Jaune would've shaken his fist towards the sky since apparently that's where luck is, if not for the fact he was holding Neo by her small and petite shoulders.

Looking slightly downwards, in a totally non-perverted way, he looked into her cleavage to see it covered in multicoloured ice cream matching her hair. It was there looking sticky as it seeped into her dress and rolled along her now goose bumped pale skin as it flowed off those surprisingly large-

Oh god. Did he really almost just call Neo's boobs ' ice cream scoops'?!

What the hell is wrong with him today!?

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! This was kind of maybe, take it as you will, fanservice-y type chapter. Hope you enjoyed it regardless.

By the way, if you're wondering what Neo looks like in this chapter, look at the top of the page. It's the new cover for this story. Nice eh? Oh Neo, how I wish you were real… (Sobs in corner cus he's alone.) -*cough*- Enough of that. Moving on!

Please, take a vote in the poll, give speculation and fun advice or heist ideas. Just plain have a wonderful day! If you're wondering what Neo looked like in that dress, PM me. I found a picture on pinterest which I based it off so I can only hope I did it justice.

So yeah, leave a review, have a wonderful day, and be awesome!

-DragonManMax


	16. Chapter 16

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello everyone. Are you surprised at this new format I'm writing in? Well, too bad. This is the way I'm doing it from now on. Why you may ask? Because I feel like the old way is too clunky and annoying. Also, it increases the word count too much and gives _you_ less story to read.

(Sometime I will go back and alter the previous chapters to match this format. That way people don't hurt me (_) I'm just a little boy! [I'm not.])

Therefore, I'm switching to this format. It's also the same format I'm using for my other story, so this is good practice. It'll be like this, author's note, story, endnote, review responses. This way, I type the story before review responses and you get more to read! Also, it's just sexier looking. Let's be cereal.

Okay, taking down the poll so that I can put up a _new_ one for my _new_ story… It's called _The Woman Whisperer_ you should all go check it out! But here are the results!~ (In no particular order.)

 _ **The harem will consist of: Neo, Salem, Cinder, and Winter.**_

Now, onwards! Into the new and improved 'Criminal Mastermind!'. (Not that it needed improving anyways right guys?)

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XVI**

* * *

After getting Neo cleaned up and off the floor, Jaune made his way back to his room where he got changed and into his suit. Now standing in front of his full length mirror, he had to admit, he looked pretty damn swanky.

Full black suit, charcoal grey vest beneath the blazer and overtop of the dress shirt, he looked good. Complimenting the black and grey colour scheme, he had the silver chain of his pocket watch going from the center of his shirt where it was clipped, to the pocket within the left side of the blazer.

Hiding his other various gadgets in her person he grabbed his umbrella, put on his glasses and got Neo. A few seconds later reality broke, he folded in on himself, he stopped himself from throwing up and they were at their destination.

' _Villain Con eh? Never thought I'd make it here… Then again, I am the most wanted man in the world right now…'_

Opening his umbrella and holding it open for Neo, she latched onto his arm and wouldn't let go. Which made sense… There was only so much room under the umbrella and unless they were to get close one of them would be getting wet. Right?

Walking forwards and stepping over a puddle, he almost wished he put some plastic bags over his leather shoes but dismissed the thought. That would just be ridiculous! A criminal mastermind like himself walking into Villain Con wearing plastic bags on his feet?

Preposterous!

Turning up at the slightly cracked and dilapidated sidewalk, he knew that the inside of the club would be very different. As he and Neo arrived at the front door, one of the henchmen guarding the doors held out a hand.

"Who goes there?" He said. Jaune took a moment to take in his clothing and knew who he belonged to. Roman had used them several times for jobs before.

Dressed in a black dress shirt tucked into black slacks, along with a black belt and shoes, basically everything about them was black! Completely uniform, from the fedoras to the red tinted sunglasses! Which they wore at night for Pete's sake!

Reaching up his hand from Neo's soft warm body, he raised his glasses a bit on his face and let out a charming smile. Well, what was probably charming anyways. "The Rogue."

The man grinned. "Well right this way my mastermind…"

Giving an unnecessarily deep and exaggerated bow, he allowed the other man to open the door. There was an ominous clap of thunder above them as lightning streaked across the sky and through the clouds.

Stepping in with a smile he closed the umbrella shaking out the moisture before leaving it to the side of the door.

He was greeted with pounding techno music, strobe lights of every which way and colour, and a whole lot of bodyspray. It was magnificent!~

Stepping inside Junior's club was always an eye opening experience. The newest music, the funkiest clothing, the coolest dance moves, the most fun people. It was amazing, he's made more friends here than he could count!

Wait… Did did someone count as a friend if they took your wallet and never called you afterwards?

The glass dancefloor was filled with people from everywhere! From drug runners to your usual lackey, to the accountants of both crime lords and corrupt politicians, everyone you could imagine from the criminal world was here.

From all walks of life, from all the corners of the belly of the underworld. Everyone had a home at Villain Con.

The giant glass pillars in the corners of the dance floor shifted colours rapidly in accordance to the beat of the strong techno music blaring over the speakers. He watched as Neo waved bye to him and walked off into the crowd to go do… Whatever she did here.

Striding through the fellow criminals he watched as people parted like fish finding a rock in their path, whispering in awe and pointing to him. The jumping of the dancers continued as people ground against each other in often sexually drunken ways, and some noticed him and gave a whoop and raised their glasses in his direction.

Giving a laugh and a smile he checked his watch. He was on time. Jaune walked through the people slipping on some spit (?) on the ground but managing to remain standing.

Sitting at the bar, Jaune sat on a stool and thanked the architect of the building for making it in such a way that the music was more subdued near the bar. Was loud enough to make him go deaf!

The bartender continued cleaning out his glass with a towel and raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Whaddya want kid?" Junior said as he put the finished glass onto the counter with the rest of the clean ones.

"I'll take a Pep-Schnee, thanks." Relaxing into his stool he hunched over the counter until he felt a hand snaking up his back.

Whirling around on the stool he swung his left elbow into what he assumed would be the face of any attacker or thief and felt his elbow caught against a metal claw. Jaune smiled despite the intense physical pain from smashing his elbow into a metal claw.

"Nice to see you too Jaune." Miltia said rolling her eyes. Running her hands over his chest now that she's retracted her claws, she took a step closer giving him the wonderful smell of her perfume. "By the way… You look good in a suit." She purred leaning closer.

Long used to her incessant teasing he rolled his eyes. "You look good in whatever you're wearing Miltia."

"Oooh. Your flattering has come a long way since we've last seen each other." Flipping her hair back she took a few steps back giving him that much needed breathing room. Hopping onto a stool next to him she ordered a drink from Junior making him grumble before turning back to him.

What may have seemed like pointless flattering wasn't actually. Miltia and Melanie really _did_ look stunning in whatever they were wearing. Especially when they were wearing their club going and or body-guarding outfits.

Dressed in a short, crimson red strapless dress which showed off her curves, Miltia looked stunning. Some red and black feathers the same shade as her dress adorned her left ear while black fur was hanging off of her shoulders on a dark grey chain. A black bow was tied against her thin waistline, some red leather boots with _very_ high heels adorned her feet.

With some heavy red eyeliner around her eyes for added 'pop' her already stunning bright green eyes were standing out even more against her beautiful face. Pale skin which felt as creamy as it looked was in stark contrast to her almost midnight coloured hair. Some red and black feathers the same shade as her dress adorned her left ear while black fur was hanging off of her shoulders on a dark grey chain.

From across the dance floor he could see that Melanie was coming as well.

Dressed in a short white, strapless dress similar to her twin sisters, she too looked stunning. The cyan lining added a pleasant contrast which would've made her look like an ice queen in his heart, but the specialist from the tower has already taken that space from her.

There was a large white flower hairpin over top of her left ear, unlike her sisters feathers, and rather than wearing fur on her shoulder she wore cyan and red feathers. He was sure it was symbolic somehow but wasn't quite sure.

She had also on herself, some white gloves over what he knew as her small dainty hands, and a small silver bracer on her left arm. Usually it would be used to guard against attacks, especially useful against her sister in spars. There was a bow wrapped around her waist, though about eight inches higher than her sisters as it seemed to run right under her shapely breasts, and a silver belt going across her lower waist acting as a belt.

He doesn't know what it acts as a belt _for_ but he knows that that's the intention.

He turned to her now drink in hand. "It's not flattering if it's true." With a wink he watched as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've indeed gotten better."

By this point Melanie's arrived in front of Jaune. "Talking about you two's sex life again?"

Miltia gave out a giggle and rolled her eyes at her sister. "You wish Melanie. But no, I haven't gotten there. Yet."

Both of them totally oblivious to his face quickly becoming red, the continued.

Melanie raised an perfectly plucked and maintained eyebrow. "Yet?"

Miltia nodded. "Yet."

Once again he wondered why he was even friends with these two. Oh right, they were deep down, _really deep down_ , quite sweet girls. Also, they didn't have many real friends. Smiling to himself he remembered the shenanigans they've gotten into before. Ah, good times.

As Melanie took a seat to his left, she too ordered a drink getting another grumble from Junior. Probably since he didn't like Jaune all that much… Something about him getting to close to 'his girls' or something, whatever that meant he didn't know but Jaune didn't intend to find out either.

"So, what brings _you_ to Villain Con this year Jaune? And in such nice clothes too. What? Was your first successful heist from a suit shop or something." Melanie said batting her eyelashes a bit at him. Oh, how they teased him.

Smiling at Melanie's question Jaune reached into his blazer taking out a pure black business card. Handing it to Melanie he grinned. "Nope. Actually I'm here to simply enjoy the festivities, turns out when you're a criminal mastermind you get free drinks here."

Rolling her eyes at him Miltia just punched him in the shoulder receiving a quickly muffled 'Ow' from the recipient. "C'mon, spill Arc!"

"Well… You know that Rogue guy they've been talking about on the news? I'm him." Her jaw dropped and the business card left the hand of Melanie rather quickly only to be stuck on a stumbling drunk man's foot.

Giving a chuckle at their faces he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Miltia was the first who broke out of shock and she batted her eyelashes at him. Turning to Melanie she gave a small smirk.

"Melanie, is it me or did Jaune just get _a lot_ more attractive?"

That broke the white dressed girl out of her stupor and the already shy girl found herself stumbling for words as her face lit up red. "Y-yes. I think he d-did Miltia."

Jaune was about to put in _his_ two cents about how they were just going to use him to get free drinks, but was cut off rather abruptly.

"Girls, off him." Roman said twirling his cane in his hand. Not realizing a waiter was walking by behind him he smacked the tray out of his hands making Jaune chuckle. Not often he saw his teacher be clumsy like that.

Pouting, Miltia took a step closer to Jaune pressing her tempting body against him. Damn succubus! To say he wasn't tempted was like saying the moon wasn't shattered. Totally untrue. "Aww, but we were about to give Jaune something _much_ tastier than Neopolitan…"

Jaune blushed and hid it in his Pep-Schnee as he tried getting his arms around the sexy form of Melanie against him.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "Girls, if you don't get off him I'll be giving you something that tastes a whole lot like lead."

Still pouting Miltia kissed his cheek making him freak out inside. "See you later Jaune. Catch up with us sometime okay?" Blowing a kiss at him as she sashayed with an obvious swing to her hips back into the crowd.

Melanie looked rather sheepish at first and looked like she was going to attempt the same before just waving and walking away with a mumbled goodbye. Oh, why is it that they never tended to stop pulling on his heartstrings?

Roman, uncrossing his arms, took the seat beside Jaune and whirled him towards the bar so that they were both leaning on it. "So, I've got another job for you."

At that Jaune raised an eyebrow which was waxed and shiny from his shower earlier. "Yeah? What is it?"

Reaching into his coat of holding, Roman withdrew a file which was pure white. Not manilla, not vanilla, not beige, but pure white. Stamped on the top right corner of the front was a very simple set of letters and numbers.

' _NZT 48'_

"What's this about Roman?" He said opening the file. Inside on the front page was some sort of map which had a building outlined on it with red sharpie.

Roman sighed taking off his precious hat. "You know that drug cartel we were talking about earlier?"

Jaune nodded. He could remember, it was the drug cartel which owned the car Roman burned in the back of that bullhead. They were also the ones that made that super expensive drug which would kill him! "Now that you mention it yeah…I remember. I've got the pills on me if you want them bac-"

Roman shook his head patting his hat. "Nah kid. I've got some at home. But now, we're going to be doing something good… Which is strange. Never thought I'd be working with an government."

Jaune's eyes widened. "Wait we're working with an government? Do they know who I am?" At this point Jaune was basically standing.

Roman quickly raised his hands gesturing for him to sit down. "Relax kid. They don't know who've they've hired. Just that we can get the job done."

Sighing in relief he sunk into the table. "Okay, so what's the job?"

Roman grabbed someone else's shot glass which was being lined up on the counter and threw it down his throat without hesitation. "You'll find all of it in the file. But Jaune. This time, take those pills with you and be prepared. _Very_ prepared. This time, you're not going up against civilians or cops who can't shoot you because of something I still don't know about. This time, you're up against a cartel. A big one, and they won't hesitate to shoot you dead."

With that, Roman took the replacement shot, downed it, and went on his merry way whistling a Jaune-ty tune. Ah puns, they're so great.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

The man stood there in the pouring rain, not caring as the cold droplets rolled off of his hair and into his eyes. His face was pale but only partially from the cold, trembling but that too was only partially from the cold.

Grasped in his pale and trembling hand was a single, pure black business card. Flipping it over in his fingers like he's been doing for the past ten minutes he finally stopped flipping it and rose it again to his face to read it one more time.

On one side, against the moonlight shone a silver, shiny pawn, perfectly centered in the middle of the car. It wasn't filled in, and only the outline shone a bright silver against the pure black. The top of the pawn, the simple rounded top of the pawn was shrouded in a shiny silver flame, outlined in artistic beauty, unsymmetrical yet symmetrical.

The pawn… The piece of chess. It was known to be the piece with the greatest potential, at the end of the game being the key to winning. All it had to do was reach that end-zone of the board and it could turn into whatever was needed… It was a scary thought to think of.

The flame reminded him of the fire which burned in the hearts of his enemies… The fire of liberation and the fire of chaos. Both all consuming until the objective was reached, unable to be predicted and controlled as the flames burned with righteous fury.

On each side of the pawn, elegant and graceful, were two silver wings spread as though soaring. Separated from the neck of the pawn by three millimeters of darkness, perfectly symmetrical, the silver wings looked as though they belonged to an angel.

Wings… The classical and slightly lesser known symbol of freedom, hailing from the legend of Icarus. The trapped hunter who flew too close to the sun and was destroyed by his pride. They symbolized freedom of speech, thought, expression. They symbolized the freedom from oppression that people have worked so hard to gain, and at the same time unpredictability. With wings one can be anywhere on the planet quickly and at any moment.

Flipping it over to what terrified him the most about the card, he saw once more the nearly pure dark backside. Smooth save for the extremely faint feeling that it wasn't perfect, it was a luxury to feel in his fingers, yet a terrifying luxury at that.

Across the back, perfectly centered in flowing yet blocky script, were some very simple words.

' _The Rogue'_

He grit his teeth and pocketed the card. Slapping himself harshly the man ran his hand through his hair.

How had the Rogue known that _he_ was investigating him? To pass on a message completely unnoticed until it was too late. Found against the bottom of his shoe the card had remained nearly pristine condition despite everything he's stepped in.

How had the Rogue known that _he_ of all the task force agents trained to find him would be there at that club that day gaining information? The odds were so against it, it didn't make sense! Yet, he got the card.

What could it mean? Well, the only real thing it could mean is 'Back off.'. Gritting his teeth one more time he realized how the Rogue realized that he was there and looking for him.

There was a mole in the task force. Winter needed to know about this at once.

With that, the task force agent made his way back to headquarters with his spirit crushed, cover blown and terrified that the Rogue would find and kill him should he continue along the career path.

He should've been a house husband.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** There we have it folks! The first, longer chapter of 'Criminal Mastermind!'. I can assure you, there's more to come. We saw a glimpse of what would happen soon in Jaune's career and we know that he just terrified an agent beyond belief.

Now, I'm going to get into review responses. That's right! They're still here just after the chapter now. But first, all of you should go check out my new story 'The Woman Whisperer'! It's going to be humor and romance, a little bit of action and adventure on the side… It's going to be good!

Please, check it out and leave a review on both this story and the new one! Now, review responses!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** Your friend's got an interesting theory about the faunus and grimm, but the grimm seem much more plausible. Then again, that'd really only happen in an AU since we've got the origin story in Volume 4.

 **Shirokama:** I got it mate! Also, no I'm not making a Discord server for this. It'd just become spam.

 **Dracohalo117:** (Smiles.)

 **FateBurn:** Nice you think so! I too think that picture of Neo was wonderful. Kudos to the artist.

 **thatrandomguy42:** That's a naughty pun… (Make more. Also, hahahaha.)

 **snowyassas1n:** Originally I was planning on having Blake be an option, but decided not to. That would mess up my plans a bit…

 **The 10th Wand:** Ninety dollar bacon tastes… I don't know, I don't eat ninety dollar bacon! Also, who knows? Maybe I'll write 'Specialist and Vagabond' one day.

 **EuclidWriter:** It's out my boy! Go check it out, 'The Woman Whisperer'!

 **7ima:** We talked in a PM but it is multi! We've sorted it out though so it's all good!~

 **The Grinning Psychopath:** Thanks! Apparently I'm better at writing than I thought I'd be.

 **Benthino:** Thanks mate! _Everyone_ will be available in 'The Woman Whisperer'. Yeah, the weapons would be pretty sick.

 **Desdelor97:** Thanks again mate! Keep up the consistent reviewing!

 **TheShadowOfZama:** Haha, stealing a train reminds me of 'Assassin's Creed: Syndicate'. You get a train base in that game. Hehe, I don't know, maybe one day both Neo and Winter will become victims of the shower. Together. While Jaune is in there. (Wink.)

 **Creature of Grimm:** Thanks! Good to know I'm getting back in the humorous mood.

 **Einyx:** Got it.

 **SpectreFoxtrot:** Noticed you following it already! Thanks.

 **That guy:** No the white brown and pink symbol is like that because the carwash I go to uses that colour soap. There will be a heist that fails.

 **LL:** Haha, but remember! Magikarp gets hella scary one day! Nah… Neo wouldn't ra- Well maybe she would.

 **Guest:** Already had it planned for several chapters mate!  
 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** I haven't technically said he's on the trail of nothing…

 **Goldenflame107:** Okay. Well hope you're happy!

 **Akadark:** I know, I've read it twice.

 **Du:** Haha, emperor? Nah… God? Hell yeah!  
 **Daddymoopoo:** Sorry, later update. Have exams. I just finished them today actually!  
 **Guest:** You want salem you got Salem. Hope you're happy.

 **xgodxsendx:** Okay.

Well, see you!

 **-DragonManMax**


	17. Chapter 17

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Welcome back my friends! Not much else to say… I'm writing all of this on Monday, so maybe you'll be getting this Tuesday… Not too sure about that. Mainly since I've been busy writing chapter two of my other story and filling out stats and things. What are you looking at me like that for!? Writing a gamer story is hard!

(Shameless self promotion.) Oh, you should go check that out: _The Woman Whisperer_

Fun fact by the way everyone… The Jaune x Kali (Blake's mom.) shit is called 'Faun Arc'. Another fun fact, there is no FanFic on this sight with them having the sexy times. Make it happen anybody?

Well, enough shameless promotion and stupid facts! Let's get on with...

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XVII**

* * *

Jaune stumbled out of the front doors grabbing his umbrella as he went. The rain was falling on his head and he turned back towards the establishment while opening the umbrella. A few moments Neo came out hopping around the puddles gracefully yet clumsily.

Getting underneath his umbrella and pressing herself against him he reached downwards with his free arm and drew out his pocket watch. Discreetly covering the mass orgy depicted on the silver cover with his hand, he checked the time.

It was about three in the morning. With a sigh, Jaune began making his way out of the slums with Neo around his arms. Normally, they'd just teleport back but with Neo's 'totally not' drunken state, they'd likely teleport into a wall or something crazy like that.

Hence, the umbrella.

Jaywalking across the road like the true criminals they were, they gave no shits that they were only twelve feet away from a crosswalk. The rain continued pouring down as the streets began flooding a bit, the water beginning to ruin Jaune's shoes.

Looking down, he could see that despite her two inch heels, Neo's shoes were nearly ruined like his. Though, it would've been significantly worse for her since she was barefoot without them. Stopping on the sidewalk causing her to stumble a bit he looked down into her heterochromatic eyes and quirked an eyebrow.

"Think we need to buy you some bags for your shoes or something?"

Shaking her head and making her hair swish a bit she pointed at him, then pointed at herself, then made some sort of obscure gesture he didn't quite understand.

Quirking an eyebrow at her he stopped walking. "What?"

Huffing in annoyance at his apparent obliviousness, she let go of his arm and tapped onto his shoulder. Jaune looked back down at her, was she asking for his attention o- In the next moment Jaune was forced down and just barely stopped himself from falling into the large puddle they'd stopped in front of.

Climbing onto his back quickly she mounted him so that he was giving her a piggyback ride. Finally understanding what she meant, he wrapped one of his arms underneath her left leg before raising up the umbrella a bit more.

Making sure that water wouldn't drip off the umbrella and onto Neo's back, they carefully walked over to his apartment. Sadly, he hadn't noticed that Neo's fallen asleep on his back as they walked.

Then again, who could blame her? He's been told his back is very nice!

After stopping by the gas station to grab some milk and another tub of ice cream, he and Neo made their way up the large hill during the early hours of the morning. It was a good half hour walk through the rain in the wee hours of the morning.

Thankfully, there was no criminal scum waiting to mug them in an alleyway on the way back.

Riding up the elevator and opening the door to his apartment, he went and _very_ carefully deposited the sleeping form of Neo onto his couch. Then he began cleaning up slightly despite the fact that it was now about four in the morning and he was exhausted.

Putting his umbrella by the door, he took off his suit and moved his various gadgets and weapons into their various hiding places. Secret grenade in the cereal box, grappling gadget under the toilet seat, poison device in the _digital_ fireplace, the usual.

Dressed only in his boxers, Jaune noticed that Neo had apparently gotten off the couch and left while he was stowing away his various gadgets. Sighing, Jaune went back to his bed and sat there tossing and turning.

Grabbing his pillow and smushing it into his face he continued tossing and turning. He simply couldn't sleep! Growling and throwing the pillow across the room, he went over to the large window which took up an entire wall of his bedroom.

Leaning against the cool glass, Jaune watched as the rain pitter-pattered off pinging away into the night. Some of it rolled down the glass though, dripping onto the window of the apartment below. Sighing Jaune heard some rustling from the kitchen.

Checking the clock and seeing that it said five on it now, he decided he can always just sleep way _way_ in today. Walking from his room with a slipper in hand (this is of course protocol in the strange event of the home of a master criminal is broken into) he very slowly reached forwards for the door handle.

Lightly resting his hand on it, Jaune yanked it open before jumping out, swinging the slipper in front of himself, and yelling 'OAWBOBNTGONBOIUBGNONr!'!

Neo looked like she just crapped her pants at his strange greeting and or threat, before her spoon went flying into his forehead. Stumbling backwards Jaune smacked his face into the wall and spun before landing on his hands and knees in a perfect yoga position on the floor.

"What the shit!?" Jaune screamed in a way which wasn't really screaming. Can't have himself waking the neighbors! "Neo? What're you doing here, I thought you went home?"

With that Neo simple opened up his drawers, took out a new spoon, and used it to point at the tub of neapolitan ice cream on the counter. Oh. "My ice cream is…. Not? Melted?"

Giving him a thumbs up and a smile she continued eating the ice cream and he just rubbed his head with one of his free hands. Grabbing onto his slipper he whirled around one more time to make sure it wasn't all just an illusion, before flopping into bed and getting under the covers.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune woke up with his head not quite pounding as light streamed in from the window. Man, he really needed some blinds. Giving a bit of a yawn and opening his eyes, he decided it wasn't worth it and snuggled further into the nice warm person holding hi-

Wait a second.

Shrieking Jaune yanked up the sheets with him sliding backwards into the bedframe with his arms clutching for his slipper! Wait, would it even do anything!? There was nothing in the criminal mastermind handbook for this!

"MY CHASTITY! NOW I CAN NEVER GET MARRIED!" Breaking down into sobs Jaune pulled the covers further up his form like one would see a woman do.

Waking up gently in a way which made it seem like this was almost _normal_ for her, Neo blinked, and moved her body slightly upwards in a stretch, before reaching upwards and rubbing her eyes. Those same, multicoloured eyes then widened, and using her unnatural strength for the petite frame she held, drew all the sheets on top of herself.

That didn't stop himself from seeing the wonderful amount of pale white skin which looked as though an angel's wings were in skin form. Or from seeing the plain yet undeniably sexy view of her light brown lingerie which clung to her body hugging her curves and pushing up her larger than expected breasts.

Stopping himself from looking, with much reluctance, Jaune felt around feeling bare in nothing but his boxers as his mind caught up with a couple things.

For one, how they were both still wearing their undergarments. Second, that they were both sleeping together and third but definitely not least, that he had a flight to get to in about… Two hours?

It would take him about forty five minutes to get through traffic… Showering would take maybe four minutes if he was being fast? Continuing his math, Jaune realized he had to start getting ready right _now_ if he was to get to the airport on time!

Forgoing any other pleasantries like 'Good morning!' or 'Fancy meeting you here." with Neo, he simply lunged forwards and hugged her while whispering goodbye before rushing into the shower with his suit.

Showering with the speed of a madman, he allowed his thoughts to wander slightly as he very reluctantly pressed what he now dubbed as 'the car wash' button, and contemplated what happened last night.

Had both of them had to much to drink? Had someone slipped a bit of the devils cabbage into that ice cream? Why is this so much like those drunken marriage fanfics he's been reading lately?

Shaking his head, he rushed out of the shower and combed his hair. Deciding today he didn't have enough time to make it pleasantly scraggly, he left it in its combed state as he put on the suit. Pulling on his dress shirt, then pants, then vest and blazer, he began rushing around collecting his various gadgets.

Thankfully, airport security shouldn't notice anything odd about his items, after all, they were made to withstand scrutiny. So, he grabbed his watch, his pocket watch, his pen which once again didn't explode, umbrella, lighter, and glasses now feeling ready for the airport!

Quickly grabbing his passport and the case file along with his scroll, he sadly took in the fact that Neo's left before they could do a _real_ goodbye before dashing to the elevator to hopefully catch the last cab to the airport.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Emerald ground her teeth some more. Why was it that nobody in this damn town knew anything about the Rogue? What was it!?

Was he paying everyone off? Had he found them? Was he that little boy on the carousel from earlier? Why did she have so many questions!? Why did she care all that much about how many questions she had!?

Letting out a groan, Emerald gently massaged her temples before leaning forwards so that she rested in front of her cup of coffee. If her so called _partner_ Mercury noticed her discomfort he obviously didn't care as he was paying more attention to someone's almost illegally short skirt.

Reaching forwards and taking a sip of her coffee, she slightly relaxed as the warmth spread into her body banishing the cold from the rain outside. Only barely being surprised when her scroll vibrated, Emerald reached into one of her many hidden pockets and took it out.

Running a single, mocha coloured hand over the screen, she allowed it to open in her palm as it molded to fit her palm. Opening the messages app, she went to the private number and checked the latest message.

 _X: Answer the scroll._

Knowing this meant that there would be a call a moment later, she deigned _not_ to inform Mercury of it. Rightly so, her scroll vibrated a second later and she excused herself to use the bathroom.

After entering the women's room and looking in the stalls, she answered the call taking a seat on the toilet while doing so. Standing would be a needless waste of energy.

"Yes hello?"

"Ah Emerald…" Her boss' permanently seductive and confident voice came over the phone. "We're going to be finding the Rogue. Soon… _Very_ soon in fact… Now, I need one of you to accompany me to Vacuo. I've gotten a tip from one of my Mistralian contacts that their government has somehow managed to hire the Rogue for a job taking down a drug cartel… Would you-"

"I'd enjoy that very muc-"

"Emerald." With that her heart nearly stopped as she heard the tone of voice. That was her 'displeased' tone. "What have I said about answering before I'm done speaking?"

"Not to." Emerald said meekly. It was true, she did do it a lot. Guess it was a habit she has picked up from spending so much time with Mercury all the time. That _must_ be the reason right?

"That's right… Well, now that that's settled, inform Mercury that he must tip off the Vale police that the Rogue is moving to Vacuo. Today." Cinder said obviously enjoying herself now. Ah, the thrill of the chase gets to them all. "Your ticket will be in the mailbox outside the cafe."

Emerald looked around for the mailbox for a moment before realizing she was still in the bathroom stall. Nodding now even though it was highly unlikely that she could be seen by Cinder, she knew that she would indeed be headed to Vacuo.

"Yes my mistress."

With that, Emerald left to go and get her partner so that one of them could leave the country chasing the legend, and so that the other could make a phone call.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Winter sighed placing a hand on her temple.

Reaching over with her other hand, she quickly tapped away at the screen which acted as her computer. Navigating her way around the various files, she opened a new document in her increasingly despair filled journal.

Taking her hand off her temple, she leaned forwards prepared to type.

' _Day 24_

 _Yet another day with no contact or leads on the Rogue. So far, he has remained elusive. Though, while the Rogue has remained elusive, he's also remained frustratingly active. Just today, one of our moles in the Vale underground found the Rogue's calling card on the underside of his shoe, without ever making contact or seeing anyone resembling him._

 _Either the Rogue has more contacts than we can possibly imagine, or it is some sort of cruel twist of fate. Though, the sheer concept that fate could possible be on the side of one of the most notorious criminals ever before seen in this realm is sickening._

 _Ugh, future me, if you're reading this, chastise yourself harshly for not being more positive. After all, where else can we freely let our imagination and emotions run wild?_

 _I talked to Weiss today. Like usual, her spirits are high since our father died. After greenlighting 'The Dramatic Rich Housewives Of Atlas' our mother has also become much healthier and decided to sign herself into rehabilitation. It's so strange isn't it? To think that one criminal, who has been notorious and could've ruined the lives of so many people is actually helping…_

 _The money he stole? Belonged to a corrupt Valean councilman I was forced to arrest myself. The prisoner he let escape? The car he stole? Apparently it belonged to a Vacuoan drug cartel and was found burned in a warehouse a few hours later._

 _The person he killed? He was abusive and as anti-faunus as possible and since his death, both my family and the lives of faunus across the globe have been better._

 _The Rogue… It does bring into question though, is he a criminal mastermind as we all believe? Or a very clever rogue hunter or vigilante who fights for the justice of the oppressed?'_

Winter just had time to save her document and encrypt it to her private journal before there was a sharp knocking at her door.

Standing up and straightening out her new -un-rippable by plastic knife- uniform, she put on a neutral face before allowing a small smile which was neither telling of happiness or telling that it was forced.

"Come in."

"Ms. Schnee!" The lieutenant quickly gave a proper salute which was correct in every way before rushing over and placing some crisp documents on her desk. "We've received an anonymous tip that the Rogue is leaving Vale. _Now_."

She quirked an eyebrow. One of his own? Could one of his own be betraying him? "Lieutenant, is it too late to ground all transport flights from the airport?"

"Yes Ms. Schnee! The first flight to Vacuo left three minutes ago! However, do to stormy conditions and forecasts, it would be unsafe to turn it around. It _must_ leave." He began sweating at this statement. Which was odd, he hadn't done anything wrong and the weather was by no means under his control.

"Book me the next flight lieutenant. I'll be heading to Vacuo personally." She said. He gave another salute on the way out leaving the documents on her desk.

It was time to see for herself once and for all who the Rogue really is.

Hopefully her pale skin wouldn't fry under the harsh desert sun.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Yay! New chapter! Kind of late at night (not really) but it's here!

Now this chapter wasn't very comedy oriented, but it did come out. Next chapter we've got some fun times in Vacuo! Yay! And oh boy is it going to be messy… Everyone is meeting there aren't they?

Please, read some good fanfics, write a review and have a wonderful day!

Now, review responses!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** Here I thought I had a lot of family members!

 **Derpeon:** The very same.

 **desdelor97:** Thanks alot!

 **Creature of Grimm:** It probably is! Also, your guess isn't _wrong_ per say, it just isn't quite right.

 **FateBurn:** Why thank you!  
 **Mr. What If:** Sorry but no, I'll be doing subtle references. If I was to do what you're suggesting, I would eventually have to add them due to people asking.

 **thatrandomguy42:** Haha, I like that last comment. Made me laugh the second time which means it was funny! But… I'm not too sure, maybe, just _maybe_ I'll do smut for this fic… No promises!  
 **Team NovaStorm:** Thanks! But yeah, it won't quite be like that, but he'll be showing them he was there that's for sure.

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire:** Thanks. I've wanted an all villain harem. Who's more of a villain than Salem?

 **The 10th Wand:** The documents are in his desk, in his apartment, in Vale.

 **Akadark:** Alas, not every chapter can have humor! Also. hahahaha! Open an ice cream shop to never come across criminals! Everyone knows you _attract_ criminals by opening ice cream shops!

 **Benthino:** Haha, yeah… They're a mature bunch.

 **Priceless22:** But my boy… (or girl) Is he really oblivious? Or is it all a grand scheme to lure them into a false sense of security?

 **TheShadowOfZama:** Yup! Yeah, Neo had shit to do! Maybe I'll do an omake of it later.

 **Supreme King of all Kings:** (Drops mic) Out with a _Yang_!

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** It does sound serious, but it won't evolve. Also, it wasn't a _molesting_! He _bested_ her! There's a difference!  
 **snowyassas1n:** Very, _very_ soon my friend.

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** So sorry for no Raven… I too need more Nevermore in my life! I did the twins that way on purpose because I think their personalities should be that way for real. Jaune didn't leave! Only Roman did! Also, the government is doing that thing where they can hire them, while at the same time not hire them. Also, yeah… We'll see Adam one day and oh boy! Haha, that Illia thing would be awkward and funny.

 **LL:** Haha, it is!

 **Baron Bolt:** Well, the people want what the people want.

 **That guy:** Yup! Thanks for liking them ships!

 **Guest:** Thank you very much! In fact, I think we are literally the second best 'crime' fic on this fandom.

 **Anonymous Dude:** It hasn't been confirmed that she's physically manifested evil!  
 **The Archmage:** Haha, yup! Also, never read that story. Just couldn't get into it.

 **weaponwes123:** Means a lot that you think that! I try really hard to make this as great as possible. Hopefully I can keep it up!

Well, that's over and done with. Now I can go to writing ' _The Woman Whisperer'_! Which you should all check out by the way! Oh, don't forget to leave a review!

 **-DragonManMax**


	18. Chapter 18

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note!:** Hey! How's it going? Good? That's good! Writing this starting at twelve in the afternoon Tuesday… Let's see how it goes? Not sure when you'll get this since I've been very busy lately, but you'll get it for sure!

So yeah… Sorry about it being late, but I've had a busy weekend. Saturday was busy for me with Canada day celebrations with family, Sunday I had the birthday party for two family members and one friend to head to, and Monday I needed to go about picking up groceries and things…

Anyways, onto the chapter!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XVIII**

* * *

Jaune hummed to himself as he reached into the taxi grabbing his umbrella. Walking to the front of the cab, he politely paid the driver with a nice eight percent tip before heading into the Vale International Airport.

Stamping his leather shoes onto the carpet to kind of shake off any moisture might be left from the outside puddles, he took a look around looking for anyone of importance or who seemed like they might cause trouble.

Closing his umbrella, he flipped his hair over to the left before striding forwards powerfully to head to the gate to Vacuo. From then he would stand in line to get his baggage and person checked, and from _then_ there would be another background check and checking of passports, before finally he would have his baggage and person checked _again_.

Then he'd get on the plane and all would be good hopefully.

Pushing past some guy in a yellow hoodie, Jaune began considering any items on him which might seem dangerous or need to be confiscated… There was the lighter, but that should be able to get through since the planes are much larger than what could be taken out using a single lighter.

Well, lighters that weren't his.

Checking the time on his pocket watch, he saw that there was just about enough time for him to catch his flight as long as the line isn't too long. Speaking of lines, the one he was currently in was of a moderate size. Long enough to annoy him, but not long enough to make him really ticked off or worry that he might miss his flight.

Standing semi-patiently in the line, he occasionally tapped the screen of his watch before fidgeting around and checking his passport. Yup, totally inconspicuous alright… Checking his passport and ticket again, he got to the metal detector and the man gestured to the side.

Taking out his lighter, pocket watch, regular watch, pen and other various assorted gadgets, he also placed his still to be named and hopefully trust umbrella into the bucket. Slowly it began filtering through the items giving them a good old detecting while they gestured for him to raise his arms and step through.

Going through Jaune's muscles clenched for a second before the man walked over to him.

"Uh sir, we would like to ask that you remove any items containing metal including coins." The airport security man said making Jaune take a step back out of the metal detector.

Looking around his body he noticed what was causing the problem. Putting a hand onto his belt, he unbuckled it before drawing it out in one smooth jerk. Well, at least that was what was supposed to happen.

"The shit!?" Looking downwards and feeling around his waistline, he felt that the belt was stuck in one part. Realizing that he wouldn't have time if he didn't act fast Jaune went about doing the only thing he could do.

Unzipping the zipper and undoing the impossible to undo button on the inside of the pants, Jaune quickly threw them onto the conveyor where the airport staff realized the urgency and began processing as quickly as possible.

Now in nothing but his button down shirt and his boxers with a blazer overtop, Jaune got a few catcalls from some of the ladies in the line as his legs were let free from the constraints of his pants!

Quickly hopping through the metal detector, he grabbed his pants and bunched them up into a ball before opening up his umbrella and holding it upside down. Quickly dumping his pants, and all his other items into the confines of the umbrella, he watched as it bulged and closed with most of the gadgets able to be seen through the tight top part.

Grabbing his passport, and only his passport, Jaune dashed through the rest of the gate to get his passport checked. The man raised an eyebrow before looking down at the computer and doing a record search while running it through the face database. There was a call on his radio about a disturbance from a pantsless man at their current gate making the eyes widen ever so slightly as he noticed two faces line up on the monitor.

Suddenly there was a blaring alarm throughout the entire airport as the man's hands went to his gun. Jaune, still stunned had no time to react as the pistol whipped him across the face cutting over his right eyebrow.

Thankfully he had aura though and took it in stride before headbutting the man in the throat before spinning and smacking him in the head with his umbrella tip knocking him out cold.

Sprinting across the carpeted floor of the airport in nothing but his socks, he reached into his umbrella briefly to acquire his pocket watch before he closed the umbrella and wrapped the chain of the pocket watch onto his right wrist.

Coming up on a hallway which was jammed with people who've apparently decided being stupid was a good thing as they ignored the blaring alarm, the red lights, and the constant announcements screeching over the P.A that there was a pantsless terrorist loose in the building Jaune pushed several to the ground in his mad dash to the hall leading onto his plane.

The world stopped.

Having finally broken through the crowd, Jaune could see the various airport security guards streaming out of the booths, rushing out of assigned spots, all drawing guns of some sort as they slowly made a circle and began circling him.

But that wasn't what stopped Jaune in his tracks.

The hall connecting to his high speed, long distance airship was disconnected and it had begun taxiing onto the runway. Growling under his breath Jaune ran towards the first guard he could find while the people finally decided to get down noticing the guns as the screams of panic began to escalate.

Jumping through the air he swung his fist down, the silver pocket watch crashing into the man's skull knocking him out before he grabbed the pistol out of the falling man's hand and spun shooting another officer in the legs.

Hearing the empty click of the apparently ammoless pistol, Jaune threw at the man rushing him with a taser and kicked him in the nuts before grabbing onto the back of his uniform and throwing him at the legs of another man rushing him.

Observing his flight taxiing onto the runway, Jaune growled charging the hallway.

Absentmindedly countering the clumsy swing of some do-gooder civilian he crashed his fist into the man's nose knocking him into his sobbing wife, he pumped all the aura available into his legs as he booked it across the floor stepping on or jumping over civilians and downed airport security alike.

Crashing into one more, he dug his knee into the man's chin throwing his head back before unraveling the pocket watch some more and swinging it into the man's chest the high speed silver tearing up the clothing before he crashed it into his knees.

Kicking the man in the head he used his body as a springboard crashing through the window while his hands came up crossed in front of his eyes to protect them from the shattering glass as the world broke.

Crashing down the thirty feet onto the tarmac was _not_ a pleasurable experience. His feet bent in ways they shouldn't have and he could only thank his aura for keeping his bones unbroken and himself not blinded by too much pain to think.

It looks as though his plane's stopped on the tarmac for now as they went over the various pre-flight procedures and things. Running along with umbrella in tow he ducked as bullets whizzed by.

The rhythmic popping sound came, repeated over and over again soon drowned out by the engines of the high speed airship as its engines roared to life leaving a shimmering trail of heat behind them as it advanced towards the cliff edge.

Vale International Airport. One of the few airports in Vale. Built on a cliffside overlooking the ocean, it's also gotten number nine on the best place to visit Vale should you ever have one day to sightsee. What with it's Him Tortons and luxuriously soft carpet, as well as its ultra deluxe urinal system, you simply must visit once in your lifetime!

Jaune doesn't know why he knows those facts, but he does.

Racing towards the airship, it began accelerating along the runway going faster and faster as bullets pinged by him one scratching across his left pant leg leaving a small splatter of blood on the tarmac which was soon annihilated by the heat from the engines.

Frantically searching for the one item which could possibly save him, Jaune opened the umbrella stopping in his mad dash as he hid behind it for a moment before he grabbed onto the one item which has failed him so many times before in signing papers.

His pen.

Flipping it around so that the cap was facing towards the airship, he grabbed onto the umbrella, flicked the part which clips onto your shirt, and the cap went flying off propelled by a high density rope and dust propulsion system.

Digging into the back of the airship he flew forwards as he was dragged by the now propelling quickly vehicle. Being drawn in as the internal mechanisms of the very expensive pen pulled him forwards, he wrapped it around his wrist so he wouldn't let go and finally made it to the side.

Holding on for dear life as he dug his feet into the side of the airship, he very, _very_ carefully shuffled along the side before making it to the cargo bay door. Yanking the staff door open he watched as it swung open and he clawed his way inside, pulling himself in by gripping the edges and getting inside.

Letting go of his pen, he let it zip back to the side of the airship where it would remain until her could collect it later, and pushed the door closed before flopping down into the cargo hold breathing heavily.

He just chased a airship which was taking off, before hanging onto it using nothing more than a rope built into a pen, before it went off a cliff.

Damn, he was intense!

Sighing, he took his ticket out of his blazer and rested it on the floor. Taking his balled up pants out of his umbrella, he thanked whatever god was up there that they'd stayed inside his umbrella as he pulled them on.

Fixing his belt and making himself look presentable in the near total darkness of the cargo bay save for a single flickering lightbulb, he went up the metal staircase before yanking open the door and flipping his hair again.

Making his way down the aisle despite the strange looks he received from the sexy air stewardess, he simply left her with a wink as he took his seat in the second to last row of the ship. Thank Oum he was near enough to the bathroom he could rush there to throw up if his motion sickness acted up.

He took in a moment, ignoring the salesman he sits next to as he tried to make conversation, to think of what to do next.

He's been found out. Now, they know that _he's_ the Rogue don't they? They have his passport, likely DNA evidence somewhere in the airport… There was nowhere left to run really. All he could do was hope that he turns out as well as Roman when it comes to hiding and heisting, hopefully into his retirement like his mentor planned to do one day.

So, he had about… Looking down at his watch Jaune saw that it was still early morning/afternoon. Meaning of course that Jaune had only around six hours to get to Vacuo and disappear while completing a job which could very likely get him killed while he worked for some government somewhere.

Though, he was lucky in that since the airships were going so fast and there was terrible connection on them even while _at_ the airport, there would be no radio contact between the security services and the pilot. Even better, would be that they couldn't shoot him down since there were plenty of innocent civilians on the flight… Though, that also meant he couldn't call for help…

Ugh, why did life have to be so hard?

Sighing he leaned back taking a magazine from between the seats where the airline thankfully kept them. Opening it to the first page, a bright blush lit up his face as he realized the airline _definitely_ did not put a bunny girl Playman special edition between the seats.

Huh, maybe he'd be using the bathroom a bit more than expected on the flight.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Boom! Ah, we got a bit of a naughty ending there eh? Things ended up a bit _messy_ for Jaune in multiple senses this chapter didn't they?

Anyways, enough with the jokes, next chapter we get to see some aftermath, time in Vacuo, and maybe a little bit of everyone's favourite crazy fire woman. So please, leave a review, tell me how you liked it and have a wonderful day!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** Nothing shall stop you from reading my masterpieces!  
 **salomjesus3:** No thanks are necessary my friend! See you next week!  
 **desdelor97:** Appreciated as always my friend!  
 **caditeeos:** There is not. Which is odd… Maybe I should make the drunken Jaune x Neo fic?

 **Benthino:** Yup! Also, no it won't be a _shitstorm_ it'll be a _sandstorm_ he finds himself in! After all, he is going to the hottest desert in the world!

 **Lord of Penguin:** Haha, well we'll see eh? Who knows, maybe the melting Winter will put out the Cinders eh? (Oh god the puns.)

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Sorry! You were meant to get more but plans exploded in my face and I realized I had to- That I had to- I can't say it! Socialize! I had to socialize (sobs uncontrollably.)! Also, as for the 'who' gave Cinder her intel? That's my secret to keep my friend.

 **itsMARWIE:** Neo and Jaune is called 'Silent Knight'. Clever eh?

 **psychominer:** Yup, the name change, I remember! Also, no, it was not Jaune's master plan to tip off Winter and her crew…

 **FateBurn:** Why thank you!  
 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Well it's mainly because almost all the time, the desert _is_ where villainy and things run rampant! Also, I don't know if you're reading 'The Woman Whisperer' but that _will_ have Raven at some point nearing Volume Two's end.

 **The 10th Wand:** *shrugs* Blake _might_ still be at Beacon. Just because Jaune did something doesn't mean that Adam isn't still a nutso genocidal maniac.

 **Cat Poster:** You're welcome and happy birthday! Also, while on the topic of cat posters, think of Blake hanging off of a branch with the caption 'Yang in there!'. You're welcome for that wonderful image.

 **nomb8217:** No problem writer of the Jaune x Ruby drunken marriage!

 **Akadark:** No comment.

 **Baron Bolt:** Sooner than you think… Maybe…

 **That guy:** Well, the slipper is almost as useful as the towel when it comes to navigating the universe! Also, there is no secret meaning (wink?). Whitley? Oh nobody likes that asshole anyways, though I will show you all what's going on with him at some point.

 **Guest:** What should please be Neo? The pairing? Look at the lower response about it!

 **LL:** I'll have Salem meet him soon in a _interesting_ fashion, and also nice Winter pun!

 **WolveBlade:** Well here's more for you to read! I like the dancing, but it needs slightly better context.

 **X3runner:** Why thank you! Also, haha! Inspector Clouseau man I love the Pink Panther movies they're just so ridiculous.

 **The Archmage:** While that would be funny, even Winter would notice that he's dressed the same as the Rogue and put two and two together.

 **XxJaixX:** For romance, Jaune has a harem which will consist of: _Salem, Cinder, Neo and Winter_. You'll see some of it blossom soon, while other parts of it will blossom _later_.

Done! Jeez! Now, off to play Besiege since I just bought it because it was on sale! Toodle oo!

 **-DragonManMax**


	19. Chapter 19

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Heyo! Time for a new chapter eh? Well, writing all of this Monday evening, you'll probably get this late Monday night? (You are, writing this after the chapter is done!)

Also! For those of you that were confused last chapter about what happened, allow me to apologize. While most of the time I'm a pretty decent writer, sometimes my writing sucks balls…

What happened was this: Jaune's belt buckle is noticed on the metal detector, Jaune get's hurried through pantsless while they check his pants. Quickly grabbing his pants, Jaune forgoes all procedure and doesn't give time for the security guards to update their co-workers with the fact that a pantsless man was running to his flight. This is of course because they assumed he'd _put the pants on_ after going through, but instead he simply committed indecent exposure. While getting his passport checked while being pantsless, the Valean airport has ran his passport against any database to find a match for a criminal record since he matches the general direction of the Rogue (in a suit and blonde). They match his face to the security cam footage as well as Winter's sketch artist's interpretation and there we go, he needs to be taken in for questioning. Then, resisting arrest, he severely injures multiple officers, and is now on the run for entering a plane illegally.

Hope that cleared it up.

Well, onto the chapter then.

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XIX**

* * *

Jaune sat there sweating heavily and not quite but almost gasping for breath… Which wasn't nice when the air felt superheated in his lungs! It was like he was in some sort of microwave! Was this his punishment? Slow roasting from the gods of heat!?

The air conditioning had stopped being useful hours ago once they entered Vacuoan air space. Well, probably before then but it was only really noticeable as soon as the pilot said they were crossing over.

Things were hot. Well scratch that, things were _very_ hot. Or, if you'd like for Jaune to completely truthful while you ask him, his reply back would be: ' _Holy fucking shit why are you even bothering to ask how hot it is while you're on the same plane as me!?'._

So as you can tell, things were hot.

Vacuo, the hottest country on the planet assuming of course that devils and people being punished don't consider hell a country. Even then, Vacuo could give hell a run for it's money. Hot year round, the dry heat has spawned a desert which was barren as a wasteland dotted around with the occasional oasis.

The oasis' were where the desert world of villainy thrives.

Towns shambled around the only sources of water around, made of whatever was available. Nobody dared cut down the foliage around the pools of water, almost as though they were regarded as holy, so people have made houses out of metal scraps and what little they could find.

Though the 'Grand Oasis' was a totally different story.

The largest freshwater body on the continent, the Great Oasis was one of the world's many natural wonders. Around the massive oval shaped oasis was a large amount of sandstone hills and cliffs which, if you went far enough, eventually led into the ocean.

Leaning over the salesman who's been trying to make conversation with him the entire flight, he looked out the window and couldn't help but to be impressed.

Built almost hanging above the fresh water was a massive and ornate sandstone palace, the domed roofs shining in the useless dust-byproducts that Vacuo had in spades. All around, moving outwards in spokes were the rest of the streets of Vacuo, the nicer neighborhoods flourishing with foliage and manicured gardens, flooded with clean canals.

The less… Nice parts of the city were the furthest away from the palace, and he could visibly see the level of class as the streets grew longer. The further down the main streets you were, the farther away from the oasis you were.

Meaning of course that the water was dirtier, less sanitary.

Lsss foliage bloomed just as the roofs looked less ornate. Instead of the large domed roofs or almost pyramid-like tops, they were simple and flat. Useful during the hot weather, he couldn't imagine them being anywhere which had snow, but he could only imagine the strain some of them must be under during the intense spring storms sweeping through the nation occasionally.

If only they had more money… Or rather, more money given to or lended to them…

Vacuo in itself, was a very rich nation. It seems as though the intense heat has spawned a large variety of dust crystals in large quantity beneath the desert sands… While they mined, they sold the raw dust to Atlas for refinery, where it is then bought back or traded for using more raw dust.

The economy is strong, if you need a job there's always more mines which need filling with cheap labour.

Yet still, while that money was enough for the economy to 'sort of' prosper, it was nothing on the amount of illegal goods leaving the country constantly. Whether it was banned video games, fake grimm hide, drugs of any kind you'd ever want, or exotic prostitutes, all were shipped and likely came from Vacuo.

A place built and ruled by people like him… The Thief Kings… Ah, if only he could be one of them oneday…

Sighing and leaning back, he heard the pilot begin to mumble incoherently over the P.A. and he struggled to think of what to do next… Not many people on the airship have recognized him yet, but it was only a matter of time.

' _Pffffft! Okay, what do I do? I've had my jimmies rustled… I can't move around as easily as before that's for sure. How do I sneak through this new airport? Hmm… Surely they'd have received some sort of message from Vale by now over the cross continental transmit system right? When I get to the airport should I act natural? Yes? Well, they'll know what plane I'm going to be getting off of… And we're almost there… Damn it why can't I think of a wa-'_

Then _it_ started…

If anyone saw Jaune's glare they'd be frozen solid. Quietly trembling Jaune could feel it over and over and _over_ again! It just wouldn't stop… It just _wouldn't stop_. Feeling himself breakdown he let it happen sobbing quietly into his hands as it just continued.

Over and over again.

More and more the pounding sensation continued…Taking off his glasses and wiping his tears before blowing his nose in the tie business man beside him he noticed it still just would. Not. STOP!

Sobbing quietly into his hands, Jaune received strange looks from the fellow passengers before they looked back and all winced with sympathy. He knew that they were empathetic people, and if there was one thing every plane go-er could unify on, it was the problem plaguing him at that exact moment.

Having enough, Jaune whirled upwards taking off his seat belt and ignoring the angry (but in the sexy way?) air stewardess before turning to the seat behind him, the three seats filled with the worst people in the world.

The kid's eyes widened just as Jaune's developed a terrible twitch. Raising his fist the other plane passengers gave a 'whoop' and a go-on gesture before he looked the kid in the eyes.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU DUMB AS LITTLE BOY CAN YOU PLEASE NOT KICK MY FUCKING SEAT I MEAN SERIOUSLY YOU THINK I'M MAD NOW!? YOU! YOU MADE ME THIS WAY YOU INCONSIDERATE MOTHER FUCKER! STOP KICKING MY SEAT OR I'LL FLUSH YOU OUT OF THIS FUCKING PLANE ALONG WITH YOUR GOD DAMN CARRY ON!"

There was complete silence on the plane as good 'ol little Timmy looked up at him, eyes watering. Not caring at the fact he'd just made that fucking asshole of a kid cry, he straightened out his suit, sat back down, grabbed a magazine and began reading while the rest of the plane applauded, the little crying boy forgotten by all but his mother.

The air stewardess sashayed down the aisle with her trolley and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow above the rim of his glasses when she winked at him.

He must be more charming than he thought!

' _Now, how to get off this plane without them noticing me immediately? Hmm… What i- Oh my god I'm a genius!'_

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Underneath airports, there are massive tunnels used to house crates, packages, illegal goods (it's Vacuo what do you expect?), and luggage while it's moving between terminals and other flights.

The guard, let's call him Benjamin, was in one of these very tunnels eyes slowly shutting before he jolted awake again seeing the screen go by in front of his face. Ah, another twelve hour shift of screening baggage…

When he'd signed up for the job of airport security, he'd thought it would be glorious. Shooting terrorists all the time, chasing planes about to take off, sleeping with foreign and exotic stewardesses from around the world. But nope, here he was sitting on a stool five days a week, twelve hours a day…

Sighing as another plane came into the airport, he watched as slowly the reader came up as full. Smacking the large red button, there was a loud whoosh before one of the many conveyor belts in the place began whirling, carrying luggage from a hole in the wall attatched to the plane to the massive and original conveyer he was sitting at.

Groaning at nothing new except the normal drug shipments he was paid to 'ignore', he sighed. Nothing exciting ever happened. Nothing to put him on the map, nothing to get him the girl… Just good 'ol nothing.

He was about to truly begin considering taking that nap before the screen blinked red with a quiet beeping noise. Looking at the X-ray, he found the problem. Stuck inside of the scanner, was a large suitcase which looked to be filled with…

A body? What!? No way!

Not informing command so as to not get his thunder stolen by his arch rival (Little Tony) he carefully allowed the conveyor to continue before the large suitcase was just outside of the scanner.

Reaching to his belt, he took out his taser and trained it on the suitcase.

Slowly, ever so slowly reaching forwards, he reached towards the zipper. Plac-!?

The suitcase sprung open deflecting the incoming taser shot upwards before he saw the man standing there, umbrella trained on him. Knowing he was screwed he shot his hands up into the air releasing the taser and letting it clatter to the ground moments later.

Dressed in a stylish black suit with a charcoal blazer and horn rim glasses, the midnight black umbrella was pointed directly in between his eyes by a young looking blonde man…

The words however almost didn't match the preconceived image he had of this man being a hardened criminal who hid in suitcases to get the jump on his opponents. Though, the words did make him pale a bit.

"Strip for me like one of your french girls."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Whistling to himself as he slung the black duffle bag over his shoulder, Jaune shuffled a bit. Jeez, this man must've never wiped properly! There was crusty shit all over the insides of the underpants...

Why didn't he just keep his own on you may ask? Well, when acting one must always be in full character!

Looking downwards, he reached upwards and flipped up the name tag before pulling down the hat. "Benjamin… I thank you for your assistance."

He'd left poor Benjamin hog-tied in the same suitcase he's arrived in and on the next conveyor to Atlas. If he was lucky he had a few hours before they realized he wasn't there… Though, it was lucky he'd remembered the tunnels underneath the airports. If not he'd have been swarmed with cops by now!

Though, once they found the tunnels, they'd likely be more interested in what he's left behind than where he's gone.

Having found a canister of white spray paint which was mysteriously in one of the guards lockers, Jaune's shut off the conveyors, and went around marking all the ones with drugs in them using one large white X.

Hopefully that'd get the cartel's attention.

Having donned the clothing of Benjamin the security guard, he slipped through the guards none of them noticing and if the noticed anything strange about the umbrella strapped to his duffel bag, he just kept walking.

Exiting the side door into the parking lot, he pressed 'unlock' on the keyfob several times before hearing the echo of a car horn. Setting off in search of the car, he walked briskly but not quick enough to gain attention.

Finally arriving at the large black truck, he walked over to the side yanking open the door and hopping up into the beast of a truck. Settling down in the driver's seat, he wiggled getting comfortable before putting in the key and turning on the ignition.

The engine roared to life. Putting on his seatbelt, he drove his way out of the airport's underground parking lot, helping himself to some (unchewed) gum in the cupholder before smiling and turning on the air conditioner.

Now cool in the desert both temperature wise and just in general, he rolled out of the underground garage, feeling totally ready to take on whatever faced him next.

Until he dinged the side of the truck on that fire hydrant of course.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Phew, got it all done in three hours or so… Man, I get distracted too easy but at the end of the day you do get chapters! Never forget that my friends!

Anyways, I'm going to go sleep now since sleep is wonderful… So, have a nice night, leave a review, eat uneaten gum you find in a strangers car and be back next week!

 **Review Responses:**

 **DigitalEmperor001:** Trust me, I know that there isn't much dialogue. But for this story it's especially hard I mean, Jaune isn't going to be chatting while robbing a bank is he? He'd be totally focused! MOving on, he didn't react with surprise because he was kind of expecting to be found since he's.. Oh, I don't know, the most wanted criminal in the country?

 **physchominer:** Got it! He can always use it to play cool when bragging to Neo later eh?

 **FateBurn:** Thanks!

 **Desdelor97:** Thanks again!  
 **BadHum3r:** Not Velvet! No! Bad BadHum3r! It's obviously her mother on that! Jeez, get your facts straight!  
 **Benthino:** Haha yup!~

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Nah, it's just left behind! (Haha, your stewardess comment tempted me to go into 'naughty' territory.) [Also, 'Jaune and his Maidens' will have Raven _again_ in two more chapters I think.]

 **salomjesus3:** You're welcome! Thanks for appreciating me!

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Explained!

 **The Shadow Of Zama:** That would be a nice moment indeed! Though, I'm sure we've discussed this in a PM… Oh wait, we did! Right! See you next week m8!

 **Guest:** Oh, Whitley isn't quite an 'asshole' he's just a bit of a prick with how… Snooty? With how 'snooty' he is.

 **That guy:** Trust me, everything, and I mean _everything_ can be solved using a Playman magazine!  
 **Frank Horrigan:** I've got summer break now so it's like everyday's the weekend!

 **WolveBlade:** I'm aware of the similarities and am actually going to use that in my other story. (Kind of…)

 **Valgreen007:** You posted this review two hours ago… Was this fast enough for you?! Huh!? Yeah! I thought so…

Well… See you all later then… Expect a 'The Woman Whisperer' chapter on Wednesday! Or tomorrow! Shit! Enough rambling, goodbye!

 **-DragonManMax**


	20. Chapter 20

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hi!~ Welcome back to another chapter, of Criminal Mastermind! Now, if I seem rusty or not funny today, trust me it's because I _am_ rusty. Also, I'm in a bit of a bad mood, and feel more motivated to start some other projects at the moment, but don't worry I won't be leaving.

Now, since this is my triumphant return, I'm expecting many people to be reviewing, favoriting, and following so that we can get my email filling up again! I mean seriously, after two weeks of absence I was at about one email a day from here.

That isn't very good…

Anyways, here we go! Important announcements are after the chapter, feel free to read those since you know, they're important.

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XX**

* * *

Breathing in quickly before letting it out with the same speed, she gripped the armrests slightly more as the airship experienced some minor turbulence. A few moments later, they came down onto the tarmac, barely a bump under the wheel.

Sighing, she listened to the entire procedure for exiting the airship. Finally done, Winter stood up straightening out her normally pristine uniform before walking to the front leaving her assistant to grab her carry on.

Striding out of the plane into the connector between it and the airport, she'd just barely left before _they_ found her.

"Ah! Specialist Schnee, right this way if you will."

Swiveling her head to the left, the white haired woman made what would normally be eye contact with the agent.

Dressed in a grey blazer and slacks, as well as a black tie and white dress shirt, he looked like he would be far too hot in the current weather of Vacuo much like herself. Wiping some sweat off her brow with the back of her hand, she blinked before taking in his large sunglasses and wishing she'd brought her own.

He was a tall man, about the same height as she was including her heels. With fair skin which didn't suit the climate, as well as some dark hair, he was definitely not a local.

"So, what do we know so far?" She asked inquiring as to what her suspect has done _this_ time.

Without glancing at her, he continued forwards leaving Winter's assistant scrambling to catch up. "Well, we don't know much. He's left an gadget on the outside of an airship which you'll look at later once we prep the crime scene fully. We're gathering witnesses but doing so is… Difficult."

"Difficult?" She asked perplexed. It shouldn't be difficult whatsoever. People should be scrambling over themselves to be serving them with information about the Rogue.

He scratched the back of his head before scowling at his hand and leaving it back down at his side. "It seems as though he's somehow managed to develop a sense of camaraderie between himself and the flight's passengers."

"How would he manage to do that? It's not even a six hour flight?" The specialist questioned as they passed out of the slightly air conditioned airport and onto the tarmac heading towards the cordoned off airship. "Are you sure it's camaraderie and not him simply convini-"

"Trust us. We know that it's camaraderie. Apparently what happened was he quieted down an -and I quote- 'obnoxious kid kicking seats'." The man said before reaching into his blazer and pulling out a badge. Flashing it to the security, they lifted up the yellow tape allowing for her and him to bend beneath it to the other side.

"Must've done it quite charismatically if that many people were charmed by him." Winter mumbled to herself.

Ah, the Rogue. Her biggest rival, molester, and the killer of her abusive father. Constantly on the run, never caught but now found, travelling from place to place, it's hard to pin him down that's for sure.

Having contacts apparently everywhere, he used his genius to break out of the unbreakable, break into the impossible, and now? Well, that's yet to be determined isn't it?

"Also, we have an apparent eye witness who made one on one contact with the suspect." He said flipping out his notebook. "According to him, the suspect hid inside of someone's suitcase and passed through the x-ray machine. When the guard went to check the anomaly, he burst out of the suitcase and said 'Strip for me like one of your french girls.'. Once he was stripped, the suspect took his clothes and duffle bag before zip tying him in a suitcase and putting him back on the conveyor. "

"Hmm. He's thorough that's for sure. If that guards car hadn't been signed out five minutes before his quitting time, we wouldn't have noticed it wasn't really him until he was in France." He said causing Winter to raise an eyebrow as they passed through another checkpoint. Noticing her confusion he turned to her. "France is where the bag he was trapped in was heading. It's a small city state in west Atlas."

"Ah."

"Now that I've filled you in, tell me. What has the VSS found out about the Rogue so far?" He said stopping them for brief refreshments coming off a cart still being unloaded.

"Wait, but _you're_ the VSS aren't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow while her hand subconsciously moved to her hip. A infiltration within the crime scene?

"Of course I am don't be ridiculous." he said shaking his head and looking at her with obvious signs of bewilderment. "Now, what has the VSS found out so far?"

"But, if you're the VSS why haven't they told you this themselves?" She asked becoming irritated. She was hot, in more ways than one, tired and jetlagged, and dealing with an idiot to boot. God, it's going to be a long day.

"They don't have a reason to share case files with us."

"But you _are_ the Vacuo Secret Service are you not?" She asked prepared to rip his throat out at worst, and incapacitate him at best.

At that he grinned shaking his head. "I understand now. There are two VSS'. The Vale Secret Service, and the Vacuo Secret Service. I'm asking you about The Vale Secret Service right now."

"Why don't you change your acronym so as to not cause confusion?" She said spitting it out. Though, he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, why don't _they_ change? After all, we had the acronym first."

Winter sighed already feeling the hot sun beat upon her brow. It's going to be a long day. Sighing she ignored his line of questioning and decided to not fill him in at all.

After all, it's time to find some evidence.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Stepping off of the plane and onto the tarmac, she looked upwards noticing the sun at it's peak in the sky beating down on the desert around her. Reaching up her hand for a moment and placing it against the sun so that it could stream between her fingers, she felt warm but not uncomfortably so.

' _Just another boon of the maidens powers I suppose.'_

Her colleagues sadly, were not privy to the same gentle treatment from the infamously hot weather of Vacuo. Doing slightly better than Mercury due to the desert garb of her homeland, Emerald was two feet behind and to the left of her, pulling the small bag of luggage which was hers while Cinder's floated along on a cushion of air.

Mercury grumbled something about the heat contributing to the natural heat of the batteries in his legs before going quiet likely trying to figure it out. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, Mercury was indeed more intelligent than he let on.

After all, who else would design his legs than him?

Turning around once they were twenty feet away, she placed her own luggage down on the cracked tarmac before looking at the plane they'd taken here. It was white, a single red stripe going down the side and nothing all too impressive.

The mechanics however were… Different to other airships out there now.

Whereas airships used dust power, this model of plane used something not seen around the kingdoms anymore.

Gasoline.

Now it was a truly rare occurrence to find petrol powered vehicles in the world since they were so well hidden. Once the dust revolution completely took off, they'd become more obsolete for the quieter, more efficient and cleaner models.

But criminals found new uses for them.

Like a burner phone, they were used before left discarded without any evidence to lead it back to the user. It was for that very reason she'd had Mercury learn to fly them himself, one less body to have to destroy.

Lifting up her hand in front of her and focusing for a brief moment before tongues of flame flickered above the tips of her fingers, she made a wide swinging motion while the dust imbued in her dress activated and enhanced the power.

Shooting forth from her hand like a flamethrower, the heat completely engulfed the vessel leaving it a smouldering wreckage. Nothing of use to anyone looking for them.

Turning to Emerald she raised an eyebrow before lifting her suitcase with her powers again. "You're a native to Vacuo Emerald… Tell me, who would you go to if you were looking for someone?"

Walking across the tarmac her lackeys in tow, her amber eyes flicked across the heatwaves on the horizon before they rose up the crest of a sand-dune. Setting her sights across the vast lake in the middle of the desert, she observed the sandstone palaces and various hovels making up the sprawling city which was the capital.

"I'd check in with the local gangs first." They loyal mint haired girl began. "The police here are next to useless, slaves to the gangs. The only people who know something who _aren't_ apart of the gangs are the VSS."

"The VSS? Why would the Vale Secret Service know where to find someone in Vacuo?" Cinder said amber eyes turning to meet the crimson ones of her servant. "Odd that another kingdom knows more about Vacuo than Vacuo does."

"No milady. The Vacuo Secret Service. I know, the acronyms are the same." She said as her own eyes roamed the city which was once her home. The only refuge the master thief had.

Mercury piped up moving his hair out of his eyes. "That's stupid, why don't they just change that?"

Emerald sighed. "It's a subject of popular debate between the kingdoms which country had it first. People are believing that one day it'll be used as a bargaining chip to gain favor with the other kingdom."

"That's so stupid. Man, Vacuoans and their pride." He said blowing air up into his face. "I once banged a Vacuoan, believed she was the best around." Shaking his hand in a fifty fifty gesture he continued. "She was kinda 'meh' though."

"Mercury… Must you take every opportunity you can to show off your masculinity? A real man wouldn't need to-" Emerald was cut off by Cinder's hand as the ravenette turned her back to the city setting her sights on her servants.

"Stop squabbling." A small smile came to Cinder's lips. "Once we're done this, Salem will reward us and we'll be done with this Rogue. Not to mention Tyrian will stop his damned ramblings."

' _Just a matter of time Rogue. Soon enough, you too will serve my master just as I do… Or maybe I'll have you serve me instead. No, I can't stand Tyrian rambling on about you for one more minute. You'll be his.'_

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Salem turned her red irises across her land once more. Looking into the deep bubbling pools of hers, she looked at the emerging grimm hoping that maybe they would be the ones to finally snuff out humanity.

Well, at least give her things.

Turning around she walked along, the darkness pooling at her feet before disappearing again into the corners. Making her shadows dance and the lanterns in the walls flicker, she stopped not feeling as satisfied as she normally did.

Stopping in the hallway, she turned to one of the many windows overlooking the barren grimmlands, her lands, before stopping and reaching out her deathly white hands. Taking a step forwards in between the two suits of ancient armor, her hand came to contact on the clear crystal window.

Soon, the Rogue would be hers. After plaguing her thoughts for this long, she'd finally be able to have him. Tyrian would be satisfied that's for certain. He would help her plans tremendously, moving them along at a pace never before imagined if what information she'd won was true.

Eyes glowing, she looked towards the sky at the shattered moon. The moon broken when the gods fought, the final token of their presence on this world truly visible to all. Everywhere the moon was the same.

Her brother would be proud at the progress she'd made. Things were going splendidly and her plans were proceeding and the damned wizard couldn't do a thing about it anymore. Not now that she had his powers under her control, the small amount it may be.

" _Soon my brother… You will be back, and we will make the world shalém once more…"_

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Yay! Done! That was great to write, I had a fantastic time! The bad mood I had when beginning is gone! And, I think I understand the plans with Salem's character in canon RWBY too! Yay! I'm one smart cookie aren't I? The best part is, it took me less than thirty seconds :)

Now announcement? I'll be writing smut soon. Also, I made an 'Archive Of Our Own' account which I'll be putting that on. It has the same name as this account, so look for that. Eventually there'll be stuff on there, but for now it's for in case my smut is too explicit for , but we'll see how it goes.

Now please, have a wonderful night, leave a review, and welcome my triumphant return to fanfiction with open arms!

 **Review Responses:**

 **The 10th Wand:** Boom! Just created France, it's a city state in western Atlas.

 **BrokenLifeCycle:** France exists now. Look above! Meh, aura is magical. Besides, how can he and Salem have sweet sweet babies if he's sterile? That wouldn't let my plans come to fruition!  
 **Valgreen007:** Thanks man! I'm back!

 **Akadark:** That'll come up next chapter, though there is a form of common tongue.

 **dracohalo117:** Thanks!  
 **desdelor97:** Thanks mate!

 **DigitalEmperor001:** Thanks man! Point them out if I make mistakes though okay?

 **phychominer:** (clenches jaw) Why do my fans _punish_ me so?

 **Benthino:** Above line applies to you too you bastard.

 **R-king 93:** True that!

 **salomjesus3:** No problem!

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Yeah, the bar is raised a bit too high but oh well! I can only break the limits.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Good name for the umbrella! I wasn't thinking of names currently, but I am now. Putting it into my notes.

 **TheShadowOfZama:** (winks) Fun fact, I know all the words to 'Arabian Nights'. Ah, school plays. Those crazy things.

 **X3runner:** That would be funny. Thanks!  
 **snowyassas1n:** Planned? Criminal Mastermind!? Haha, everything will be explained eventually.

 **BadHum3r:** Uhh, what?

 **LL:** Haha, that's funny.

 **That guy:** Speechless eh? Well, Jaune'll be leaving Winter that way soon.

 **Wolveblade:** Thanks man! Good to know you enjoy this.

 **Alex TF:** I'm moving to a system where I'll delete them every two weeks.

 **APeculiarone:** Thanks!  
 **Creature of Grimm:** Thanks! And no, Winter'll find it.

 **Blacknblueblanket4:** I think I called his shitposts' not shitty enough, so he did that.

 **ChefWeeb:** JoJo? What's that?

 **shadow:** I liked it too!

 **DuplicateUserName:** We'll be seeing the public's reactions next chapter.

 **kiunwakizashi:** Thanks man! Good to know I made you happy!~  
 **The Archmage:** (plans out your idea) It's always good with me around.

Done! Go! Fly! Have a wonderful week!

-DragonManMax


	21. Chapter 21

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Welcome back to a new chapter of 'Criminal Mastermind!'! I've got some news to share, so I'm just going to blitz through it and pop it up here. Bear with me okay?

First up, next week you won't be getting a chapter. Why? Because I'm going on a small four day vacation and won't be bringing a computer with me. It's not that I wouldn't like to, I simply won't. So no chapters from me _at all_ during that week. (Unless I prewrite one of these on Sunday.)

Next up, the smut fic which has been in the works for a while is up! Called 'When Life Gives You Lemons' if that's your cup of tea check it out, if not, no worries! It's between Kali and Jaune by the way…

Last but not least we've hit over five hundred follows in all of the stories which I'm writing! 'The Woman Whisperer', 'Jaune Arc: Augmented' and 'Criminal Mastermind!' are all finally over five hundred soon to be over six hundred! I can't thank you all enough, or properly explain how much it means to me, just know that I love you guys! [In the creepy way or not is up to you.]

Now we're done! Time to see what Jaune's been up to!

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXI**

Stepping out of the car Jaune stumbled over to a convenient bush before emptying his lunch. Hurling all over the ground he noticed the peanuts they were handing out on the plane and felt sick all over again.

Finishing up quickly and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of the borrowed uniform, he walked back over to the car still feeling queasy before reaching into the back and grabbing the duffel bag he'd stuffed his suit and weapons in.

Taking out his lighter, he lit on fire some of the shrubbery that he just puked on and tossed it into the car to get rid of the thing that made him so sick in the first place.

Who knew that a security guard would keep circular white pills in his car? Surely he would understand that they looked like mints!

Seriously, for leaving shitstains on the underwear, Jaune purposefully decided to steal some mints but now? Oh boy he ain't getting that shit back! No way in hell!

Thankfully they were expired so the laxative effect wasn't activating, but seriously! Who just keeps laxatives in a mint box in a hot car in Vacuo! You're basically asking for trouble that way!~

Watching as the large black pickup truck burned and the smoke coiled into the sky, he looked upwards wishing for some sunglasses before sighing putting his bag over his shoulder and walking away.

' _Okay so it's been a couple hours since I made it out of the airport… Sadly, they know I'm here and almost definitely know who I am… Now the question… Finish the assignment or go home? Home might be risky since they can track me now, but I did pay in cash and I never gave my name to the landlord so it's probably fine… Well if there's one thing Roman always went on about it's that we should always finish the job if there's a payday… And there should be one hell of a payday after this! Now all I have to do is find out a couple things. For one, I need to figure out where I am. After that, it's just a matter of finding the cartel, talking to someone or maybe- Wait a fucking second. I don't know how to take out a cartel!'_

Jaune's jaw dropped. He had no clue how he was supposed to take out a cartel. Why had he even bothered coming without a plan?! Shit!

' _Okay no biggie! All I need to do is… What if I don't take it down, and rather make them a cartel working for one of us Valeans? Like… Junior? Nah, that wouldn't work… Roman? Nah Roman was never a big one for drugs except for those cigars of his. Neo? Pfft, unless the drugs taste like ice cream or have something to do with it , it's unlikely. Myself? Nah…'_

So there Jaune went, going through his mind looking through every contact he had in Vale. None would have enough resources or the will to own a cartel… So maybe he should find a warehouse, call the cops and have them raid it?

That's likely more doable considering his status isn't it? He could go in there, talk to the leader and surely they'd believe him if he was in his chosen attire for business and looked the part. From there, all he'd really have to do is ask for a tour wouldn't he?

Now having the plan dead set in his mind, Jaune walked down the dusty sand road past the abandoned buildings. Kicking up sand as he walked to amuse him even a bit, he walked for what seemed like hours on end before finally arriving in some sort of little square bustling with business.

Looking at the fountain centered in the middle, he took a glance at the nicely made blue and green mosaic depicting something likely important to the people that made it.

Now how would he find the cartel? Or rather, how would the Rogue find the cartel?

SIghing and sitting down on the fountain's edge, he scoped out the various places in the square…

' _Alright… So there's a tavern in that corner, a arcade over there though it doesn't look very good… A liquor store, can't say I wasn't expecting that. A shady alley probably crawling with passed out drug junkies, a stage across the way where some music is emanating from, and a McOumalds. Boy, that brings back memories…'_

Looking back down at the duffel bag resting in his lap, and feeling the crust still irritating his bottom, he sighed standing up before walking into the McOumalds.

Standing in line and buying a coffee, he quickly drank it before using the bathroom and changing while cleaning himself up. Wiping the sweat from his pits and grabbing some toilet paper to clean up residue from the underpants not his own, he got dressed in his suit all nice and spiffed up.

Splashing some water on his face, he dried his hands using far too much paper towel instead of using the hot air dryer like any true criminal would.

Walking out of the fast food restaurant, Jaune walked over to that stage he got a glimpse of earlier. On it were some boxes and some scantily clad women dancing and writing to music which was exotic in nature and beautifully conceptual in it's creation.

Noting how one of them eyed him every once and awhile, he he took note of the swish of her lace was while mostly perfect getting caught every once and awhile on her thigh. Peering past her tanned and toned skin, he saw through the lace catching the outline of something he's become rather familiar with over the years.

Strapped to her thigh was a small handgun, nearly invisible thanks to the purple lace covering the very top of her leg and he turned his back on her hoping his own wasn't as visible. Looking towards the tops of the buildings, he caught a brief flash of light before scanning it again trying to seem inconspicuous.

' _Sniper? No a sniper wouldn't be very effective in as small of a place as this square. It'll be too magnified and unless they're really good at hip firing that's not an option. Assault rifle with a low magnification scope is far more likely. The only people who can probably get their hands on those other than the government would be a high ranking gang official or someone there to protect something. Though, seeing as he's positioned on top of that building, it's likely so that he can see another building or an entrance.'_

Recreating the square in his mind while putting in what details he noticed he got an approximate image while he walked towards the tavern. ' _Technically, him or her being positioned on that building gives them the best possible line of sight on the alleyway to the left of the stage. Assuming that the dancer is somehow related to the sniper when it comes to business, it's safe to assume she gets anyone who gets too close, while he covers her back and takes out anything heavy duty…'_

It was just then that Jaune realized he had _not_ walked into a tavern.

Surrounded by large plush cushions coloured purple all the way to a deep crimson red, the walls were gaudy and tacky looking. Smoke rose off of small little braziers which smelt of lavender while the carpet beneath his feet was plush and the candle filled chandeliers ornate and golden.

Lounging around on the colourful cushions, couches some on top of men, were a wide assortment of beautiful women. Each one looking more exotic and different than the last with their different hair colours, eyes, and skin tones, every girl was unique even from the colour silk and satin they chose to wear.

Some danced to exotic music for the patrons, while others simply lay there talking or sipping from surprisingly nice wine glasses, and from what noises he could hear coming upstairs, he'd figured out pretty quickly what sort of place he'd walked into.

A brothel.

He'd just walked into a good and proper brothel.

Well what are the odds?

Raising her head at his arrival, a woman standing behind a nice wooden bar raised an eyebrow before raising her hand and making a clear 'come here' gesture with one of her fingers. Walking over while fighting any temptation he may have to look around at the skimpily dressed women or their patrons, he sat down at a stool and sunk into it before leaning on one arm and looking at the woman.

Short, probably at about five foot four with warm brown hair and honey coloured eyes, she had an impressive bust which put Neo's to shame. Well it put _all_ busts he's ever seen to shame really. With a pencil thin waist not covered by the same silks draped around her hips or her breasts he watched as she cleaned out a glass before taking another bottle off the shelves.

"So, what can I get for you today sir?" Her voice was came out smooth as silk before she eyed him up and down hungrily. "Something more _exotic_ maybe? You don't look like you're around here… Maybe you've come for one of our more… _Interesting_ goods?

"Tempting, though I have to decline." Jaune said before digging into his pocket to make sure his wallet's there. "Though if you have any information for sale I'd gladly buy it."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "That depends… Information on what, and how much money do you have on you?"

Sighing and opening his wallet he counted that he had around two hundred Lien in there. "I'd like to know about the gangs… Where I can find the bigshots…"

"Money first." She said looking down at her nails before peering back up like it was a totally normal thing. Taking out the money and sliding it across the counter she took it and tucked it into her cleavage. "The big shots are further in town big boy, to find them isn't very hard. They've got dealers on virtually every street corner who'll talk for the right price."

"Alright… What kind of price are we talking?" He said. He _had_ just used all of his money paying for _this_ information after all. "I don't have much."

She shrugged making her bosom bounce. "Whatever they want I guess. I suppose you could sweet talk them, but you don't seem like the type."

"Thanks for the info…" He left it hanging so that she could finish by giving him her name. One she didn't he sighed and walked away.

Admittedly, he felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't have stayed there longer.

Walking out back into the bright sunlight, he winced slightly. Man, it's bright out. Looking over towards the main road, he took one last look towards the roof with the likely lookout before eyeing the dancer again. He must've seemed like a creep, but once he determined he was fine, he made his way further into the heart of Vacuo.

It's going to be a long day.

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

 **Note:** Here we go! We're done! Not too much happened, but we got some Jaune time and got to be in what's essentially a strip club so… Yeah.

Now, I'm going to go play some 'Rainbow 6 Siege' and have a wonderful night! We got that new DLC coming _real_ soon so I'm getting my skills back up to par!

Anyways, please… Leave a review, bake some cookies, play some games, and have a wonderful night!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** Yeah! Petroleum for life! (Though I prefer Nuclear power myself.)

 **Guest:** I will!  
 **DuplicateUserName:** Of course I do! I remember everything, and know more than is imaginable!

 **desdelor97:** Thanks!

 **X3runner:** No, that would be ridiculous! Sadly you'll have to wait for two weeks after this one, but oh well…

 **Benthino:** True that!  
 **Creature of Grimm:** Thanks!

 **Axius W. Xanzux:** I'll always come back!  
 **TheShadowOfZama:** Yup! It'll be interesting that's for sure. (Looks at kerosene comment. Fuuuuck.)

 **Josh Spicer:** Thanks!

 **Tambrone:** Wait and see!

 **psychominer:** Haha, that made me laugh. No, _shalém_ is not Remnant's Harlem Shake.

 **dracohalo117:** It's a secret!

 **FateBurn:** Thanks!  
 **littlejason8:** Not soon, but eventually.

 **Please Read This:** No.

 **Cody:** Thanks!  
 **That guy:** *shrugs* I'm great at everything. Nothing new here.

 **LL:** (Haha) No, that won't be happening. I won't say what _will_ happen, but it won't be that.

 **Akadark:** I don't know mate…

 **snowyassas1n:** Oh boy it'll be a shitstorm!

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Trust me, it'll be much more than a three way.

 **BadHum3r:** I can barely manage this one!

 **Fellowman:** Haha go ahead mate!

 **Guest:** No trips to France, more Neo eventually, I'll write till I die I promise.

Done! Good day and goodnight people!

-DragonManMax


	22. Chapter 22

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** I'm back! Took an extra week off due to some other stuff, as well as to just relax before school starts. Though, it starts _tomorrow_ for me. Oh joy. But on the bright side, my birthday is next sunday so, yay!

Time to get going I suppose. Sorry if this is a bit short, but in return I should be finishing up the next chapter of 'When Life Gives You Lemons' by the end of today if all goes well.

So alas, pardon me if I'm a bit rust. Hopefully though my return is as glorious as it should be.

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXII**

* * *

Stumbling down the dusty streets of Vacuo, the rock he'd just bumped into with his last tattered loafer bounced across the ground echoing in the abandoned streets. Raising one hand over his eyes and casting his gaze upwards from where it was fixed on the ground, he straightened his back with several cracks and looked into the abandoned road.

Brushing the shirt sleeve out of his eyes, he spit on the ground with what little moisture he could muster.

It had been a hard couple days of walking.

Due to language difficulties and a whole host of other difficulties along the way, Jaune had somehow done a couple things which had amazing. For one, he'd flagged down a taxi early on only to get thrown out a block later when he'd still failed to tell the driver where he'd wanted to be going. On the way out, he'd gotten his shoe stuck in the doorway and was dragged around twenty feet before it finally yanked off the loafer.

Meaning of course that the day of walking he'd had to endure was done all with one shoed foot, whereas the other was likely a mosh-pit of burns and bruises by now. Sadly, he hadn't had a chance to check for infection or toe fungus, but it's likely he got some sort of Vacuoan disease through the destroyed cloth which made up his socks.

Apparently when the bartender back in the brothel had said that they had people on virtually every street corner, she meant on every corner of _the street_. _The Street_ was a highly luxurious and expensive hotel located in downtown Vacuo acting as prime real estate for anybody looking to conduct any sort of evil or debauchery.

Why was this such a big deal? Well, when driving across the city to distance himself from the airport, he'd driven into what was essentially the slums. While nice in its own little cultured way, it wasn't nice compared to downtown Vacuo, and very far away from where he _should_ be heading.

Had he been able to take the taxi, it would've been fine! No problem whatsoever, but _nooo_ fate just _had_ to have other plans now didn't it!

Turns out in Vacuo, it was part of the unwritten rules that: "He who has no shoes and no shirt, will not be serviced." It didn't matter how much pleading or begging or even paying he did, no matter how much they looked like they needed it, nobody accepted him when he asked for a ride.

That threw hitchhiking through the window.

While he was in shape, he wasn't in good enough shape to jog all the way there, so he'd taken to walking. However, that in itself had problems. For one, the heat.

As the deadly and accursed heat of the Vacuo sun beat down on him, Jaune could feel his insides cooking and the laxatives from earlier coming back to bite him while his insides liquefied. After taking a dump in an alleyway behind a dumpster (the no shoes no shirt no service came into play when refusing him bathroom rights as well.) Jaune's managed to walk a couple blocks before feeling sick to his stomach.

Luckily realizing that they couldn't deny him his right to water from the fountain, he took a brief swim, cooled off, and soaked his shirt before taking it off and wrapping it around his head and face to keep his brain cool. He used his white undershirt to reflect light back, while tying his black and grey other top pieces around his waist to keep from losing them.

After walking for about a day, he'd finally keeled over from hunger on the doorstep of what appeared to be a orphanage which would hopefully feed him for the day, but the place which was named "Oliver's!" was not in fact an orphanage, and rather a gay strip bar.

After finding him and feeding him some sort of goopy soup (which Jaune later learned was called 'Gruel) the man owning the place decided to take pity on him and allow him to work for a few hours to pay off his debt to the man.

And that of course, was an adventure in and of itself which Jaune tried to and mostly succeeded to suppress completely within his memories. Sadly what with the particular joint being in a more… Strange part of town, he'd been forced to participate in all sorts of odd kinks and put in different and strange costumes, all to make a few extra bucks and put the debt behind him a few hours earlier.

But if one thing was for sure, Jaune wished that he'd never see another monkey, eagle, or orange again in his life. If he did, it would be just too soon.

After paying up his dept and organizing his pockets a bit, Jaune re-wettified his shirt and continued making his way down the long main stretch towards ' _The Street'_ hotel. Luckily, cars weren't too common on this specific road and therefore whenever Jaune stumbled off the sidewalk and into the middle of the road, he was only hit by a car every tenth or twentieth time.

Looking upwards at the massive hotel ignoring all the passing people giving him strange looks, Jaune took it all in.

Built out of large silver one way mirrors for the twenty stories it went upwards, ' _The Street'_ was an impressive structure and quite the eyecatcher. Reflecting light back at whoever was looking at it, it looked as though it was sent straight from the gods… The tower of Babel perhaps?

Stepping into the hotel beyond the rotating door, Jaune silently prayed that he wouldn't be detained and removed by security moments after entering. Using one of his hundred and eight skills gifted to him by his sisters, Jaune made his way slipping from group of rich people to group of rich people weaving through unnoticed with head held high as though he owned the place.

' _Yeah… You go Jaune! Just act as though you're the eccentric billionaire who owns the place. Just go, walk casually, smile and mouth some words towards some people, then slip into the bathroom and get cleaned up.'_

Slipping into the bathroom, Jaune noticed how there was only one person there and gave a sigh of relief. Getting onto one of the stalls, he clicked it shut ignoring the look he got from the grey haired kid washing his hands and began stripping so as to shake his clothing out for sand and make himself presentable again.

It was around five minutes later when Jaune felt presentable enough to go out into the lobby again. Now having his clothes fully back on and freshly washed in a handy dandy machine built into the wall of the stall, Jaune took a dump using a real toilet before eeping!

' _God damn it. Who buys those things!? Why would anyone want something which sprays cold water and air up your bum-hole after a shit? Fucking rich people. Wait, aren't I rich now that I robbed that bank? Surely I'm not like them though right?'_

Getting up and sighing while pulling up his pants, he straightened his tie before stepping out of the stall. The grey haired teen he saw earlier was gone, and rightly so. While it may take a while to properly wash your hands of all the germs which may have accumulated, it wouldn't take five minutes!

Washing his hands, Jaune made sure all his gadgets were in place before smiling in the mirror. He was still missing a shoe, but had everything else of importance. Right shoe? Check. Both pocket and normal watch? Check! Lighter? Yup! Belt? Of course! Secret drugs going by the name NZT 48 which could apparently kill him if he took all five?

Feeling prepared, he splashed water on his face and grabbed some paper towels and dried himself using far too many before grabbing a mint and popping that in his mouth. Sucking on it while he walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the elevator, Jaune noticed that now that he was better dressed and almost completely cool and professional again, ladies were eyeing him more.

Were they all gold diggers, or were they actually thinking that he's good looking?

Damn women, he'll never understand them.

Looking at the elevator buttons, Jaune looked at each plaque beside each button before seeing the one he was looking for. ' _Floor 13, The Street Corner'_. It was a rather tacky name, but at the same time rather creative.

Pressing the button and watching as the doors closed, Jaune was about to smile happily as he prepared for some Frank Sinatra to start playing in the elevator before he heard a "Hold the door!" come from a voice on the other side.

Cursing, Jaune stuck his hand straight in between the nearly closed doors like the gentleman he was. Hiding his curse and nursing his hand with a strained smile, Jaune looked to see who it was who caused him such pain.

After seeing the reason, Jaune was glad he held the door.

Coming to a stop in front of him, the girl stood there for a second before stepping in beside him and flashing him a thankful smile. "Thanks for holding the door. Not many people would've done that."

With her exotic dark brown skin, glorious red eyes, and fresh and minty green coloured hair, she was a image of exotic beauty the likes of which he'd never find in Vale. Of course, that wasn't counting Neo, but she was a special case.

Dressed in some sort of ensemble which seemed to be native from Vacuo, she stood there confidently if a bit shy at the same time. What odd traits to have. Dressed in an exotic and definitely non-Valean outfit consisting of white pants, an intricate white top with a green crop top.

Liking how much skin was on display, he just smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Going up?" He asked pointing towards the buttons which were on his side of the elevator. Nodding and pressing nine on the floor selection panel, she stood back and waiting as they quietly listened to the elevator music.

After all, anyone that truly has a conversation in an elevator is scum.

Getting off before him, Jaune got off on floor thirteen and looked around. Floor thirteen. The Street Corner Jazz Club. Yup, it's a bit odd but then again aren't all rich people? Most of them need something to do, and for people like Willow Schnee, it was boozing up.

Stepping into the bar, Jaune took it all in.

On one side at the very opposite to the elevator, there was a jazz band playing quietly while the sun went down behind him. Looking towards the bar, Jaune noticed how it was nearly abandoned. Despite being around six o'clock Vacuo time, it did indeed seem unpopulated.

Sitting at the bar and waiting for the bartender to come over from cleaning his glass, Jaune straightened his tie again. Walking up to him, the bartender placed his hands on the table looking down at Jaune.

' _Here goes nothing.'_ Leaning forwards and lowering his voice so as to not be heard, Jaune whispered. "I'm hear to meet the cartel leader. Tell them it's _The Rogue_."

Nodding, the bartender's smile was gone now. Reaching one hand under the counter and making Jaune tense, he brought it back up a moment later holding a white keycard. "The twentieth floor, penthouse suite."

Nodding and taking it from the man's grasp, Jaune left the man a small tip of five dollars and headed back to the elevator pressing the button for the twentieth floor. It's time to meet the big boss.

Heading up, Jaune stepped out once arriving on the floor. Turning to the left, he saw the large white double door heading into the penthouse and he smiled. Finally, after the days of walking, the blisters, the strange things he had to do to pay off that debt, he'd finally meet them.

Pressing the keycard against the scanner, he listened to the door unlock and swing open silently before he stepped in.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"... And are you _sure_ it was him?" She said swirling her finger around the rim of her glass before raising it up to her lips and finishing it off. It was a fine wine, suitable for her she supposes. Looking back to her servants, Cinder let some malice into her eyes. "If it's not, it won't really be worth it."

Mercury and Emerald nodded for once in perfect sync before her silver haired servant spoke up. "It was him alright. I can't think of anyone else who would wear that. He matches the description perfectly."

Sighing, Cinder looked down at her two faithful servants. "You haven't failed me before. Do not do so now."

This time the mint-ette in the room spoke up her red eyes flashing in the pseudo darkness. "We will not Milady."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"We've got eyes on him! He got into _The Street_ hotel about two minutes ago ma'am!" The analyzer said standing up only to knock into his desk and spill his coffee all over his lap. Letting out a stream of curses which would've made her reprimand him at any other time, he turned to her. "What do we do?"

Strapping her trusty blade to her hip, Winter got up from her stool looking towards the man sent from the VSS who was already tucking his weapons into their holsters and shrugging on his blazer. "I've called the S.W.A.T. they'll be there in two minutes dropping from a airship onto the roof then rappelling downwards to the floor. Which floor is he on?"

"Twentieth floor ma'am."

"Very well then. It's time to lock up this criminal for good." Pushing open the door to the undercover surveillance van, she stepped out of the ice cream truck and onto the hot Vacuoan street.

It's time to put a criminal mastermind behind bars, or on the end of her blade.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! That took a while. Going to go work on the latest chapter of 'When Life Gives You Lemons' which will either come out today, or tomorrow, but likely tomorrow since I feel like it's too clunky for a release today.

Got a new phone on Saturday and it feels far too big. Compared to my 5s, the 7+ is a fucking monster in both specs and size man. I need bigger pants.

So yeah! I'm back after my vacation, hopefully you didn't think I was dead. Now, remember, leave a review and have a wonderful night!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** It was fantastic! Vacations really are great.

 **Fate Burn:** Thanks.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Haha, Jaune Wick. Haven't seen it yet.

 **BlackHum3r:** I don't know man. I'm the first person to ship Kali x Jaune… I'll come up with something and release it tomorrow with the smut.

 **Benthino:** There's no truck burning in Rainbow 6!

 **desdelor97:** Thanks!

 **R-king 93:** Thanks mate!  
 **X3runnner:** Uhh, can't tell what you're trying to say. At all.

 **psychomier:** Not really! Well, they kind of want the D.

 **That guy:** Haha, I'm sure it is.

 **The 10th Wand:** Trust me, you'll like next chapter for sure.

 **Creature of Grimm:** Good review!  
 **deathcornfive:** I can't spoil things about his semblance at this time.

 **epic coolniss factor:** More exotic-ness? Meh, we'll see.

 **shadow:** I like how you used a 1 instead of a ! by accident!

Boom done. Time to go and write smut.

-DragonManMax


	23. Chapter 23

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Bear with me for a moment ladies and gents while I give you all answers about how my 'Glorious Return!' turned into 'Glorious return except for the fact he just disappeared for a week again!' so yeah...

For one, last week I was feeling really terrible. The Tuesday I woke up (The day after posting chapter twenty two of this story.) and I felt bad. I mean seriously, I never get sick, but when I do, it's terrible. But this time, I didn't have any symptoms of being sick, except for simply not feeling well, and being tired and unmotivated. Naturally, I thought I somehow managed to get myself depressed or something. This however, wasn't the case as it turns out the smoke in the air from the wildfires all over my province (A province is what Canada calls a state.) actually got in my bloodstream like doctors were predicting, and made it so that my body felt like it was fighting a terrible cold the entire time it wasn't. Also, it possibly could've caused a minor brain inflammation in some people, but I was luckily saved from that. (I think.)

Second, school started that Tuesday _as well as me being sick_. That drained my will to do anything until I felt better, so I just slept as soon as I got home for the most part. But alas, it rained, I'm feeling fantastic, things at school are going so well something bad is going to happen to me soon, and I'm ready to write!

So please, forgive the rust. Here we go.

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXIII**

* * *

Stepping inside Jaune instantly took note of everything in his surroundings. The penthouse suite he'd just stepped inside of was expensive. That was what he noticed first.

From the light hardwood flooring covering the floor nearly everywhere, to the expensive looking lights put on the walls and ceiling overtop of glass and metal furniture, every bit of it looked more expensive than his at home.

It was all open concept. The hallway he'd stepped into wasn't so much a hallway, it was more of a large greeting area for visitors which then went forwards and down some stairs. Down the stairs was a dining table on one side, a set of chairs, couches, and a large TV on the other. To the left of the open visiting area was a door most likely leading towards some sort of bathroom, while to the right was just a small walk in closet.

Walking over to the two glass and metal railings to the two sides of the large staircase, Jaune put his hands on it and took a more in depth look.

On the same floor as the T.V and dining room, there was a indent in the wall which was likely another room going underneath him. If he had to guess it'd be the kitchen. The entire wall in front of him was that same one way mirror glass that was all over the building, and Jaune briefly thought about how this was likely going to be the only time he'd ever be on this side of the glass.

Looking out over the desert city of Vacuo, he gave a brief smile. So, sure. Maybe the trip here had gone wrong, and he was in intense physical pain from blisters on his feet… And sure, maybe he wasn't all that happy with this turn of events, or even his mission in the first place.

But at the end of the day, if he was seeing the world it was worth it. Finally, he was doing what he truly set out to do when he left. The thought of his family brought a brief frown to his face before it hardened and he walked down the stairs.

No distractions.

Reaching into his coat he grabbed the handle of his gun before moving his hand back out. Friendly meeting for now. He'd reloded it in the bathroom just in case things go to shit though. Like they always do. It's almost gotten so predictable, Jaune would be _more_ surprised if he made it completely to the end of this adventure without burning the hotel down!

Walking down the steps with his single loafer making a loud noise every time it impacted the wood, Jaune walked to the center of the room once he was down and stood at the window. If they decided indeed to let him in, it would make sense to greet him right?

Jaune was shaken out of his wandering thoughts seconds later by the sound of a dozen guns cocking all at once. Whirling around, Jaune's arms moved down to his pockets shoving them in making them all tense visibly. Surrounding him in a semi-circle shape around him were twelve or so men all aiming highly powerful assault rifles at his torso, the laser attachments pointing towards his torso.

Makes sense, people only go for headshots in the movies and in games.

Looking from the guns to the people wielding them, Jaune wondered what he was seeing.

Wearing no real discernable uniform other than perhaps a red sash over their right arms, they were wearing assorted clothing which made no sense. One of them looked like a bell-boy from the hotel, so him holding a fully automatic weapon was a shock.

Others were dressed differently from each other. One seemed to have been masquerading as a chef, while another looked like somebody straight out of ' _Angry Max'_ the movie! In fact, now that he indeed looked at them, most of them looked like that.

Raising his eyebrows and looking casual and leaned back, with his hands still in his pockets fingering the important things he'd need, Jaune also decided to raise his voice. "Uhh, I have an appointment?"

They remained silent for the most part but two of them fingered some sort of walkie talkie on their belts before something happened and Jaune was nearly had a heart attack. Was this always what Roman meant when he said women were terrifying?

Wait, he could've just been talking about his ex-girlfriend… Whoever that blonde was, she was apparently far too controlling for him.

Swirling into existence between the two making the top part of the curve of the semi-circle keeping Jaune pinned in place, came a dark crimson portal space itself bending around it as time distorted slightly.

Stepping out of it, the person he could only assume was the 'big boss' made _her_ way in front of him hand on her hip. Or rather, hand on the handle of the large katana strapped there.

Wearing a shallow cut black dress with red samurai-like armor on top, he noticed how it didn't really protect much. ' _I suppose that she could be wearing such a short dress because it's easier to move around in than anything like a long tailcoat or long dress. Huh, that probably is the reason. After all, that's why I wear a suit and not something like a trenchcoat. Though, a trenchcoat would be dope.'_

With an imposing and rather curvy figure, the woman stood there being intimidating in a large grim mask on her face designed like a Nevermore. As the marks lit up deep red going back, he noticed how it drew attention not only to her face, but to her long raven black hair and pale complexion.

Noticing the large scabbard on her hip which seemed to be some sort of revolving barrel blade, he gulped before putting on his most charismatic smile. "Are you who I'll be meeting today?"

There was no noise from behind the mask before she spoke. It was distorted and strange, but it came out nonetheless. "You have quite the bounty on you Rogue… On the dark side of the web, one person I can only assume is Whitley Schnee has twenty million lien on your head… Forty million if someone brings you to him _alive_ …"

Jaune's smile fell before he began sweating. This woman was terrifying. Gulping for a second making his adam's apple bob, Jaune looked at her. "So… Thanks for telling me? Now, let's do some business?"

She chuckled and it came out a dark and scary thing. "I'm afraid you don't understand."

He raised his eyebrows at her again. Once more, and his glasses would activate. Though, he forgets which one was the first setting… Laser eyes? "Don't understand what?"

"We're here to take you in alive." She said before taking the hand not on her blade and gesturing around them. "It's all been one big set up, so that I can fund some things. Besides, dealing with weaklings like you always makes me happy…"

Jaune was sure she was grinning under the mask what with how joyful she sounded at that last part. Feeling something press against the palm of the hand in his pocket, Jaune thought of a course of action.

The NZT 48.

While Roman warned him it would kill him if he had it too many times, when else would he really be in a situation which warranted using it? It was now or never. Or at least, he'd have to take it now or never have another chance.

Fishing one of his hands out of his pockets, he raised one finger, Jaune began what Roman has dubbed: Bullshitting. "Listen, that's fine, I understand. But please. I'm a smoker and would like at least one last smoke before I'm tortured to death."

Dropping his arms and acting comfortable again making several of the attackers twitch nervously, Jaune put his hands in his pockets and went into his usual standing stance. Though, it was rather hard considering the situation he was in.

All he had to do was act natural. Or maybe confident? Roman's and his Dad's advice always clashed that way… "May I?"

Growling at him for a brief moment, the woman beneath the mask continued likely through clenched teeth. "I suppose you may. But don't try anything or I'll cut you down. Twenty million is still enough for anything I may need.

Perfect, it's worked. Now, while he could _possibly_ get out his gun, he'd be cut down before he made it. The NZT seemed like his only way out… But. What if the effects weren't anything like he thought? What if, and just what if, they would kill him instantly? What if they were some sort of unknown version which hasn't been tested yet?

Digging around in his pocket, Jaune slipped two items into his hands while noting his pocket watch's exact position from where it connected the right side of his blazer to his left side. Rubbing the strap of his watch, Jaune realized that getting all these concealed gadgets was indeed a good thing.

Raising his lighter to his lips before blinking and laughing fakely, Jaune looked at the scary red and black themed woman. Sighing, Jaune voiced his thoughts. "Do you have any smokes? I appear to have left them on the plane."

Sighing, the woman shook her head. "I don't smoke."

"Oh well then." Moving his hand up as though to scratch his mouth, he popped the pill into his mouth. Thinking what could very well be his last thought ever, Jaune swallowed the pill.

Then everything stopped.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Well, here we have it. This chapter was kind of slow, but I wanted to do it right. Next chapter everything should kick off and be fine.

For those of you from my other stories, expect both 'The Woman Whisperer' and 'Jaune Arc: Augmented' to be out on Wednesday and Friday respectively. If one isn't out then, I'll forgo my weekend smut writing and get on those like a hound.

Anyways, leave a review and have a wonderful day!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** Not identify as _a_ desert fox, but _the_ desert fox huh? Wow, how mighty.

 **BadHum3r:** That's a surprisingly good summary of what that chapter was about.

 **LordGhostStriker:** It's possible. Also, your name reminds me of the game 'Destiny'. I've already pre-ordered 'Destiny 2' for PC!

 **desdelor97:** Reliable like always! Unlike myself of course.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** There's multiple languages of course! Just one more common one.

 **Benthino:** I have 'Payday 2'... Maybe I should just have a day when everyone from this story gets together to play together?

 **DuplicateUserName:** Yup!

 **R-king 93:** Of course!  
 **FateBurn:** Thanks!  
 **lord of tea:** It's all about effort.

 **X3runner:** That is correct yes. Also, yes on the Winter thing.

 **Lu Bane Na:** Well… Jaune never raised his eyebrows a third time did he?

 **LL:** Pretty much. Also, get better puns. Those hurt me deeply. (Not really.)

 **That guy:** Pretty much mate! But that's not quite how it'll go…

 **Du:** I love that game man. Six hundred and twenty eight hours and counting!  
 **Guest:** Wrong story to be talking about my lemons.

 **SolidShinji104:** Haha, smooth? Be real!  
 **Guest:** The cartel may not be fat, but is THICC close enough?

 **Ryoji Mochizuki:** What does 'huh' mean? Seriously, don't just review 'huh'. Please.

Done. Now, time to go and just watch part of a movie and talk to my fellow fanfiction writer KenjiPark97... What's this? Shameless advertising for the story I'm beta-ing? Too bad, go read his story: 'The Soldier's Battleground'. It's cool, it's great, I beta for it, it's WWI themed, and it's Knightshade! Who doesn't like some Knightshade!?

-DragonManMax


	24. Chapter 24

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello and welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the grand finale! For the most part at least… It's not the finale to the story trust me, I've got a few heists left in me to accomplish first.

Also, fuck. Forgot completely about his umbrella. And I had such cool shit planned too… Now that I haven't mentioned it in three chapters, I can't use it here. Fuck. Just imagine he forgot it somewhere okay?

Well, I don't want to keep you waiting with all this boring shit do I? I bid you, _adieu._

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXIV**

* * *

He watched in slow motion as he flew outwards from his body propelled forwards by infinite winds. Stopping himself with his hands out in front of himself, he turned faster than he could think whirling around to see what took place.

In slow motion, he watched as his eyes began blinking and his adam's apple bobbed, barely a millimeter a second as he saw and _felt_ his toes themselves uncoil from where they were tensed in their loafers.

As every second in real time stretched on and on, Jaune watched his opponents blink slowly, and went to the back of them waving his hand in front of their face while his body slowly continued to untense itself relaxing on the spot.

He could move freely, and his mind felt sharper than ever… Nothing was frozen, and time wasn't stopped. Simply slowed. But… He's not in his body. His body is right _there_. In the center of the room sat his very body, still in the suit, and missing a shoe.

Looking down at himself, Jaune noticed he was wearing the exact same thing. Except his shoe was on, and his body felt fine and completely clean. Like he felt after the dreaded shower button he's almost come to enjoy after the first heart wrenching first times.

Walking forwards his loafers clacking against the wood, Jaune was halfway to touching his body again before he stopped himself and realized that he should probably be asking a very important question right now.

How was he seeing all of this?

"Tell me have you seen 'Limitless'?" Jaune heard a voice call out from behind him. Turning with his mind still whirling faster and faster than he could _comprehend_ , he made eye contact with the speaker.

Coming face to face with himself twice in one day wasn't something he was expecting when he stepped into his hotel.

"Of course it's not something you can just _expect_ you dumbass." The clone of himself said before sighing. "It also seems like you _haven't_ seen 'Limitless' so you don't know what the creator of the drug intended while creating it."

Lowering his eyes from… Well, his own eyes, Jaune took in his carbon copy's looks.

Dressed in a long sleeved black t-shirt and slacks, the man also wore loafers. Standing at the same height of six foot one, he was handsome. His hair was combed neatly, and his azure eyes sparkled like some sort of infinite ocean.

Was this what people saw when they saw him? Some sort of brilliant figure of untamed good lo-

"Don't get ahead of yourself idiot. _Nobody_ _anywhere_ sees us like this." The figure said before slumping and putting one hand in his pocket. "So, let's get down to business. What're we doing?"

"What do you mean 'what are we doing?'?!" Jaune shouted incredulously the sound doing nothing to the environment around them. "Can't you at least explain what's going on first?"

The person who would now be labeled as 'Drug Jaune' looked down at a previously nonexistent watch on his wrist before looking back up at him and sighing. "All right. We've got just enough time for me to explain before they get here and we _need_ to figure this situation out."

Gesturing in a wide gesture over the air with his hands, the air in front of him came to live with a almost hologram-esque picture. Showing on it in a blue structure of odd light which seemed to pulsate like aura came a brain, an almost text-book interpretation except see-through if not for the outlines.

Gesturing to it again, it pulsated. "Most humans in their very small lifetime only use around ten percent of their brain. The brain, is an amazing thing which when utilized utterly and completely can be used to accomplish feats which are basically superhuman."

"For example, everything you've seen, will ever see, and are seeing right now, is stored within the brain. Even though your memory may be bad and in the morning and you forget what you were doing the day before, when you're using all _one hundred_ percent of your brain power, you can remember anything ever stored." He said before spinning it around and watching as it dissipated into life. "All the knowledge you've ever learned is kept here, and with basic knowledge of everything using school, and with the brain power you're granted, deductions can be used to completely destroy limits previously put on you by knowledge."

Jaune nodded rubbing his chin. "So it's like a smart drug?"

The other him nodded. "That's basically it. For example, while you don't know what the back of these people look like, using things you've seen before, and things you know, you can create an accurate picture caused by assumptions. Of course, this can fail, but it's unlikely."

The 'real' Jaune nodded again before breathing in. "Okay but there's a couple things I don't understand…"

The other one nodded looking at his watch again. Looking closer, Jaune noticed how the seconds hand wasn't moving. At all. "Shoot."

"For one… Why will I die after doing this more than five times?" He said digging into his pocket again and rubbing the other pill-popper things in between his fingers.

"Right now you're using ten times the brain power you normally use. Therefore you're brain is doing enough work for ten days, in one essentially. By the way, this only lasts for about five minutes real time so don't waste it." The other Jaune said before nodding. "Next."

"What are… Well, what are _you_?" Jaune number one said looking at his clone. Of course, depending on this answer, maybe _Jaune_ could be the clone. Wait, if they're both named Jaune, which one did he mean was the clone when he said that? "You're not me… At least, you don't _seem_ like me."

The other Jaune scratched the back of his head for a second before some more sounds came off in the background. "Well, they're here now so it's best to just show you."

Stepping into the room, came another Jaune. Except, now instead of the suit Jaune was wearing, and instead of the black outfit 'Drug Jaune 1' was wearing, he was wearing an outfit which was just like Roman's. White coat, black hat and everything!

"Sorry I'm late, had some things to take care of." He said swirling his cane around in his hand before smacking it into the ground with a resounding clack before taking out and lighting a cigar. "Now, we're just waiting on one more. The name's Mischief by the way."

Jaune nodded. Okay, so the Jaune wearing Roman's outfit and acting just like him is Mischief. Okay, that's fine. Looking back over to the black dressed one, Jaune nodded at him. "What's your name?"

"Rationality."

Huh, fitting considering that fact that all he's done since Jaune's come here is explain things.

"God! Ladies please! Just give me _one_ second to do something!" Jaune heard a kerfuffle coming from upstairs before a door shut and he heard a loud sigh. Walking down the stairs came one of the oddest sights he's ever seen.

Dressed in a pimp outfit complete with the fur coat, feather boa, and odd leopard print fedora, another more rugged and sexy looking version of Jaune came down with his baggy purple pants swinging in the wind. "Pimp Jaune is here!"

His eyes widened before he pointed at Rationality. "Explain! Now!"

"We are your various pieces of subconsciousness and consciousness which have been collected and are currently being sorted to make you more efficient. Even after the drug is done working you'll see us every once and while under _extreme_ stress." He said before placing a hand on his black clad chest. "I am all the rationality you feel before doing something stupid. I'm the main one in your mind, but I mostly go ignored for some reason."

Jaune nodded. Makes sense.

Then pimp-Jaune took over. "I'm the part of you who is interested in women, and smooth with women. Put me in charge for five minutes and I can get you any woman! Well, at least I'm able to in your mind. I'm not used very much really… But that's mainly due to my twin Obliviousness, but he isn't here right now. Out on vacation thanks to the drugs."

Uhh…. Jaune didn't really see himself as a ladies man, but if _apparently_ does that's fine… After all, it could be worse! He could be a drug addict or someth- Wait a second…

Mischief put a hand on his chest before taking a puff and blowing it out the smoke spiraling into non-existence during they're slowed perception of time. "I'm the part of you that wants to be a criminal but doesn't know how. Therefore, I'll just blunder around assisting."

Jaune nodded. "All right. So, what do we do now?"

Rationality grinned at the same time Mischief grinned. Answering in scary sync, both Jaune clones looked at him. "We succeed."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Winter straightened her uniform while riding up the elevator. Standing beside her were two Atlesian bots who were to be used in training and practice only, but she'd managed to secure their use for her task force provided they don't do anything crazy like activate the red light and go psycho murderer on everyone.

Watching as the numbers slowly went upwards, she smiled ever so slightly to herself. Whereas her team of specialist siege troops had to either rappel off of the roof, or storm up the stairs, as commander she had the right to ride up the elevator dramatically.

A pleasure she'd seen Ironwood perform multiple times, but she's never had the pleasure of doing herself.

Until now.

What made it ever so much sweeter was the fact that soon, she'd be catching her father's killer, the master thief, the greatest criminal who's ever lived, the man who molested her on that prison top so many weeks ago.

The Rogue.

Thinking of his capture made her smile once more ever so slightly. It would be great. She, Specialist Schnee would return to Atlas, head held high, the mighty mastermind in her grip, and all proclaiming her the greatest Specialist who has ever lived.

Maybe one day, she could reign control from Ironwood himself.

Shaking her head, she continued staring forwards thumbing the pommel of her blade. It's not time for pipe-dreams or a little girl's fantasies. She has a job to do, and her job she shall doith.

Hearing some words crackling to life over the coms, she pressed her finger to the small device in her ear. "What is it?"

"Approaching windows now. Expected to be noticed in twenty seconds." A professional voice came over the intercoms as the doors dinged open cursedly loud.

Striding forwards while the door from the stairs opened and her troops came out, footsteps loud against the wooden floorboards of the penthouse reception as the went forwards securing the small perimeter they needed to.

Lining up on the two sides of the hallway, the four with riot shields created a almost phalanx like structure in front of the doors at crotch level, pistols aimed over top. There was a row behind them that was leaned forwards and slightly bent so as to have line of sight.

Behind them was a group of standing heavies wearing the heaviest armor money could buy, them being the loudest and likely in the most danger. One of them quickly made their way to the door taking out a foldable breaching charge before putting it on the door properly, sticking it using the adhesives on the back.

Running backwards to her side, the man stopped and looked at the door small blowing mechanism in his hand clicking as he fiddled with it. Instructing her troops to take a few steps backwards so as to not be stuck in the blast, she stood there waiting for clearance from the rappelling troops.

"We are a go."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune was shocked back to reality and stumbled onto the ground shaking his head as they watched him and one of them laughed. "Not feeling so good in the face of inevitable death? Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

He was quickly silenced as a crimson red blade appeared in front of him the very air rippling as it was swung in front of his eyes. The woman holding it glared at him while he just went back to his weapon, and thankfully his trigger discipline was good enough to not let his shaky hands hit the trigger.

Breathing heavily and getting back up, Jaune tucked his hands back into his pockets. Looking up the stairs, he heard the echoed noises but made no other movements towards it. Instead, he slipped one of his gadgets into his hands, his lighter, while another one of them reached towards the pocket watch.

Eying him nervously as though he'd pop a gun on them at any time, they watched as he took the pocket watch off and flicked it open seeing the mass orgy depicted on the front for a miniscule moment before smacking it shut and holding it.

"Tell me, any of you folks got the time? It appears as though my clock's still on Vale time." He said a bit nervously. Rationality had told him it would all go according to plan, but what if it didn't? There were far too many unknowns, after all, jumping off of a tower without a parachute can only work so many times.

"You don't need the time. You won't care in a few minutes anyways." The masked woman said stoically as the grip on her blade tightened. "Now. Come with us and die once we deliver you, or die."

Jaune smirked. Raising his arms up to his side, he prepared almost like he wanted to be shot in the chest. "Next time when I say I need the time… Give it to me."

His hand flicked open the lighter's cap in a second and flicked the wheel to ignite it. Rather than a flickering flame appearing, it exploded in his hand in a white puff of smoke as the entire apartment went white.

Clouds billowed from his hand filling the air while he ducked his face into his blazer and ran forwards rolling across the ground to avoid the gunshots.

Seconds later, gunshots ran out all over the place amid shattering glass and screams of agony as they gunned each other down. Sprinting to the stairs, he grabbed the railing. All stairs are the same height, and this flight has nineteen stairs.

Flying up the stairs like a madman to where the clouds haven't quite billowed yet, he took a second to take sight of the chaos and what he found was the unknown. Something nobody, not him or Rationality had been expecting.

Whereas before there was only the dozen or so fully automatic assault rifle wielding bandits to worry about, now, there seemed to be more. Hanging from the top of shattered windows where led just flew through was a dozen or so lines of rope hanging from the roof.

At the end attached was a set of black op troops likely about to storm the place, taken completely off guard by the sudden assault. Firing into the smoke below, there were several screams while some were torn in half by a crimson blade as some sort of portals appeared behind them.

Looking down over the railing, he saw how the bandits fired back and were fired at being mowed down by the superior equipment and training of the black ops. Shaking his head at the chaos he's caused, Jaune charged forwards towards thE door.

As smoke billowed out the gaping hole in the tower, Jaune reached into his blazer for his handgun checking that the single shot-shotgun was loaded and he had another shell in hand.

Should be good enough for two.

Looking at the door he was now convinced someone was behind, he pushed his glasses further up his nose, held the handgun in his right hand, and pointed his left hand at the door. Arguably his most powerful weapon sat there.

Pulling out the time adjustment button on his watch, he aimed it towards the doorway before he heard a startlingly familiar voice call 'BREACH' from behind it. There was a shaking noise as the entire place shook for a moment and wood splinters flew by while the men rushed in through the explosion-created smoke just adding to the chaos.

They were not expecting what came next.

As they all bottle necked in the doorway, Jaune pushed the time adjustment button back into his watch and his arm went flying back while a white streak flew from his watch the missile streaking forwards.

Crashing into the middle two shield bearers, it exploded making the entire floor he was standing on shake again as he flew backwards catching himself on the railing and fixing himself charging forwards into the gap.

Things flew into slow motion as Jaune flew forwards pistol-shotgun first into the crowd of troops. The ones hit by the missiles blast were shaken against the walls, not having come to grips with it under the heavy equipment and gear, while the shields fell in front of them causing them to trip all over themselves.

Double tapping the trigger, the shotgun unloaded on them crashing into the bulletproof helmets and chest plates knocking most if not all in the bottleneck backwards while knocking others out and to the ground from the impact of a bullet with the helmet.

Charging forwards, he jumped pushing his feet off a fallen shield as he went flying forwards shooting shot after shot at them rolling on top of the fallen ones as soon as he landed. Grabbing a fallen shield, he put that up in his left hand while firing around it, the surprised troops being pushed back as he slammed pushed jumped and shot into their ranks felling them easily.

Whirling under the few quick enough and smart enough to take out the stun batons, he knocked one to the ground by sweeping his feet out from under him before grabbing the stun baton and stabbing it into the shoulder of another making him spasm backwards.

Grabbing the automatic weapon as it fell from dead hands, he leant against the body keeping it up for cover before hearing several clicks of empty magazines and waiting people before unloading the Scorpion's clip into them knocking down and shattering the armor of them and breaking what shields remained.

Soon, the only ones standing were him, and the one person he thought her heard behind that door so many minutes ago. Already though, several were getting up or reaching for their guns making his eyes widen.

Winking in her general direction, Jaune smiled at her. "How's it going Snow Succubus? I've fallen into a bit of cash lately, and was thinking some dinner would be good for us… I'll kind of need your answer in the next eight seconds by the way."

Her mouth gaped like a fish's before she snarled drawing her rapier and pointing it at him. "In the name of Atlas you are under arrest Rogue!"

Looking at her pristine and beautiful face scrunched up in such a mean face made his heart hurt before he was reminded for a second of those beautiful snow globes he saw last time and his face got hot.

God damn it.

Noticing a officer from behind grab a gun, and raise it towards him, his eyes widened. Knowing them and their stormtrooper aim, not to mention the fact that this hallway is rather thin and bottlenecked, the chances of hitting his own commander was extraordinarily high!

Lunging forwards as though to meet her in combat, he ducked by barely an inch letting the rapier pass over the intended target of his shoulder before there was a 'oof' and he crashed his larger body into her soft one making her crash backwards with him on top.

Wrapping his arms around her, he grabbed for whatever he could to keep balance and keep him close to her so as to block the bullets and keep her from moving her rapier about freely. Currently, it was pressed between them just like her snow globes were to his chest.

Shaking his head he cursed. ' _Not the time.'_

Grabbing a hold of the long flowing coat she wore, he tugged down on it making her lose balance as they both fell onto the ground the magazine clicking empty as the man ran out of bullets and slumped back to the ground defeated.

Sighing in relief, he looked downwards, rather happy and amazed at what he saw.

Underneath him looking away slightly so as to not make her face to close to his Winter Schnee looked away her face with a light dusting of friend as his hands had somehow made their way up to her wrists and were keeping her against the floor. With one of his knees pressed against her crotch, he realized something. When he'd fallen, his eyebrows shot up activating the secret effect on his glasses.

Apparently, it was a weapon checking feature which looks through most types of clothing. Oh god yes.

Beneath him, not only was Winter looking all adorable, flustered, and sweaty from the encounter, to him she was in her lingerie, the pale blue lace outlining and keeping everything in place and perfect while all the creamy and amazing skin not covered by the underwear was a feast for his eyes.

He'd take a thousand pills just to remember that again.

What he'd done on the tower before… That was accidental molestation of the not molestation type. What would this count as!? Rape in her eyes!?

Slipping a specially prepared business card into her hand from his sleeve, he threw himself off her. Jaune winced before crushing down on her foot and breaking the heel on her foot while her aura protected her from the rest. Leaving the flustered and amazing white haired angel on the ground, he ran towards the elevator doors even though they were shut and winked in her direction.

"Find me for that dinner later snow succubus!"

Prying open the doors with his hands, Jaune looked down the elevator shaft down all twenty stories. Pfft, he climbed up that in Sherrinford. This would be nothing. Jumping into the shaft, he wrapped his hands around the rope before noticing that it was just a trick of the light and the elevator was only two floors down.

Dropping ten feet before grabbing on the rope and sliding down the rest no matter what pain he felt in his hands, he smiled.

Technically, he'd gotten rid of the non-existent cartel, nearly made love to who could only be his soulmate, tricked a bunch of bandits, fought a team of black ops, and jumped into an elevator shaft!

It's like he's some spy or something!

Opening the hatch on the elevator, Jaune dropped into it straightening his tie before pressing the button for the main lobby. Time to get out of here, and go home. Whistling a tune for a second, he heard a sigh before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

Whirling around and seeing nothing odd, Jaune gaped for a second before someone pressed a cloth to his mouth, and put a bag over his head.

Seconds later, the world went black.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Fuck. Twice the length as usual, but I think it turned out fabulously. Let me know in a review, please. I really appreciate it. After all, for something I put time into, it's the most you can do to leave a four second review saying 'Nice!'.

Also, Raven was busy killing Schnee troops rappelling down and escaping with her few strong tribe mates to go after Jaune. Just in case anyone's like: "Bitch what about Raven!?"

Now, I'm going to answer these reviews, post this, and go to bed. Goodnight ladies and gents, and may the limits forever remain broken for you!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** Cool. Fire's always fun.

 **Thedarkness1996:** Well, we had rain! Which is a good thing for clearing up smoke. Too bad I was out in it without a coat today. Good thing my immune system is amazing.

 **salomjesus3:** Thanks for the review!  
 **desdelor97:** Feeling mighty fine!  
 **BrokenLifeCycle:** I've played that actually. Good series.

 **LordGhostStriker:** It's called 'Limitless'. Too bad it won't be getting a second season. Super entertaining show.

 **X3runner:** Hope you liked this chapter!  
 **bleachpotato:** Why thank you!~

 **Chaos Snow Kitsune:** I will eventually, but not soon. I've read Ryuugi's work, amazing.

 **Benthino:** Stealth? With me? Pfft.

 **Dragon Blaze-X:** Yup!  
 **GoodguysRoverated:** I. Love. This. Story. Also.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Not this time… Not this time my friend.

 **R-king 93:** Nope. Sorry.

 **FateBurn:** Nice review.

 **Tambrone:** Wow, that's one hell of a quote.

 **theawsomest5:** YEET!  
 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** This one was twice as long just for you.

 **Mysterious Mr. E:** Hope you enjoyed!  
 **PrisonDictator:** Assume he did since armor doesn't stop everything.

 **littlejason8:** Yup… Fitness tests suck. Almost had mine made this Friday.

 **LL:** I do feel better!  
 **Guest:** Got a problem with that?

 **That guy:** What is it with you and bagpipes? I think the last two reviews mentioned them…

 **Du:** I think you mean 'Hoodwinked'. I don't remember a fast squirrel in 'Over The Hedge'

 **Guest:** Not _all_ male members! Just the named ones.

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Not this one… Though Raven is #3 on my ' _To Smut'_ list so…

 **TheArchmage1:** As my crush says all the time over text after I'm done saying something really important and sweet: Yup!  
 **epic coolniss factor:** Oi, don't complain about cliffhangers. They keep you coming back for more.


	25. Chapter 25

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** (sighs deeply) Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! I'm so sorry for the long time without any updates for this story, and for the lack of updates in general. Really, I can't attribute this to anything other than school taking away small portions of my time. The smaller portions of time left over, I find, are not long enough to actually type up a chapter.

But luckily, it's Thanksgiving today up here in Canada, and that means I have more than enough time to get a chapter out! As we go further into the year and I acclimatise myself back into school, updates will easily become more consistent. Please, have a happy Thanksgiving for me… As someone who just had two stories breach one thousand followers (with this one having 1000 exactly at the time of me writing this) I think I know what I'll be giving thanks for.

In the end, I suppose it all worked out rather well. I suppose, in celebration for getting one thousand followers, we finally get to see Salem after so long don't we? Even better timed, is the fact that the RWBY Volume 5 trailer came out today and looks fantastic.

Really, I suppose I just can't be any better can I?

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXV**

* * *

Nearly screaming as he felt himself falling, Jaune shot upwards. Feeling his world spin before rotating back to its normal axis, Jaune found he was blind to the world, everything before his eyes was black darkness. Breathing heavily, Jaune collapsed backwards onto his be-

His bed?

With his head still slightly spinning, and ribcage constantly expanding and contracting so as to get as much air as possible, Jaune closed his eyes scrunching them tight before opening them again looking upwards. Sure enough, everything in front was black.

Feeling something pressing against his face like a oddly warm caress, Jaune banished the suffocating feeling coming along with it and moved his hands up to his face. It was difficult, considering that the movement itself hurt and that he could barely feel his arms.

Carefully reaching towards his eyes, where Jaune was expecting the softness and warmness of flesh against his fingertips, all he felt was a rough feeling. Shaking his head, he noticed the same feeling against his nose and forehead as he moved.

A bag? Just what had he been up to lately?

With the circulation now returned to his arms, his fingers grabbed the cloth making up the bag and pulled it up over his face. Wincing at the br- Jaune's eyebrow instinctively raised at the intricate mural work on the ceiling.

While he'd been expecting a bright light like from every T.V. show he's seen ever, there was nothing. In the room, rather than bright light there was something akin to light, without being light. As though the light came from nowhere and lit the room, without being there.

Bending his body upwards and running his hands down the silky smooth sheets, he took in the crimson red of them, while turning back and looking at the matching pillowcases. Taking a closer look around the room he began in, he noticed the irregularities which meant he _definitely_ wasn't in Kansa- Vale anymore.

The room was semi-circular. About half a circle, the entire room was oddly shaped yet at the same time worked well. In front of him, as well as around him during the entire curved portion of the apparent tower, was a large set of glass windows embeded in lovely stone arches. Each one was about four feet wide, and eight feet tall before moving on two feet and starting the next one.

Pressed against the flat wall to his back was the large four poster king-sized bed he found himself in, as well as a few other things. To his left, was a large double door in a dark wood matching his surroundings of grey stone rather well. To his right, directly beside the bed was a small bedside table, before there was a wardrobe and a dresser.

Sighing, Jaune took the bag which had been over his head and placed it in his hands looking at it. "Just where the hell am I?"

Tossing it onto the floor away from his bed, he stepped out onto the dark wooden floor before padding over to the wardrobe. Sadly, Jaune noticed he was dressed in nothing but his boxers, meaning a couple things.

Either:

a.) He undressed himself before getting into that large bed there and passing out with a bag on his head.

Or

b.) He'd somehow managed to be kidnapped, stripped of most of his worldly possessions bar for a pair of boxer shorts, and now was being kept in a tower like some sort of Rapunzel with shorter hair and no boobs.

Guess which option seemed more likely to Jaune at that moment… Walking along the floor of the room, he noticed that from up close there was an outline of a torch on the stonework in between every window, and at the top where there would be a flickering torch was instead a purple crystal.

Barely glancing at it as he walked by, he was instead captivated by what he saw out of the window. Something he wasn't sure was terrifying, or amazing, or even a mix in between.

Outside his window, stretching far into the horizon towards what he had no doubt equated to somewhere near 'forever', was a large wasteland. No… To call it a wasteland would be a rude and inaccurate judgement of the space…

Surrounding him, or rather the _entirety_ of him, was a large rocky landscape stretching onwards forever, fading into the pinkish-redish fog coming from nowhere. Some of them jutted up and outwards, like deformed hands reaching towards the stars and others seemed as flat platforms, angled as they might be.

This of course must've led to a large amount of crevices and canyons, many of which he could see from his high viewpoint. But what was the nicest, or rather one of the most confusing things, was the fact that stretching upwards and outwards in all sorts of different ways was a large variety of crystals.

Shaped like some dust formations he used to see back in school, the purple crystals were lighter at the base darkening towards a near back at the top, while a very select few at a higher elevation were shaded red dully glowing.

This stretched on endlessly. Yet even then, the oddest part was none of this.

The oddest part, was how close the moon was, and how much light it radiated.

By itself, the moon of Remnant already did not give off much light. According to the few astrologists willing to go public with their findings, this was due to the shattered surface of the moon always seen stretching across it not reflecting back as much of the sun's light back onto Remnant.

But here it was another story. It was as though a veil of light surrounded the moon, even as it looked far closer than it should've. If Jaune was correct, as he not often was, then this could very well possibly be the thing radiating the same odd light from before.

Taking a step back from the window, Jaune walked over the the wardrobe to look for something, _anything_ he could use to escape, or at the very least, use to take someone hostage should the need arise.

"I may be captured, but if Roman's taught me anything, it's to never give up unless she says the safeword!" Jaune said, his voice in the chamber seeming awfully lonely. Reaching up and grabbing the back of his head, he ran his fingers through his hair before reaching in and opening the wardrobe.

Inside, he found something which, while not necessarily bad, wasn't quite in his taste. Reaching in and grabbing the hanger, he placed it out on the bed and took a step back with his eyebrow raised.

' _Huh… It may not quite be my style, but I think I could definitely learn to wear this… Assuming of course that it's mine, and not some sort of cruel trick from my captors to convince me that I'm safe when I'm really not.'_

Noticing the absence of socks, he went over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer nodding at what he found inside. Tossing the socks on the bed, and placing the cordovan loafers onto the ground beside the bed, he was ready to get changed.

' _Oh… It seems as though my captors forgot to give me new underwear. God damn it those bastards! Clean undies are a right for every man! And woman! Of course, I doubt a woman would be wearing men's underpants, but if they do even then it's their right! By god, what animals have I fallen prey to? Now the big question… Go commando in what might possibly be someone else's pair of pants… Or wear my two-or-so day old underwear?'_

Deciding on the second option so as to not run into the same crusty crap stains he had when stealing the security guards car, Jaune got clothed. At least, as well clothed as he could with the full sized mirror and complete outfit he was taking apart to weaponise.

Now dressed in an odd assortment of nod-clashing but still clashing colours, he stood there in front of the mirror straightening himself out.

On his feet he wore a pair of deep red loafers, which were nicely soled against his feet and felt extremely soft to the touch while at the same time supporting his arches nicely, and on his legs was a pair of nice grey cotton trousers.

Tucked into the trousers was a deep yellow shirt, to the point it looked golden without actually being that lame glossy thread so many party boys liked to use whenever they went out. The silk ran smooth against his skin, allowing for good transferring of heat when both too hot, and too cold.

He had to praise the design of the shirt, or whoever wore it. Silk was known to help with the removal of arrows should it ever go through a silk vest, allowing for a nice teasing out rather than the rough tearing of a barbed arrowhead in the middle of combat.

Wrapped around the rest of his torso was a deep red vest the same colour as his shoes with golden buttons twice layered. What for, he had no idea, he simply knew that there _was_ two layers.

Underneath the vest was a simple black necktie which stood out nicely against the rest of the uniform.

Tugging on the grey overcoat with it's yellow linings, Jaune pressed down the collar before straightening everything out, smoothing out the wrinkles and the like. Taking the yellow socks in hand, he tucked one into his right trouser pocket, and another he kept up his left sleeve.

It was almost a crime in and of itself to disrespect such a nice pair of shoes by using them without socks on, but he figured they would forgive him should the socks save his life.

Walking back around the room, Jaune made his way to the dark coloured door, gently pushing against it before realizing that he should be pulling. Tugging against the knob, it swung open silently and he saw the other half of the tower.

Noting nothing specific bar for a small living room area to the left pressed against the wall, and the staircase in front of him which went down, he stepped down the staircase quickly.

He didn't know how far he went down… Five, maybe four flights now? The only reason he was able to tell he was actually _going_ anywhere was due to the windows changing their view every time. It was as though every floor was the same, and that wasn't even disorienting… Who cares about some uniformist who likes the same landing for every set of stairs in this place?

Finally coming to the last door, he noticed the distinct lack of further staircase, and realized there was no doorway out. Or at least, none which looked as though it would go directly _out_ of the castle-like tower he found himself inside of. There was however, a door.

Steeling his nerves, Jaune proceeded in walking up to the large twelve foot double door, Jaune pushed it open expecting to see some sort of ornate throne room, a large dining hall like from the game 'Groundrim' or even a stupidly expensive and large bathroom for giants!

What he wasn't expecting oddly enough, was a hallway.

Stepping into it, he noticed how it was lit in the exact same way as the room he woke up in, and in the staircase he just traversed. Built into the sides, in between the windows were the various carvings, and engravings, and every once and awhile he saw a new painting or mural of some sort of grimm chowing down on something or other.

Walking forwards, Jaune continued onwards. He could feel the darkness pooled where the light didn't touch reaching out to him, as his very shadow seems to have abandoned him. He passed doors on the left of him, while to his right was more windows showing the same land he'd seen before, all while the moon cast down it's eerie light. At the end of the hallway, Jaune noticed how there was a turn to the left, hustling over there, he felt no curiosity or even compulsion to go into the other doors. He simply _felt_ as though he _needed_ to continue.

Turning the corner, he was greeted with a massive door. Huge by all accounts, an odd number to measure, too odd, and even while attempting to comprehend its size, Jaune felt himself boggled.

Made of a dark black wood, it had a story itself carved into the surface. A perfect masterpiece by all accounts. He couldn't comprehend was it was trying to even say, or show, but he knew it was there. At the center, he saw the moon. That at least, he knew.

But the second he took a step towards it, he felt his entire mind be stabbed with a jolt of pain which went away a second after it appeared. So short, it could've considered to be a hallucination. Of course… That would be considered just a freak occurance if not for the whispers.

" _Continue on your path…"_

The whispers encroached on him completely pressing down on his mind from all directions. Taking another step forwards, he felt more pressure coming down between his ears, like going particularly deep in a pool.

Jaune felt the visions take hold, as he continued onwards… Trusting the voice.

" _Do it! Take the prize!"_

Jaune saw himself in third person, and somehow from first person at the same time, from when he must've been just barely twelve. He was thrown back to that body, the smell, the feeling of the air on his skin, the sounds of the farmer's market around him. In front of him, reaching out was his hand, towards a single apple too far to reach.

" _Don't let them leave you! Don't let them think you're worthless!"_

He was thrown even further backwards, when in reality it was just barely a week. He could see them, or what it seemed like, as the picture snapped and a family of blondes of all shapes and sizes in front of him all rushed towards him to look at the camera in hand.

Jaune remembered taking the photo, but he didn't remember their faces. He knew that they wouldn't… The person taking the picture, the person behind the camera's lens is never remembered.

" _Do not let them forget who they left behind!"_

Jaune felt himself, even farther after that. Seeing himself stumbled down that very same alleyway, Jaune knew what would happen next. As the rain poured down onto the cobblestones, and Jaune's younger self pressed his back against the stone work of the building, hoping for any refuge from the rain, he heard as some splashes came from one side.

Looking upwards from the ground where his gaze had been fixated, the younger Jaune looked towards the splashing footsteps as they stepped into a puddle and a loud cursing noise came from the side.

A smile briefly lit up his face, even as the pressure increased tenfold. He was there. Jaune was at the doorway, pushing it open, feeling as the large wood gave way before him as his white aura crackled to life around his hands, before flickering and all rushing upwards.

He didn't know it, but his eyes were glowing white hot as he stepped inwards.

Behind the door, was a large hall. A place large enough to look around, and a place large enough to comprehend even while it seemed incomprehensible. Stepping inwards, his footsteps echoed against the stonework floor and reverberated around the room.

On the floor, was four interlocked circles in golden inlay, each of which looked to be more expensive than a house. In the center of each circle was a single circle slab of the same purple crystal he'd seen outside, seemingly having developed gravity fields of their own as they drew his eyes towards them.

Looking down the large hallway, he saw a large set of steps going upwards. While it was a large set of steps, there was only maybe five, but even then there was a perfect stone slab in the middle, in which there was a throne, jagged and twisted looking. The crystals which it was made of seemed to resonate with each breath in the room, growing darker before he noticed a flicker in the top and some white sparks fizzled down the inside.

Seated on the throne, draped in robes as dark as night, with skin as white as snow, was a single woman who radiated pure and terrifying beauty. Standing up as she saw him notice her, she took a single step forwards…

Or rather… _Glided_ forwards would be a closer word for what she was doing. Rather than step, she flowed across a pool of darkness, completely graceful even as her red eyes drank him in, and her curls bobbed.

Taking a step down until there was only four to go, she stood there, observing him until he gulped and fiddled with his cuffs.

"Where am I?" He asked, voice nearly breaking near the end. She took another step forwards, and despite the fact that she seemingly glided, there was still the noise of a heel making contact with stone.

Noticing her perfect hourglass figure, and briefly imagining whether her snow-white skin went down _all_ of those amazing legs, Jaune recomposed himself. No matter how much cleavage she may show now, Jaune has still seen Winter near naked. That was good enough for him.

"Who are you?" He asked, watching as she took yet another step closer, and then another. He himself took a few strides forwards, hand prepared to whip out the sock and garrote her should the situation arise for it.

She may be a god in terms of beauty, and as scary as a Goliath in terms of fear, but he would go down fighting or not at all. Looking her down in the eyes, he noticed how she took yet another step forwards, apparently liking what he saw, while unbeknownst to him, his eyes burned white with aura.

"What do you want from me! Answer me now!" Jaune demanded, shouting and striding forwards not caring as it reverberated around the room and all the crystals flickered with white lightning and black power.

Yet still, the woman took yet another step forwards, and he noticed the red veins pulsing under the white skin of her face, adding colour to it which was oddly nice, but at the same time as out of place as anything he might've seen before.

Stepping forwards in preparation to strangle her, Jaune _felt_ the darkness wrapping around his limbs. He _felt_ his entire being screaming at him to run, to do anything, to die just _anything_ to get away but he didn't know why! Why must he run!?

She took another step forwards, before raising her arms.

"You are in my domain… The grimmlands." The woman's voice came out, silky and smooth, caressing him like a lover's whisper before she took another step forwards, the terrain going forgotten.

As she raised her arms yet again, every crystal seemed to grow lighter in colour as darkness pooled around her feet, and went up her sides, adding to the darkness of her dress. "I am Salem… Queen of this domain…"

Taking another step forwards, he watched as she stood closer and closer, until her right hand reached upwards, cupping the side of his face. Trailing down his cheeks, her hand left tingling sensations every nerve they touched, and Jaune could feel the smoothness and the cold radiating from it, while at the same time knowing that she should be warm.

Eventually, her hand moved down far enough that she had his chin held in three of her fingers, as she pushed it slightly upwards, her blood red fingernails shining in the light.

"What I would like from you, if for you to join me… _Rogue_ …"

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Wow, this actually went on for around about a thousand words than I was planning for today. The best part is, I didn't run myself into the ground doing it!

Now, I'd just like to say thank you. On this Thanksgiving, I'd like to say that I'm thankful for everyone of of you. When I started writing, I was expecting very few people to like my ideas, very much less follow and be as supportive as you have. Yet here I am, in a fandom of over twenty _thousand_ stories, with two of them in the one hundred and fifty.

I can't possibly describe how thankful I am in any human language.

So please. Go, leave a review… Be thankful for something, or everything you have. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving (even if you're not Canadian) and I hope you all know I love you :)

 **Review Responses:**

 **Hisea Ori:** Okay…

 **GoodguysRoverated:** That would be a good assumption.

 **Kidwithnokeyboard:** How are you typing with no keyboard? (I'll keep up the good work! I promise!)

 **Chaos Snow Kitsune:** That is correct, yes. Thanks for clarification about the squirrel.

 **DuplicateUserName:** You're correct. Not Neo.

 **desdelor97:** Good to know you'll be here 'till the end mate!

 **Locked Simulant:** Yup! Watched the second one when it came out, fantastic movie!  
 **theawsomest5:** I _do_ write these to make people smile :)

 **SolidShinji104:** That is correct, yes.

 **R-king 93:** Does he even need to get out of it though?

 **BrokenLifeCycle:** I'd say that _yes_ , it is possible.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** That's what I was going for! His umbrella was lost in Mozambique, enough said.

 **Benthino:** Haha, you're correct there!

 **Aizzec:** Is it because of the helmets truly? Or because of their screwed up clone brains?

 **FateBurn:** Why thank you!

 **salomjesus3:** Thanks for the review!

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Yup! Raven smut coming soon, now that I have my confidence and mojo back, it'll be worked on.

 **michmech:** That's what I was going for!  
 **SeaZZor:** Thank you!

 **X3runner:** Headlines in one-two chapters.

 **Mystic Koolaid:** Thank you!

 **Mysterious Mr. E:** No Cinder, she's next chapter.

 **The 10th Wand:** Haha, possibly!

 **Frank Horrigan:** A cloud of Panzers? As in the tank?

 **That guy:** Yup! The accent would've been too sexual though.

 **LL:** Pfft, sue for sexual harassment? I think Winter's going to do a lot worse than sue.

 **yesboss21:** I've read 'Professor Arc'. Also, yes. I do believe this is the most followed !Crime Jaune story. (Nevermind, second most. Coeur robbed me of the spot. I love the guy, but he just had to encroach on my one territory didn't he?)

 **MrWhitecoal:** Semblance? I have it planned, but not soon no.

Alright, we're done with review responses! Once again, thanks to all of you. It means a lot that you all smile at my stuff :) Now, I should be able to return to a more consistent schedule as long as I keep everything more or less normal. You guys should get a chapter next Monday, and all my other stories should also be able to be updated this week! Yay! Hopefully every week after that too! (Of course Destiny 2 is coming out for PC, and I pre-ordered so… We'll see!)

Have a nice night :)

-DragonManMax


	26. Chapter 26

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Why is it that every time I proclaim my terrific and prophesied return, things go wrong? I'm fine, and everyone's fine, but at the same time everything's fucked. If I wasn't blessed with being naturally a very stable and level headed guy, I think I would've freaked out by now.

Thankfully, it'll all sort itself out. I mean, probably.

So while none of this has happened to _me_ , it's made writing time disappear because I've needed, and wanted to spend time with those affected. All separate incidents, too… To be fair, I called it. (Everything is remarkably fine now! Only one incident actually concerning me anymore, and even then, it's my reaction to the news that worried me, not the news itself.)

" _Everything's going so stupidly well, I know that everything's just going to go to shit soon." -Max_

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXVI**

* * *

He was tempted beyond all belief in that next six seconds of silence to reach his hands upwards, and take a hold of that hand holding onto his chin with both of his own larger and firmer hands, and pledge complete allegiance willing to do anything to keep such a woman happy and comfortable.

Her power was intoxicating. Either that, or her perfume. Of course, it could just be her killer curves, but the odds of that are lo- Who are we kidding? I mean, who are we _really_ kidding?

Taking in a deep shuddering breath before letting it out, Jaune scrunched his eyes shut before forcing them open and looking down into her own red ones. Reaching upwards, and gently grabbing her wrist, he ever so gently and regretfully moved it off of his chin before letting it drop to her side getting a disappointed pout.

"Are you saying that you're rejecting my offer my dearest Rogue?" She said her tongue pressing against her teeth near the end before Jaune shook his head. How _could_ he say no? "Because, I can assure you that I have a rather… _Generous_ , benefits package."

Jaune shook his head grinning. "That means nothing of the sort! I simply didn't want you dirtying your hands on my face. Surely it must be fairly messy after the tumble I just had! Covered in all sorts of unlikely and unexpected bodily fluids, not to mention soot and dust."

At that she let out a dark chuckle which echoed throughout the room. "Don't be silly Rogue. I've had you bathed before you woke up. Do not worry, they ensured you were as clean as possible for me."

He gulped. For some reason, he was _really_ not liking the idea that someone bathed him in his sleep. Was this what Winter felt like every time she was molested? Well, maybe not… After all, she's being moles- Wait, should he be thinking of himself as a molester?

"If I may ask, the people that cleaned me wouldn't happen to all be gorgeous women s-such as yourself would they?" Jaune asked his voice catching on the 's' almost making it seem like he had a slur for a moment. ' _Damn it! Now I seem like I have a slur! Just fantastic! How could I!? I mean, Roman told me: "Boy, if you ever get kidnapped by a woman, and get a pair of handcuffs slapped on chaining your wrists to your ankles, ru-"'_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Jaune was not expecting to see the perfectly pale face he was already becoming used to staring back at him with something which was probably akin to bashfulness. "You think I'm g-gorgeous?"

Thinking that it's better to _not_ go down that path in the visual novel, at least, until he knows more about this Salem woman he's stumbled upon, Jaune just continued with his hands. "Back to the bathing, who did you say did it?"

With that, Salem's power seemed to return as she realized all the cards were in her favor. "Ah yes… Do not worry… You will meet him shortly. Now come, we have a deal to make, and a partnership to create."

Jaune gulped again, even as she turned away and began floating to the door in that unnaturally graceful way she did. Though, even with all the mystery, the promises of what must be riches, and the fact that he's apparently gotten some sort of graceful witch to become bashful, only one thing stood out to him.

"He?"

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"Last but not least, we have the grand hall." Salem said gesturing to the large door in front of him. Why she's given him a tour of this grand palace, he doesn't quite know yet, but hopefully it's not the sort of thing she does before killing her toy. "Now, recount to me what you've learned so far on the tour."

Jaune nodded. Her quizzes were helpful for remembering, and it seemed as though his memory became better every time she did it. "Well, we have the baths, the bath _rooms_ , the tower filled with bedrooms, the pantry, the kitchen, the outdoor hot springs, the weight room, the training room, the 'Tower Of Secrets', the opera house, the throne room, and well, the grand hall I suppose."

All of this was of course, just a listing of the rooms and facilities available. Even then, Jaune doubts he's seen some of the other things. The dungeon for instance. While this may have seemed like a palace, it was built more like a castle in nature, and therefore _should_ have a dungeon.

If it doesn't, Jaune would be disappointed.

The entire castle was octogonal in shape, with towers on each vertice, each one about one half larger than the walls. Most of them had their own purpose. One of them, was for fitness related things, another for cleaning and wardrobe, another for what he could only assume was paperwork, and maybe one for a treasury? That was really all he was guessing so far, based on what he was shown.

In between each tower, in the center point between them, was a hallway from the inner walls into the center of the octagon, which housed a large fort-like structure. _That_ would be where he's keep a dungeon. That's where he currently was as well, with the 'Grand Hall'.

The baths were huge facilities. Really, there were the size of a large swimming pool, with curves and soft lighting which just made it a nice warm space he could definitely see himself relaxing in when this was all over and done with, not to mention when he was finally signed on. The bathrooms themselves were of a decent size, with showers in case you don't want to take a lengthy bath, and you could probably fit two to three people in each one.

Of course, those were just the bathrooms open to everybody.

Then there was the weight room, which was really just more of a fitness center. With all the various contraptions one could imagine, including a couple of yoga balls, Jaune couldn't help but assume that's where Salem, apparent Queen kept so fit. With her long luscious legs, and what seemed to be a very fit, very sexy body, he had no doubt she must stay in shape somehow.

Ah yes… he could see it now… The white glorious bags of fun, bouncing along as they did, before she squatted, her form drenched in sweat even as she breathed in, and out, her toned stomach pressing against the fabri-

No Jaune! Bad Jaune! Go away pervert Jaune!

Moving on...

The rest was all various rooms, but considering the fact that here there were gigantic windows, rooms, and towering ceilings everywhere, it's not likely that there's actually too many. At least, it's not pushed to it's maximum limit.

"Very good Rogue." Salem said, rolling the 'R' in rogue off her tongue as they walked towards the last door. "Now, we will enter the great hall. Here, they have been waiting for us. They will introduce themselves, and you shall introduce yourself in turn. Seeing as you will be joining me, use your real name."

Who ever said he'd be joining? Of course, he _was_ joining, but he was pretty sure he hadn't said so before!

"Okay that sounds fine. Any tips? I mean, I want to make a good first impression if I'm to work with you all for the foreseeable future." Jaune said before straightening out his suit. "I'm sure we're all a tight-knit unit of formidable warriors from all over the world, but ca-"

"I wouldn't quite refer to them as so. Best not to stroke their egos. However, you may recognize one or two of them." She said before stepping forwards and pushing open the doors with her hand.

He was instantly greeted with what had to be the largest room he's ever seen. It too was octagonal, and had to have maybe a hundred feet in between the ceiling and the floor. All around, on each side, was a large set of windows, letting in light, and on the large smooth tile floor, he could see the reflections. Everything was spotless, immaculate. Jaune instantly felt bad for whoever's job it was to clean this place.

In the center of the room, facing him, was a large stone table, ornate in shape as well as in make. Depicting some sort of orgy on the side, as well as on the top, he noted how there was only a select amount of chairs around it, and despite the amount of people in the room, there was only so many chairs actually occupied.

Wait. Orgy scene depicted carved into stone on the table?!

"I'VE SEEN THAT ORGY BEFORE!" Jaune blurted out far too loud as his mind made the connection. Instantly, in a room which had previously been partially filled with some sort of bickering quietly before a long laughing came rumbling out from one of the members.

Jaune just realized that in less than three seconds, the words that just came out of his mouth was his first impression. "I mean, probably." He kicked at the ground. "I mean, I just see so many, that eventually they all just meld together…"

The laughing just got louder and louder.

Walking forwards to the table with what only could have been described as a sigh, Salem went to the head of the table before seating herself down at the head. With the dark crystals behind her flickering to life as she sat down, she then clasped her hands, resting them on the table. The second her hands clasped, the laughing stopped.

"Introduce yourself Rogue. Perhaps fix the impression you've already made." Salem said, her voice coming along as silky smooth. In charge. It was clear that here, she held all the power.

Nodding, Jaune walked over to the table. ' _Roman always said, go big or go home. While my legs may shake, they will still work. Therefore, I must do what I've always wanted to do in front of royalty… I must do what I must!'_

That's when Jaune hopped onto the table, arms outwards in a gesture of friendliness.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Cinder's eyes flickered with barely concealed rage. Had anyone been looking at her hand at that moment, they would've seen the fire light, and trace up her arm before disappearing just as quickly.

' _How dare he offer such disrespect towards her! To step on the orgy tab- I shouldn't call it that… To step on the orgy table without any care in the world! Prancing about as though he owns the place! This went to plan, but I don't know whether this will appease Salem. She wanted the Rogue, and now she has him. Is she satisfied? Will she vaporize him should he misstep? What's he doing on the table?'_

As the blonde's feet echoed through the room, and made contact with the table time after time. He walked backwards, before turning and looking at all of them in turn. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen."

Cinder sighed. This… This was going to be a long day. Unbelievably, stupidly long. How could she once have entertained any sort of notion that he could be some sort of criminal mastermind? With just the way he was acting, it's obvious that it was all just a flu-

Wait.

The way he was _acting_. Could it be true? Was all this simply an act to throw them all off his game? Did he trick everyone into thinking he was so stupidly incompetent that he was unable to do anything, before slipping through security and braining them all?!

"Now, since I'm to sign to work with all of you once I see the benefits package, and learn what we're all about, I think it's high time I introduce myself here." The Rogue said before straightening out his suit and looking at Salem, directly in the eye. "My name is Jaune Arc. Criminal mastermind, professional thief, master of deception."

Turning once more on the table, it was almost as though he could feel Cinder's eyes on him. To her left stood Mercury, who was watching with amusement, though one wouldn't be able to tell with a quick glance alone. "Now that I've introduced myself, please do so in return, so I may understand all of your rolls, and how I fit into the group dynamic."

Emerald, who was on her right, rolled her eyes. To be fair, Cinder felt the urge as well, but stopped herself basing the fact that should Salem be so inclined to indulge him in his fantasies, maybe there _will_ be a group dynamic.

Standing from his seat, Doctor Watts stuck his hand out first. "I am Doctor Arthur Watts. You _may_ call me Watts, but remember, I did not earn this Phd for fun thank you very much."

Nodding, the recently named Jaune gestured at him to continue.

Huh, for some reason she wasn't expecting a name as lame as _Jaune_ to belong to a criminal mastermind of such a caliber. Hmmm… Maybe that was a part of his mind games as well? Could everything in his existence be used simply for the purpose of crime? Surely, the police would not go searching out someone named 'Jaune' as a criminal mastermind without evidence…

Cinder could feel it. Deep in her bones, even as Salem nodded approvingly when Jaune quickly glanced in her direction to see if he was doing well. Cinder could feel it. She felt that she underestimated him.

That was going to cost her dearly. She knew it.

"I am in charge of all the various… _Toys_ , that we use here. From the little things, to the deathray we tested on the moon that one time, I design it all personally, ensuring it all works as wanted." Watts said before straightening out his suit. Looking upwards at the master thief in their midst, Cinder noticed it was the very same that he was wearing. "I'm also in charge of select… _Diplomatic_ , missions. For this, naturally I need a suit. One of which, you are wearing. Until I tailor a suit specifically for you, I shall allow you to borrow mine."

Sitting back down, Watts watched as Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Watts. I hope that in the future we can remain good partners."

He received a curt and polite nod in return. ' _It seems as though Mr Arc has done a good enough job to charm at least one of us… Well, I suppose Tyrian counts as one, but he's to be restrained in his room until he calms down… He's already had his treat. All the Rogue must do now is impress Hazel, Merlot, and me… I suppose I'm already impressed with his accomplishments, but it seems as though in person, he is only half as charming as I would be led to believe.'_

Turning to Hazel next, Jaune nodded in his direction. "The name's Jaune. You seem like the kind of guy who'd enjoy a handshake. How about it yeah?" Reaching his hand down, Cinder was expecting for him to take a fist to the gut but _nope_. Reaching a large and meaty hand upwards, Hazel grasped the man's hand firmly.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Hazel Rainhart. I act as the muscle of our merry band of men. If you need a wall destroyed, a man tore limb from limb, or a vending machine jostled, please keep me in mind." He said in his deep rumbling voice before sitting back down and stroking his magnificent beard.

"I will, thank you Hazel." Jaune said before turning to Salem. "Now I'm sure you already know who I am your majesty, but would you care to introduce yourself once more? If only because I loved how dramatic it was the first time?"

' _There's no way she'd agree to that. Salem hate's repeating herself. Instructions are to be listened to the first time around. She has no patience for incompetence, and would never waste her time on something as simple as int-'_

Crouching on the table, he reached out his hand surprising her queen. Reaching up one of her pale ones, he took it in his hand before leaning forwards while making eye contact, and placing a small, and gentle kiss upon her knuckles like a knight would a princess.

Avoiding eye contact, Salem's face continued to be the same white as usual, but Cinder noticed something. There was a difference there, a brief change in her composure when the Rogue took her hand. Whether it was simply a trick of the light or not has yet to be seen.

" _I_ , am Salem. Queen of the Grimmlands." She said, voice echoing around the grand chamber. Nodding towards her, lightning crackled outside and the white light flickered in the windows before a downpour started.

Raising an eyebrow in her direction, Jaune questioned her. "W-was that you?"

"Yes." Came her cool reply as she sat back down. Still remaining composed, despite the brief lack of colour on his face, Jaune straightened out.

"Well, that's terrifying." He said, voice echoing around the chamber. Sparing a quick glance towards her loyal servants, Cinder noticed that Emerald seemed to be looking at him with something akin to curiosity, the same was as Mercury.

Well, it's to be expected. He'd just managed to lay his lips upon a queen.

Turning to the last _man_ currently at the table, the Rogue shifted slightly when he realized who he was looking at. Shuffling before letting out a brief whisper and a smile, the blonde could barely be heard. "So that's where you ran off to."

"Remember me? It is I! The man with the stupid name which nobody ever should've come up with in the first place!" Jaune proclaimed before shooting his hand into the air, taking a pose like the lead singer might at a rock concert. "It is I! He who created the greatest prison flashmob in history, smuggling you out in a box full of cabbages!"

"IT IS I! THE SERIAL RAPIST CELL MATE WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE NINE FEET TALL AND COVERED IN TATTOOS DEPICTING A MASS ORGY!" He shouted, surprising everyone in the room including his audience who snorted from being asleep before shouting in return, spittle flying out of his mouth and glasses off of his face as his chair fell over backwards and he scrambled across the floor.

"How's it going Doctor Merlot?" Jaune said looking down at him from his spot on the table.

Grunting, Doctor Merlot scrabbled his hands around the stone tile for a little bit before grabbing onto his glasses and putting them back onto his face. Squinting towards the loud blonde who'd just woken him up from his nap, he then nodded. "Well, I suppose it is you. That was a smelly box by the way, come to my lab sometime and I'll show you something much smellier in revenge."

Jaune nodded grinning. What an odd turn of events? She knew that Merlot was broken out by _someone_ , however, when she passed _that_ job over to Roman, she hadn't been expecting that the Rogue himself would do it.

Just what ties did Roman have to him?

"I'll be sure to stay out of your lab then." He said smoothly continuing. "I assume you do work on new grimm prototypes like in Mountain Glenn?"

Huh, seems as though the dumb blonde is smarter than previously thought.

"That is correct." The doctor said before fixing his chair and sitting back down. Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he leaned forwards onto his hands for once. Odd… he's normally asleep at these meetings.

The Rogue has already been affecting them. _All_ , of them. That in itself was… Odd. Walking over to her side of the table now, he nodded at Emerald and Mercury in turn before snapping his head back to Emerald and raising a finger.

"I met you in the elevator didn't I?" He asked curious. Makes sense. After all, they weren't exactly trying to be _discreet_ when meeting him in there for surveillance. Then, he'd been seen as 'special' not 'genius'.

Now… She wasn't so sure.

Looking to Cinder for approval, Emerald continued once it was given.

"Yes. I was uh… I was also kind of the one that bagged you." Flashing him a quick smile with her perfect white teeth, Emerald shuffled awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

Laughing, Jaune just waved it off. "Don't worry about it beautiful. Honestly, you were probably the second best thing that happened to me that day." He said making Emerald's eyes widen in surprise before she smiled at him.

"Why thank you for the compliment sir! I'm Emerald by the way." She said extending a single mocha coloured hand. Taking it in his own, Jaune kissed it lightly getting Emerald to break eye contact.

Stepping back and retreating on the table, he now stood in front of her, Cinder herself. She could feel herself already becoming uncomfortable under his gaze. There was just something about it.

Cinder felt like she was underdressed, overdressed, and at the same time under a spotlight even for not doing anything. It's as though she suddenly felt _special_ , _wanted_ , but with something more than the lust which was usually there.

She felt wanted, with something which seemed almost _genuine_. Like he was willing to hug her, and make her feel good inside, while all at the same time being there for her in her darkest moments.

Stopping a snarl from breaking its way onto her face, Cinder's hands light up before she stuck a hand out, standing from the table. Now, burning hand forward, she felt the hatred disappear as she regained control. Yet still, the hand did not stop burning.

Seeing Salem's gaze upon her, Cinder was hurrying to stop it from continuing on its blaze, before something happened which shocked most of the room. Moving down to one knee, Jaune grasped her hand gently despite what could only be blistering heat, and moved his face forwards, gently kissing her knuckles.

"My name is Jaune. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said before flashing her a smile. Feeling her face heat up, for a brief moment even while the flames on her hands stopped dancing, Cinder stopped the urge to 'meep' and throw him across the room in embarrassment.

So instead of the intimidating gesture she had been planning, and instead of just sputtering incoherently, she went to the next best thing.

Introducing herself politely.

"Hello. My name, is Cinder. I am the one who goes and does most of the field work. Not to mention, I am vital to the plans created by Salem." She said before adding quickly. "Pleasure to meet you, Rogue."

"Why, the pleasure is all mine." Winking at her before he stood back up, Jaune clapped his hands before looking at Mercury and shooting him a pair of finger guns. "How's it going bruv?"

Mercury shrugged, not bothering to wait for approval. A dangerous move, but one which would be valued nonetheless. "Pretty good, bit hungry. Care to grab some fries with me later?"

Jaune nodded. "Sure man, let's just get done here yeah?"

Mercury nodded. "I can wait." Putting his hands up towards the back of his head, he yawned before letting out a deep breath and looking at her. Raising his eyebrow at Cinder, Mercury looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all Mercury." Noticing that Jaune nodded at her saying of his name, she knew that he took it to memory as well and flashed her a grateful smile.

Salem stood, the crystals at the back of her chair going dark as they lost their power source. The precious, precious soul they fed off of. "Now that we're done introducing ourselves, shall we talk about benefits and contracts?"

At that Jaune nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Wow, two thousand more words than I was planning. (without review responses/notes). With time to spare too? With a good ending point which wasn't late!? Man, I feel _fantastic_ now that this is done!

Please, leave a review ladies and gentlemen, and have an absolutely wonderful night! I'll be thinking of some schedule changes which work better for school, and I think I know of a couple which will make things absolutely wonderful!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** Well, if you can declare war on heaven, then it's a deal!

 **Random O' Panda:** It's fine…. Besides, he didn't yell at the woman in charge! He politely demanded in a loud and commanding voice!  
 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Ooooo! We'll see!

 **GrimmKingOfAtlas:** Why thank you! (bows) Haha, that's what the smut fic is for.

 **desdelor97:** Thanks!  
 **SeaZZor:** I think it'll be interesting too!

 **Team NovaStorm:** Probably not, no.

 **Benthino:** he's wearing Watts' suit! He looks good, not a fashion disaster!

 **X3runner:** Guess. Just _guess_. When I say Tyrian got his treat, I meant it.

 **FateBurn:** Well, met her last chapter. Formally re-meets her now.

 **DuplicateUserName:** The future is now indeed.

 **zexzakaria:** The white lightning? That'll be explained.  
 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Maybe it was _you_ who jinxed me!  
 **littlejason8:** Not sure why, but this one ended up particularly long. Your welcome!  
 **DuManHeiu:** That's actually remarkable accurate. Seems like they also got the S.S Pyrrha down too.

 **Mysterious Mr. E:** Woo! Nice to meet you too man, nearly everyone on this website is really nice :)

 **R-king 93:** Well, he could just be plotting his escape this entire time!  
 **tsun:** Can I really be faulted for _anything_ that happens here though?

 **Guest:** He got _multiple_ waifus actually!  
 **LL:** Escape? Why!? He was just offered a steady well paying job!  
 **Saberfang Orcalodon:** Well, pretty much yeah.

Now I'm done! Feeling better, having a wonderful chat with the friend that was having problems. My grandfather is also fine despite his car accident this afternoon! Not going to mention the last thing worrying me, but it still is (slightly).

Now, I'm leaving! Like all of you should leave a review and have a wonderful evening!

-DragonManMax


	27. Chapter 27

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Well, I suppose I'm back yet again. Really, I've just got to stop saying "I'm back!" because maybe that's me jinxing myself and making it so that everything goes to shit… Trust me, sometimes writing is simply the last thing on my mind… Yet, here I am. Time to continue this wonderful adventure, time to make everyone smile again. After all, why else am I here if not to make all my fans smile?

" _...So he returns to whence he came, alone, too clever for his own good, and too busy saving everyone else to save himself." - Max_

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXVII**

* * *

Raven rolled out of bed, crimson eyes opening as she looked at her alarm clock. It was broken, and sitting on the small bedside table which she'd claimed so long ago. Even if not broken, it wouldn't have worked.

It would've been a waste of generator energy to use an alarm clock.

Yet still, she kept it as a reminder. Of a simpler time, in which she didn't have to wake up every morning and stand outside looking over that which she thought abandoned. That which she and Qrow had left, vowing never to return, only for her to break her word, and return, bringing with her a new age of prosperity.

Stolen prosperity… Stolen time… Eventually it would all come crashing down, the thin and delicate web woven of a thousand strands destroyed with a single swipe of a hand. A single misplaced piece in the machine.

Her mind went back to the cause of the bandages on her left leg.

Reaching down and grabbing onto the previously stark white bandages prepared for her in secret, she ripped them off feeling them tug briefly at her skin before giving and tearing apart. Left behind was nothing, not a single blemish on her skin. A cause of her still lingering aura no doubt.

Scowling about the very fact that she was hit in the first place, Raven straightened herself before walking over to the trunk she used for the quick transportation of her possessions. Reaching in and grabbing the same garb, and the same style she's been using for years, Raven began undressing, finishing a minute and a half later, completely ready.

The fact that he'd been able to escape was infuriating. But the fact that she'd been hurt in the resulting conflict was moreso. Not mentioning the fact that of all people, it was a pompous Schnee of all people.

Naught more than a graze upon her lower calf, yet still it made her weak. Made it seem as though she was losing her touch… Becoming able to be harmed, and mortal, rather than invincible and unkillable.

' _While I drew him inwards to a trap, he drew me into one. All the while, the people he used to draw me into a trap, also happened to draw him into a trap, and then use his trap as a trap for me… Not mentioning of course the fact that once he, or perhaps I sprung the trap, springing the trap which sprung the tra-... This is far too complicated for me to even begin thinking about. The very notion that he should play not one, but all of us is incredulous, impossible.'_

Yet still, there was a doubt in her mind.

While it seems unlikely that he played the players, his own pieces, himself, her, and the players of his piece's players, it was hardly impossible. Not if his file had any truth to it. He's done the impossible before, and would likely do it again.

Stepping towards the tent flap, she reached her arm forwards, grabbing the only friend she's ever needed before strapping it on her hip. The greatsword was naught but a tool, a ruthless and efficient tool, unheeding of a name, yet it's served her well.

Pushing the flap forward and stepping into the rest of the camp, Raven's brow furrowed.

She had a criminal to catch. A bounty to cash in. A debt to be repaid. A revenge to enact.

A mysterious contact to find, and string by their intestines.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Winter's eyes opened. Blinking a few times while yawning, the specialist sighed before pushing her arms out in front of her. It wasn't a soft bed, yet still soft enough for her hands to sink into it a bit before her torso was lifted off the mattress.

Sitting back on her heels, still on the bed with the blankets pooled around her legs, the small amount of warmth still lingered there. Winter for once wished that perhaps her name wasn't so cold. The season of winter was quickly approaching, and for once Winter wouldn't welcome her namesake.

The trail on the Rogue had already heated up, but was quickly becoming the coldest it's ever been. The snow would surely not help, and in the frenzied shopping of the holiday season, as well as the fleeing criminal life due to the law enforcement scouring the city, soon every trace of him would be gone.

How he'd managed to do it, she had no idea.

Whether it was by jumping off the roof again, or somehow teleporting the elevator into a separate dimension for a brief moment in time before they managed to track his escape route, the Rogue has once more showed his ability to simply vanish.

Stepping out of bed and feeling her bare foot come into contact with the cold wood, Winter crept over to the kitchenette of the small hotel room before putting some water on the boiler and stepping into the bathroom.

The Rogue… Doing the impossible. Constantly escaping her, yet remaining closer than ever.

Her mind once more flashed back to the moment in which he lay on top of her, eyes filled with such… Such… She didn't even know what to call it. Some sort of gaze which made her feel good, loved, and utterly wanted had assaulted her, as well as his physical body.

Shaking that thought from her mind, of her being pinned down to the floor as he in all of his professionalism, and all of his charm, slowly crep- Darn it all! Specialist her posterior, if she could not even banish the simple thought of a single man then what would she do when faced by worse?

Turning on the shower and walking over to the mirror, she took out the few necessities she required to continue on with her day. While yes, the military life was simple and plain, since encountering the Rogue for the first time, she's felt more… Free.

Yes… Perhaps free was the best way to define it?

Hmm… Perhaps to say that it was after her first encounter with the Rogue was inaccurate. In reality, it should be after she was done grieving for her father. While yes, General Ironwood himself didn't tolerate such luxuries as manicures, he was accepting of things like deodorant, and other odorants.

Of course, even then she'd felt pushed down.

Nothing she could afford on a soldier's salary was nice enough to meet her father's standards, and besides the fact that he had basically renounced her claim on the family name, he still cared for appearances.

Or rather, _had_ cared for them.

Now that he was gone, and her salary had increased, as well as the fact that yes, her sister supplied her with funds if required, more options had opened up to her. Now vanilla perfume, in small traces lingered. Her nails were more filed, well kept, and painted with the same light blue which shone in her eyes.

Small differences which enhanced her already natural beauty and allure, also increased her self confidence.

By no means had she had confidence issues before. Simply that before she'd felt the constant pressure, the constant _need_ to live up to her father's standards. Now? They'd simply disappeared, just as quickly as the small amount of other makeup appeared.

Stepping into the shower, she felt the goosebumps which ran across her skin vanish away in the heat, leaving her smooth skin bare to the touch and open to the pore-opening warmth. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about her skin…

Yes, surely she should've not come out of the fight a few days ago unscathed. In the chaos created by the Rogue, the man of her dreams (she dreamt of catching the scoundrel), there had been a complete cluster of events which made no sense.

As thought out of a movie, he'd gone through flying through their forces. While yes, they were regular SWAT, surely at least one of them should've been able to stop him. Yet, with all of his gadgets and the extreme amount of calculated skill shown, perhaps that was too high of an expectation.

Hell, he'd taken _her_ of all people down, in less than a minute. Sure, he'd had the _complete_ and utter element of surprise, yet still. She should've reacted faster. Winter'd lost the opportunity to finish him, this chase of theirs, because she underestimated him.

Something she wouldn't do the next time.

Yes… In the panic, they'd all gotten up, continued in. The rest of the forces had already breached the windows, swinging in shooting through the unexpected smoke. Eventually they should've gotten him, yet no… There was no Rogue there, only some now incarcerated bandits, and a woman.

A woman with a crimson blade, and crimson blood.

Eyes narrowing, Winter thought of the woman. Raven Branwen, woman wanted across all countries on counts of high treason, abusing the powers of a hunter, and murder, among dozens of other felonies. She was wanted almost as much as the Rogue herself…

Almost.

Their fight had been brief, yet destructive.

The entire penthouse suit had been torn to shreds. Each swing of their blades causing air to cut into the floorboards, and the walls. The fire from their dust, and the ice from the blades causing enough conflicting temperatures to create a small storm in the room.

Yet still, it appears as though for all her skill, the Raven was still harmful.

That much was noted when her rapier cut her. Only once, yet it was enough to prove her morality. Barely a sound came from the woman in her defence, and she remained strong throughout continuing.

It was barely a single paper-cut in the grand scheme of things, yet it was proof enough.

Sighing in the shower before washing her long, pristine white hair, Winter smelt the lovely warm and comforting vanilla scent she's found herself so drawn to in the past weeks, before breathing it in. Rinsing out the shampoo, she stepped out onto the small carpet before drying herself off and wrapping the towel over her breasts.

Walking back into her room, Winter drew out her uniform.

Returning to the bathroom, she put on her uniform, ensuring all was in place and proper. Nodding once she noticed she was at the academy definition of perfection, she reached up placing her hair into that same bun it's been in for so long.

She's thought about getting hair cuts before, perhaps a bob or simply a style of leaving it undone, but thought against it. That would simply go against everything in the academy.

Doing her make up carefully so as to not stain her white uniform, Winter finished applying the small amount of perfume before breathing in and looking towards the mirror… Seeing herself still in a neutral face, that which she forced upon herself from childhood, Winter allowed herself just this once to smile.

It wasn't much, and it wasn't true or for any particular reason, but it was there.

Letting it drop moments later, Winter walked out of the bathroom before grabbing onto the trusty rapier which has been there since the beginning. The beginning of her training, her path… Since the very beginning of every battle of her life.

Strapping it to her waist, Winter straightened out her uniform once more before breathing in and opening the door to her room. Now was a day full of press conferences, interviews, and a call from her sister.

Only one of those things made her happy. Since their father's death, her and her sister have felt far more free to call one another. While yes, they still sent letters back and forth in flowing cursive as perfect as their academic scores, there was just something much… Closer, about being able to call at any time.

Stepping out into the hallway, she was greeted with a man to her left holding a file in complete white. Handing it to her without a word, the similarly suited man walked away and stepped into the elevator.

Opening the report she'd asked for the day previous, Winter smirked just once as she saw what was in there. When she'd asked them to trace whoever sent the Rogue there in the first place, the person who'd put everything together, she hadn't been expecting them to find anything.

Yet still, they'd managed.

It had been given to the Rogue by a man named Roman Torchwick, who was given the job by an unknown contact, which was given the job by a fake government worker… The fake government worker under the employ of someone who went under only one initial.

W.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Neo sighed before leaning on her arms. Looking around the still unoccupied kitchen, she eventually deigned herself powerful enough to walk over to the fridge. Kicking it rather than bothering with the handle, she watched as the freezer door swung open, with absolutely nothing inside.

The fact that it was empty saddened her, enraged her, confused her, and confused her once more.

Just where oh where had the owner of the apartment gone? Surely Jaune would know better than to leave for too long, when he had _her_ of all people waiting for him! She was right there, and needing her fix!

Ice cream could only be rationed for so long before running out, and thirteen tubs spread out over five days had gotten the sugar in her blood so low that she felt simply weak, and out of energy.

Sighing once more and blowing some hair out of her face, Neo wandered around his apartment. She was far too lazy to make her way over to her own place after coming her in the first place, and so had claimed everything.

All the commodities in the fridge had a sticky note saying 'mine' on it, and every action figure was already on an auction site somewhere getting nerds from all over to put prices on them. The TV was now recording every show she wanted, and the bed smelt like her more than him.

Well, that last part was a lie… His comforting smell of some sort of tree was still in the covers, greeting her pleasantly whenever she sunk into his thousand dollar mattress.

Walking over to his so called 'office' Neo gently pushed open the door before hopping into his chair. Relaxing into the leather as it wheeled across the floor, still carried by her momentum, the little ice-cream-ete eventually came to a stop as the chair gently stopped against his desk.

Opening a drawer with her stocking clad foot, she poked around in it before wincing as she heard something break and collapse. Taking her foot out of the drawer and looking down with a raised eyebrow, Neo looked into the drawer.

There was the usual things, a stapler, a roll of tape, a few other knick-knack office supply type things… But what had broken? Reaching into the drawer, Neo dug the things out until all she was left with was the bottom of the drawer.

Looking around the sides, she could see that there was a small crack around the edges. Pressing it farther in, she watched as eventually it unslotted and fell the rest of the inch making a very dull and very quiet 'thud' on landing.

Reaching in and hooking her fingers in over the side of the drawer bottom, Neo took it out coming face t- Well, face to paper really… Inside was a file folder, and a small silver USB stick overtop. Taking the USB stick in her hands, she twirled it through her fingers on the small accompanying chain before placing it on the desk.

Taking out the file, Neo grinned for a few seconds before looking down at the file in her hands again.

She'd just found his hidden porn stash hadn't she?

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** So, sorry for the long delay and the shorter chapter… Still getting back into the groove I guess. But oh well, stuff happens. It'll all smooth over eventually, and eventually my infatuation with Destiny 2 will end…

Nah.

Anyways please, leave a review, have a wonderful day, and rest knowing that my other stories will also be updated later this week! (Even the smut one! Probably… God damn, I've got to get to work on that one.)

 **Review Responses:**

 **Random O' Panda:** Tetris! Tetris forever!  
 **campione278:** Thanks!

 **desdelor97:** Why thank you!

 **SeaZZor:** Cringe senses? Where do I get some?

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Oooohhhh?

 **DahakStaz:** Haha, thanks.

 **AgentDraakis:** To be fair, they're all social outcasts right? Confidence eh? Maybe in real life it'll work?

 **Saberfang Orcalodon:** Yeah! It'll shake everything my friend!

 **Kidwithnokeyboard:** First off, how are you typing with no keyboard? Second, thanks!

 **Benthino:** I will man! At a slower pace (apparently?) but I'll keep it up!

 **Chrono Phoenix:** Haha… Oh god why.

 **DuplicateUserName:** It did indeed! Actually, everything in Volume 5 I've actually predicted so far. Everything seems to already be exactly like my plans originally were… I'm secretly Miles Luna confirmed?

 **salomjesus3:** You're welcome!

 **Zaralann:** Thanks!  
 **X3runner:** Noodle legged? I think Jaune's noodly enough thank you very much! (Probably yes.)

 **Grademaster:** (wink) Also, yeah charming older women is easier. I can charm any woman over thirty, yet anybody my own age it's a real challenge… Just wait, in a decade and a half (roughly) I'll be the ultimate ladies man! (The Woman Whisperer)

 **R-king 93:** Don't get the reference, but thanks.

 **BrokenLifeCycle:** Arc sexdrive? True enough… He has seven sisters.

 **FateBurn:** Life happens, but I'm back now!  
 **Josh Spicer:** But of course! It'll always be Jaune.

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Haha, your review is a wall of text yet I read all of it! Thanks!  
 **TheShadowOfZama:** Everything'll be fine! Things are going to be interesting next I suppose.

 **Command8:** Haha, insurance fraud is just another one on the list.

 **blackswordsman2477:** Uhh, where did I say it was over?  
 **Frank Horrigan:** Jeez. I can barely stand one elf!  
 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** ;) We'll see the reactions soon.

 **SolidShinji104:** I can agree!  
 **GrimmKingOfAtlas:** Well, she doesn't quite know he has it does she?

 **A Bodacious Peach:** Yup! Scares away women that's for sure!

 **Alex TF:** He's grounded!

 **Mysterious Mr.E:** The new schedule was scrapped, the old one worked better! Thanks by the way!  
 **Mglakoe:** 'Augmented' isn't everyone's cup of tea, yet it still has a dear place in my heart.

 **Monkeyboy:** Thanks man!

 **serialkeller:** Thanks, I can't wait to do more!  
 **LL:** Why, you'd be correct!

 **Dragon Blaze-X:** This entire story was an excuse to have a evil girls harem.

 **epic coolniss factor:** Doesn't everyone wish they were Jaune though? He's just so… Jaune?

 **343:** Evil? To quote Blake, there's no such thing as 'pure evil'.

 **Umbrardor:** Thanks for reading!

 **DuManheiu:** Haha, it's a good question though isn't it! I mean, how does Salem do squats?

 **Minishrek11:** Listen mate, never hound an author to update. I do this in my free time because I want to at the end of the day, respect my time. Though, it's good to know I'm loved.

Done. Now, I'm off to help my friend level a bit for raiding tomorrow! Have a nice day ladies and gents!

-DragonManMax


	28. Chapter 28

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Woo! Finally first term is done (technically it will be done tomorrow... ) and now I can finally have a break from the onslaught of tests, projects, and collaborative work which's been ruining me. Though to be fair, I _am_ getting over 95% in six of my subjects, one of the remaining out of eight being P.E. so I suppose I'm doing better than most.

On another note, I got my room painted (the colour is 'Trans Canada Highway' for anyone wondering) and I got a new leather gaming chair as well, so my writing will be done in ultra comfort.

Though, I have been cut off of Pepsi, and am rusty, so hopefully everything goes well. I've had a long time to think about comedy and get back into the flow of things! **~-~**

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXVIII**

* * *

With a massive sigh Jaune let the pen drop out of his hand and onto the page before leaning back in his chair. Reclining back, he looked up at the ceiling. The intricate murals spiraled together, telling a story of some kind in which dark monsters destroyed this and that.

Oddly charming actually. Thinking about the people he met just a couple hours ago, you know, grimm gene manipulator, queen of grimm, some sort of odd floating ball grimm. They all had lives, probably had some sort of backstory, something which made them who they were.

This mural… It very well could be some sort of story he simply didn't understand.

Finally done with the paperwork, Jaune gathered it all up into a nice and tidy pile before putting it into the center of his desk. That's right, _his_ desk! Not anyone else's! Well… Technically it wasn't his desk _yet_ since that would only happen once he handed over the paperwork, but it was already his really since he was done it!

Right?

Sure he hasn't read the fine print, but who needs that. It's just something used by lawyers for this or that, he won't ever be in the position to need to be a lawyer anyways. Not with his now very profitable _career_ in being a criminal!

Now that the papers were signed, Jaune had his benefits, his salary, everything laid out for him, and boy. Having a real job in which the benefits weren't 'Roman _probably_ won't rob you.' was nice. Nice indeed!

Jaune smiled to himself, leaning back in his chair. Ah yes… It felt good to have a real job for once. His family would be proud. Well, maybe not about the fact that he was arguably the most wanted man on the planet, but the fact that he was also the most amazing plan on the planet made up for it.

Putting the papers nicely on the desk, he went over to his dresser before pulling out one of his custom made night sets. Silk or something he was pretty sure. Running his hands over the fabric, he stripped before getting dressed again and buttoning it up.

Tossing his things in the next hamper before sitting down on his bed. Taking a second to just breath and go over everything that had happened, he had enough and just laid back, content with just laying there until he heard a knock at his door.

Getting up with a sigh, Jaune made his way across the cold floor before hopping over to the door and looking through the hole built into it. Seeing Emerald standing there rubbing her arm, he retracted from the door before unlocking one of the many locks built in and letting it swing open.

"Yes?" He asked, briefly thinking about rubbing his eyes just so that he looked tired and annoyed but went against it. Despite being in his new pajamas, he wasn't even tired. "I assume you need me for something?"

Emerald briefly took a moment to regain her composure before smiling at him looking oddly friendly. Red eyes flashing over him in his all black briefly, she continued. "Ah yes, Cinder sent me to inform you that breakfast tomorrow will be served at eight, so feel free to sleep in."

"Ah, tell her I said thanks." Jaune said before taking in a breath and letting it out as she continued standing there. Was she waiting to be dismissed or something?

God, this was getting awkward! She was just _standing_ there! What is he supposed to do!? A lesson from Roman many years ago flashed into his mind, but he didn't think that she'd be waiting for him to kiss her right now.

What was going on!?

"Well, have a nice night Emerald." Jaune said before stepping back. Seeing her turning away, he figured it was okay to close the door, but restrained for a few minutes when his eyes locked onto the gentle sway of her shorts.

Shaking his head with a small smile, he shut the door.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind!** **~o0o~**

* * *

Yawning as he dug through his closet, Jaune rubbed his eyes lazily with one hand. Reaching in, he grabbed the big black bag hung in there, and tossed it onto the bed before shutting the door and walking over.

Unzipping it, he noticed that, yes, his suit has indeed been laundered, repaired, and had gotten a new shoe. Putting it out on the bed, he dropped his towel before putting it all on, making sure he looked as good as possible in the mirror provided in his bathroom before going and walking over to a window.

Taking a good look out of it, Jaune realized that everything there, everything he could see from his room up in this tower, belonged to his employer. All the way out to the horizon past the bubbling pits of grimm, and past the rolling dead hills of beautiful smooth and at the same time jagged stone which made up the landscape.

All of it was hers.

' _Huh, I kind of remember some sort of mathematical formula which should let me calculate the distance in between me and the horizon point actually… Oh bother, who cares. I'm sure if I were to ask at breakfast one of them would know.'_

Putting on one of his last remaining items, his watch, Jaune looked at the cracked lens face before frowning. It would take a while before another one was made and shipped to him, and Watts had said that it would take a while before they actually got him his gadgets…

' _Oh well… Seems as though it's time for my breakfast anyways.'_

Stepping out of his room and being sure to take his keys and the papers, he tucked them into his blazer before continuing down the halls. They were still stone, and cold, and long and large, but oh well. They were the walls he lived in now, and he got paid a rather hefty sum to work for her, so who cares!

Whoever said that a business deal with the queen of the enemies of mankind couldn't be reasonable? Sure, she might not have legs and therefore might be unable to do enough squats to maintain her figure, but that only meant that she _might_ not have legs!

Right?

Finally getting back to what had been shown off as the actual _dining_ hall, as opposed to any other hall for meeting, Jaune pushed open the door before stepping inside with the noise of clattering cutlery and feasting in his ears.

Seeing that everyone was already eating, he walked over to an empty seat beside Cinder and pulled it over before gesturing to it getting her to raise an eyebrow. "This seat taken?"

She shook her head, her dark hair swaying with the motion. "By all means."

Unbuttoning his blazer and sitting down, he tucked himself into the table before grabbing onto the cloth around the cutlery and placing it on his lap. Reaching over to grab from the large bowl of scrambled eggs, Jaune got a few on his plate before also grabbing a bit of sweet, sweet, bacon and some hash browns.

He briefly considered grabbing some toast, but you should _never_ eat toast in front of your boss.

' _Thinking about it, Salem isn't actually eating anything… Either she isn't hungry, or she's simply unable to eat period. I should probably ask, but I don't think I'm going to… After all, perhaps that's how she maintains her waistline.'_ Jaune looked over in her direction again thinking about her perfect figure before she looked back at him her dark iris' focusing on him as he looked away.

' _Yea, she doesn't seem like the kind to do squats. Though I'm sure if I told her all of the benefits to your health, I'm sure she'd do them! I know I can't get by without my fifty squats a day.'_

Finishing up with his meal, he was about to ask where he should put his plate before it was whisked away from him by a seer grimm behind him. Taking it in it's long, hooked, and floating tentacle as it grasped around dark wooden table, Jaune couldn't help but think of that one time Neo made him watch that one anime…

What was it called again, 'Hentacle'? Something like that.

As all the plates were cleared and the table was cleaned quickly, Jaune looked over to his left where Cinder was sitting. Just beyond her was Mercury, then Emerald, and an empty seat. While to his right was Hazel, the large man looking at the speck of dirt under his nails as though it had just committed mass genocide.

Clapping her hands together only once, Salem got the attention of the entire table. Hell, even Merlot stopped in his snoring to look up shocked as he remembered where he was. Calmly cleaning his glasses as though nothing had happened only once Merlot was done did Salem continue.

"Despite the continued absence of Tyrian in our plans due to his… More erratic behavior, we have work to get done do we not?" Salem said, her voice ringing out clear as she made it obvious that yes, it was very clear. Turning towards him, Salem seemed to still look at him with respect even after gaining his work. Huh, how cordial of her. "Tell me Jaune, have you ever heard the fairytale involving the four maidens?"

Jaune attempted to hide his surprise at the question as best as he could, before thinking that anyone who noticed would just chalk it up to the randomness of the question. Shaking his head, he smiled sheepishly. "No, I don't believe so."

Clasping her hands together before moving her slender white fingers into a steepled position, she gave a small pause before continuing. "Well, one day four maidens chose a lonely old hermit's house to call their meeting point."

Jaune nodded, following along when she waited for him. He read up as much as he could on it online once he'd hidden the file, and Jaune was sure that he'd cleared his history afterwards.

"Each of them arrived at a different time. First winter, bringing with her the knowledge of knowledge, and reflection. The second, spring, brought gifts which revitalized his old and neglected garden." Salem continued before watching him. He sat there, making eye contact before raising an eyebrow and waiting for her to continue. The word 'winter' had briefly make him think of his little 'Snow Succubus' but he banished the thought.

Not right now.

"Summer then came, bringing with her the spirit of adventure, and the drive, as well as will to continue out in the world rather than in his home." Taking in another breath before opening her hands and placing them calmly on the table, she then gestured in his general direction. Or at least, what he _assumed_ was his direction. "Last came fall, encouraging him to be thankful for all that he has been brought and given, because nothing good could last forever."

He nodded. This much he knew, he knew of their reality too, even if the subtle hints in the storytelling already pointed to their actual existence. Currently, he only knows of one of them, the fall maiden. Apparently she'd been attacked and was currently out of commission for a little while.

"These four figures were then bestowed the powers of the hermit, who was thankful for all he had been given, and felt them deserving of it." She said ending the tale with a small tone. Taking in a breath as though about to deliver bad news, she leaned in, ever so slightly towards him. "This tale, is not a tale, but rather a forgotten truth."

At that he feigned surprise. He was no Oscar winning actor though, and her eyes narrowed on him. "You seem rather… Calm about the fact that I just told you a legend was real."

Jaune chuckled at that, and the rest of the table assumed he was crazy. Finishing after a few moments, Jaune raised an eyebrow at his boss, genuinely touched that she thought herself so normal.

"Calm? I'm not calm. But yesterday, I met _you_. The leader of things which are supposed to be mindless, and they're terrifying, something which is partially hidden by your beauty." Jaune said before raising a finger. "No, I'm not calm. But stranger things have happened in the past two days."

Leaning back in her chair, the queen looked down at him as though questioning before simply turning away from him, looking at each of the other members at the table. "I suppose that makes sense. Now, Jaune, though I know you're new, do keep up."

Leaning forwards in his chair, he placed his elbows on the table and put his hands together while shifting slightly. Good, he seems to have avoided her ire for now. But a new job? So soon after the last one? He was getting tired of all this.

"Cinder has already managed to find the fall maiden, and drain her of the powers given her by the hermit." She said, gesturing back towards Cinder who let a small smile grace her face. Somehow it made her look even better than she already did. "However, there are still three unknowns. We believe we know where one of the other maidens is, but it will take more resources and time to validate that information."

As her white hair moved back, Salem gestured forwards with her hand, and darkness pooled up onto the table from the corners of the room, unknowingly drawing the eyes of each spectator as the anti-light given form pooled together.

Spiking in the center as though someone was pulling something out of a sticky substance, it morphed into a building, a tall one at that. "Cinder, as well as the Rogue, are to find the next maiden. Either the winter, or the summer maiden's information is held on the servers inside this building."

"Your task is to infiltrate the building, get into the information banks, and locate the file we're looking for. Extract it, and get out of the building, and return to me once you have it." She said before the darkness splashed back down and disappeared, totally destroyed by the light above the table.

"However, given the fact that your new toys will have to be made, and that a plan to infiltrate will have to be drawn up, you have time to return to Vale with Cinder and return to obscurity." Salem said, her voice sounding almost… Disappointed. Something which was odd to hear come from her, since she's so calm and collected most of the time.

"Now, leave. You have a flight for Vale leaving in seven hours, and the transport to get you out of here will be here in a few hours." She said before standing, and straightening out the non-existent wrinkles in her body hugging dress.

Cinder then stood, her own red dress reflecting some of the light in the room. Emerald and Mercury followed as soon as Cinder gave the signal with a small gesture in her left hand. As they left the room by the same entrance he entered in, and Salem glided out of the room using another door on the opposite side of the room, Jaune was left with only Watts, Hazel, and Merlot.

Attempting to break the silence, Jaune meekly coughed into his fist, getting them to all look at him. "Sooo…. Any of you fine gentlemen play backgammon?"

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Roman took in his cigar with a proficiency honed over the many years of his criminal-dom. Leaning against the railing, he looked out over the night sky, the docks, the various container ships coming into port.

While yes, he was a very wanted man, and yes, he probably shouldn't be out so late, her he was, letting his bed lay cold as he watched the waves.

Sometimes, he just needed to destress.

Working with his usual buffoons was driving him nuts. Each and every one of them was so incompetent. It made him sick. They turned to crime because they were not driven enough, or not competent enough for a proper job, and then they're too incompetent for what? Robbing a single dust shop?

Don't make him laugh!

If only Jaune were here… Sure with things like his odd habit of exploding pens, paperwork always had to be reprinted, and signatures re-forged... But he was so oddly incompetent it works out in an odd level of unseen competence. He was the weirdest worker he's ever had, but he was also the best.

Well, Neo might actually hold that spot, but Jaune came in pretty damn close.

He closed his eyes. Where was Jaune now? The entirety of the world has heard about the failed bust in the hotel, the company of outlaws he was keeping, the ambush he pounced on the VSS and the force sent to arrest him. But, he'd gotten away, as he always has, and is now somewhere, probably in some sort of resort sipping from a coconut as girls in swaying hula skirts dance-

Broken out of his thoughts by the sound of shattering reality itself, Roman turned around taking the cigar out of his mouth and tossing it into the sea while he was at it. Standing in front of him was a disheveled looking Neo, as her hair was all over the place and she was wearing some sort of hoodie with a bunny on it.

Well, that was new.

Going down to her mid thigh, the hoodie itself was long enough to essentially act as clothing, though she was probably wearing something else underneath anyways. In her hands, or rather, odd hoodie covered hands was a manilla file which she was shaking in his face rather quickly.

"Jeez, you going cold turkey? What's the matter with you!"

She lowered the file snarling in his face before stopping away and crouching next to the railing hugging the file close. Giving a large and rather exaggerated sigh, she snaked her hands out of the very long sleeves and grasped the file.

Before she ripped it to shreds.

Tearing it in at least twenty different ways all crisscross, horizontal, vertical, and oblique, the file was little more than paper mulch by the time she was done. Disappearing again, Neo returned once more with a portable shredder before putting in the rest and turning it on.

It whirled angrily at the thickness of the paper, but churned through it in a three cut pattern impossible to reassemble before she disappeared again and returned with a oil drum. Generally shoving it in the direction of the railing, she kicked the lid and it crumpled beneath her heel, the oil spilling into the wharf in less than a minute.

Picking up the shredder, she tossed it into the water, as well as a little USB stick he saw spiraling through the air, reflecting light off of it's silverness. Roman by this point gave a sigh, knowing what would come next.

He hated having to buy new lighters.

Not even bothering to check, Roman watched as his own personal lighter appeared in her hand and she flicked it open before starting the fire. Staring at it for a good second, she tossed it in a second later, and it collided with the water.

As the oil ignited and the water became liquid fire, there was an orange glow which overtook them all before Neo just nodded, and stepped back into her semblance, gone from his side.

Nodding to himself and taking out another cigar from its case before holding it over the flames and lighting it, he put it back to his lips and gave a puff before letting it out. "Must be on her period."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Boom! Done! Fantastic! Now, I know it might not've been very funny, but things will get back. Just remember it takes time to get back into the writing fever, since it's a fickle thing. Of course, I'll continue without a doubt!

Now, I guess I'm done. 'Woman Whisperer' chapter tomorrow, and there should be a 'Jaune Arc: Augmented' chapter on the weekend… We'll see if I make more smut this weekend also.

Anyways, be sure to have a wonderful evening, study hard, relax, and leave a review! Now that I have my beanbag chairs set up again, I've got a nice comfortable place to read all of everything!

 **Review Responses:**

 **FateBurn:** Thanks!  
 **salomjesus3:** Thanks man!

 **Benthino:** Well, things are about to get a lot more interesting that's for sure.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Sorry about the sandwiches man, remember, I've got a lot to keep track of!  
 **X3runner:** Despite having all sorts of votes, and knowing who I want for sure, I just want to keep adding and adding waifus! God, why does RWBY have to have so many waifus?

 **Saberfang Orcalodon:** Porn stash? My ass it is! Wait, I mean, what? Was that weird?

 **SeaZZor:** Haha, thanks man. Plenty of Jaune for you this time.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Haha, made me laugh. All of Ironwood's iron wood, _will_ be on display.

 **Frank Horrigan:** I totally forget where Mandalorians are from… Can't actually be StarWars can it? (It is, I'm just bad.)

 **R-king 93:** I will indeed!

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Woo! We'll see the White Fang eventually… Or will we?

 **littlejason8:** Of course it's not the porn stash, remember the file? From the first heist? That right there is what I call "dump so much on them they forget important plot bits only for them to come back later and confuse and amazing everyone".

 **343:** Yup! On both! (Technically.)

 **ikidude:** Still haven't seen DeathNote funnily enough.

 **desdelor97:** Thanks man! I will.

 **Zaralann:** How is it a bad plot twist? (Just wondering… Also, it's not really a twist.)

 **LL:** Ah yes, the SnowSuccubus porn is all in the _other_ drawer.

 **That guy:** Bro, don't apologize for not reviewing if a hurricane is stopping you. That's just ridiculous.

 **Guest:** Haha, can't wait till the DLC!

 **The USB:** See? Well, maybe not hilarious, and it certainly isn't _every_ secret.

 **Guest:** Was thinking about it, still not sure…

 **zolth411:** You will indeed! I'll continue this until I reach the ending I planned, so very long ago.

 **Alex TF:** Burn it apparently.

 **Shawn1302:** Maybe, but I was already thinking of making another story for Salem related things.

 **TheArchmage1:** The point of Destiny isn't to beat the story, it's to become powerful, and meet people you'll game with forever.

Alright! Done! I want to just talk, and talk, and talk, but I can't! So alas, I'm out! Have a wonderful night! (Totally forgot to mention that I bought Xcom2 and made the entire RWBY cast in it. God, Ruby is just plain OP by this point. Her and her sniper/pistol. Yang and her grenades. Blake and her concealment. Weiss and her hacking... Jaune and his Psi wizard shit.)

-DragonManMax


	29. Chapter 29

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** It seems as though without meaning to, I've gone towards a bi-weekly schedule for my chapter releases. Honestly, I'm liking it a lot. Makes things far easier for me, and keeps me much more relaxed, even if I feel like I'm neglecting you all a bit sometimes. (Ah shit, need to update 'Augmented' really badly. Will be sure to work on it tomorrow.)

Report cards are out today, technically within nine minutes of me writing this exact sentence. Meaning of course that I get to once more prove my superiority over my cousins! (Haha, take that Aunt - _redacted_ -)

Also, I'd just like to say thank you. All of you. You guys are absolutely great, and without a doubt the reason I have so much passion for writing. When starting out, I could've never imagined getting this far, but I have, thanks to all of you. Here we are, almost at two hundred thousand views, and seven hundred reviews. The only thing which can make this better is me getting a girlfriend.

;-;

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXIX**

* * *

Jaune could feel the wind in his hair, the comforting smell of sea salt carried even to the airport. Stopping at the top of the ramp, he took a moment to push his glasses back onto his face and straighten his tie.

Now done holding up the angry line behind him, Jaune placed the briefcase sitting at his side back into his hand before hustling down the stairs. Walking with purpose down the glass and and metal tube leading from the stairs off the plane, Jaune looked very business like in his custom made suit.

Now, all he had to do was make it past security.

Stepping past the throngs of people and into the airport, Jaune looked around quickly taking it in. He'd gotten a couple of tips from Mercury and Watts about infiltration just before leaving, and was now puttings things to work.

' _I'm counting twelve cameras at least. Three hundred and sixty degree swivel, and judging by the bulletproof most likely shrapnel proof shell I'd say they cost at least twelve thousand dollars each if not more. All are likely able to withstand handguns so I won't be getting that ten extra points for shooting it, but oh well. One towards the metal detectors, others spread around likely being controlled from a room in the back.'_

Stepping forwards into the line with a easy smile, Jaune was sure to look down at his watch and raise an eyebrow. There was nothing of importance there, but it was better to be seen as a businessman surprised at the time and running late than someone dressed so expensively with nowhere to be.

' _There's eight guards in the immediate vicinity counting those operating the metal detectors and terminals. The person driving the shuttle around the airport is more than likely carrying a gun as well, and therefore could probably shoot the broadside of a barn at least. There's no auto turrets ready to drop out of the ceiling, but I'd best be prepared.'_

Stepping up to the metal detector, Jaune was handed a large plastic bin to put his things in. Reaching into his coat, he gave the female security guard a guilty smile as he took out his pen, cigarette box, lighter, and pocket watch.

Taking off his other normal watch, he tossed in his wallet and keys before stopping and asking whether he needed to take off his glasses or not. Getting a solid no, Jaune kept them on before stepping through with his arms up.

Moving to the side, he grabbed his stuff out of the bin before holding onto his suitcase and tipping his imaginary hat. Now was check in, getting a stamp on his newly provided passport, and making his way back home.

He was close!

Stepping into the line, Jaune waited until he was called up and placed his passport on the counter. Looking him over before looking at the passport photo, he kept it. "Enjoy your trip to Vacuo?"

Jaune shrugged giving a small smile. "I can say that it was interesting that's for sure. I'd say that Vacuo is wonderful this time of year, but let's be serious. No season makes Vacuo wonderful."

The man gave a small chortle before stamping the passport and giving it back to Jaune. "I'll have you know I'm originally from Vacuo."

Jaune gave an equal chuckle before putting his passport back into his coat. "I'm sure you know what I mean then." Giving a cheeky smile and a wink before walking away and waving over his shoulder at the chuckling man, Jaune made his way through.

He had no baggage to claim, so thankfully that was done for him. The round conveyors always stressed him out far more than they should. Stepping forwards, he moved past the ebbing tide of people as they searched for their cases, and freaked out when the dogs sat near them.

Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he was fairly disappointed when he saw there was no sign saying 'Arc' or 'Rogue' on it. While yes, it might've been highly out of place, suspicious, and stupid, he's been gone for maybe a week now, and Roman hasn't done so much as called!

Well sure, _maybe_ he had, but Jaune's scroll was broken! How was he to know?

Stepping past the sign bearing family members and scowling as one of them found their friend or family member, Jaune stepped out of the automatic doors. Calling over a cab with a whistle, Jaune opened the door and put in his briefcase before sitting inside and putting on the seatbelt.

Undoing the glass partition, the driver looked back at him. "Where will it be today sir?"

Giving the man his address, Jaune reclined into the soft leather seat taking in the lovely smell of fresh pine. Some people didn't like car fresheners, but he's personally always found them nice. No matter how bad they smelt, they would always smell the same.

Sitting in relative silence for the next few minutes, Jaune eventually tapped on the partition. Pulling over, the man looked over his shoulder. "It's right here thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"Thirty seven lien." Handing over the man his money in cards, Jaune stepped out of the taxi and grabbed his briefcase before looking up at his building. Man, it would be nice to get home! Finally he'd be back into a nice smelling, relatively tidy apartment which has been waiting, untouched for him for the past couple days!

Ah, his mattress would be so nice! He's spent thousands on it, so it was hopefully as good as advertised.

Straightening his suit from where it had crinkled in the car and on the flight, he waved his keys over the scanner getting a beep before stepping into the building. Taking note of the cameras within his own lobby, Jaune looking into the reflective elevator doors before they opened and he stepped inside.

Hitting the button for his floor, he tapped his foot in time to the elevator music, humming along and going over the words in his mind. Fun fact: Most elevator music is based off of Frank Sinatra's 'The Girl From Ipanema'.

Stepping out and onto his floor, Jaune opened the door expecting to come back to a relatively clean apartment. Apparently, he was kind of correct, and kind of… Well, 'not'.

While indeed, the living room for the most part looked okay except for a couple of used looking blankets on the couch, the kitchen was a mess. His freezer was open and burning a hole in his pocket thanks to the electricity bill, while there were tubs of eaten ice cream laying around on the counter and the floor.

That… That had to honestly be the only reason he wasn't freaking out right now. Ice cream tubs? Blanket on the couch? All signs pointed to-

Whirling to the side when he heard the bare smacking of feet against his hardwood floor, he dropped the briefcase before feeling a large object impact into his chest. Stumbling to the side, Jaune turned before falling and sliding up against the wall.

Giving a groan before blinking his eyes open, Jaune looked down into his arms where they'd instinctively grabbed ahold of whatever it could to stop falling, dropping his briefcase in the process. Naturally wrapped in his arms instead, even as she pressed her face further against his chest, was one nice warm Neo.

"I missed you too Neo." He said with a smile.

Dropping his head into her hair as she sunk in further and took in a nice breath, Jaune pulled her closer giving her a tight hug before letting go and waiting for her to let go. Letting go of him after a couple seconds, Neo pouted before getting up and offering him a hand.

Taking it, Jaune dusted himself off. "So, it seems as though you've been bunking here while I was away eh?"

She nodded, ad Jaune shrugged before picking up his briefcase and putting it onto the kitchen counter. "Oh Well, I can't fault you. My pad is pretty sweet. But did you really need to make such a mess of the kitchen? I use this sometimes!"

Neo rolled her eyes before walking back to the living room and hopping on top of the couch. Curling under her blankets, the nymphet pulled them up to her chest in which he just barely had time to eye what she was wearing.

"Uhh, is that my hoodie?" He asked before grabbing some of the ice cream cases off of the floor and tossing them into the trash. It wasn't _that_ much work! Looking over to the living room, she seemed to wiggle her eyebrows when he noticed before giving a mischievous grin.

Note, that hoodie is no longer his.

It's too bad too, since the warm and soft fabric of the signature Pumpkin Pete hoodie had been there for plenty of moments in his life. When he was denied a scholarship to Beacon, when he was denied entry to Signal academy-

Wow, his life is really depressing now that he thinks about it!

"So, did I miss anything? I was gone for a week, and there's got to be something about me in the news by now." Jaune said before Neo just shrugged. Sighing and reaching towards the remote, Neo grasped at the air in between her and it for a few moments before slumping and sinking back into his couch.

Rolling his eyes at what he did for this woman, Jaune walked over to the living room. Grabbing ahold of the remote, he sat down on the couch next to her as she leaned into his side. Turning to channel one hundred and four, Jaune let the news play as Lisa Lavender's voice came over the speakers.

" _... While not much is known about the recent week's terrorist activity in either the airport, or in the capital of Vacuo, it is safe to assume we will be getting these details shortly."_ Jaune huffed at that. Terrorist? Him? Pfft, don't be ridiculous! The White Fang are terrorists!

" _However, what we do know so far, while likely nothing on the inside workings of the investigation against the Rogue, we know this. He had appeared in the airport, checking in with security before going ballistic and escaping to Vacuo where the criminal escaped off the grid, for what appears to be four or so days before causing this scene in the hotel he was presumed to be staying in."_ She said before looking straight towards the camera. Switching views, there was an overlay of some ground footage taken back in Vacuo.

Spilling out of the building came smoke, as the shaky camera centered in on the figures clad in black which seemed to rappel into the windows. Hearing the gunshots and the censored out swears of the person holding the camera, Jaune winced.

Looking up at him, Neo raised one of her elegantly trimmed eyebrows. Looking into her changing eyes Jaune grinned a bit sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"What happens in Vacuo stays in Vacuo?" She rolled her eyes but seemed to accept that explanation for the most part. He knew for a fact that she hid things from him, so he understood that she was simply repaying the favor in kind.

Sometimes, you just let people keep their secrets.

" _We have however managed to catch Specialist Winter Schnee, leader of the task force created for catching the Rogue after the tragic death of her father. Specialist Schnee thank you for joining us today."_

Jaune's eyes lit up as the screen peeled in half and his precious Snow Succubus' face appeared on half of it. Looking rather annoyed and like she'd do anything to not be doing this, Winter's strained smile seemed to shatter even as she spoke.

" _Well it's a pleasure to be here Lisa."_

"Auaw-" Whatever inhuman squeal of excitement Jaune was about to let out as she talked about _him_ of all people was cut short as Neo drove her elbow into his side from under the blanket. Wheezing out in pain before looking over in her direction, Jaune coughed. "What was that for!"

Crossing her arms Neo just turned away, apparently finding the world outside his large floor to ceiling windows more interesting than answering his question.

" _Now, you seem to be one of the only people alive who's actually interacted with the Rogue and lived to tell the tale… Do you have any reasons as to why this may be? Guilt on his part perhaps? Or is there rather something we do not yet know about your special relationship with the man?"_ Lisa asked, her purple hair bobbing as she posed the question towards the specialist.

Grabbing his own blanket, Jaune vaguely wished he had a bunch of popcorn. God, the anticipation was _killing_ him!

" _Well Lisa, I wouldn't quite say we have a special relationship unless you count that in which I have him in chains every night in my dreams. As for how I've survived so many encounters? I believe that personally that can be attributed to the enhanced training and standards imposed upon me by the Atlas military. Any other similarly trained specialist too would've survived."_ She said before looking off camera making Jaune pout. Stop looking away! Look at him!

Chains? Bedroom? Scandalous relationship? Was that what she truly thought?! Oh how his mind raced. He had money left! Plenty of money after that first bank job! Savings too! Oh man, if she wanted chains he'd get chains? Tentacles? He'd get those too!

Oh god, he doesn't even care that his future soulmate is into some really kinky stuff, he was willing as long as they ended up together! That right there is what his sisters would call true love!

" _My my Miss Schnee, what you deem to do during your time in the bedroom during this scandalous relationship of your must surely be kept to yourself! I'm sure no one would like to hear about how you nightly have him in chains!"_ Lisa said, a bead of sweat running down her brow as her eyebrows raised in shock.

" _W-Wait! No! I don't believe you understood what I meant corre-"_ Jaune's mind broke as her next sentence was cut off with an annoying beep and a colourful screen before some commercials filtered on.

Looking at him again, Neo tapped him on the shoulder bringing his mind to the little shortstack of pancakes currently occupying his couch. Raising an eyebrow as she raised hers, Jaune looked back to the news before flushing and attempting to weakly raise an argument.

"W-What happens in Vacuo s-stays in Vacuo?"

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Giving an explosive sigh once he was done cleaning the apartment, Jaune tossed himself onto the couch face first. He'd convinced Neo to leave by promising she could bunk there whenever else he was gone, and by letting her keep the hoodie, but that still left the mess.

Cunning girl she is, Neo left before he could add that to the terms and conditions.

Looking around after taking a brief break of just smelling the newly washed couch, Jaune smiled to himself. He did a pretty swell job if he said so himself! Grabbing his briefcase, Jaune set it onto the coffee table in the center of his living room before flicking the tabs and opening it.

Inside, was a bit of paper, and a trio of metal triangular pyramids. Taking out the papers and setting them out according to information about location, people, and security, Jaune let the paperwork for the databank slowly accumulate out of the case and onto the table instead.

Leaving it in several neat piles, Jaune took out the three triangular pyramids. Tossing them onto the coffee table, he watched as they landed, bounced harshly against the glass, and eventually started shuddering.

There was a bright light and a beeping noise before they shot away from each other, until each was about five feet away from every other one in a perfect triangle. Each of them has opened up, projecting the floorplans of the building onto his ceiling.

There was also a hologram mode, but let's be serious. That's a bit cliche!

Snapping his fingers when he remembered he'd forgotten something, Jaune quickly made his way over to his office. Closing the door, Jaune opened his desk drawer before opening the drawer and taking out the file and the USB before tucking the USB into his pocket and heading back to the couch.

Setting the USB down into the center of the triangle so that it would await reading, Jaune opened the file, keeping it on his lap. He's already combed over this how many times… Seven? By now he's got some of it memorized!

So, in turning to the first page Jaune didn't remember seeing a set of sticky notes across the entire top being there before.

 _Get a safe or something. I burned some things resembling these closely in the docks last night in front of Roman. While Roman's probably trustworthy, his bosses are a bit nutso. If they ever look for or need this file, he can now say he was witness to it burning without technically lying to them._

 _Your secrets are safe with me dumbass._

 _-Neo_

Well. Seems like he _does_ need a safe after all doesn't he? Could've been quite unfortunate had Neo not found this, and instead she had been replaced with the authorities, or worse… A journalist!

Sighing and leaning back into the couch, Jaune assorted the sticky notes in front of himself before smiling at the little nickname she gave him. 'Doum-Bass' in ancient Atlas meant 'Powerful Salmon', which is something odd for her to know considering as far as he knew she'd not once picked up a book from that library!

Sighing, Jaune looked at the file.

So… Neo knew about the maidens. She said 'Your secrets are safe with me Dum-Bass' which implies she knows some secrets he may want to be kept secret. Meaning that yes, it was most assuredly true that she knew about it.

But now, was it something worth worrying about?

Sure, Neo was a psychopath. Okay, maybe that's a bit harsh. High functioning sociopath? For sure. But did that mean that her knowing the information would change her life? It wasn't actually all that likely.

What would Neo do with it? Get more money?

He's seen her apartment. Neo was loaded. More loaded than he is if he was being honest. Yet even then, if she ever needed anything all she had to do was ask. She was precious enough to him that it would be worth it if she wanted something he had.

Neo couldn't do all that much with it.

All it said really, was that there was a group of people monitoring four people who are from a fairy tale. Would it in anyway lead to Salem's existence being revealed to the general public? Don't be stupid. All parties involved would like to keep that away, and even should the entire file be put onto the internet it's unlikely any would actually find it legitimate.

No… The file was as good as useless to people like Neo, who can't do anything with it.

She didn't have to do what he _did_ have to do. She wouldn't need to use the file to find people scattered across Remnant. While yes, all that one file talked about was really just the fall maiden specifically, he already knew where _that_ maiden was.

Or rather, her powers were under the control of Cinder, and she was being held somewhere in Vale for safekeeping. Most likely Beacon if he had to guess. After all, if you had a army of warriors at your beck and call, why not put them on top of something as precious as a maiden?

No no no, Neo had no use for the maidens.

Raising an eyebrow at the message again, Jaune couldn't help but wonder. Just who were Roman's bosses? As far as _he_ knew, Roman worked for himself and only himself! Well, occasionally the odd girlfriend would fall into there, but that's just because Roman's spine seemed to evaporate when given a chance at love.

Maybe though… It was better not knowing them. If they were _Roman's_ boss, they must be some kind of _monster_. A true _demon_ of a criminal! Just _despisable_ as a human being!

May he never meet his mentor's bosses.

Putting the document onto the table and leaving it there as he reclined onto the couch, Jaune smiled up at the ceiling. No, he was not thinking of the floor plans. Flashing into his mind, his Snow Succubus appeared flicking by before there was the sound of rattling chains and he shuddered.

Things are going to get so strange soon.

Getting up, he turned off the pyramids of projection as he so called them, and left the papers out. There was nothing there important, and even should Neo read all of them all she'd know is that he'd have to break into another place.

That's apparently what he did now, so nothing new there.

Walking to his bedroom, Jaune stripped putting his suit onto the floor nicely folded before kicking it into the laundry corner. Throwing his socks after it, Jaune thought about putting on his onesie but decided not to.

He was having breakfast with Neo tomorrow morning, and it was probably best he _didn't_ get his photo stapled onto the wall of everyone in his building again. Jaune _still_ couldn't believe that he got kicked out for 'indecent exposure' after that.

He'd been wearing a onesie! How was that indecent _exposure_ of all things!?

Laying back in bed, Jaune pulled up the covers before laying on his side and looking out the window. Seeing the city lights out there, from so high up, Jaune felt like a king. He had a new purpose, an new employer, someone who could fund him, trust him, and use him to his full capability!

Though, what capabilities he had might or might not be complete flukes in the first place.

Rolling onto his back, Jaune looked up at the ceiling. After breakfast with Neo, he'd be heading into the hunter's shopping district in town to pick up some weapons. Thankfully, the holidays were approaching so there would be some sales, but some things might not be.

What he needed was a gun, some sort of melee weapon, and some new gadgets. His old ones were good, but it took far too much. Some of them could be combined, or attached to one another and be more space efficient.

Sadly, he would have to search around the darknet if he wanted 'The Foundation For The Criminally Sane''s contact details again, and he knew that it didn't end well when he went on there. Last time he'd been promised some sort of 'Gamer' power, but _that_ had never been delivered!

No… He needed to wait for Watts to send in his new custom made gadgets before pulling off the heist. On the bright side, it gave him plenty of time for the planning. Now, as far as they knew, the server was on the fifty second floor.

So, too high for his suction cups...

Sighing and looking upwards, Jaune smiled to himself again as Winter's face came into his mind again. Humming softly to himself, he finished the last words he said to himself that day as he buried his face back into his pillow.

"...Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me~..."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Personally, I think this is my best chapter in a while ladies and gentlemen! I added comedy, plot development, and some planning for future chapters, all of which are apparently needed for a 'good story'.

Now, have a wonderful night! I know I am since my grades are damn epic! Please, stay in school, read some fanfiction, try getting with your maybe-almost-kind-of-maybe-girl-friend-thing and don't give up like I did, and have a wonderful day!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Umbrardor:** Thoroughness is key!

 **FateBurn:** Thanks!  
 **infadinityfollower:** Here's more!

 **ZacFF:** If I knew how to play Backgammon, I would've told you their every move.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** I've looked at the image gallery on the wiki, it's unclear whether she has legs or not. Uhh, also, I meet lots of people online because of FanFiction, and it never once occurred to me that 'NyaNyaKittyFace' might be a woman.

 **X3runner:** Indeed! Also yes, the VA's for RWBY are in themselves waifus. Nice to know I make you laugh friend :)

 **Zaralann:** Here's more!  
 **J0K3R Of Monday:** How? No idea. Did it happen? Totally.

 **R-king 93:** Hush… Everything pertaining to Persona 5 is classified here for reasons I can't say.

 **Josh Spicer:** Haha, thanks.

 **Benthino:** I'm supposed to make you guys laugh, but here _I_ am laughing!

 **Colonel Sarge:** I hope I made it obvious enough that no, the USB and the file  aren't the key to everything he could ever need ever.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Sienna Khan? For sure. Can't be leaving someone like _that_ out of the harem! (I kid… Or do I?)

 **littlejason8:** 'Jaune need semblance' and you need a grammar lesson my friend!  
 **NHarem Foreva:** Hid it because he couldn't think of a way to get rid of it perhaps?

 **Austin0:** Haha, thanks for that.

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Noted. Coven, good idea for a name. Insanity? This story isn't insanity, it's controlled chaos! No, don't ask me how it works.

 **Flametusk:** Sadly I don't live in Winnipeg. I'd love to have classmates who watched RWBY and I could converse with though! My Destiny 2 is for the PC. I really like the MECs.

 **Snowyassas1n:** I don't know if you noticed, but they reunited about five minutes ago.

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Apparently everyone did!

 **SeaZZor:** I'm a man of culture my friend.

 **Guest:** I too put myself at the top of writers in RWBY. Surprisingly, since in the beginning I thought I would be a complete failure. Yet here I am, somehow popular.

 **96hanzo:** She _doesn't_ know he hid it though does she? He's never said one word about it to her.

 **point:** Shh… No spoiling my plans!

Alrighty well I'm out! Time to watch some KonoSuba and prepare for my KonoSuba self insert! Oh shit, did I say that out loud?

-DragonManMax


	30. Chapter 30

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

 **Note:** Well, chapter thirty people! Or, as any of you numeral fanatics may know it as, chapter XXX! Now, time to see Neo and Jaune get together for some action! Oh wait, that could sound strange…

I mean, just accept it? Going to hopefully finish this in the next three hours, then finish another chapter for 'Augmented' today, if not today then tomorrow. By the way, any gun inaccuracies (get it? Pun?) are my fault, forgive me, I'm not a gun person.

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXX**

* * *

Waking up groggily Jaune reached upwards and rubbed his eyes. Sitting up, he gave a yawn before looking out the large wall covering windows of his bedroom. Squinting right into the sun, Jaune briefly wished he had curtains before seeing the snow on the ground.

Just _great_.

"Bah humbug." Getting out of bed, he slipped into his slippers before trudging out of his room and into the kitchen. Grabbing some cereal which Neo had thankfully left for him in one of the cabinets, he tossed it into a bowl before raising an eyebrow at their new cover girl.

' _Huh, she's cute.'_ Some redhead, but a rather good looking one at that. They didn't list her name, but Jaune was almost sure that he recognized her from somewhere other than a cereal box…

' _Oh well.'_ Pouring it into his bowl before putting in the milk like the civilised man he is, Jaune put the milk back into the fridge and grabbed a spoon before grabbing the bowl and taking it over with him to the couch.

Hitting the on button with his foot thanks to a very clever assortment of grunts and muscle cramps, Jaune slumped onto the couch hugging the bowl close to his bare chest as he ate. Munching along happily while watching the news, he was just about finished when he spit out his milk and cereal in surprise.

Looking past the mush now stuck to the TV from the impressive spit take, Jaune just managed to reread, and then reread the headlines before giving a grin.

" _International Scandal: Winter Schnee - More Like Specialist Sadist? A Talk With Our Experts"_

"So it's finally been confirmed eh? Well, it's good to know that she likes me. Makes asking her out a world easier!" He said before heading over to the kitchen to grab some paper towels. Wiping down the TV as well as he could, Jaune tossed them into the garbage before heading over to his room.

Taking off his slippers and launching them towards his bedside, he shivered as his feet made contact with the cold hardwood floors. Shaking his head before opening his closet, Jaune looked inside.

There were a couple of suits in there, but there was only one he wanted to be wearing today, and it was certainly not red. Taking out his black one, Jaune grabbed the vest and undershirt before also grabbing an expensive pair of briefs.

Heading over to the bathroom, he put his various fresh clothing articles around in various locations they wouldn't become wet from the shower before turning it on to heat it up. After a few moments of admiring himself in the mirror and figuring out where he could improve for maximum pleasuring in the bedroom (for his sweet Snow Succubus' more than likely impressive libido) Jaune stepped into the shower letting it run over his chest before raising an eyebrow.

' _Well… I'm going out today. Maybe pressing one of the buttons would be a good idea? I mean, I need to look good, and I still feel fairly grimy after the time in Vacuo… Maybe… The nuclear waste one I'm still not sure about, and we know that the tri coloured one makes me dangerously shiny, but the one which says 'Cheetos' on it is likely to make me dangerously cheesy…'_

Hovering his fingers around a couple of the buttons before noticing the one with a snowflake on it, Jaune raised an eyebrow. Well, while he may not be meeting Winter anytime soon, it has just snowed, and if this was winter themed, then maybe it was for the best right?

He let his finger press forward with a almost scared little click.

 _Five Minutes Later…_

That was without a doubt the coldest thing anyone has ever experienced ever.

Shivering out of the shower as his teeth clacked and chatterred together, he heard a crack as some ice clipped off of his back and onto the floor harshly. Briefly, Jaune worried about the floor before crying some blessedly warm tears and shaking off the rest. Falling to the ground with a small neat tinkling sound, the ice broke and began melting almost immediately.

Who in this living hell decided to put ice dust into a shower system!?

Shaking his head, he did briefly notice how clean he was. The frozen in soap _had_ done its job, so really there wasn't _too_ much he could fault it on. Only in that it had forever traumatized him, while showing him that ice could appear in places ice should never be able to appear.

Jaune Jr. had never been so scared before.

Sighing and feeling better as he wrapped himself in a towel and ran his hands under boiling hot water, he splashed some onto his chest before feeling better and drying down. Taking out his shaving kit, he warmed his face with a _moist_ towelette before applying the cream and waiting a little bit.

(Don't all of you just love the word _moist_?)

Spraying on his deodorant with one hand while tugging on his briefs with another, Jaune let the towel drop. Reaching towards the sink and grabbing out his razer, he went over himself getting rid of any facial hair which accumulated in his brief stint through the desert.

Rinsing it all off, he quickly applied the aftershave with a scream before pulling on his knee high socks. Putting on the dress shirt, then the slacks, then the tie, vest and blazer, he tugged on it once, then twice, before feeling satisfied. Unlike his older one, this one was far more slim and kept together.

He was liking it.

The black was all slim and form fitting, showing that through his earlier training with Neo and apparently action filled lifestyle as a master criminal, he did indeed have an impressive physique. Combing his hair to one side before gelling it, he shook his head to make it just unprofessional enough to rattle people who enjoyed neat things.

Strapping on his watch, which was basically the only gadget he had left, Jaune let it sit there on his left wrist. He'd have to get a new one. Today, that's what it was all about, getting some new equipment to pull of this heist.

Despite the fact that this time of year wasn't his cup of cocoa, he was actually pretty excited!

New gun, new silencer, new holster which would all hopefully fit below the carbon copy of the current suit he was wearing except as a bullet resistant version. A new pair of shoes, perhaps a couple more gadgets or so.

You can always be more prepared! At least, with a lot of money you can be!

Stepping out of the bathroom Jaune slipped on his loafers before grabbing his wallet, keys, and flicking the lights off. He was meeting Neo there, so no need to wait around here anymore was there?

Taking a quick ride down the elevator, Jaune briefly considered taking a cab but went against that. While yes, it was likely the best way to get him where he was trying to go, Jaune didn't feel like it… No, what he needed to buy was a car.

But, there were far too many to choose from! Maybe someone like Cinder could help him out… She seemed like a smoking h- She seemed like a car fan for sure.

Stepping out and grabbing one of the mints on the front desk, Jaune made his way out of the automatic doors and began his journey down the hill.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Feeling a tug on his sleeve as he browsed through the racks of guns, he looked to his right where Neo was tapping against the glass. Underneath was an old fashioned revolver, matte black. Good looking, but Jaune shook his head.

While he wasn't a _garbage_ shot, he would need _way_ more bullets in the mag than six.

Seeing Neo look up at him with a quivering lip and a cowboy hat on, Jaune's heart almost melted before he steeled himself. "No Neo. It's cool, and you look fantastic in that hat, but I need something better."

Pointing to the 'About Me' gun card she drew his attention to the fact it shot dust enhanced rounds. Useful without a doubt, and coming from a gun like that they were likely powerful as fuck, but still, just not enough space.

"Neo, I need a gun with a large magazine, the potential for attachments like silencers, and works fairly easily. Once we have those down then we can get some really cool bonuses." He said before swiping his hand across his blazer with a grin. "After all, I've got money to burn."

Puffing her cheeks at him and crossing her arms, Neo huffed before walking to the other side of the store. Apparently now browsing the large variety of dusts held in this place, she seemed occupied.

Browsing for a little while longer, Jaune eventually came to the same gun he's seen so many times before. (Six times, each time on the TV screen.) Tapping on the glass and getting the attendant to come over, Jaune quickly posed a question.

"Hey, can I put a silencer on this?" Jaune asked pointing out the compact Heckler and Koch underneath the display's protective casing. Getting an affirmative nod, Jaune took out his wallet. "I'd like to take one then, with a slim holster, silencer, and a couple boxes of rounds."

"Would you be liking a set of dust rounds or any other attachments today sir? While it's not the most flexible option, it certainly has some capabilities." The professional behind the counter said gesturing to the large wall of stuff behind him.

Biting his lip for a second before going through them in his mind, Jaune ticked off the items before continuing on his shopping spree. "I'd like to have a fire dust enhancer built in, but you'd have to show me how to refill it… Can I also get a small reflex sight on the top?"

Nodding, the man took it out of the display with a pair of gloves before heading to the back rooms, most likely to get what Jaune had asked for. While normally Jaune would have been asked for a gun license, Neo had gotten Roman to call ahead for him so everything was all clear in that way.

Score!

For now that would be good enough.

Walking over to Neo, Jaune tapped her shoulder catching her wrist as it flew backwards dangerously near to his testicles. Tutting at her, Jaune gave a laugh as she snikkered. "I've been caught far too many times by that, but I swear I won't be caught by that in public."

Letting go of her petite and soft wrist, he let it drop as they stood there for the next few minutes making idle conversation. Well, as idle conversation as they could make considering one was awkward as hell's bells around adorable girls and another was literally mute.

Taking off his blazer, Jaune got everything he'd asked for before getting a quick tutorial on how to reload and maintain the dust enhancer so it wouldn't explode in his hand. Loading and unloading it a couple of times without killing anyone in the store or blowing anything up, Jaune nodded and gave the man his money before putting on the holster and tucking it in.

Walking out of the store with Neo in tow, Jaune looked around.

Where to next?

"Hey Neo you want to grab some coffee? I can't really buy anything else I need here, and I've already got some stuff on the way." He said gesturing to the Tims behind him. Tilting her head to the side and raising her hand she made a so-so gesture before walking off in that general direction.

Catching up with a hop and a skip Jaune made his way to her side before they walked into the shop together. Maybe he'd get some donuts?

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" Winter let out upon checking her scroll. The entire lockscreen was filled with unread messages and missed calls from her precious sister, likely inquiring about the very same thing which had her still in bed today.

She'd called in sick.

Huddled underneath her blanket Winter pulled the covers up further to her chest before changing the channel from the news to some sort of cooking channel. Reclining her head back onto the set of pillows behind her, Winter rested her neck back onto her pristine white hair before letting out another groan of despair.

Why did she have to be so weird and awkward on the news? Surely she could've worded it better the day before!

Did she really seem like such a sadist that the news was even bothering to talk about it!? Hell, they were calling it a scandal! If General Ironwood found out Winter knew exactly what he would say!

The man would shake his head, and then in that depressed way he always says things he'd say: "Winter, I never thought you to be the domineering type." Before going on his merry way!

Sighing, Winter laid her head back and turned off the TV with a click of the remote. Gazing to the outdoors from her window, she saw the snow covered roads and subconsciously drew the blankets up towards herself.

Despite being named after the season of winter, Winter herself had never been fond of the cold.

Sure, the cold was nice. The outside air was crisp, and enjoyable, while at the same time all consuming. It left tracks of humans in its wake from their tears, or hot breaths as they came crashing into the atmosphere.

Yet… She'd simply never found herself seeking out the snow. But, thinking about it more now it could've just been because of her father's influence could it not have been? Not allowing either her _or_ Weiss to have any true fun in the outdoors, not when they could've been practicing, or studying.

Yes… It had been a childhood rather devoid of the word 'play'.

Huh. Yet another thing the Rogue had solved in his killing of her father… In all honestly, she had begun feeling less and less angry at the Rogue for doing what he did... It was almost understandable. After what she'd been through, she has considered pulling the trigger herself before.

Yet, here he was, having done it for her, saving her and her siblings from a life of oppression. Saving Faunus from an ending undeserved in the mines.

Saving people from the man made monster that was Jacques Schnee.

Clenching her jaw, Winter threw off the covers and stepped onto the floor of her apartment, her light blue nightgown shimmering in the sunlight as the person waiting outside of her door finally knocked.

Walking over, Winter looked through the appropriately named 'Peephole' before opening it. Seeing that it was one of the random lieutenants under her command in the Valean barracks, she opened the door with a sigh.

"Ah, Specialist. I knew you weren't really sick." The man said before straightening his tie and his general outfit. Glaring at him to get going with it, Winter watched as the man gulped before proceeding. "Well, me and the rest of us were getting worried, so we pooled a bit of cash to go grab some donuts. Care to come with us?"

Winter sighed and pinched the area in between her brows before waving him off. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Wait for me in the common room."

Shutting the door in his face in a way as graceful as possible, Winter raised her scroll. First, she'd make a call to her sister. Then, she'd clean up, forget about the night before, and do what everyone who makes a fool of themselves on the news does.

Go out into town with some annoying coworkers who probably thought they were discreet about trying to get into her pants. At least the Rogue was honest about it! Tutting, Winter grabbed a freshly pressed and laundried uniform out of the closet and headed to the bathroom.

She had donuts to buy and things to think about.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"I mean, really Neo. I don't see how a bear could possibly win in a fight against a bull." He said before pantomiming some gestures of horns on his head. "If you think about the curve of a bulls horns, they'd totally kill that bear."

Shaking her head as well as a finger at him, Neo swatted in his general direction making him ready to explode with unrivalled fury. Sure, bears could swat, what about it huh? Don't make him laugh!

"You know what? Fine." Jaune said before humphing for a second and turning back to Neo once the other patrons of the shop looked at him oddly. Taking a sip of his tea, Jaune downed it thankfully as he looked at Neo doing much the same with her frappuccino.

It wasn't ice cream, but it seemed to kill her sweet tooth well enough.

"Anyways, we've talked about a lot." He said taking another sip before putting down the cardboard cup and leaving it on the table. "How was Vale? During my trip I got my scroll broken, so I'm not too what's really hapenned in that time."

Neo shrugged and made a little gesture with her hands. Didn't mean much, but he generally got it. What was there to talk about? That's what he assumed she'd meant. Leaning back in his chair, Jaune smiled in her while she gave a smile of her own in his direction.

Damn, despite the copious amounts of sugar she consumes, the girl has fantastic teeth! Perfectly straight, white, totally nice. He was about to ask her how she got her smile so nice before her eyes widened.

Looking over his shoulder, Jaune instantly caught sight of her.

Turning back to Neo, he took a final swig of tea before wiping his mouth with a napkin provided with his donut. Looking at her, Jaune slumped back in his chair, unbuttoning his blazer so his firearm would be more accessible.

' _God damn it, so what. We've got my sweet Snow Succubus here… Now what? From the group behind her, that's maybe what fifteen of them versus the two of us? We've seemed to remain incognito for now, but it's unlikely to stay that way if we don't move. I could kiss Neo to hide our faces, but that would be cliche, out of a movie, and would only give us around three second. Not to mention of course that I for one like my testicles attached.'_

Breathing out, Jaune looked at Neo and raised his eyebrow. "Let's just act natural, it's not like we can walk out, and we can't really attack them can we?"

Neo nodded, taking her cup closer in her petite hands. Huh, thinking about it Neo really was small. Neo seemed to be delightfully small actually! Not to mention that despite being small, her figure had more than enough of everything to be considered sexy, _and_ cute at the same time! With her playful personality, and actually fairly caring side about things she deemed worth caring about, Neo was… Great, in fact.

Had Jaune not been so terrified of her, he probably would be totally in love with her.

Sipping up some whipped cream through her straw before licking it off of her lips, Neo looked up at Jaune and narrowed her eyes. Looking away, Jaune glanced in Winter's direction before looking back at Neo and looking away again.

Where the hell could he even look anymore!?

Noticing that the people to his left were leaving, Jaune nudged one of her thinner legs under the table before jutting his chin in their direction, signaling it was time to leave. He was about to get up before someone hopped in front of him, sliding into a seat at the table next to him.

Seeing the white and pristine uniform of someone with a stick up their ass, Jaune sighed.

Why won't life give him a break?

Ignoring the random soldier as he took out his scroll and began tilting it this way and that as he played some sort of mobile game, Jaune looked at Neo, panic quickly amounting. If _he_ was sitting there, didn't that mean that _more_ would be coming?

Jaune was right as more came in seconds later, filling the rest of the seven spots at the table. Naturally, one of them was Winter herself, bun as prim and proper as it always has been, uniform looking starch and fresh.

Seems as though she made it out of that hotel room better than he thought!

Jaune found himself staring but tore himself away to look back to Neo who was silently fuming. Well, it was understandable. When you're a wanted criminal on multiple accounts of everything, it isn't unreasonable to get angry about having someone after you literally sitting seven feet away.

Though, Neo could probably take ten of them by herself, trained or not.

Winking at Neo, Jaune pointed to his lips and mouthed the word 'Semblance' quietly to her getting a nod of understanding and a smirk to appear. Finishing her frappuccino with a slurp, Neo put it down with a solid noise before Jaune looked back at Winter.

Standing up, he straightened his outfit before straightening his tie as well. In his mind, Jaune quickly practiced the gesture to pull out his new weapon several times before grinning. He wasn't usually one to pick a fight, but it would be so worth it.

Walking over the short three feet distance until he was at their table, Jaune counted them. Four on the left, all looking fairly standard. Winter on the right, third one down, meaning she would be one of the quickest to react.

Putting his hands down on their table to get their attention, Jaune grinned. "Enjoy this game of cat and mouse we play Winter?"

Turning to him from the conversation she was boredly having on her other side, she raised an eyebrow in his direction before narrowing her eyes. Wow, he was expecting something much more dramatic. "Sorry, do I know you?"

He felt his heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces before it fixed itself up and he just kept talking. "You should, Snow Succubus."

As her eyes widened, Jaune instantly slipped his hands underneath the table and wrapped his fingers around the edge. In slow motion, he heaved it upwards, drinks and all into the air, trailing liquid and steam upwards as it flew through the air, ruining their white outfits before Jaune jumped backwards, dodging the various weapons.

Flipping over a small wall in the cafe, Jaune backhanded one of them before doing a pelvic thrust and going low. Lifting him over his shoulder by the legs, Jaune turned throwing him into a wall showing off the coffee mixes before whipping out his firearm and shooting one of them in the knees, leaving him there as his uniform began turning into a smouldering mess.

Turning, Jaune blocked a hit before keeping the man's arm in the air and shooting him twice in the thighs. Spinning, he let the man drop before pistol whipping another one in the forehead with a satisfying crack.

About to take out some more, he ignored the terrified screams of the customers as more tables flipped, creating a wall of sorts which then became an arena as they huddled behind it. Some patrons jumped out of the front windows, and already he heard the noise of sirens.

To his right he heard some guttural screams of pain and fear and Jaune knew that Neo had shown up. Turning, he watched her flying through the air graceful as she drove her knee into a man's through before turning around and savagely beating in the side of his head with her parasol.

Moving left, Jaune let out a quick his sweep of his leg which was then caught by a pale white hand, creamy in colour and soft to the touch. Snarling at him, Winter jabbed at him and he hopped out of the way before sliding under a table and getting out.

"You! Ruined! My! Reputation!"

Stabbing down at him as he rolled from the way, Jaune got a glimpse up her skirt and filed the dark blue panties away for later before kicking a chair into her. Doubling over forwards, Winter stumbled before shaking her head and pointing the rapier in his direction.

Running in the opposite direction, he heard the noise of spinning gears before he slid over a table taking it over with him as he pressed his back to it. Jaune watched as the table then flew apart, splinters driving into his arm as he suppressed the impact.

Bursting from through the ruined wooden table, Jaune now found himself behind a disheveled yet still professional Winter Schnee. Slashing her blade at him, the specialist left a entire line of magic circles in the path of her blade. Spinning red, they went faster and faster before plumes of flame shot in his direction.

Crossing his arms in front of his face, Jaune reached out to his left grabbing onto the nozzle for the whip cream hose. Thrusting it in front of him as the flames licked the air and burned the oxygen around him, Jaune pulled the trigger letting out a blast of his pie-topping creamy like substance.

Dousing the flame it quickly became frozen in a cascading wave of cream which was then shattered as Winter came flying through, faster than ever before. Dodging out of the way, Jaune felt his gun scrape by her rapier before letting loose two shots into the wall.

As coffee beans spilt out of the now ruined shelves, he turned around to the huffing Winter and rolled his shoulders as the last of her entourage fell to the ground courtesy of a blade to the liver.

"Like I asked before Winter, do you enjoy this game of cat and mouse we play?" He said before taking a coffee off of the one not ruined table in the place. Falling apart the second the coffee left it's tabletop, he took a sip before tossing it over his shoulder.

Straightening her hair with one of her hands, the woman huffed. "Like I'd ever have something to enjoy about the man which killed my father!"

Shrugging, Jaune let his hands out as he tucked away his gun with a grin. "The news says otherwise you succubus you!"

"Rrrr! I swear I'll get you one day! Not you, nor your cream can stop me until I get what I want!" Shouting at him and flying forwards, the very velocity of which she was going at picked up the trash on the floor. Speeding through the air towards him, mania in her eyes and blade outstretched with a whirlwind of garbage behind her, Winter, in all of her angelic glory came forth!

Reaching into his pocket, Jaune held out a single card in front of him while Neo grabbed his other hand staring intently at the approaching Winter. Focussed more than ever before at facing his death, Jaune held the card out in front of him, before doing something unexpected.

He winked at her, and mimed a kiss just as the rapier crashed into the paper card, like a needle pressing through the cardstock. Shattering into glass, Jaune left her there, with his card on her blade even as the man made tornado descended upon the occupants of the store.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind!** **~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Can we all just accept that I'm a writing genius and move on? Finished early, going to likely spend the next three hours staying up late and finishing my next chapter of Augmented. Now please, tell me how you enjoyed Winter taking a massive load of Jaune's cream.

(Totally not a hentai in production.)

 **Review Responses:**

 **infadinityfollower:** Here's more!

 **desdelor97:** I think the words got slightly screwed with, but I got the general message :)

 **Zaralann:** Why thank you! Now, as you requested here's more.

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Indeed! The heist is going to fucking nuts man! Absolutely great.

 **96hanzo:** Haha indeed! I'm going work my fucking ass off, so every one of my stories is hopefully getting an update this week, and each one gets one for Christmas morning.

 **Benthino:** Winter has cum. I mean- Come.

 **FateBurn:** Thanks!  
 **DuplicateUserName:** *sings RWBY theme*

 **Derpeon:** It is indeed! Not sure if I fixed it or not…

 **DuManHeiu:** Yes, yes, and yes?

 **R-king 93:** It's with Cinder and co. Of course it's going to be big.  
 **P0k3:** No. No dabbing. Explosion? Sure.

 **dragonfighter11:** The pairings will happen "soon" but technically we're still a bit away.

 **The Impossible Muffin:** Jaune's friends with Neo, of course he's a masochist.

 **InugamiGuru:** Why thank you!

 **X3runner:** Haha, oh Winter. She never fails to amaze. (Sienna Khan will _**guaranteed**_ survive in every fic of mine.)

 **Cat Poster:** Good for you! Phones are nice.

 **AWorldOfLies:** Haha, does he though?

 **NHarem Foreva:** See? I dig myself out of any hole!  
 **Umbrardor:** Indeed! There are no good Konosuba fanfics, something I plan to fix around Spring Break.

 **LL:** Haha, but remember, Winter still hasn't been back home to her maids! Yes, Tyrian is almost certainly going to be wrong about it. Neo won't _kill_ Winter, but maybe show her who the alpha waifu is.

Anyways, I'm out lads and ladies! Have a wonderful day while I go die and type as much as I possibly can this week! School work that's super important be damned!

-DragonManMax


	31. Chapter 31

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned By Rooster Teeth.'**_

 **Note:** Here, on Christmas Eve, I'm typing it this morning on a tablet. Certainly an interesting and inefficient experience. Oh well, I've got four thousand words to get done by tomorrow, so let's get it done shall we?

After all, this is now the one hundred and first most followed story on the fandom. Eighty first most followed Jaune story. Let's see how high we can get before having to tango with Coeur shall we?

Merry Christmas, I love you all.

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind**!

 **Chapter XXXI**

* * *

Jaune straightened himself out the second they landed back in his apartment. FIxing his cuffs before fixing up and straightening his tie, he looked down at Neo. Barely no point in wondering if she made it out unscathed, but there's still a bit of a point.

"You okay Neo?"

He got a nod in return as she swirled her parasole and made her way back to his couch. Thinking that yes, by the sway in her hips, she was indeed feeling fine, he moved to join them before scratching his chin.

"Let me just check the door." Jaune said before walking away. Reloading his weapon, Jaune made sure to turn back on the safety before tucking it back into its new holster. Opening the door, Jaune looked down seeing his package.

Grabbing it, he walked over to the living room and set it down on the table. Wow, today sure has been a productive day! He's gotten his new gun, Watts had finally sent his new gadgets, and he finally got that card to Winter!

Had it gone any better, he'd have been suspicious that someone up there likes him!

Opening the box as Neo looked past him to watch the TV, Jaune took out his skulljack before taking off his blazer. Unbuttoning his cuff and rolling up his sleeve, Jaune took it out of the box. Ah, what an interesting gadget.

The 'Skulljack'.

It was a weapon of sorts. Strapped to the wrist of the wearer, it seemed for the most part like a bracer until you activated it and two hardened metal shards shot out of the top, acting like a hidden blade.

Even then, that wasn't the neatest part.

When thrust into an Atlas robot, it _should_ be able to drain most of the energy and memory banks it came into contact too. While Watts had said that it would work on most other robots, he'd just rather keep it as insurance.

Strapping the other Skulljack to his right wrist, he popped the two of their blades out with an interesting wrist motion before popping them back in by doing it in return. Well, there's one item on his wishlist done with!

Not to mention, it was a very helpful item!

Taking out the copy of his new suit style, Jaune moved the bullet resistant and tear resistant version to the couch beside Neo as she turned up the volume. Puffing her cheeks at him, she gestured behind him.

"Ah, sorry." Getting the hint, he grabbed the box and moved it over to the kitchen counter so he wasn't impeding her watching. Releasing the puff she relaxed back onto the couch, slouching in an unladylike manner.

Oh well, she was more approachable this way anyways.

Taking the next item out, Jaune felt the interesting material under his finger tips. Almost like scale mail, the nanoscale vest rippled and had bumps like a snake skin. Letting the shimmering white bulletproof vest out of his hands and onto the suit, he took out the next two items.

Custom made scroll to replace the one he's already lost.

Black, with some silver scrollwork on the top and bottom, it was generally the same as most black scrolls that you'd see around. However, this one had a few apps you don't normally see. One to get to Salem directly. Another for tracking and storing all information he came across, and it would be transmitted to Salem.

Then, there was another one for calling down some sort of airstrike. Whatever _that_ meant.

Tucking that into the inner pocket of his coat, Jaune was almost disappointed not to see any neat watch gadgets, or glasses or anything. Oh well, can't have everything! Taking out the last item, Jaune held onto carefully.

A container, almost cylindrical except with a flat bottom so it could sit on a surface without rolling. Putting it onto the kitchen counter, he undid the latch on the front before opening the lid. Sitting inside, on the velvety interior was a very expensive set of dust crystals.

While most dust you got in stores was diluted, or dispersed in another substance to make it less explosive for the general populace, pure, _unrefined_ dust was hard to find. Well, 'dust' actually was turned into that for quick movement and safe movement. REally, it came in crystal form.

Like what he had in his hands.

What he had there was pure, unrefined, highly dangerous, highly powerful dust. There was one fire crystal, one ice crystal, one energy crystal, and one earth kind. Anything else like a pure time dilation crystal, or a gravity dilation crystal could cause _major_ problems if he screwed around with them.

So, he'd just been given the regular kind.

Putting the container on the counter, Jaune closed it before looking down at his new suit. Everything seems fine… His planning for the heist was generally done. Jaune just had to see what Cinder had planned and come up with before making a final decision.

Taking his new vest and suit towards his room, Jaune waved over to Neo. "I'll be heading out in a few minutes, you can stay. I should be back in time for dinner."

Getting a cute thumbs up and a wink before he went into his room, Jaune went into his room before changing and putting on the nanoscale vest. Done with that, he now looked the exact same except with his new gear put on him.

Was it probably a bit ballsy, him going out in public after just creaming Winter Schnee? Probably a bit, but who really cares right? It's not like he'll get in any trouble.

Stepping out, Jaune looked over to Neo before straightening his tie. "How do I look Neo? Classy as always?"

The nymphet smiled at him, before giving him a double thumbs up. Feeling good, Jaune looked down at her from across the room. "I'll bring us back some ice cream on my way back. See you later Neo."

Grabbing his keys from the bowl beside the door as she gave a happy clap and a hop, he stepped out of his apartment and back into the world. Time to go have a business meeting.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"Impossible!" Winter shouted, smacking her fist into the table making the men sitting across from her jump. Repressing her snarl, she quickly calmed herself. Her emotions controlling her would only ruin things. "How is it that, even after holding that glossy card for as long as he did, not a single print was left?"

One of them, Charlie with the glasses raised his hand before coughing into his fist. "Well, you see, the trace amount of cream left on his fingers after he creamed you stopped his prints from transmitting to the card itself."

The next one in line, Charlie without the glasses continued. "While we would've attempted to get DNA from the rest of the store, most of it was either destroyed in the 'Great Creaming' or mixed with the DNA of everyone there."

Biting onto her finger for a second before turning in her chair, Winter dismissed them. "Out. Not one word to me until you discover something of actual value."

Seeing them scurry off back to their little cubicles was barely therapeutic, and left her just feeling sad. Now having taken her second shower of the day, Winter sat in her office chair as her white hair was draped down her back, still drying.

What a failure she was.

While he was charming, suave, self assured and totally prepared for every event possible, she was _Winter_. She was supposed to be _better_ in _every_ way. But no, what had happened? She'd put civilian lives in danger, ruined a small café and failed to secure even a single piece of evidence.

She didn't deserve someone like him.

Wait, what had she just thought?

Shaking her head, Winter reached over the table taking the glass casing around the card he'd held out to her. Looking at one side, before flipping it over, she was decently impressed with his choice in font.

In flowing script of silver on the black, it read on the front:

 _Winter,_

 _You're easily the most amazing woman I've ever encountered._

 _Please, allow me to share in your company one day._

Turning it over, she read the backside, taking into her mind the number written there. It was written in the same font as before, except a bit easier to read. Tilting her head at it, she went over it once more.

It was a scroll number, one which they've already deemed untraceable and uncrackable. There was no sign that it had been sold anytime soon, and their techies had already figured that should they try recording or listening in on the call, it would delete the information off of their _entire_ servers.

Something rather impressive for him.

Feeling her heart warm, if only a bit, from the front of the card, she suppressed it. She must feel _nothing_. Winter must be professional, a specialist, unbreakable, unreachable, above everything except the law.

Yet, why did his extremely simple words and action hit her so deeply?

Taking the card out of the casing, she wiped the cream using a tissue from her desk before taking the card and putting it inside of a picture frame on her desk. Now resting right under a picture of her sister, the message sat in an important place.

She'd look at it at least twenty times a day.

Perhaps that had been what he'd wanted? For that miniscule hole left behind by her rapier to remind her of him? Shaking her head, Winter took in a deep breath before looking at it again. Simple words indeed, yet would it really be that bad for him to share her company?

After all, he cared enough to write, and seemed to be doing good.

' _While some deem him criminal, perhaps the better term is vigilante... He knew what would happen if my father died, so he killed him. He knew about the improved conditions of faunus everywhere, the economic boosts, the freedom for my family from that man.'_

Winter thought back to the prison. Everything he'd done, was for the good of _someone_. Recent findings were even pointing to the fact that he was in Vacuo trying to _stop_ a drug cartel, and had stumbled across bandits while there.

Which he then kept there long enough for them to find him and arrest at least six of them.

No… The Rogue was his name, and perhaps he wasn't a criminal mastermind after all. But perhaps, he was a Rogue against society, and the world. Doing what needed to be done to make it a better place.

He was certainly more effective than the specialists of Atlas, as much as it hurts to admit.

Winter looked back to the card, before taking out her scroll and entering her number under a contact simply going by 'R'. Scrolling down, Winter moved some of her damp hair out of her face before selecting Weiss' number.

Might as well explain the great creaming before the news put a totally strange spin on things.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Turning on the television, Emerald flipped through the channels as she lounged about on the couch. Finally! An off day from the craziness of everyday life! Don't get her wrong of course, she enjoyed her job, but sometimes it was strain.

Not to mention that trips to Salem's realm always unsettled her.

Cinder however seemed to cope fine every time, entering and exiting the grimmlands easily, without the same feelings her and Mercury always brought back. Why she was able to do so as easily as she did was still unknown, but Emerald had her suspicions.

Sighing as she ended up just turning on the news, she walked over to her kitchen while something played in the background about Winter Schnee. Rolling her eyes, she brought the fizzy drink back to her living room with her.

Winter had been making a _lot_ of headlines recently.

Of course, that was just because there was always a scandal, or some sort of thing about her, Mercury, and Cinder's new professional acquaintance. The Rogue. The entire world was always in a buzz about him.

Hell, he had his own action figures for crying out loud!

Emerald sighed, thinking of him with a small smile on her face. He was awfully charming, though it seemed almost as though he didn't know that. The way he treated her was kind, and while it might've been a facade she had a feeling it wasn't.

He seemed far too genuine in a world which seemed to punish you for being such.

' _Not to mention that in a suit he looks pretty good. Much better now than he did in the beginning at least.'_ She thought before her red eyes saw the 'Live:Breaking News' on the screen and actually focussing on it.

" _The Rogue as well as Specialist Winter Schnee had their confrontation here, in this now mostly ransacked Him Tortons. Winter Schnee, as well as the other specialists of Atlas, claim that he instigated the conflict, provoking arms to be drawn."_

Emerald rolled her eyes again. Newscaster, especially Lisa Lavender were just guaranteed to get things wrong. Sadly, they always got things wrong when it was actually _important_. There was no way that Jaune had started that conflict, he wasn't quite the fighting type.

He just wasn't!

" _Scroll videos from the scene manage to paint a pretty picture of what happened. Here, the Rogue is seen fighting in an battle of epic proportions against Specialist Schnee in a battle showcasing not only his skill, but his ingenuity as he creams Winter Schnee to great effect."_

Spitting out her soda, Emerald didn't even care as the dyed red liquid splashed down onto her white sweater. ' _Creamed!? My god! What a monster! Was it with consent!? Oh jeez! This is a huge mess!'_

Seeing the next video, Emerald's heart stopped and quickly began at it's normal pace, done with the roller coaster of emotion and pace. Going from hammering out of her chest and against her rib cage, to quiet and calm once more in mere seconds surely just increased her chances of a heart attack.

Grabbing the nozzle from the side of the wall, the Rogue tugged the hose off before turning it towards the huge wave of fire coming towards him and releasing the cream, freezing it in the cold liquid even as the dust particles within stopped their movement.

"I've gotta give it to him, that was clever." Biting her lower lip for a second before getting off the couch, Emerald looked down at her now messy sweater. Sighing, she walked over to her bedroom.

Tossing this one in the laundry, she took a second to look at her top half in the mirror. Checking out her womanly curves, and the gentle swell of her breasts Cinder winked at herself before moving her mint coloured hair out of her face.

While her boss was good looking, personally Emerald felt just a _tad_ better looking than her.

Don't get her wrong of course, Cinder is still astoundingly beautiful. Put her into a dress, a swimsuit, or some sort of strange onesie and everything will look fantastic, that's simply what she was. Perfect in every way.

Her hair, her perfect figure, her power and intelligence. If not for her arrogance, Emerald would've called her flawless utterly and completely. Yet still, Emerald smirked. That's the one thing her employer _couldn't_ take away from her.

Her breasts were ever so slightly bigger, and that was certainly good enough for the gem themed girl. That, and the fact that her slightly more exotic beauty made her more eye catching than Cinder. That exotic nature and ever so slight accent had garnered the attention of more than one boy.

Yet, none of them had been good enough, like Mercury, or able to accept her line of work.

Well, technically Hazel, Watts, and Tyrian would've been able too, but let's be serious. A physcopath, a big brute with virtually no brains, and a disgraced scientist likely prone to weird fetishes?

Don't get her started.

But now, there was one more person to consider wasn't there? Someone who was good looking, nice, charming, set for life, and willing to accept her because he's done things arguably much worse.

They were even on the same side. Not to mention that Cinder wouldn't be able to get rid of him, as Jaune was easily considered more valuable to Salem. Even _she_ knew that.

Putting on a black sweater instead of a white one this time, to match her black jeans, Emerald heard a knock at her door. Walking over barefoot, she considered grabbing her weapon but thought against it once she saw Mercury standing outside.

Opening the door to her small yet cozy apartment which reminded of her with it's warm colours and desert atmosphere, she raised her eyebrow. "Need something Mercury?"

He nodded before not bothering to come in. Tilting his silver head before looking down at the scroll in his hand, Mercury read off the message. "We've got a meeting in five. Get your shoes on, we're walking."

Sighing and walking back to the closet, she got out her boots before putting slipping them on and grabbing her weapons. Strapping them to her back, Emerald stepped out before closing the door and stepping into the elevator Mercury was holding for them.

Standing there without a word, she waited for them to be whisked away downstairs. Moving down quickly, the elevator opened with a cheery ding before they stepped out. Looking around Vale she almost felt bad.

These were the people who wouldn't have a city in a couple weeks time.

Walking down the street from their condo building, she and Mercury made it to a rented out warehouse on the wharf just as the five minutes were up. Stepping in, Emerald looked around, scanning the darkness for any movement of bugs.

Seeing nothing, she'd let Mercury check that out while she went searching for Cinder.

"Ah, hello Emerald!" Turning to her right where there was a waist high table, she saw Jaune standing there, some triangular pyramids in his hand as he gestured to the table. "You're looking good today. I like the sweater."

Almost blushing, she gave thanks that the pinkish colour was hard to see thanks to both her skin tone and the darkness below.

"Thanks. I like it too." She said adding a charismatic smile, which got her a nice grin back. For once she didn't feel sick flirting with someone she'd basically just met. The way he looked at her was nice.

Gentle, almost.

"Emerald, we're here to compare plans." Cinder said, her amber eyes reflecting what little light was coming off of the lanterns they had, making the irises glow golden. "He has some rather interesting insights on how we're to get the information."

Looking at him in the new suit, Emerald almost forgot to respond before snapping back to reality. "Of course mistress. I trust your plan is of equal caliber however. Everything you do is well executed, just like Jaune's own previous successes."

Nodding, Cinder turned back to the Rogue in the room. "Indeed, however our plans are both rather well. What I am considering, is that we split up the group slightly. Emerald and I would go through the underground electrical tunnels to gain access to the physical server room, while Mercury and Jaune would enter on the twenty sixth floor and take hostages, stalling for time."

Jaune looked at them before giving a grin. "I wasn't planning on taking hostages, but rather just planning to get in there, but your idea makes some good sense Cinder. No wonder Salem has you taking point on this one."

Cinder brushed her hair over one shoulder with a hand before looking back at Jaune, and Emerald could tell that she swelled with pride.

Though, from the looks of it Jaune saw it too, as his eyes strayed down to her chest.

"It only makes sense for me, who is more experienced to show you how things are done from now on, as you are apart of this group." She said before looking at the table and turning to Mercury who'd just returned, his metal toed boots clanking against the cement floor.

"Yeah, only one problem. You said we'd _enter_ on the twenty sixth floor." Mercury said before scratching the top of his nose with a finger. Turning to the Rogue, he put his hands onto the table and leaned on them.

"It's not exactly like using suction cups would actually work now would they?" He said, getting a laugh from Jaune before he tapped against the surface of the table. "We could try rappelling in from the roof, like the team at the hotel."

At that Jaune smiled before running the metal triangular base pyramids through his fingers, in and out before gesturing to the table. "May I then? I like to think I did fairly well planning this part of it specifically."

Mercury took his hands off, even as Cinder took a step back and crossed her arms under her breasts. Emerald briefly considered doing the same, if only to attract the attention of an possible object of affection in the room before shaking her head.

He was a bit busy playing with his metal triangular pyramids right now. Wow, that sentence would've been strange had he been holding some balls instead!

Tossing them onto the table, they clattered and bounced once or twice before the magnets activated and they went sliding across the tabletop. In a triangle, they opened stabilizing against the table as they released some blue light upwards projecting onto the ceiling.

Craning her neck upwards, Emerald looked at it, seeing the floor plans for the building before he changed it to a hologram mode. Turning back to the now hovering plan above the table, she saw the tall building, with several notes on important parts.

"You see what I'm trying to say here?" Jaune said, pointing to an object in the sky, only a couple of inches higher than the building, but it would be something very different in reality.

Mercury's eyes widened before he broke out in a stupid grin. "You can't be serious!"

Jaune's grin rivalled his, making her feel warm before she banished that. Stop thinking about how charming he is! "Dead serious. I had someone run the math for me. If we drop when the buzzer sounds, we'll make it, and it'll be amazing."

Cinder's eyes narrowed, before she pointed towards it. "We have one, but there's no way we can make it into the airspace without being noticed. There's got to be some sort of radar system in place."

That's when Jaune smiled again. Damn him, making her feel nice!

"That's why _we_ won't enter their airspace." Jaune said before opening another file using the remote in his hands. Moving the picture to the front of the holographic projection, she saw what he had meant.

"This is going to be so embarrassing." Emerald said with a sigh before Mercury finished reading it and giving a laugh.

"This is going to be fantastic." Mercury said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"This is going to be rather interesting it seems." Cinder said with a smirk, happy that she wouldn't have to be wearing a jumpsuit anytime soon. She always was one for looking good.

"See? Trust me, the 'Cabbage Patch Cabbage Boys Delivery Service' will be sure to give them some of the good stuff." Jaune said before gesturing outwards in a wide gesture. Totally self assured, confident, prepared. "We're ready to go whenever you are."

Cinder smiled sultrily, before closing one of his pyramids and tossing it back to him with a click. "We'll leave for it in two days. Make your final preparations. I will get to a contact in Vale and arrange a new safehouse."

Jaune nodded, before extending a hand outwards towards her boss. Watching them do a firm handshake, she saw him put the pyramids back into his suit pocket before stepping away.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you all for the first time." Jaune said, confidently before he began walking away.

Seeing as no one was going to say anything more, Emerald stepped forwards clearing her throat. "I'm sure it will be Rogue!"

He turned, tossing her a grin as he left and pushed the door open with his back. "Call me Jaune."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

What's this? An Omake?

* * *

 **~o0o~ Omake! ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune stepped out of the shower in his suit, before straightening out his tie. Looking around the room, and through the living room windows to the snow filled city, he was surprised to see Neo wasn't sitting on her usual couch.

Well, that was strange!

Looking to his right, he heart a wobbling of a step ladder before he noticed Neo there, on top of a small ladder reaching above the door. Walking up behind her, he held onto it, getting a thankful smile as she reached upwards.

Of course, he had a lovely view of her bottom from down here, so the smile wasn't even necessary. Done with her job, Neo dusted off her hands before leaning back. Hopping off and back to the floor, she let the ladder break from reality as she looked up at Jaune.

Tilting his head at her and raising an eyebrow, Jaune wondered out loud. "What were you doing with a ladder in my apartment?"

Neo smirked before pointing upwards.

Looking upwards at what she'd actually been hanging on the ceiling, Jaune's eyes widened before he turned back to her, but she had already started moving. Grabbing onto his blazer, Neo pulled him down so that they were level before pressing her lips against his.

Stopping in his resisting, Jaune moved his arms around before wrapping them about her waist and pulling her towards him. Deepening the kiss, Jaune and her went until they ran out of air, the two of them panting afterwards.

"Well, I can't say mistletoe was a _bad_ idea." He said with a smile before she blushed, smiling and looked away. Then there was a loud crash and Jaune flew into a stance for fighting before Winter flew in, rapier extended.

"I've finally found you!" She said panting heavily, as she'd just ran up the stairs. "It's taken me a long time to track you down, and now I will finally- What's that?"

Looking upwards, Winter's face went cherry red as she noticed the mistletoe. Holding her rapier weakly in her hands, she made a vague gesture towards him as she sputtered. Closing the distance, he took a gentle hold of her hands before pulling himself towards her.

Pressing his lips against hers, Jaune knew her eyes closed as her lips began moving back against his. Moving his hands upwards, Jaune settled them on Winter's shapely waist as she moved her arms around her neck.

Kissing until they couldn't any longer, they broke off with Winter panting. Giving a smile, Winter's face went pink before she leaned in towards him again. "Well, looks like I've done what I came here to do."

"Jaune! We've come to assist!" Cinder said, burning through the wall to his left as she and Emerald bust in, aiming weapons towards Winter. Seeing the state they were currently in, Cinder's eyes opened in shock.

"Well, this is convenient." Looking upwards she spotted the mistletoe before licking her lips. Stepping forwards, she removed Winter from his grasp before grabbing ahold of his tie and pulling him towards her.

Burning red hot with passion, she pressed harder and harder against him, her soft cherry flavoured lips against his, with their warmth moving. Opening his mouth to breath, Jaune was cut off when she slipped her tongue inside, running it along his teeth and making him shudder pleasurably.

Finishing a couple of seconds later with a string of saliva between them, Jaune turned only to catch Emerald in his arms as she wrapped her own arms around his neck and pulled herself upwards into a deep kiss.

Accepting the mocha skinned girl as she made out with him, Jaune felt her body heat against his clothing before she broke off, breathing against him before kissing him again, and moving her tongue against his.

Moving his back with equal passion, Jaune pulled her closer and closer before they ran out of air, and he helped her to her feet. All standing around him under the mistletoe with smiles, they were all about to go for another one before Jaune felt himself disappear.

Looking around at his new surroundings, Jaune saw that he was in a large dark room of purple crystal. Seeing her a few feet in front of him, Jaune spotted Salem wearing her usual outfit, except now a bright red with white outlining.

Like a shapely, sexy, and amazing Santa.

He was about to walk forwards, and did so with a smile before Salem grinned back, her perfect teeth making him already love her more. Looking around the ceiling, he saw it was filled with mistletoe, wrapping her in his arms, Jaune towered just two inches above her.

Reaching to her hips, Salem took ahold of his hands before guiding them to her shapely posterior. "I don't know how many kisses this can get me, but hopefully it's enough to have children."

Kissing her, Jaune squeezed her bottom as her hands came around his neck. Pulling herself closer, Salem and he finished a flustered mess before colliding again. Running her sensual tongue along his teeth, she waited for him to open his mouth and let her in before they ran their tongues along each other, and he sucked on her lip eloquently.

Breaking off again, Jaune watched her open her mouth to say something. Though, she was cut off by the sound of shattering glass as the only window to the room broke. Swinging her around and putting her behind him, Jaune was shocked to see Tyrian standing there.

"Tyrian?"

He just pointed upwards, a manic grin and look in his eyes appearing as he lunged forwards, only to be obliterated by the darkness Salem conjured up. Tearing him apart, the tendrils of darkness disappeared cleaning the mess as they did so.

About to say something, Jaune raised his finger before Salem shushed him with her lips. "He was on the naughty list, accept it and move on."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Merry Christmas folks! We saw a large portion of this from Emerald's point of view. Only fitting that she gets her own chapter every once and a while, she deserves it! Sexy gal she is!

Hope you all enjoyed the Omake too, thought it would be something nice and light! I'll consider more in the future.

Now please, have a wonderful Christmas, read some fanfiction, leave a review, and be happy!

 **Review Responses:**

 **EuclidWriter:** I love these Winter scenes too :)

 **Shashenka:** Satisfied?

 **animu for life:** Hehe, you get it.

 **infadinityfollower:** Here's even more!  
 **GrimmKingOfAtlas:** I think everyone likes it for some reason.

 **fall equinox 1:** Why thanks! Means a lot man! I know I'll never be better than Coeur, but I can still try being like him, and be successful in my own way!

 **desdelor97:** Why thanks! Merry Christmas man!

 **LL:** Stealing an _entire_ building? Noted for later! Haha, kidnapping Pyrrha! Also noted!  
 **Umbrardor:** (wink) Haha, of course it is!  
 **TheSetupMage:** Indeed!

 **96hanzo:** Of course it is. Lemons? Maybe not _in_ this story, but somewhere probably with this universe.

 **lord of tea:** Haha, thanks!  
 **The Mage of The Beginning:** Everyone does!

 **X3runner:** Winter needs to go back to etiquette class. Haha, good idea with the reference to Lady  & The Tramp.

 **Command8:** Who _doesn't_ love moist towelettes?

 **BrokenLifeCycle:** If he were to get captured? I already have things planned in that event!

 **Derpeon:** Haha, that's funny for sure. Owls are cute.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Of course the cold is good for you! That's why Canada is great! I go into detail because why the hell not? He was hiding the skill behind his denseness towards Pyrrha's feelings. (God, this just got deep.)

 **zexzakaria:** That's called progress!

 **TypedSomeWords:** Yeah, kissing babies after getting creamed by Jaune! Good idea!

 **FateBurn:** Thanks!

 **DuplicateUserName:** Words are always the end of us.

 **Benthino:** Jaune's cream is tasty.

 **Dandaman5:** Haha, thanks.

 **Arccelerator:** I think so too! I think that's already what all of Remnant thinks!

 **R-king 93:** Oh, we'll see more popularity soon.

 **Josh Spicer:** Contrasts nicely with her skin.

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Thanks!

 **Cat Poster:** Eventually ;)

 **The Impossible Muffin:** (wink wink) I get it.

 **CabooseRvB343:** Indeed! You'll see more soon!

 **Zaralann:** After this one we'll be headed more onto the track of canon.

 **Random O' Panda:** Nope, of course not. They'd fight over Jaune's cream.

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** After I'm done resting on Christmas day/Boxing day, was going to type up some smut! Yeah, but this is the only _coincidental_ meeting of them so far. Otherwise, they've always had reason to meet. Just unpredictable! See you soon!

 **Guest:** Man, you're awesome too.

Done! Merry Christmas folks!

-SantaManMax


	32. Chapter 32

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned By Rooster Teeth.'**_

 **Note:** *awkward cough* Well, I just spent an hour yelling at a printer. Those things freaking suck. Stopping me from printing my shit. If I wanted a piece of inanimate good for nothing furniture, I'd go to Ikea.

Anyways, too infuriated to come up with excuses. Let's get writing.

(Also, damn. Volume 5 am I right? Well done Rooster Teeth… Well done. I called _some_ of the stuff in advance, but other things blew me away. Won't be seeing Chapter 13 until Saturday, but apparently the fight scene is _really_ good.)

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind**!

 **Chapter XXXII**

* * *

He adjusted his cufflinks.

Looking in the mirror, Jaune admired himself. The suit fit, the shoes fit, everything was on. His skulljack was fitted onto his right wrist, and he practiced the motion a few times before feeling comfortable with the blades flying out.

His vest was on underneath his dress shirt and blazer. That now left him wearing three layers of bullet resistant clothing on his torso, with one layer on the legs, two on the crotch, two on his feet, and none on his head.

Maybe he should work on that.

Tucking his pistol into it's holster, Jaune made sure he had full mobility after checking that the safety was on. Now feeling secure knowing he wasn't about to fatally shoot himself somehow, he reached forwards grabbing his briefcase.

Inside, was everything he should need for this next job.

The unrefined dust crystals in their protective casing, the few pyramids he might need to recreate a map. His scroll. Everything loose which he might lose was in there. Thankfully, while they may be entering the airspace as cabbage delivery men, they certainly won't be entering the building as such.

Which of course, is why he was looking as suave as normal.

Stepping out into his hallway, Jaune slipped on his shoes. Everyone knew the deal, he's been going over the plan for days, every last thing. All they had to do, was enter onto the twenty sixth floor, as Emerald and Cinder went in through the electrical tunnels.

It was quite simple really.

Stepping out of his apartment after leaving Neo a brief note, Jaune stepped into the elevator before taking a brief ride. Walking out of the lobby and onto the sidewalk, he flagged down a taxi in seconds before forking over some lien and heading on his way to the airfield.

That was where he would get into a Bullhead with their driver. Someone totally insignificant who didn't even know what they were doing, except for flying a Bullhead.

Stepping out, Jaune watched the taxi leave before walking over to the hangar on the side of the airship and Bullhead landing ports. Using his keycard to get into the building itself, Jaune stepped in before seeing Mercury already sitting there on a box.

Mercury's head tilted towards Jaune. "We good to go?"

He nodded. "We should be totally good to go. Cinder just needs to message us, before we'll get wheeled out of the hangar, and take off. Then it's a short trip before we get into the building."

His criminal friend nodded, before tucking away a knife into his boot. Something which seemed unnecessary because from what he could tell, Mercury already had some weapons attached to his boots.

Oh well, to each their own.

Letting out a deep breath, Jaune walked over to a box near Mercury's before putting down his briefcase. They'd need to do this quickly, efficiently. There was no time to screw up. Hostages didn't take themselves!

Hostage taking was arguably the most important part of the plan.

Once they'd stalled for time, Cinder and Emerald would exit the premises, before Mercury and Jaune would somehow find a way to get out. That hadn't been quite sorted out yet, but it was generally going to be expected that they'd trade the hostages for a way out.

Mostly, they would rely on the Rogue's reputation to help get them out of there alive.

The text from Cinder came a few minutes later. Done waiting, Jaune tucked the scroll back into his briefcase. If it were to fly out, things wouldn't go all too well. Since, well, then whoever found it would _maybe_ have the contact details to an eldritch beast somehow (possibly?) not _extremely_ intent on destroying humanity.

But it was really anyone's guess. Salem was strange.

Stepping into the Bullhead, Jaune noticed the pilot and gave him a nod. Coming in just seconds after, Mercury sat down on one of the benches on the inside. Uncomfortable, yet functional. This was a totally speed and maneuverability based Bullhead, meaning it was small and sleek, while not quite having as many luxuries as your regular Bullhead.

Oh well. If the plan required it, it would be done.

The hangar doors opened a few seconds later, before they were wheeled out onto the docking and take off pad. Locked in, Jaune knew that the staff couldn't see through the tinted glass, but he still considered it a possibility.

Then the thrusters did what they always did, and the Airship variant took off, leading them into the sky.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Emerald delivered one quick chop to the back of the man's neck and he fell to the ground motionless. Grabbing the ragdoll's armpits, she dragged him back behind his desk before nodding into the darkness.

Stepping out, Cinder's eyes were alit with a small amount of power leaking out.

It's been a while since she's been so free to incinerate and burn things. The last time was… A couple of months ago from what she could recall, back when she'd been fighting that huntress and that annoying little girl.

Cinder looked around the small underground office the two guards had shared.

Certainly not her style. Concrete walls, a boring floor. The only thing there which was interesting in any way was the cat calendar on one of the walls, and even that was in black and white. She tutted silently.

These people needed some more _passion_ in their lives.

Nodding towards Emerald, she watched as her faithful servant opened the door for them. Opening with a beep as the locks disengaged and it rolled across the track on the floor, they were let in in seconds. She could have blown it to pieces, but that would've been cheating.

Almost.

Stepping into the dark and warm electrical tunnel, Cinder admired the wires coming from the walls to the right and to the left. They seemed to be coming from whatever was supplying the power to these tunnels, before they would run across the ceiling and walls into the darkness. Likely stretching for the three kilometers it would take for her and emerald to get to the compound itself.

Yet, it would all be worth it in the end.

"See if you can find a lightswitch Emerald." Cinder's voice came out before echoing into the darkness. Leaving Emerald to look for it, she briefly considered simply creating a flame with her powers before shaking her head.

That would be a waste of potential energy.

"Found it." Her assistant said before there was a small din of electricity and some light bulbs flickered on. The tunnel, now illuminated was filled with multicoloured and colour coded wires all along the ceiling and walls.

"Like a rainbow." Emerald said, before looking over to a set of wires almost the same dark green as her namesake. "Mercury would certainly hate it."

Giving a small laugh into the endless tunnel, Cinder looked down it before taking one step forwards, her heel clacking against the concrete. "Indeed her would. He never really was one for liking suchy colourful displays."

Emerald tilted her head slightly, mint coloured hair following the movement before she raised the question. "I wonder what they're up to right now. We weren't quite told the plan were we?"

Cinder hummed before seeing some broken glass on the floor from where a lightbulb had broken. Point it out for Emerald, Cinder stepped over it. "I need to learn to simply trust the Rogue with his plans. They appear to have worked quite well for him in the past."

Hearing her agreement in the form of a deep breath, Cinder let Emerald go first after a little bit. Best to have a meat shield should anything go awry. While it was harsh to say to one of her few friends in this world, it was true.

"Have we ever considered that all of it is just dumb luck?" Emerald asked, her mocha skinned hand reaching down to her back before she grabbed the handle of her weapon. There was no reason to, but Cinder didn't care about the movement.

"Are you trying to say we've somehow recruited someone who isn't a true criminal mastermind?" Cinder asked, wondering what her servant would be implying. While it may seem ridiculous, Jaune must've been good at his job.

She wouldn't have had a single thought about him otherwise.

"All I'm saying, is that he's a bit too good at his job." Emerald said carefully, before they continued through the tunnel. "Everything he does seems to work in his favor, utterly and completely. It almost seems too good to be true."

"Trust me Emerald." Cinder said, getting the exotic girl's attention. "I'm perfectly sure that Jaune plans out everything to the finest detail."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"So! Where are the parachutes?!" Mercury shouted over the wind rushing into the cockpit. The door had just opened, and they were at around twenty thousand feet. The air rushed in, noisy and bullowing past them, even as the Bullhead's own engines drowned out most noise.

It took him a second to comprehend what his only fellow in crime was asking.

Jaune turned to him, hands tightening around the railing so he wasn't sucked out and into the empty air. The pilot was doing a good job at keeping them steady. That was good, probably.

"What parachutes?!" He shouted back, eyebrow raised. Seeing the brief look of panic on the boys face, he recoiled stepping back. "You thought we were using parachutes!?"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO NOT USE FUCKING PARACHUTES!?" Mercury screamed, his silver hair billowing in the wind as Jaune just remained calm with a shrug.

"I TOLD YOU MY GUY DID THE MATH!" Jaune shouted before grabbing ahold of his briefcase from where he'd strapped it onto the wall earlier. Strapping it to his left hand with a pair of handcuffs, Jaune tucked the key into his blazer pocket.

Shaking his head, Mercury put one hand onto his stomach before coughing into that same hand. He did _not_ look well. Motion sickness perhaps? It was apparently rather common. "Holy shit! Oh fuck! This is _not_ a good idea any more! It's _not_!"

Rolling his eyes as Mercury whined like a little bitch, Jaune sighed before looking at the countdown clock on the interior of the dark grey Bullhead. Seeing the red blips slowly ticking down to one, he turned to his companion.

"It's either you drop with me, or you don't and I do this alone!" Jaune shouted, partially to himself as Mercury looked out of the open Bullhead door. Unbuttoning his blazer, Jaune heard the buzzer give off a harsh sound.

Then he took one step and entered a free fall.

Feeling the wind billowing past him, Jaune turned onto his front before opening up his arms and legs to stall his fall a bit. Looking around, he saw his destination about a couple thousand feet away.

Nodding towards it, Jaune hugged the briefcase close before tucking himself in and leaning in that direction.

Soaring through the sky, he felt it rushing by his ears and a tingle ran down his spine. Feeling his hair ruffle, Jaune's hands clutched onto the briefcase for dear life before he continued speeding through the sky.

Was it a bird?

Was it a plane?

No! It's the Rogue! Faster than a speeding bullet, Jaune careened through the air before turning onto his side. Opening up his arms against the harsh and powerful strength of the wind beneath him, Jaune quickly tossed himself to the side.

Spinning through the air, Jaune let out a massive laugh which was whisked away from him before his chest tightened. Remembering to breathe again, Jaune took in a deep breath before continuing his descent and flying through.

A smile made its way onto his face as Jaune whooped, over and over again before flipping forwards, slowly and expanding again, seemingly flying upwards as his descent slowed. Tucking in his arms, he clenched his briefcase between his legs before diving, screaming down the airways faster and faster towards the ground.

Expanding when he was far more level, Jaune let himself go through, gathering air resistance as he flew forwards, falling sideways, he flew towards the buildings and over the farms beneath him.

Could've sworn he heard some cows grazing.

Not bothering looking for Mercury, Jaune enjoyed the rest of his ride, as the wind billowed past him, and breathing steadily became easier and easier. Speeding forwards, Jaune already started preparing his aura.

He could see the building approaching faster and faster, now only four hundred feet away or so.

Doing one last barrel roll to his right for good luck, Jaune whooped before putting his briefcase into his hand. This was where things got a bit tricky. When one hundred feet away, Jaune turned so he was flying through the air, forwards and downwards in a standing formation.

Technically, he would slow to the perfect speed, before arriving at his destination.

Raising his arms over his face to stop the glass from shattering in his eyes, Jaune felt the briefcase smack against his chest. There was a quick crushing impact before the glass shattered at nine hundred and thirty two miles an hour.

Crashing through the glass, hands over his eyes, everything went in slow motion as his aura wrapped around him, protecting his skin and bones from the massive hit before his feet landed on the carpet of the office.

Landing, Jaune's feet screeched across the carpet before he felt his feet burning. Giving a brief hop, his momentum continued before he went crashing into a cubicle. Rolling through the wall of it, he bowled over two more before he managed to vault over the last one.

Then, Jaune landed on the carpet before rolling straight into the middle of the room as planned.

Whipping out his gun as there was a stunned silence from the entire floor, Jaune shot three times into the ceiling. The silencer was off and the gunshots had terrifying effects on the workers.

They were being taken hostage by the devil from nowhere.

"Get on the ground!" He yelled, shooting twice more into the ceiling before everyone dropped to the ground. "Hands on your bums you savages let's go! Anyone presses the silent alarm you all die!"

There was silence as some of the cracking glass from the window continued on it's own. Stepping into the room, he raised his gun in the air before looking out the open window.

Looks like Mercury hadn't followed him after all.

"Somebody find me a damn sandwich!"

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

There was a ringing in the silence of the tunnel and Emerald reached into one of her pockets before drawing out her scroll. Cinder had no pockets, thus Emerald would be handling communication for now.

It wasn't a video call, and it was coming from an unknown sender.

Answering after looking to Cinder for approval, she put it on speaker. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, it's me."_ Jaune's voice came over the device with a bit of distortion, most surely coming from their concrete surroundings. _"My partner got his pants stuck in the door, so couldn't make the jump."_

Noting how he was clever enough not to use the name of Mercury while others might hear him, Emerald briefly reconsidered her earlier statement. After all, he _did_ just take fifty odd people hostage by himself.

Cinder hissed from behind Emerald, and she turned. "Can you do it yourself?"

She could hear his heavy breathing, before there was a pause and he answered. _"Yeah, they're already tied up, and I've barricade the doors. I'll be pulling the fire alarm in roughly two minutes though, and after that the servers will go onto emergency power, while the door becomes near impenetrable."_

Emerald looked over to her employer before getting a nod in return. Answering for herself, Cinder told him the next steps now that they had to readjust. "We'll pick up the pace and be in before the door closes. Pull the fire alarm, and get the camera set up. We need as much media on this as possible."

Then they entered a non-service zone and the call went silent.

"We've got to pick up the pace then." Emerald said with a hush before looking down the rest of the tunnel. It was illuminated, but the tunnel vision itself with the multiple colours and the high speeds would make them sick.

"Yes." Cinder said before reaching down and taking off her heels. If they encountered any more broken glass it would hurt like hell. "Let's get on with it then. We have files to extract."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Winter was just rubbing her temples when someone burst into her room. Her head snapped upwards to attention with a pointed glare to whoever just interrupted her afternoon peace and quiet.

Just once, couldn't things be okay?

"Ma'am! There's an transmission being sent across the _world_!" The techie said before fixing his glasses. Tossing his tablet onto the table, the nerd let it fall there without caring about how expensive it was as she snatched it from the table.

Brushing some annoying white hair out of her face, Winter's mood instantly became a little bit better, and worse at the same time. She was assigned to his task force, she literally spent every single moment of her day thinking about him.

Just one afternoon!

Coughing into his fist, the man on the other side slicked back his rustled hair before sitting back in his chair. In the background of the suited up and well groomed looking man, was a line of people on the floor, hands and feet bound with what appeared to be zip ties.

Tapping into the microphone and giving it a 'one two three' check, the man leant back, smiling before straightening his tie. " _Hello Remnant!"_

Looking through her window, she knew that already there would be countless people in this very embassy attempting to trace the signal. Looking out over her view of Vale, she could see that every screen on every building was broadcasting that same thing.

" _It is I! I've returned for another bit of fun, and god is this going to be fantastic! It'll be bloody wonderful!"_ He shouted with a childish joy, as a smile lit up his features. Annoyed at how pleasant his smile was, Winter scowled at the screen.

" _Currently, I have fifty people here hostage with me."_ The Rogue said before gesturing to the mass of people behind him. " _Now you may be wondering, what do I want? That's a fantastic question!"_

"Get out of the room Sergeant." Winter hissed at her techie and he went currying out of the room closing the door behind him. Paying apt attention to the Rogue next, she watched his every movement carefully.

Winter tore into him with her eyes, ripping his clothes off of him to try and see what was underneath.

Her cheeks lit up even as he continued talking. That sounded far more sexual than it had intended to sound.

" _All I want is this. To negotiate with the leader of the taskforce against me, Winter Schnee."_ He said, before winking into the camera. " _I'm thinking that I might have a shot, how about you guys Remnant? Do you all think I have a shot with that foxy woman? I had the nerds in here set up a strawpoll for me, you'll find it in the link below."_

" _Anyways… Get me video chatting with Winter Schnee. I'll keep broadcasting every second of this, for your entertainment!"_ The blonde said before standing up and straightening his tie. " _We'll continue talking about a few demands once I'm talking with them!~"_

Winter raised her eyebrow. Of all people, he wanted to talk with her? Link below? Did that mean that he was broadcasting this from some sort of website? Getting out of fullscreen, Winter looked at the link.

Seems as though he was indeed broadcasting this online, with what appeared to be sixty million people watching. Soon, she too would be on here, negotiating with the criminal mastermind of the century.

The gods must hate her.

"Ma'am! We've found something of use!" The same sergeant from before bust into the room, making the door slam against the wall as it swung into it. "It appears as though the signal is coming from a secure server site in the middle of the countryside!"

"How does this help us?" Winter said demanding answers as she watched the Rogue sitting there, patiently waiting as he looked at the camera. Every once and a while someone would whimper in the background, and he'd scratch his head almost… Sheepishly?

"We'll move troops in to neutralize him!" The sergeant said, before gesturing out the window. "Everyone with a screen is watching this! They're forced to! This is our chance to show our intolerance for law breakers!"

Her fist crashed into the table with so much force the legs shattered and the entire desk fell to pieces. "To hell with that! There's innocent civilians! For even thinking the thought, you're on stall duty for a week!"

Picking up the scroll again, Winter reached towards the picture of her sister on her desk, which has somehow managed to remain unbroken. Reaching into the small frame, she took out the card he'd given her after he gave her that great creaming, and put it in front of her.

Taken out of context, that too could sound weird.

Reaching for her scroll, she grabbed it before switching rooms. Getting to another office, she ordered everyone in there out before taking it for herself. Making a quick call to Atlas, she got permission from her superiors, even as they bulldozed through political red tape to let her make the call.

The Valean police force would be cooperating, but only in manpower at the scene. The Atlas troops were lacking too much to evacuate everyone in the building properly.

Straightening her hair, a makeup team was there within three minutes and fixing her up. In less than forty seconds, she was looking utterly perfect. Removing all items from behind her, they left nothing but a blank wall.

Steeling herself, Winter moved her hands in front of her face before taking in a deep breath.

In.

Out.

The permission had been granted. There were lives on the line. People were depending on her to negotiate with the Rogue for the safe return on their loved ones. Several more people came into her room, even as the entire building was scrambling to find out as much as they could about the situation.

They people in front of her would be out of view of the camera, and would talk to her using body language and thumbs up or thumbs down if a set of demands was able to be met. They weren't screwing around.

This one man… This one, criminal man, had the entire world afraid of him.

No… That wasn't quite serious. He was doing something else. The man was brilliant, without a doubt the greatest criminal mind the world has ever seen. Absolutely unparalleled in the world. He'd thwarted people again, and again.

No...

This one man had the entire world taking him seriously.

Calling on her scroll, she put it next to the tablet so she could see his face on the bigger screen as well as the smaller one. He knew this entire debacle was coming the second he'd given her that card a few days ago.

" _Hello Winter."_ He said in what was probably (¿) supposed to be a seductive voice. " _It's good to see you still have my number, most girls throw it out."_

"What can I say… I was charmed." She had to stop herself from laughing at his ridiculous first words. Such a serious conversation, and he was joking? Thus, she responded back as cordially as possible.

Putting his fingers together, he kept them all nicely aligned before looking at the camera directly, and throwing his arms out.

" _Welcome Remnant! All of you are about to learn how to get what you want from whoever you want it from."_

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Felt good getting this out. It's been in the works for a while. Also, please don't give me a physics lesson. I don't need one, and really just wanted all of this to happen. (That poll I mentioned about Jaune and Winters chances is real, and on my profile btw.)

Fun fact, in the original plans for this chapter, there was supposed to be nobody in the building since they were all on holiday. Jaune would then take Mercury hostage, and put a paper bag with a drawing on his head.

School's started back up, and just handed me like, three projects, but I should be fine! I believe I should totally have time to update all of my stories this week. My smut is also 2224 words done as we speak.

Now please, leave a review, have a wonderful evening, don't strike out talking to girls like I do, don't talk about how you strike out on girls on the internet like I do, and have a great week!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Derpeon:** You got it!

 **FateBurn:** Hehe, we're all waiting.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Of course!

 **DahakStaz:** Not for a _while_ but it's certainly possible.

 **TheSetupMage:** Tyrian's _super_ motivated!  
 **Umbrador:** You have no idea how much mistletoe was used behind the scenes.

 **desdelor97:** Damn it! Don't have a PS4, otherwise I'd play that game for sure! (Looks absolutely great. I took some inspiration from it for my stories.)

 **littlejason8:** Thanks!  
 **fall equinox 1:** 'Old Fart'? I'm more spritely than you laddie! That's for sure!

 **Kidwithnokeyboard:** Brakes? What are those?

 **Lu Bane Na:** Reminds me of a story idea from me where Jaune was Taiyang.  
 **Benthino:** Woo!

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Thank you!

 **infadinityfollower:** Soon… Soon…

 **Cat Poster:** Autocorrect is my worst enemy.

 **HikariNiwa:** Of course!  
 **ZacFF:** Personally, I find that I like gold better.

 **Grademaster:** Nope, Salem x jaune will be canon.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** #ThoseHipsDon'tLie The jokes hurt me emotionally, physically, and mentally. Congratulations.

 **X3runner:** Meh, ended up not being in the final cut. Sorry about that ;-; Thanks though!  
 **R-king 93:** I will indeed!

 **ZHsteven:** Who knows… Your favourite author might be recounting his real experiences!

 **Follower:** Filth! It's filth! (Read in a Ruby voice.)

 **T51B Morbidin:** It'll become canon.

 **TheDisturbedDragon:** One of the only real life people I know who knows I write Fanfiction used to write Harry Potter. Though, they don't know what I write for, and don't understand how popular I am.

 **p0k3:** Almost… Almost.

 **Guest:** That's what it's based off!

 **96hanzo:** Thanks! She is now! Haha, I need some harem fun once and a while.

 **NighshadeDawn34:** Never! Take all the women Jaune!

Anyways, I'm out. Happy new year folks!

-DragonManMax


	33. Chapter 33

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned By Rooster Teeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Boy, is it good to be back…. Man, I _kinda_ screwed up in my other story, just a bit. To be fair, I was tired as shit, and trying to simply get out a chapter, which suddenly ended in _unplanned_ _accidental_ two-timing by Jaune…

Uhh, can I get a 'Whoops'? That was certainly the surprise when I checked my inbox that morning. Though, I _did_ break my record on reviews for a single chapter! So… Yeah.

Also, what is it with everyone thinking that Jaune's going to make Winter do something lewd as he has her on camera? It's not like that! I swear! R-right?

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind**!

 **Chapter XXXIII**

* * *

"...what you want from whoever you want it from." He finished with a grin. Jaune tilted his head slightly as Winter winced. He for one thought that line was cool, if she didn't, she could at least _try_ to hide her displeasure!

It was only courteous!

Looking to the right for a quick second, he took in the sight of some whimpering hostages. Thankfully it was the floor for technical support, so there had been plenty of duct tape around. Of course, that had let him fashion gags for them, to stop anything from being leaked that he didn't want to let out.

Like the sandwich. If none of them blabbed, nobody would know.

As we all know, stealing another man's sandwich is a _very_ serious offence, which deserves punishment equal to that of a thousand deaths. Like watching old person pornography, or something equally scarring.

Yet, even knowing this, Jaune has now done it _twice_.

" _You seem awfully confident for a man who is currently the most wanted man in the world…"_ His precious snow succubus' voice came over the video feed, delayed by less than a fourth of a second. " _I'd say it was unnerving if I didn't know for a fact that you'll be behind bars in a week's time."_

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What do I have to be worried about? I've got everyone in the world scrambling… I've got the entire floor taken hostage…. Really, I have no reason to be worried."

There came a likely muted silence from the other side of the feed as his pursuer and suitor shook her head, the white hair on her head swaying slightly. Then, there was a brief moment and Winter continued.

" _You may have them hostage, but as we speak the anti-Rogue task force is assembling outside of your location."_ She said, raising an eyebrow at him as he tilted his head. Hah, she thought _that_ would stop him? " _You don't really have too much time to make demands, so I'd say that you should get to that…"_

"Alright, let's go over my list of demands shall we? There's quite a few, so bear with me." Jaune said before leaning back in his chair and taking out a list. Unfolding it several times, he held it in front of him before raising one finger.

" _Worry not, we are listening to your demands."_ Winter said, before biting the inside of her cheek slightly. Noticing the brief movement, Jaune went over her words before realizing what she'd let slip.

While it wouldn't have been important normally, from _her_ it was. Virtually all of Remnant was watching this exchange, meaning that it wouldn't be a surprise for her to say 'we', but the fact that she tried to suppress it afterwards?

There are other people in the room advising her every movement, word, and gesture. Though naturally, they've already screwed up.

"Do you have any paper on you?" Jaune said looking his crush in the face. Attempting not to blush, he barely managed to suppress it. "It's quite the long list, some of which have certain times in which they need to be met."

The high cheek bones, the refined facial structure. It spoke of elegance, as well as grace, which seemed to run in the family. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, much like it has been on all previous occasions in which he's met her, and the one strand on the left side of her face curled slightly.

The glacier blue eyes seemed to be piercing into his very being, and he _loved_ it.

" _I have a pen and some paper here, yes."_ She answered, clicking the pen for emphasis as she raised the pad of paper to the camera." _What will happen is you will list your demands. We will then tell you which ones are possible, and negotiate from there."_

"That sounds perfect to me beautiful." Satisfied, Jaune nodded with a roll of the tongue by the end.

He saw her eyes widen slightly before Winter coughed, putting her slim hand over her mouth in a curled fist. It was pristine and slender, the hand seemingly perfect in every way. God! This woman was amazing.

" _As I was saying Rogue, you will now list your demands as I note them down."_ Winter said, looking down at the page in front of her as a strand of hair fell into her face.

Brushing it away gently and tucking it behind her ear, the girl nearly made his heart melt. That gesture alone was sexy and cute! At the same time! Somehow! He didn't even know it was possible until today?

"Well, let's start at the first couple of demands then shall we?" He said, before looking back down at the list currently sitting in his hands. Gosh, so many options wasn't there? "How open are you towards putting some meat in between some buns?"

" _I will not discuss putting your meat in between my buns while talking to the whole of Remnant!"_ Winter snapped, her voice coming through stern from the speakers. Face reddening as she realized how strange that sounded to _everyone_ listening, the girl winced.

" _For all of our further communications, I would like for us to be brought off of the air."_ Winter said meekly, looking towards the camera. Nodding, Jaune looked at his own. He _totally_ understood what had to be said before they continued.

"Well Remnant. You heard it here first… Winter Schnee wants my meat in between her buns." Then, Jaune grabbed one of the hostages so that they could make these negotiations private for him.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Cinder's hand came down on the last guard, incinerating his throat as his body fell to the ground in two parts. Head, as well as body. The neck had been totally vaporized, and the skin left behind had been scorched so no bleeding could be done.

Turning, Cinder looked towards Emerald who had already stabbed and killed the other security guard who had been at the end of the tunnel. Reaching down with her left hand, Cinder put her shoes back onto the ground, slipping into the specially crafted heels once more.

"We're here Emerald. Remember, we're looking for HAMR drive, approximately seven inches by four inches by two inches. " She said, turning to the mint haired girl as she walked forwards the blast doors. Thankfully it was still open. If they weren't they would've had to melt through them. "The serial code should be one three kilo alpha four."

"Yes ma'am!" Her faithful servant said, entering first, weapons drawn. While it appears as though they've already taken out what guards were down here, it was always possible that more could be inside of the server rooms.

Cinder followed herself soon after, the clicking of heels against the concrete slowly being drowned out by a soft humming noise of electricity, as it powered the immense servers.

Then, she entered the storage facility. The _real_ storage site for a _immense_ portion of information. It had things from government secrets, to the last thing you ordered at that breakfast place down the street.

It was filled to the brim with huge data racks, filled to the brim with stereotypical red blinking lights and a noise which almost sounded like it was out of the BatCave. Rolling her eyes, Cinder began her search, letting Emerald take the cue and head to the right side.

Quickly scanning the racks, she continued looking. Perhaps her earlier description of the general shape and size of the hard drive had been a bad idea, considering the fact that they all looked the _exact_ same.

The only real way would be to search for the appropriate tag.

Sighing as she looked up at the seemingly random guidelines posted on some signs at the tops of the racks, Cinder put two fingers up to her nose. "Since when has technology been so annoying? Oh wait, that's right. _Forever_."

"Now where are you drive one three kilo alpha four?" The maiden mumbled to herself as she examined the racks. Looking upwards, she saw that it was at least twenty feet high. Too far for her to conceivably jump…

But would it be too far to grab?

Putting herself into the mind of whoever had hidden the drive here, Cinder saw everything the way they did. Assuming they're an important person, they would want it put into a place even more special than this facility already was… Implying it was somewhere everyone would be able to see and fawn over when walking around in here…

Well, that eliminated the back, the far right, and the far left. Assuming that they're six feet tall, then that means it could perhaps be at a maximum height of five feet, so they wouldn't look stupid pulling it out in front of other important people.

Five feet and below, near the main doors, and in the rough center of the room.

"If I was a important prick, where would I put a drive I want nobody to find but everyone to fawn over?" She continued, moving her hair over her shoulders before moving to the general zone she found. "Most people are right handed, meaning that it would be on the right center."

Damn it… This was going to be annoying.

Preparing to hunker down for the twelve or so minutes they had until things went to shit and the Rogue ran out of things to stall with, Cinder had already begun scanning more and more disks before hearing Emerald in the distance.

"Found it!" Coming in, the voice bounced off of the server racks. Quickly striding towards her mintette friend, Cinder crossed her arms as Emerald delicately pulled a hard drive out of the bay.

"How did you possibly find it so quickly?!" Cinder asked, partially ticked. She had been doing such good work on her deductive reasoning! "It should've taken us at least four minutes more!"

Emerald rubbed the back of her head slightly while pushing the hard drive into Cinder's waiting hands. Putting it into a pouch at her side, Cinder ignored the rather Jaune-like gesture coming from her servant.

"Well… There's a directory on the computer out there… I just figured that there would be a map or something, because this place is _massive_." Emerald said with a bit of a laugh before stopping when she spotting the burning glare Cinder directed towards her.

"Was that wrong?" Asked one of Cinder's few friends in the world. Shooting her a scathing look, Cinder clenched her teeth before shaking her head.

"No, absolutely not." Cinder said, shaking her head. "Next time just bring it to my attention so we don't waste our time explaining ourselves when deep in enemy territory like we currently are."

"A-absolutely Cinder." Emerald stuttered, her face glowing red in embarressment before she followed Cinder out of the chamber.

Why was finding good help so hard to find?

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"... So to clarify, you, the Rogue, criminal mastermind and most wanted person on the planet, is wanting a all you can eat sandwich card which is untraceable?" Winter asked, writing it down on the page in some neat cursive.

Looking up towards her current caller, Winter looked straight into the screen so he could see her clearly. Squirming slightly, the Rogue nodded, before moving onto the next one.

" _Of course, there are several other things I would like other than that."_ The Rogue said, his infamous face gracing her with a bit of a grin. " _I would like to also receive a card of a similar nature, except this one tuned towards creams… Of the ice kind."_

The criminal must've noticed her face briefly twitch before he leaned forwards patting the side of the camera with his hand. It must've been meant to be reassuring, but she couldn't quite feel his hand through the camera.

Despite how great that would be. She would've been able to rip him right through and onto her lap!

Err… Not quite like that.

" _I understand if this can be a traumatic demand for you Winter after I gave you that great creaming, but if you could please include that as well, it would be greatly appreciated."_ He said, before leaning back once more and blinking twice.

Adding another one of his ridiculous demands to the list, she thought a bit about what they've learned so far. Everything was being sent through a wire under her clothes, which they attached halfway through.

He'd noticed the others, and demanded that they be removed from the room as they continued communicating.

What they knew was that so far, he had thirty six people hostage. None of them were harmed bar for two who had minor injuries from where security footage shows he crashed through a window and into a cubicle.

"Anything else?" Winter asked, continuing. She felt awfully calm for someone talking to a insane criminal. Who was, admittedly, a bit of a looker. "Remember, for every demand we meet, you must release six hostages at least, with us raising the price."

The fire alarm had been pulled, locking the doors to prevent the spread of the fire. That also of course stranded everyone not at a fire exit. Seeing as they weren't openable from the stairwell, that meant everyone on the floor who was currently being held by him had no chance of escape.

Rescue options were also highly limited.

The Rogue had managed to set up a connection to the Wi-Fi network of the tower and use it to act as a system for detecting aircraft in the vicinity. It stopped them from getting troops close enough to the building to rappel down the side for an extraction.

Yet another master stroke by the criminal.

" _I would also like twenty million lien transferred to an account in the Royal Bank of Mozambique. You can put the cards in a deposit box in the same."_ The man said, before holding up a piece of paper with a set of numbers and letters on it. Taking a screen grab before it was taken off, Winter brought up the screen grab on her other computer.

" _The second it enters this account it will be rewired to many multiple untraceable accounts of mine. Don't even bother attempting to track it. That's just a waste of your valuable time snow angel."_ The criminal said before standing up and adjusting his chair slightly. Straightening out his suit, he looked at the camera.

Stopping the heat from rising in her unfortunately pale cheeks like it had when she was talking about his meat in her buns, Winter's face deadpanned. Best to remain unemotional at the negotiating table.

"Duly noted. All three of your demands have been accepted, and are being worked on as we speak, I give you my word as a Schnee." Winter finished, seeing the man relax slightly by the end of it.

His mouth… It appeared to be wording something under his breath… "Are you alright?"

" _I'm fine succubus of mine. Just thinking about my next demand, as well as what I need next to get out of here."_ He said, before fixing up the piece of paper in his hands. " _Well, that as well as two more demands."_

From everything he's said so far, there had been no indication he was lying about anything. But, it also appeared that he was avoiding certain topics as well. His background, name, age, things like that.

Yet, not a single lie had been told to her. Something she _was_ grateful for to a certain extent.

Underlining the amount of twenty million lien, she let that sit there for a second. Already they would be figuring out a way to get the money together. Winter had been granted up to forty seven million lien to spend on preserving life.

Half of that was already gone. Thankfully, there was only so much ice cream which could be eaten, the Rogue or not.

"Release the eighteen hostages, and we will continue on to your other demands." Winter said, her voice stern. He'd promised earlier, and if they meant to him what they appeared to mean, then he _should_ honor it.

" _Doing so now."_ Walking over behind the camera, one by one the Rogue moved the hostages to the fire doors, taking off the tape on their mouths. There was several scared 'Eep's but they quickly subsided as he finished.

Some information came in her earpiece and she paid attention to it. Apparently _yes_ , he had indeed released the said amount of hostages. All women or people under twenty. Not a single man above thirty had been released.

"What are your other demands?" Winter asked, voice strained to continue. Reaching forth onto her desk, she took a brief sip of water before they continued. "You, by our math, have three more of them to make before you need to do a hasty escape."

The blonde looked down at his watch. Running one hand through his shaggy hair, he straightened his tie with the other. " _Ah, it appears as though our amazing time together is being cut short Winter."_

"Amazing?"

" _As such, I'm going to use my three more demands."_ The Rogue said, before sitting back in his chair and putting up his fingers. " _Are you listening carefully? Gosh, this sounds like I'm getting wishes for something. How fantastic!"_

Winter's eyebrow twitched before she stopped herself. "Please carry on Rogue. You have three requests left."

" _I know, I know…"_ The man said, before crossing one of his legs over the other. " _Alright, I'm not going to release any hostages, but you surely wouldn't mind this demand. It's immensely simple."_

"And what would this demand be?" Winter asked, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. Never had she wanted to cut that single curly bit more than right now.

" _From now on, you must listen to my three demands absolutely by yourself. You will tell one of them to your superior, and I will tell you which one that is."_ The Rogue said, looking as straight into her eyes as he could from across the screen.

"I do-" There was a small blurb from her earpiece saying that she could before she finished that train of thought. Sighing, the specialist reached upwards taking out the earpiece, before pulling the wire out from the shirt of her uniform.

Opening the window in the side of the office, she dropped them out onto a bush outside the embassy. Oh well.

Sitting back down in the chair, Winter tugged on her uniform slightly straightening it several more times before remaining seated, satisfied. Running one hand over her hair, Winter let it stay there for a second before looking at the man who killed her father.

"What are your demands. I can guarantee that there is nobody listening in that I am aware of." Winter said, threading her fingers through each other as she put them onto the table. Looking closer, she saw that the Rogue was observing her rather closely.

"Your demands?" She asked again, this time raising an eyebrow.

Blinking several times and shaking his head, the Rogue looked down at his watch again before taking out his scroll and apparently reading something. Looking back up at her, her father's killer's eyes seemed to glisten.

They were a deep cobalt blue… A much deeper shade of her own icy blue eyes.

" _The one you will tell to your superior is this: Leave a large shipment of supplies, a month's worth of food in the middle of the Mistralian hill range, coordinates forty three, sixty seven."_ The Rogue said, watching as she took note of the coordinates on a piece of paper.

Well, that seems reasonable enough. Even if it was an army he was feeding with that, it was only food. Not to mention that it could have trackers placed on it, meaning that they could find it anywhere in the world.

Of course, getting Mistral to cooperate would be complicated, but it would be doable. That's for sure.

"Your next demand? I should remind you that you only have two left." Winter informed him, though she was well aware he was keeping track himself. He was too smart to not notice something like that.

" _The next demand is a free one. Hell, I'll even help you with something shall I?"_ He said with a smile, before putting one hand on his chest. " _I was only ever allowed to make it this far in my career because of a file, which I have no doubt is outside of your paygrade to know about."_

"What was in the file then?" Winter asked, curious. A file?

She'd heard that some evidence had gone missing, and the escape on his first heist was awfully suspicious, considering he'd been locked down at the docks, surrounded and up against Ironwood himself.

" _I know exactly what was in there. So trust me when I say people like Ironwood and Ozpin certainly aren't what they seem. Your father was about to join in the fun too if I think about it."_ The Rogue said, scratching his chin before looking at Winter.

" _I'll release hostages for that one. Dig into it, trust me. What you'll find will change your life, much like mine did when I met you."_ He finished, before putting down two of the fingers he was holding up on his hand. Done with them, he had only one left up. Thankfully, it wasn't his middle finger.

"Your last 'demand'?" Winter asked loosely. She'd remember to look for that file later, but she had no idea why it was important or what it could contain. It could've been business if it had something to do with her father.

Shady business perhaps?

" _My last demand is that you go on a date with me, a week from now, in Vale. I'll pick you up, and we'll go for dinner, and have a wonderful time. Talk face to face..."_ The Rogue said, fixing his cuffs as he reached into his coat taking out his scroll again. Looking at Winter, he leveled his gaze down at her.

" _Properly, and without you freaking out, and without me creaming you, no matter how much I want to."_

"You're phenomenally strange… I'm sure even you realize that it would put you in a world of risk of not only positive identification, but to be arrested." Winter said, her voice growing more tense by the second. Date or not, it was a stupid idea. He'd be going out with the daughter of the person he killed.

That wasn't normally something people did!

" _It is indeed, but what's more strange is you not accepting. I'll let you bug my table, and come armed, or simply attempt to arrest me."_ The criminal mastermind said before standing up. Wheeling his chair back into someone's cubicle, he stood there.

" _I've made it out from under the law's thumb how many times now? Besides, I still have trump card after trump card… There's no stopping me Winter. So, I'd simply like to talk."_ The man said, standing there, hands in his pockets as he looked at her, confident. " _The only way I wouldn't get out of that is if you were to resort to unlawful means in dealing with me."_

"I would never! I'm a woman of integrity, and would not have my personal morales compromised simply to bring in someone like you!" Winter said, her hand clenching and unclenching under the table and out of the camera's view.

But that wasn't quite it was it?

It wasn't that Winter wouldn't deal with him that way because of her personal morales… Anyone else and she would've dealt with them in the normal Atlas fashion. Efficient and quickly. But with the Rogue it was different…

There was something _more_. Out of her control, impossible to understand.

" _And thus, you and me will be going out on a date, a week from now. I'll pick you up, don't worry."_ The man said, before dusting down his suit. Looking him over, Winter surprisingly found herself _liking_ what she was seeing now that she had a moment to see him.

He was crisp looking, like a proper Atlas commander… Yet he was still rugged, with his scraggly hair. But he was soft. Somehow he managed to be a professional badboy with a boyish charm that she couldn't help to find herself enraptured by…

His blonde hair was bright and colourful, a stark contrast to her childhood, and his eyes shone with intelligence and glee even now as he negotiated. The Rogue seemed to be enjoying, _genuinely_ enjoying every moment of his talking to her.

"I'll see you next week then. Where are we going?" Winter asked, smiling ever so slightly without her knowledge as her heart rate increased slightly. Of course, _had_ she noticed she would've blamed it on the adrenaline coming from her saving the hostages.

" _Someplace nice. The hostages are all yours."_ The Rogue said before tucking everything he needed into his coat after a couple taps on his scroll. " _See you later snow angel."_

Then he raised his arms, and broke into a thousand pieces of glass.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** How was it? Good? Not good enough? Half good? Not really sure…

Also, I have a brief request! Could we get some fanart for this story? Or hell, any of my stories? I know it's a bit of a hassle, but I was thinking it would be neat to have some custom artwork for the stories. (I've spent my money on too much Pepsi and don't have for some reason, so no commissions ;-;) I can't draw for shite, and would love to see what you guys can do! If you have something nice PM me yeah?

Anyways…. Remember to have a wonderful night and leave a review! (That problem from 'The Woman Whisperer' I made? I'm fixing it Thursday, so if people could calm their tits please… 50+ reviews on the same thing is tedious.)

 **Review Responses:**

 **Derpeon:** Physics? It's Jaune!

 **thebake:** I will indeed!

 **X3runner:** Full pardon? That's a bit far fetched…

 **Fall equinox 1:** I was chatting with my kind of almost maybe possibly one day girl that's a friend-thing, and coincidentally made tea after talking with them….

 **infadinityfollower:** Obviously RWBY's secret math genius!

 **desdelor97:** That's good!

 **Umbrardor:** Of course! The P5 soundtrack is amazing… Too expensive in Canada though.

 **Kidwithnokeyboard:** So sorry…

 **garoorar:** That was obvious?

 **SeaZZor:** (0_0)

 **TheSetupMage:** Rrrr…. Uh… Physics?

 **Dandaman5:** Best for the past two though…

 **Crimson11116:** Fixed!

 **TypedSomeWords:** Wishful thinking indeed! Colour coding simply means that they're coloured differently depending on what they do. So red=wifi, blue=electricity. The likes.

 **FateBurn:** More like him saying things eh!

 **DuplicateUserName:** I _would_ but that would require effort!

 **Benthino:** Indeed!

 **Random O' Panda:** FIXED!  
 **DahakStaz:** No, thank you! :)

 **JustADustyOldQrow:** :D  
 **R-king 93:** I will indeed!

 **Cloud Narukami:** Cinder, Emerald, Salem, Neo, Winter x Jaune.

 **SolidShinki104:** Of course he does!  
 **Trey of the rebellion:** Ey man, jumping at ten thousand feet is understandably insane!  
 **Sm0keyPanda:** I will indeed!  
 **ZHsteven:** *bows like an actor (?)*

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Gosh… The flashback the word 'sweetroll' triggered.

 **96hanzo:** Haha, thanks! Taking time is for people who don't often have enough time. I have enough time, and school is easy for me. (Easy in a relative sense… I still study and take things seriously.)

 **MrWhitecoal:** Was this enough talking for you :)

 **Zaralann:** It's always awesome!

 **Marshman101:** I did! It was fantastic! RWBY keeps getting better. Had chills all the way through episode 13 of Volume 5.

 **Zexzakaria:** I will indeed! Keep enjoying!

Night folks!

-DragonManMax


	34. Chapter 34

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned By Rooster Teeth.'**_

 **Note:** Well, here we are. Chapter thirty four, and things appear to still be going swell. That's good! Great even…

Anyways, there's apparently a bit of a problem with the FF servers, since I got a bunch of reviews in a dump a while back. Due to that dump, I went back and saw reviews I hadn't even realized were made.

But uh… Yeah. Guess I'm going to get writing aren't I? Sorry for the long break, but sickness, and school have sucked a bit. In ten school days, it's Spring Break, so expect a chapter on each of those weeks for sure!

(Also, yes, the ending negotiations _were_ private last chapter. I think I went back and cleared it up.) (Also, my smut finally got the attention it deserves.)

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind**!

 **Chapter XXXIV**

* * *

There was a clink as their glasses collided. A small amount of champagne flew out of the top, propelled by the movement of his arm before he drew it back, putting the glass to his lips. Drinking half of it as they gave some sort of cheer, Jaune felt the bubbly liquid running down his throat smoothly.

Looking around, he was glad to see that everyone had very much indeed made it. All in all, that job had gone _far_ better than what he was expecting. "Nice job everyone. Things went far more smoothly than expected."

That statement was true. Things could've certainly gone worse. Thanks to Neo's help, he'd made it out of there in mere seconds. Not to mention that he'd secured everything he needed for his own, more _personal_ project.

"You as well Jaune." Cinder said, her silky voice coming from his left as he turned to face her.

She still wore that same red dress of hers. Not that he was complaining. The piece complimented her figure perfectly, hugging it in all the right places. Places that Jaune felt his eyes straying to, despite his better judgement.

"Quite the impressive drop you did there."

Raising an eyebrow at her compliment Jaune was sure to dig into it for a deeper meaning. Finding nothing, and no veiled insults, he smiled back at the woman. "You did rather fine yourself."

"Yes… I'm sure I did didn't I?" She said before taking a sip of champagne and looking him over. "Though, it is disappointing that Mercury couldn't be there with you. He would've been quite the assistant I'm sure."

Jaune turned his head slightly, making eye contact with the assassin's son briefly before seeing the fear in his eyes. With a smile, he flicked his eyes back to Cinder's lovely face. Ah, time to lie and see if it's believed!

"Ah yes… Though, he really isn't at fault. I know that _I_ always get my pants stuck in airship doorways." He said with what he _hoped_ was a charming smile before she looked at him skeptically. "After all, with slacks like these it's only to be expected that they'd get caught."

There was a few brief moments of awkward silence as he just stood there, smiling like a loon before she finished. Turning away from him without another word, Cinder walked off apparently having enough of the silence.

Wiping the tiny bead of sweat off of his brow, Jaune carefully walked back to Mercury.

They were all together in a warehouse. Emerald, Cinder, Mercury and Jaune were currently celebrating the job well done. Neo had left a second after dropping him off here, vowing that they'd have their own private party later.

The place had been decorated accordingly for the festivities, mainly by Jaune himself with the extra time he had with his early arrival. There was a few strings of lights from container to container, centered generally overtop of a small wooden table.

Normally there was apparently a set of maps and charts on top, showing where had been robbed and not been robbed, but now the was clear. Of course, not including the small ice bucket filled with several different glasses of champagne.

Each one was likely as expensive as his suit.

Stradling up to Mercury, Jaune tilted the glass in his hand slightly. "Mercury, it's good to see that you were able to release yourself… The Bullhead appeared to have a rather tight grip on your pant leg didn't it?"

Mercury's lips pursed before he answered Jaune. "Yes, it did indeed didn't it? It's a good thing that you're naturally so charismatic and charming. I'm not sure how you would've pulled it off otherwise..."

He laughed at that, before patting the grey haired boy on the shoulder, a smile still firmly planted on his face. That was a nice compliment. "Well, one could say that you owe me one couldn't they?"

At that Mercury's face changed to something different, a bit more emotionless, a bit colder as he looked at the hand still on his shoulder. Seeing Jaune still there, as happy as ever, he almost relaxed slightly.

Jaune could feel the movements of the muscle beneath his shoulder, the tightening of it all in preparation to pounce. The movements of a predator. That of someone not used to being pinned down in a corner, legs bound as a larger predator loomed over them.

Of course, Jaune wasn't much of a predator, but Mercury didn't know that now did he?

Mercury nodded as he turned towards the so-called criminal mastermind, before he shrugged the hand off of his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess they _could_ say that I owed you one."

"Well, they can say a lot." Jaune said before letting his hand swing off and walking away. Good, he got the message. Mercury owed Jaune, and he knew it. That was certainly a good thing. "See you later then Mercury."

He got a lame wave back before Jaune walked away, looking around the small party. There was music in one corner, which Emerald bobbing her head to slightly while chatting with Cinder. Almost certainly they would be discussing matters of utmost importance.

"...All I'm saying is that if I _was_ interested, then I would say something!" Emerald said, laughing as Cinder herself leant back a bit chuckling herself. Seeing them so relaxed didn't happen often.

Taking a sip of his champagne once more before stepping into the conversation, he noted their body language. It changed slightly, the feet and legs more specifically turned a bit more open, indicating where he was to stand. Also indicating of course that he was welcome.

That right there was one of the better tricks he'd learned on Pinterest.

"Speaking about matters of high importance and not letting me in on it?" Jaune said with a laugh as he looked around. Letting him into their conversation politely, the two girls looked at him. "So, what's the word around town?"

"I was just talking about how someone asked me out the other day." Emerald said, taking a sip from her own glass before cracking her neck. "Happens more than one might think. _Especially_ in Vale for some reason."

"Oh rea-"

"Still, it doesn't happen quite as much as it happens to _me_." Cinder said with a sultry smile. She seemed to be enjoying herself. "It happens to me _all_ around the globe. For some reason people find me attractive."

Nodding in her direction, Jaune smiled at that. He could see why they would think that. Though, he felt as though Emerald would receive more attention, what with being an exotic beauty and all.

"Well I can certainly see why the both of you recieve that kind of attention." Jaune said pleasantly, bouncing on his heels slightly. "I meanwhile, remain alone. _Not_ by choice despite what some may believe."

Cinder's head moved back a bit. "Are you trying to say that you don't get attention from women?"

Emerald laughed, covering her mouth politely as she did so. "You can't be serious!"

"What do you guys mean?" Jaune asked looking around to see if there was any hidden cameras. Surely they must be joking in some way. "I don't get it…"

Cinder sighed before looking over to Emerald. She gestured towards Jaune with one hand. "It's people like _him_ , who are so oblivious they wouldn't realize they'd charmed a woman until there's some life changing moment."

"He certainly seems the type now that I think about it." Emerald said, before drinking the rest of her champagne and setting it on the table. "It's almost sad that he doesn't realize everything he's done quite yet."

"What do you mean what I've done?" Jaune said, crossing his arms as they looked at one another again.

Despite the fact he was being teased, Jaune was actually pleased to see something nice coming from it. It seemed as though since their latest heist, Cinder had been acting a bit frostily to Emerald.

Something strange since the power of the fall maiden which was coursing through her veins was mainly linked to flames.

"Name _one_ girl I've unknowingly charmed!" He asked looking at them, arms crossed as he waited for an answer. Cinder looked at him, before gesturing out the door. Of course, this was probably meant to address Vale, if not the world as a whole.

"You're the criminal mastermind of the century Jaune." Cinder said before licking her lower lip seductively, unknowingly or not. "While you may not understand this yet, evil is sexy nowadays."

"Is it?" He asked looking to Emerald, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah." Emerald nodded before running her hands down her body. "I mean, _look_ at me!"

Well. He could certainly see what she meant about that. There _was_ a certain allure linked to her alignment, and he could only imagine the naughtiness she truly contained. (Not of the bedroom kind. That was for later.) Her mocha skin, green hair, red eyes, killer figure.

Everything just _worked_.

Cinder chuckled again, smiling once more, her lips curling upwards. "See what I mean? Most of the populace finds people like us undeniably attractive. I'm sure if you walked around, you'd get asked out at least twice in a day assuming your alone."

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer who I've actually charmed!" Jaune said, gesturing around. "I _might've_ charmed every woman on Remnant with my astonishingly good looks, but how would I know that, or confirm that?"

They looked at him, for a second as he continued. "Name one _specific_ person I've gotten to enjoy my presence!"

"Winter." They said in sync.

"It's obvious that she is at least partially charmed by you Jaune, otherwise there's no way she would've listened to your demands so easily." Cinder reasoned for him, even as he ran through it in his mind.

"Then there's that other pint sized girl from Vale…" Emerald said thinking for a second. Cinder was about to jump in before Emerald remembered with a dazzling smile and nodded. "Neo I think it was! She enjoys your presence for sure!"

"How do you guys know Neo?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow. That was unusual.

"We had your apartment under surveillance for a few weeks before we were sure it was you. Also, we have it under surveillance now, just in case you feel like jumping ship." Cinder said charmingly, as she smiled and put those beautiful red lips against her crystal glass.

"Well…" Jaune looked to Emerald who was blushing slightly as she scratched the back of her head. "It was needed for the mission."

"Good to know…" He said nodding. "But that still doesn't support your theory. I've known Neo long before I was a criminal mastermind, so she can't count."

"Cinder." "Emerald." The two of them said the name of the other also at the same time, albeit a bit out of sync, as they're different names. Looking at the two of them, Jaune laughed.

"Yeah, you can't name each other either." Jaune said before sighing. He was _determined_ to prove that he couldn't pick up women! Err, maybe he _shouldn't_ be trying to prove that... "How about someone _not_ in Vale?"

Cinder smiled, her lips once more curling upwards, even as one of her perfect eyebrows rose. "Oh? You don't think that you've charmed Salem either? She certainly enjoys your presence.."

"Huh…" He thought back to that sexy, and amazingly scary woman for a second. Well, this had been good for his self esteem. "Maybe I'm good at charming women after all."

"Yes. You certainly have _some_ talent for it." Cinder said tilting her head slightly before she took another sip of her champagne. Done with her glass, she tucked it into Jaune's hands. "By the way, now that we're back, Salem would like for you to call her. The black scroll. You know the one."

Jaune nodded. Salem wanting him to call wasn't too unusual. Most likely just wanted to check in on him, make sure that everything had gone fine with the heist. He was fairly sure that Cinder and Emerald would call her later, on their own time.

After all, everyone had to report eventually.

"Thanks for the tip." Jaune said before straightening his suit slightly. Gesturing to Cinder's now empty glass, she gave it to him. He'd put it on the table on his way out. "Anyways, have a good evening you too."

"You as well." Cinder said turning back to Emerald after gazing at him for a second.

"See you!" Emerald said cheerily as he walked away. Putting their glasses onto the table, Jaune made his way over to the door. Apparently Mercury had left as they were all chatting together. Oh well.

You can't always be the favorite now can you?

Taking a step out the door into the cool night air, Jaune took out his scroll. Better to make the call now rather than later. Making sure nobody was around before calling, he hit the button on the specialized scroll, only waiting a moment before he was connected to someplace on the other side of Remnant.

" _Hello Jaune."_ Salem said, her silky smooth voice coming through crystal clear on the scroll's nice speakers. " _I trust the mission went well going by the way the news channels are talking about it."_

He nodded. "It went perfectly. They think I took the hostages just because they were in the middle of nowhere and hard to rescue. It fit my profile. The impossible, yet manageable. In out, no casualties, everything I asked for was secured. As I'm assuming Cinder will tell you a couple hours from now, we have the file we were looking for too."

The white haired woman that was _probably_ some sort of goddess nodded, the curls bouncing slightly before her red irises fixed on his face from the scroll. " _Good. Though, I still would like for you to send a proper report to Watts for filing."_

"Sounds good my lady." Jaune said suavely, and with dedication, before he looked closer at the scroll. Damn thing must have a visual glitch. Part of her face had just turned pink for a bit there.

What a strange glitch.

"Do you require anything else from me? Or will you simply contact me when?" He asked, fixing his cuff with one hand before he continued holding onto the scroll. Looking at his boss, who was paying him very handsomely, Jaune raised his eyebrow. "My lady?"

" _Ahem, yes. Everything is fine, pardon me."_ Salem said before smiling pleasantly and looking at him. " _Though, you do have one more job today before you can go home…"_

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind!** **~o0o~**

* * *

Roman was in a bit of a mood.

Rushing about his small office floor, the crime lord quickly checked every cubicle, every coffee cup, checked everything. Were the cups on coasters? If not, there would be hell to pay. Were the screens perfectly aligned with the walls of the cubicles and dust free? Hopefully.

Everything was clean, pristine, and meant to look as orderly as possible.

Pacing back and forth down the small hallway in between the dividers, Roman looked around. His crew was freshly cleaned, all with their hair combed nicely. Their uniforms were cleaned and pressed, which had cost a fortune, but it was worth it in the end.

He had no idea who his new boss would be, but he had to ensure everything was _perfect_. Roman had to make it seem like everything here was working so criminally smooth that he could be trusted, and not killed off for no real reason.

For some reason, the person behind the keyboard had messaged him urgently that they would be arriving to take a more… _Direct_ control of the operation. Securing funds and dust in Vale would fall into their hands!

Thus, Roman had been scrambling nearly all night to get things perfect for his boss! People had been called in from home, told to be clean and orderly. Thankfully they sensed the graveness of the situation and all cooperated. Otherwise, he would've been forced to act like he ran everything himself.

While Roman was a criminal genius, criminally good looks didn't help with the accounting!

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" Roman dropped the cigar from his lips, putting it into a small container before replacing it back into his coat. "We've got to be the best of the best!"

"We, the criminals of the terrible underbelly of Vale, must be the ones who control! We will not be controlled!" Roman said, his cane clacking against the freshly vacuumed carpet as there was a cheer.

"While we may be rented out for a while, _I_ am your boss! Who was the one who brought up up from the bottom, to live in the adventure of being a criminal?" He said, putting his arms out as his goons cheered.

"I am your boss!" Roman said, shouting at this point. "We will work, and we will work well! We'll work so well, that we become the greatest criminal organization in the world! We are already near the top, organized and everything!"

Roman looked to his accounting department. "The tax loopholes?"

"Done and done sir! We've managed to find a way to get back the speculation fee on the warehouses!" One of them said, before sitting down. Roman moved to the next one.

"Traffic control!" That next sector all stood up rather proudly, safety vests on and everything.

"We've successfully been making people think that the locations are all under construction for the past few weeks!" He said, shining his high visibility vest before saluting his boss. "We're planning on directing the next few shipments into alleyways to get all of that dust!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Roman said before whirling towards his dust department. "Dust junkies!"

"We've successfully found the safest way to stack crates of dust! There is now a six percent less chance that we'll all die in a fiery and terrible explosion!" A blonde one said, pushing up his glasses as Roman gave the man a good thumbs up.

"Good!" Roman said, before turning towards the elevator at the end of the floor. As his did so, everyone plonked into their seats, pulling themselves forwards and clacking away. They had to look like a nice and busy office filled with dangerous criminals!

He watched as the number at the top of the elevator slowly changed, coming closer and closer to their floor every time, before eventually it stopped. Now he knew there was a second or two before they opened…

"Remember! Everyone, _look menacing!_ "

The doors opened, and in walked their new boss. They must've been a menacing figure! Roman before has only contacted the person through messages on paper, or digitally. To finally find out who it was that was controlling him for so long, he _knew_ that they would be positively terrifying!

Were they not, Roman would have no reason to serve them!

"Hey Roman!" Came a friendly voice from the elevator, before Roman's head instantly dropped into his hands. Releasing a great groan, Roman snarled into his hands before looking up with a huff.

"What the actual _HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE_!?" Roman said, seeing Jaune's puzzled look. Putting his hands over his face again his stressed them hissing. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"I'm sorry?" Jaune asked, walking forwards with his briefcase still on one hand. Hanging off, it was almost like the thing was taunting him. "Also, would you mind _not_ shouting? I think everyone here is kinda afraid of you."

Looking back up at his old lackey, Roman's eyes were wide. "Kid, what the hell!? You disappear to Vacuo, fine! I gave you that job! Next thing I know, you do what? Accidentally dismantle a drug cartel, before disappearing off the face of Remnant?"

"I-I can expla-" Jaune began but Roman cut him off.

"Then you come back to Vale, without making contact, before taking the largest amount of people hostage at once in history?" Roman said exasperatedly before shaking the shoulders of Jaune and letting go.

"Well I mean, I _mean_ -"

"Now what!? Huh?!" Roman said, freaking out and spinning around looking at the office. Hell, Jaune used to work in _that_ exact cubicle! "You're _my_ boss? You've been pulling the strings this _entire_ time?"

Jaune gulped, fiddling with his sleeve for a second before looking at Roman. "Well, I haven't been pulling the strings. Really, I'm here since your _proper_ boss can't be here right now."

"Oh thank the gods!" Roman said, leaning against a cubicle wall. The shock that Jaune was controlling everything from the _very_ beginning would've been too preposterous to imagine! "So, what do you need?"

"Nothing." Jaune said with a shrug as he looked around the office. He was probably remarking about how clean it was. "I just had to come here and ensure everyone knows that yes, there is a larger hand at work here."

At that some of the people in the office chuckled. They knew for a fact they'd never know or learn anything about that larger hand. It was something you accepted when you were nothing like a regular and probably below average desk-jockey!

Like Jaune once was.

Was that a sign that even the desk jockeys had hidden potential?

Sighing as Jaune walked past him, Roman turned towards his student master criminal. "Well, have a nice night then Jaune. I guess I'll see you for the nine to five tomorrow?"

Jaune shook his head. "Taking a week's vacation. Probably take Neo out somewhere fun, and I've got a date Tuesday. But the week after I'll be riding you! _Hard_! As in making sure you're getting your work done! Not in the weird way!"

Roman shook his head. Jaune was something else.

"Well, see you next week." Roman said, attempting to shoo Jaune back to the elevator before Jaune directed himself to the accounting department. It appears he remembered where it was.

To be fair, it had only been three or so months since that very first heist.

"Hey, I just had some funds transferred into an account in the Royal Bank of Mozambique. I need you guys to get me the stuff in that account, and move the money into a _different_ account." Jaune said. One of the guys looked up at him.

"Which account?"

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

He opened the door with his key, walking in once the door swung open. Placing his briefcase onto the counter, Jaune sighed before unbuttoning his blazer. Putting it onto the back of a chair, Jaune walked over to his living room.

Sitting on the couch, he looked over to the small bundle of blankets and colours on the other end. "Neo, did you miss me for even one second?"

Burrowing her head out of the blankets, Neo rubbed her eyes as they made contact with the light off the TV. Nodding rather vigorously, she semi-hopped her bundle over nearer to him, before leaning back against the couch.

Letting out a breath and blowing some hair out of her face, Neo raised her eyebrows at him.

"Some interesting stuff happened yeah, but I'm sure you saw most of it on the news." Jaune said, before leaning back himself. Unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt, to unveil the t-shirt underneath, he felt much more comfortable now.

"Though, I _did_ unexpectedly see Roman today." Jaune said, getting Neo to look over to him curiously. Her multi coloured hair swayed lightly with the movement, and he felt his heart melt for a second.

She was already small, but curled under those blankets and looking up at him, all wide eyed and curious! She was absolutely adorable! Surely after all these years, he should be immune to her almost unfair cureness.

Coughing for a second before he continued, Jaune restarted his story. "Yeah. I had to tell him that I'm his boss now. Technically."

At that her eyebrows shot up, and Jaune watched as she leant in slightly, eyeing him suggestively. It was a look in her eyes, telling of pain if something didn't happen. Sighing, he knew where this was going.

"Neo, I _will_ get you a raise, but you've got to give me a few weeks to at least get properly ingrained and everything…" Jaune said staring into space for a second before looking back at Neo. But that's not what he saw. It wasn't victory.

"That's what you meant right?" Jaune said, before gulping as Neo got slightly closer. "I'm going to take that as a no."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! After weeks of school, awkward family visits, snow, an ear infection, and a lot more other stuff, I'm finally back! Next chapter isn't next week, but two weeks from now for sure!

Anyways, please have a wonderful evening, leave a review, watch Mr Robot (It's _sooooo_ good so far. No spoilers.), and eat some poutine!

 **Review Responses:**

 **adislt:** Why thank you! I try bringing some quality in here!

 **desdelor97:** The double confession _was_ meant to happen. The accidental two-timing was a mistake.

 **Flametusk:** I've recently joined an Discord with a lot of really good artists for RWBY… Makes me sad. Also, we'll see about the Winter thing… (The file was _fake_ destroyed by Neo.)

 **garoorar:** Ah, hopefully I fixed it with the chapter after.

 **Sm0keyPanda:** Thanks!

 **Cat Poster:** Just take some guys hostages and trade em in!

 **Umbrardor:** Haha, is Jaune really taken yet though?

 **96hanzo:** Extra long isn't what I need for this fic! If I write more than 6k in one sitting, I'll divide the chapters.

 **unknownkitsune:** Thanks!  
 **Random O' Panda:** Who needs grammar nowadays!

 **X3runner:** The hostage demands were done in private, they took the thing down after the bun talk.

 **infadinityfollower:** So sorry for the lack of updates! Life's annoying sometimes!  
 **Benthino:** Aha!

 **Derpeon:** Meh, I put him as my psionic because of his large aura.

 **DuplicateUserName:** No, they were taken off. I went and clarified that I hope.

 **FateBurn:** Thanks!

 **J0K3R Of Monday:** Indeed he does! Jaune can fit in anywhere really.

 **JustADustyOldQrow:** Thanks! Date's are fun. (Not that I would know since I'm forever alone.)

 **p0k3:** Who else would?

 **CjHoax:** Ahahaha! Nice joke!

 **DahakStaz:** They don't know… Yet.

 **JustAddMilk:** Happens more often than you'd think. (2%)

 **Dandaman5:** I don't think anyone can wait!

 **TypedSomeWords:** _Untracable_ sandwich card! They're private. My bad.

 **Dull Silver:** That's new!

 **thebake:** Thanks! The date is a few chapters from now.

 **ZHsteven:** Don't nerf the ice cream! She's only little!

 **The Dude:** More randomness? Have you been paying attention?

 **MrWhitecoal:** Soon!

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Even Cinder watches movies! Neo only picked him up, she didn't hear the demands. Also, apparently 'took an arrow to the knee' means 'getting married' in Skyrim. Had no idea. Blew my mind when I heard about it.

 **The Impossible Muffin:** Winter's got a soft spot…

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Yeah… Physics is kinda broken.

 **casvalo03o:** That's a good thing!

 **EuclidWriter:** Thanks! I try hard to make my stories funny, and to add _some_ depth to the characters.

 **icappas:** Why thank you!

 **dspendragon125:** Let's keep it that way yeah?

 **That guy:** Good to see you're okay though :)

 **The Final Faux:** Awesome indeed!  
 **T51b Moridin:** We should turn this into a movie.

 **Guest:** Done. Satisfactory? Leave your thoughts.

Anyways, I'm off. Goodnight folks!

-DragonManMax


	35. Chapter 35

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned By Rooster Teeth.'**_

" _ **Give a man a gun, and he will rob a bank. Give a man a bank, and he will rob the world."**_

 _ **-Mr Robot**_

 **Note:** Man, it's been awhile, but I'm happy I'm back. Life's a bitch, I'm sure you guys know that. I'll try being more consistent, but it's at the point where it appears as thought I can't make any more promises!

Also, it just occurred to me that there's a perfect semblance for this Jaune, and it totally makes a bit more sense than my old choice. Man, it was staring me, and _you_ all in the face for a long time!

Time to get shit done. Pepsi cracked open.

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind**!

 **Chapter XXXV**

* * *

 _The Mistralian Foothills_

 _6:13 PM_

Wind howled through the trees, making branches rustle, and trees sway. The force of it was immense, and the storm gathering overhead was certainly nothing to laugh at. The dark puffy pillows continued gathering over the mountains, swirling into a dark spiral of what could only be rain heavy clouds.

Raven looked up past the deep green of the upwards scenery, and gave a brief sigh.

Soon it would be a downpour. Rain crashing down to Remnant like a thousand buckets, filled with a million raindrops. Worms would wriggle to the surface, unknowing that their brief existence would soon be returned to the void.

Her hand settled once more unto the hilt of her blade.

It almost seemed to be too good to be true really. Something like this didn't normally happen, and certainly not to her. Sometimes it simply seemed like her brother's semblance had rubbed off on her, making luck just not go her way.

But nope. Sitting right there, in the middle of a small forested clearing was a mountain of supplies. Food, water, chlorine tablets, what appeared to be rope, fabrics, and other various materials, inside of a entire set of military grade capsules. This was certainly not common to find.

Not to mention the almost strange amount of sandwiches in that pile.

No… Something like this, filled with essentials and other things which would be able to sustain her tribe for weeks did not simply _appear_ in the middle of the foothills. Certainly not in military grade storage capsules.

That thought alone was near insanity.

Yet there it all was. Begging to be acquired, and taken into her own camp so that it wasn't left out here in the rain. "Stay here."

Vernal, her loyal fighter stepped forwards to disagree but was quickly quieted by a sideways glance. That was one good thing about Vernal. If you did something, she'd understand you had a reason for doing it, should you make it clear that you're serious about what you've done, or are going to do.

Her daughter on the other hand? Well, she was a bit slow.

Walking forwards, her heels stuck briefly to the dirt with each step, and some wind rushed by her exposed thighs, causing goosebumps to rise across the sensitive flesh. Raven wouldn't find herself cold though. Not when there was more important things to be thinking about.

Though, the prickling feeling was making her feel a bit fuzzy and weird.

Her hand gripped around the blade, as she made it to within ten feet of the supplies. Quickly scanning across the top of it, her eyes finally fell onto a singular white envelope, with a cursive 'R' on the front, in silver lettering.

Figuring that the 'R' meant 'Raven', and that she should start with that, she held her breath, quickly opening it. Seeing nothing but a piece of paper, as no cocaine shot out onto her face, she took it out before opening it and quickly reading the contents.

' _Raven_

 _I had my friends in the sandwich business put this with the supplies. I owe them one. I know we have not been on the best of terms since you've attempted to kill, and or kidnap me to collect the ransom on my head, but I hope we can move past that._

 _Thus, these supplies have been brought to you as a sort of peace offering. You'd better appreciate them. I took at least thirty six people hostages for it, and if you don't appreciate it I'll be hurt._

 _Please, contact me when you have a chance. There is much we need to discuss. ;)_

 _The Rogue'_

Raising an eyebrow at the questionably placed winky face, she did another scan of it looking for some way to contact him, before turning it over and finding his phone number. Sighing, Raven took out her scroll quickly putting it into her contacts before turning back to the tribesmen.

"Come on! We don't have all day to get this back, and the rain will spoil those sandwiches!" Shouting at her men to get to work, they quickly shuffled out of the bush and got to work loading up the supplies.

Turning back to the supplies, Raven waited for Vernal to arrive at her side. "We still don't know who the mysterious 'W' was who tipped us off on the Rogue…"

"Is it possible that it's someone else in the criminal circle of Mistral?" Vernal asked, offering her opinion on Raven's comment. While appreciated, it didn't offer much in the way of actual ideas which would help them figure out who he was.

"No. I've already spread my favors out looking for who it could be. I would've found them by now. " Raven said, leaving it at that. Her assistant would know better than to argue. When she said she'd get something done, she'd do it.

"Who else would have that kind of sway on the Mistral government? Getting them to contact criminals to put the Rogue on a specific job isn't exactly their usual way of operating." She said, continuing on with it.

That was certainly correct. While they're certainly not free of dirt, the Mistralian government was at least a little bit cleaner about the way they did things… No, this was sloppy. Almost purposefully so.

She didn't know what it was which had led the Rogue back to them in Vacuo, but perhaps it wasn't the government after all. Especially not one run by some sort of invisible hand in the criminal underworld.

No, the government wasn't controlled by criminals. Not black collar ones at least.

"Perhaps it wasn't a criminal at all." Raven said, a new thought occuring to her. Really, it was astounding that it hadn't occurred to her before. "After all. We all know it's not really the government running things."

"It's the corporations. Start looking into the SDC."

With that, her blade came free, loosed from the scabbard as a portal was ripped from reality. Stepping through without another word, Raven continued onwards. It was time to start properly searching.

Like it or not, Raven had a debt to the Rogue now, and Raven was a woman of honor and integrity.

(Except when it came to following her wedding vows, and taking care of children. Also following the laws society imposed upon her. So really, not that much honor, and probably less integrity.)

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Winter ran her hands down her dress, brushing away whatever lint may be clinging onto it. A very small amount of grey strands fell from her dress, and figuring that was fine, she looked upwards faking a smile before dropping it.

"Cheese?" Realizing that, no, saying cheese would not make her fake smile any better, the specialist just stopped trying it. After a few more times mouthing it of course.

Sighing, she applied some lipstick with a mirror to assist, before taking a step back and looking at herself. While not a normally vain person, she felt it best to look her best tonight. It wasn't everyday your father's killer invited you to dinner.

The thought of the Rogue entered her mind, and was quickly igniting everything, and being quashed at the same time.

Currently, she was wearing a dark blue dress which stopped just above the knee. Not glossy, but rather a deep matte, it hugged her curves in the right places, while showing a fairly minimal amount of cleavage. The only real parts of her which were exposed, were her legs below the knee, the shoulders, and all of her arms.

Winter's long white hair was a bit looser than normal, yet still held together in a stylish bun. There was a small amount of makeup on her face, but she's designed to mainly go without. A bit of eyeshadow here, a small amount of mascara there, and some glossy yet basically invisible lipstick finished off the look.

As previously mentioned, Winter was not a vain person. However, saying she looked pretty damn good was not an understatement in this circumstance.

"Alright Winter, you can do this…" She said but her hand shook for a second and the specialist glared at it angrily. "I-it's not like it's anything crazy. Just two, totally consensual adults going to dinner."

Her head tilted with a wince. "Though, I guess I'm forced to be there, rather than really there by consent."

Though at the end of the day, the hostages had still gone free to their families, and everything had ended up well. All that had really been lost was around twenty one million lien, which was still sizable, yet not too bad.

Atlas and Vale together had far more than enough to cover it to save lives. After all, a life is priceless.

Figuring that now she was probably as ready as she'd ever be, Winter left her flat's bathroom, crossing to the small kitchen counter near the door. Grabbing a white handbag, she considered taking her weapon, but decided against it.

She was Winter Schnee, Specialist of Atlas. She had an aura, an powerful semblance, and enough training to make it out of _anything_ he could throw at her. Of course, that was everything except for plastic cutlery, and cream of all sorts.

For some reason, he had found what was apparently her weaknesses in the strangest of places.

Handbag in… Er, _hand_ , Winter left the apartment locking the door behind her before walking down the hall. Taking a quick elevator ride down to the lobby, she vacated the building. Thankfully he wouldn't be picking her up, and instead they'd only be meeting there.

She wouldn't be able to stand it, or likely stand had he arrived in a limo. Her knees briefly wobbled, but she blamed that on the heels as Winter continued through the lobby. There was _no_ way that she was nervous about a date!

Not at all!

It was absolutely preposterous to even think that she might be!

Winter huffed silently to herself as she got inside of the taxi. The cabbie briefly looked back at her but then saw her face and decided against saying anything. It was a wise choice, in her current state of mind, it was likely he wouldn't be getting a tip if he tickle her off.

He had a family to feed, and needed those tips!

"Take me to this address please." She eventually said, after a minute or so of awkward silence in the back of the vehicle. Handing him a small piece of paper where she'd pre-prepared the address, Winter let him read it before the man handed it back.

Reclining against the soft leather seat of the cab, the residing white haired girl waited for them to arrive. It was thankfully a shorter trip than she had been expecting, and they were there in less than five minutes.

Thanking (and tipping the man who needs all those tips for his family, as Presto's birthday was coming up) the cabbie, Winter stepped out into the cold night air before quickly hurrying into the building.

Seeing the large, and nice lobby, Winter was hit with a blast from the past.

Remembering the balls, the receptions, the fundraisers. Her father had forced her to attend them all. Every one of them needed her there, just so that people could say 'yeah, she was there'. Keeping up images was everything for Jacques.

Now, pushing up daisies was everything she supposed.

The building she was currently inside of was a hotel, with a restaurant inside of it. A rather nice hotel too, if the lobby was any indication. Ornate sculptures, a fountain, and otherwise expensive and ugly furniture was all over the place.

Taking in the smell, Winter took in the clean smell. ' _Just like home.'_

"May I take your luggage?" The bellhop asked, and she shook her head, waving him off politely and with a little smile. While large smiles may be too much for her to convincingly fake, little smiles weren't in the range of impossibility.

' _Now… Where is this restaurant we're supposed to meet? Is it up the elevator perhaps? No, I doubt it. That would make for a difficult escape route for him. Though, it doesn't appear as though he has any qualms with jumping off of large buildings.'_

Spotting it, tucked away in one corner, she strode over. The high heels she was wearing clacked against the tile floor of the hotel, but Winter didn't mind or notice too much. Gripping her handbag tightly, she arrived there.

The lights were dim, but cozy, and the restaurant had a far more modern feel than the rest of the hotel. She'd call it totally out of place, but it for some reason didn't actually clash with the hotel's other parts.

It all oddly worked.

"Table for two, Schnee?" Winter asked, stepping up to the small lectern. She assumed that yes, it would be under her name. Hopefully he was there already.

The man behind the lectern, with the name of 'Raspberry' cleared his throat as he flipped through a few pages. "Hmm…. It doesn't appear that there's any table reservations under that name. Though, there _is_ one person waiting for a Winter Schnee. Are you she?"

Did this guy never watch the news?! While it's good that not everyone knows about her failures to capture the world's most infamous criminal, that was still a blow to her pride.

Despite the blow her pride just took, Winter sighed and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Right this way please." The man said, taking one menu from a stack next to him and tucking it under his arm expertly. It was clear he'd done this _many_ times. As she walked behind him, Winter could help but get a bit more nervous with every step she took.

This night would be one that she'd never forget.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune Arc, had known that Winter was already on her way. He also knew that she was currently sixty feet away, and inside the building as of now. Straightening his tie with one hand as he continued his phone call, Jaune tried to not seem like an asshole as he talked in the middle of a fairly quiet restaurant.

" _I still do not like the idea that you're going on a date with this woman."_ Salem's smooth and appropriately sinister voice came over the scroll crisp and clear, but he was sure nobody heard her. " _She has been chasing you for some time after all."_

"Ah, don't worry about it, everything'll be fine." Jaune said, as Winter continued getting closer. Time to finish up with his call. "The funds are transferred, and the plan will naturally go well. I'm naturally good at this remember?"

He couldn't hear it, or see it for that matter, but he knew that she just raised her eyebrow. " _You're confident, but for good reason. Very well then. Don't forget, your new job is starting in the next week or so. Do not disappoint."_

"I know." Jaune said, before turning his scroll completely off and tucking it into his suit. He was feeling suave, like somebody out of Bames Jond. The totally black suit, the stark white shirt in contrast.

He looked _good_.

Looking over to his date, Jaune realized that maybe he wasn't quite good looking enough. She was absolutely _stunning_. Her dress perfectly complimented her skin tone, the dark blue almost matching his eyes, and making her skin stand out as creamy, and soft looking.

The heels accentuated her figure, and it was already being hugged by the dress nicely. Her hair was asymmetrical, and still slightly in a bun near the back, but it framed her face neatly and gave her a cute look, while at the same time an beautiful one.

It was amazing. Absolutely stunning.

His snow succubus, and snow angel comments had never been more accurate.

Standing as Winter got closer to the table, he, with as much grace as he could muster, moved to her chair before pulling it out for her to sit. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Winter. As I said, we have much to discuss."

She had been looking a bit uneasy, but apparently his words calmed her somewhat as she placed her handbag on the table, and delicately took a seat. "Thank you. I do indeed look forwards to today's discussions."

Sitting back in his own chair, Jaune took the napkin away from the cutlery, fluffing it out before placing it on his lap like a gentlemen. Reaching out his hand across the table, and over the singular candle in the middle, he smiled.

"Time for a formal introduction. Hello, my name is Jaune. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you." He said, sure that he'd left off his last name. There was sure to be more than one Jaune in town.

Looking upwards so that her icy eyes seemed to pierce him, Winter eventually extended her own hand, the white soft flesh making contact with his own. Despite having such a cold name, it was like sparks were dancing across his senses, as she introduced herself, similarly to the way he did so.

"Specialist Winter Schnee. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Retracting her hand, she too took her napkin and did the same thing he had done. Looking at him, she opened the menu.

Realizing that he wouldn't get any proper conversation until they'd already ordered, Jaune opened his own menu, instantly selecting the 'Heartkiller Sandwich'. He didn't know what was on it, but he was a sucker for sandwiches.

Ordering came and went in a flash, the two of them speaking what they'd be having to drink, and as dinner in seconds. Finally without the cumbersome menus in front of them, Jaune clasped his hands on the table.

"So, Winter, seeing as we're finally meeting without trying to fight each other in some way, do you have any questions for me?" Jaune asked, feeling a bit self conscious under her gaze. It was perfectly normal to stare at him, but when she did it things were different.

"Was the money successfully transferred to your account?" She asked first, and he almost rolled his eyes, but refrained. Winter was simply curious, there was no point being sassy on his part.

"Yes. It's in the accounts, and has already been put towards my next project." He said, and when she raised an eyebrow towards him, Jaune smiled at her. It was genuine, and lit up his face. "Don't worry. You'll know what my next pet project is before tonight is done."

Realizing she wouldn't get anything else like that out of him, Winter pursed her lips. "Why are you doing all this? The sprees, the elaborate heists, the crimes against society? If I may ask of course."

Well that was certainly a good question.

"I'm afraid that while I could give you an answer, it might not be one that you're wanting, or hoping for." Jaune said, before looking at her again. "Honestly, it might turn you off the image of me, and that wouldn't be too great."

"I've followed your demands, I've showed up here for dinner." Winter said, and as she tried doing it with a straight face, there still appeared to be some pink dusting her cheeks. "The least you could do is answer my questions."

"Okay." Jaune said, thinking about how best to phrase it. Really, no matter how he said things, it would appear as though he just didn't care. But alas, answer he must. "The reason I do it all… The elaborate heists… The crimes, the sprees. It's because I just… I simply do it, not quite because I'm told, and not quite because I want to, but because that's where life is leading me."

"How could life possible lead you down a path of crime?" Winter asked, her tone harsh, yet at the same time not condemning at the same time. "Has Vale not supplied you with the things necessary to be a good, and law abiding citizen?"

He bit his lip. An expected reaction.

"It's not that I haven't been given the supplies I need to thrive." He said, continuing on his previous thought. "It's simply that I learned from the best. What's the point of learning, and having apparent talent for something, if it's deemed as wrong?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Winter said, her perfectly plucked eyebrows scrunching with the movement. "You simply can't have a talent for breaking the law."

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow, which was certainly not plucked as well or as nicely. "Can't you? I was bad at everything else. Paperwork, accounting, being a shop clerk, juggling. I couldn't do anything without hurting myself somehow, or failing miserably."

"B-bu" She began but he cut her off just this once.

"I was even bad at being a criminal at first. The small stuff, that others pull off no problem? That I couldn't do." Jaune said, being totally honest. It was true. He was garbage. Muggings? Nope. He couldn't do it properly.

"But the big stuff? I don't know what happened to me." He said, continuing. "It's like, everything just clicked. I sat down, and planned, and everything went well. Or hell, it went better than well, it went way better than I thought it would."

"Haven't you ever had a time in which you succeeded, where no one else wanted you to, or expected you to?" He asked. Everybody had a moment like that. Whether it was sprinting, or writing surprisingly good fanfiction, or drinking water upside down.

That, struck a chord within her. He saw her stiffen slightly, as she took a sip from her glass of water.

The perspiration ran down the side of the glass, a small body of liquid rolling down the side, and getting caught on her finger. The beautiful pink lips of Winter touched the side, caressing it in a way he wished would happen to him later, but he knew it was unlikely.

He probably loved her, but could they ever truly be? It hurt to think about it, but sometimes you had to think about it. Could someone be with their opposite? They say opposites attract, but that's not true.

People who are similar attract. It's normally for the best.

Was his thinking probably wrong, and not healthy for him? Probably. Should he have been thinking of the world in such a way? No. He should _probably_ be thinking that the world is filled with happy endings, like a true romantic.

No, Jaune wasn't a romantic. He was a disillusioned romantic.

"Yes…" Winter said, pulling her lips away from the glass, before putting it back on the table. "With slaying beasts of darkness. I had a talent. With deduction. Seeing things nobody else could imagine, for me, was easy."

"So you know exactly what it's like."

"I do." She continued, feeling somehow inclined to share more about herself. "My father… He was not a kind man, despite what he'd try to have the media believe. All he wanted was for me to take over the business, since I have a good sense for it, but I just couldn't."

Her hands rose, straining with her speech. "He wanted to control me, for me to be under his thumb, as he continued using the company for himself. But then I excelled, in the more military oriented fields, and left."

"Not even he could stop you." Jaune said, waiting. Really, she and him were alike. In multiple ways really, but there was certainly some more prominent ones.

She did it to escape her father, and a place where she would be controlled. Not by her father, but by her.

He did it to escape his redundancy, so he could be useful. To the world. To somebody. To anybody.

Both desperate to escape something, they continued onwards with life, wanting more and taking it. They didn't care what anyone thought, they just excelled. Continuing, they crushed all the other wannabes, made themselves renowned, against all odds. They climbed, and the world knew their names.

She, famous.

He, infamous.

It was beautiful really. The two of them. Alike in more ways than one. It's not that they're opposites. Not even dark and light are opposites. They're forcibly reliant, as not one can exist without the other. People like Winter wouldn't exist without people like Jaune for them to catch. People like Jaune wouldn't exist without people like Winter to give chase.

They were forcibly reliant.

"No, no he could not." Winter said, finishing as the food came, being placed onto their table with no fuss. Picking up his cutlery as he sensed the conversation was coming to a close, Jaune looked up at her.

He felt an odd camaraderie.

Making pleasant conversation for the rest of their dinner, in between bites, Jaune and she exchanged various things. Compliments on things they found impressive about the other. She apparently was infatuated with how his hair remained perfect the entire time he heisted.

He, was infatuated with her everything.

Laughing at a small joke about sandwiches he made, Winter looked up at him, finishing her dinner with a singular last bite. "This hasn't actually been too bad Jaune."

"Thank you Winter, it means the world that you think that." He said, smiling at her. Once more genuine, he was simply happy she was happy. Smiling back at him, he knew it wasn't faked. The correct crinkling of the skin, and everything.

Winter's smile was bright, and cheerful, and fit her face in a way which was far nicer than the usual stoicness she had about her. Yet still, he couldn't fault her.

In the talking, they'd chatted about her childhood. It was nice, and pampered, but at the same time filled with stress, and unhealthy habits. Things that people like her were expected to do he dubbed as unnecessary.

"I also see you've taken to calling me by my name." Jaune said. It had only started about halfway through or so, but it was nice. It was a good feeling being called by your name.

"It's better than constantly referring you as 'he' or 'the rogue' isn't it?" Winter asked, the left side of her mouth curling upwards slightly as he nodded.

"Indeed it is." Jaune asked, leaning forwards as their plates were whisked away. "Any more questions for tonight, or comments you'd like to make?"

"Ah yes!" She said, wincing. Apparently there was something important that she'd forgotten to ask earlier, if her tone of voice was any indication. "What was it you were saying about a file when we were on the phone so long ago?"

"It was only a week Winter, though I get it. Sometimes good things take forever to get to." Jaune said with a smirk as Winter looked at him incredulously. "As for the file? Where to begin…"

"I just need a starting point. From there, I can find out the rest." Winter said, making him nod. Well, that was far more suitable than telling her straight out what the file was about. "As I'm sure I've mentioned, deduction is a skill of mine."

"That sounds reasonable." The criminal mastermind said. All he needed to do was find a suitable clue. "The best I can give you is this… People who are in charge of the schools, and possibly so much more, are all in a connected situation. What you want to be looking for is meetings which don't make sense."

"Are two people, who can just talk using a scroll, meeting in the same place for no real reason when they met just the week before?" Jaune said. "Things like that are what to look for. Absurd reasons, suspicious activity in the higher levels."

Looking down at his watch, he figured it was time to leave. Watching her nod at his instructions, Jaune stood up, straightening his tie as he waited for Winter. The sexy, _sexy_ woman stood up, looking at him from her barely higher height.

"May I hail you a cab lady Schnee?" He asked, a twinkle in his eyes. He knew that she wouldn't like that, and to no surprise she looked at him with a small bit of annoyance. Oh well, it was worth it.

"I suppose you must, mustn't you." Winter said, extending her arm for him to take. Not making eye contact as he stepped closer, entwining his in hers, Winter started forwards, before they started walking at the same pace, comfortably close.

He'd say that they were too close, but they weren't. It was like they fit.

Stepping outside of the hotel, Jaune felt the goosebumps on Winter's skin rising, and he would offer her his coat, but that wouldn't be a good idea. The snow was coming down, brilliant and wonderful, white and puffy, through the sky, but the cab was right there. Walking her over, Jaune opened the door, holding it open for her.

Getting inside, she rolled down the window.

"Tonight was surprisingly pleasant Jaune." Winter said, blushing slightly. "You've certainly given me a lot to think about."

"That's what I was aiming for snow angel." Jaune said, leaning down into the window. She herself was there, just a few inches away. If he wasn't such a pussy, he probably would've tried going for the kiss.

Through a cab window? That's some sort of romantic movie stuff.

"Anything else you'd like to say before I go?" Winter said, with a brief sigh, and a bit of disappointment in her eyes. "While tonight was enjoyable, I don't think we'll be able to do this again anytime soon. The higher ups don't even know I was here tonight."

"Nice to know you would do this for me Winter. You are indeed a woman of your word. There is indeed one more thing I'd like to tell you though. Come here." Gesturing for her to lean closer through the window, Jaune put his face closer to hers, moving to the side.

His lips and nose brushed gently against her hair, and it was soft. Ever so soft, and smelt wonderful. Like the perfect amount of vanilla. Continuing, he waited until his mouth was level with her ear, enough to inhale her perfume.

"Take down those corrupt people from the inside. Act as a force of justice, and take them down, then maybe I'll let you catch me too." Jaune said, his hot breath tracing across her ear, and he felt her shudder as her cheek slightly bumped his.

"Please be careful… If you accuse the wrong people, they'll find the twenty million lien I put into your accounts, and they'll learn about this meeting, and then not only I am on the run, but you are too." The mastermind said, not bothering to see her eyes widening in surprise before he moved and turned his head to the left.

Lips pressing against her cheek, he noticed how soft it was, like everything about Winter. The skin was hot to the touch, and he felt like it would never end, but it was really all for less than a singular second in time, even as snowflakes swirled down.

Pulling away, Jaune looked at her cute astounded face, before smiling.

"We're in this together now, whether you meant for us to be, or not."

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Since I don't have school, I can stay up extra late and things, so here's your longer than normal chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed, but please! Tell me how it went! I love to know how all of you feel about my chapters, and my writing in general. This Spring Break I'm going to go back to reformat, fix, and correct things, so if there's any time to point out things it's now!

AAAAH! Almost 1000 reviews! God, I never imagined having so many people enjoy my ideas. Really, I love all of you. This gives me something to do, and making people happy, and writing, is my passion because of it.

Thank you. All of you.

 **Review Responses:**

 **Caboose RvB343:** Thank you! I vowed to finish all my stories.

 **Hisea Ori:** Thank you very much!

 **Benthino:** Not quite yet!

 **infadinityfollower:** Thank you! It means a lot.

 **desdelor97:** This was also necessary, but at least it wasn't short.

 **garoorar:** Was that how it seemed? Oh well, it's canon now.

 **Cat Poster:** Don't you mean _purr_ -fect?

 **FateBurn:** Thanks!

 **DuplicateUserName:** Keep that middle one to yourself!

 **Josh Spicer:** Pretty much!

 **The Impossible Muffin:** Is it really!? Also, she's not in it yet, but she will be. Why do people always instantly call harem when there's little development though? They've only met like once! (As you say.)

 **X3runner:** Team Rocket? I can make it happen.

 **SolidShinki104:** Yup.

 **hzchb11:** He won't meet the other cast members for a while still. But they're not super main so, that's fine really.

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Why thank you!

 **littlejason8:** All my Jaune's currently existing will have a unique semblance.

 **R-king 93:** He already has!

 **TypedSomeWords:** Yeah, the party was awkward. Oh well, that's fine.

 **Dull Silver:** I'm still getting back into things. When I'm cut off for long portions of time (like now probably) I get a bit rusty. Also, this isn't a bad review at all, since it's all true.

 **96hanzo:** Writing is commencing! Woo! Also, Neo hasn't assaulted Jaune. _Yet_.

 **Guest:** Haha, not all at once!  
 **Guest:** Who's Ivan?

 **DeltaK:** Yeah, they put me on some drugs for it. Really helped. Ear infections suck.

 **NightshadeDawn34:** Never?

 **T51b Moridin:** Why thank you!~ Also, she hasn't taken it into her own hands yet.

 **reynardgautama:** Thanks!

 **Guest:** Thank you. I do try.

 **B1ackAshes:** Thank you! I did figure hey: I've got some ideas that RWBY hasn't seen yet. Shall I try them out? And once I got over the soul crushing anxiety, I put them out there, and haven't turned back. It's a constant road of attempted improvement, so I can only go upwards!

 **LasTheJihadist:** Thank you very much! As for RWBY? Well, they're not quite main cast. We'll see them, but not as much as in other stories.

You know, a while back I joined a Discord server with a bunch of RWBY authors. Quite the place. They help, and I help back. We're really quite inspirational for each other! It's nice to see.

-DragonManMax


	36. Chapter 36

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned By Rooster Teeth.'**_

 **Note:** Mamma mia, here we go again! My my, how could I resist you!

Anyways, welcome back ladies and gents. Being entirely honest, while time constraints has been a huge reason as to why I haven't been able to pop out chapters so quickly, there's another reason.

I just… Not sure to be honest. RWBY has been a huge part of my life for over a year now, and I may need something totally unrelated to get my batteries back. It's not that I will stop writing, or that I can't write, or _don't want to write_ , but I simply don't feel the same burning passion. RWBY is great, and I still enjoy it, but I need a passion for it again. (Hopefully my writing isn't suffering because of it.)

Any tips to get my fire back? _**(I will continue writing though, and I will never leave a story unfinished.)**_

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind**!

 **Chapter XXXVI**

* * *

Winter swiped a hat from a nearby stand, dropping her old one. It was quickly trampled by the feet around her, swept away by the crowd making up her camouflage. Hiding in plain sight wasn't exactly a skill taught to you in Atlas, but Winter had grown particularly adept due to her father's constant trips with her when she was little.

Hiding in plain sight was essential.

With it, she could move through crowds, and act natural. Cameras nowadays are all scanning for suspicious behavior. However, in a place like Mistral, where she currently was, or Vacuo, where they _thought_ she was, it was more common _to_ wear a hat, as opposed to not wearing one.

Sighing, she squirted a small amount of sunscreen into her hand.

Lathering it onto her hands, before rubbing it up her arms she thought briefly about how she got there, hiding, in one of the most criminal filled cities in the world. Beautiful though it was, the waterfalls and jungles did little to hide the crime from someone like her, who was trained to root it out.

' _If it weren't for the Rogue and his ridiculous idea of a joke, I wouldn't even be in this mess.'_

Minutes after he'd left her in the cab, Winter had received a phone call from her superiors, telling her to stay still, and wait to be picked up by the authorities for questioning and detainment. Yeah, well, Winter has put people into Atlas cells before.

There was _nothing_ to look forwards to in there.

So, she stopped by her small apartment to pack a bag, grab her weapon, and change, before leaving. While Winter didn't have access to a fake passport, she _did_ have access to the Schnee family transport-Bullheads, meaning that it was a short cab ride away, before they were lifting off the tarmac and heading towards Atlas.

That's right, back to _Atlas_. Where all her superiors were based, and where they would least expect her to return back to.

Of course, there was always the risk that in her thinking of that being the least likely place for them to look, that they would decide to look there the _most_ , but it had paid off. She was there for a day or two, gathering enough information to make a fake idea, while she went through her sister's contacts as the now head of the SDC to make arrangements for her to be put onto every CTT.

The entire world was pinging her scroll. Everywhere you looked on a map if you tried tracking her, you'd see a small ping. Meaning, that she was everywhere, while at the same time only being in one place.

While the Rogue, whos name she now knew to be 'Jaune', may have caught her off guard, Winter would never be bested.

There was a reason that on their yearly inner-department war-games her team always won. Her tactical mind was finely honed to guerilla tactics, and run and hide techniques. That, combined with her ruthless efficiency, allowed for Winter to nearly vanish off the face of the planet.

She didn't know if the Rogue was watching her movements or not, or even if he had a way to, but it was impressive if he was. Hell, she'd managed to lose _Atlas_ , and they were expending all their resources to find her.

An senior officer, part of the largest most powerful family in the world, taking money from a master criminal, the _same_ master criminal who killed her father? That was an international scandal.

So far, they've done a fairly good job of keeping it under wraps, but there was a theory that no great body of people could keep anything a secret for long. Meaning, that there was only perhaps a day left, if not hours, before it got to the news, and Winter's family name was disgraced.

' _A Schnee? They'd say. Doing something like that? They'd say. They'd all watch and laugh, as my name is dragged through the mud for something I didn't even do. Running likely didn't help, but I couldn't let myself be arrested and paraded around. That would've simply let the news get out faster.'_

Yes. Atlas, while well-meaning, wasn't the greatest at subtlety.

' _Is this what it's been like for the Jaune for the past few months? Him, moving from place to place, never able to remain in one costume, one guise, as one person? Is he trying to say that I've been doing this to him, or that it should be happening to me? Is there a deeper meaning, or am I overthinking it?'_

She turned again, and Winter took in the sights of Mistral. The streets, if you could call the massive wooden bridges connecting the mountains together streets, were filled with people, bustling around.

Most of them were normal civilians.

But, alas, she would say that perhaps one in eight was a criminal of some sort.

It didn't have to be anything particularly nefarious, maybe just someone who stole a candy bar once, but Mistral was famed for its shady underworld. The second best place to hide in the world, other than the fairly lawless lands of Vacuo, was here.

A thriving cesspool of people, all scrambling for success.

Scowling, Winter continued pushing through the crowd. Gone was the white specialist's uniform she'd worn with so much pride, replaced instead by a brown robe, which was unflattering for her figure.

Though, before the Rogue appeared in her life, what her figure looked like hadn't ever really bothered her too much.

Looking upwards at Haven academy, towering over the city of Mistral, Winter's icy blue eyes fixed onto the waterfall cascading from one of the nearby pools. It was a nice academy, and thankfully she wouldn't be going there.

A _rogue huntress_ like her, was without a doubt being slandered against right now, even as they went over it.

Sighing, she continued through the crowd, hiding in plain sight, as she went back to her current residence. All she would need is a day and a half, and this dumb game would be over, her name cleared, a formal apology on the TV put on, and her job would be hers again.

But the real question is: If she was having so much genuine fun being on the run, did she even _want_ it to stop?

Winter, in all honesty, was having fun… Ending something like this quite so soon, when there was finally a challenge centered around _her_ instead of around someone else… That was intoxicating, the world was conspiring against her, and was pushing her to the limit.

For once, it didn't seem like a guaranteed win.

Maybe, this was just what she needed to feel confident in her skills again, from where her confidence had been previously broken down by Jaune himself… That charming, annoyingly bright, and confident young man.

Perhaps there _was_ a deeper meaning behind all of this.

But even then, there _was_ a deeper meaning behind all this. The government corruption he had been warning her of? She'd been aware that corruption was a thing for a long time, but once she _started_ investigating? There was a lot there.

 _A lot_.

She dug deeper, to the point now where even if she _did_ prove her innocence, she wasn't sure she wanted it anymore. What was the point, if she was only going back to serving people with their own, hidden agendas? There was no point by then.

No, what was the point in serving people who would only use you, before throwing you aside?

What was the point in serving a government which had no use for you, other than using you? What was the point, if you didn't even know what you were _really_ fighting for? What you were really fighting _against_.

Everything she's summoned, she had thought was a mindless monster, but what if they weren't?

He'd told her about that file, and while she hasn't found it yet, she was close. She could feel it. He made it seem like that thing had changed his life, and it probably had. There was no telling what it could contain, and it was right at her fingertips.

Winter was _this_ close to unravelling it all.

But first, she would have to trust him, and that was a conflict in and of itself.

' _Do I trust him? That I don't know. He makes it seems like I can, but I'm not sure… If I do, I go through with it, and never go back, no matter the consequences, but if I don't, then I can just go back to my ignorance. But now, what's more important, being someone else's lapdog, doing exactly what they say? Or releasing the truth, and changing the world as we know it?'_

That in itself, was an interesting dilema.

Remain ignorant, or become educated and _wish_ that she remained ignorant.

Those seemed like the only options, and Winter was teetering, when a single drop of moisture fell from the sky. She must've been standing there for a few minutes, for those clouds to roll in so quickly. Looking upwards, she saw more drops fall, none of them hitting her, before she was reminded of snow.

Snow that came down around his face.

Feeling the ghostly, lingering touch of his soft, and almost painfully hot lips on her cheek, she reached up and touched her face gently. Her smooth fingers ran across her skin, and Winter felt the drops continuing down onto her shoulders.

Yes. Winter knew exactly what she had to do.

She had to release the truth, and force the world to recognize it.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Neo huffed, taking a second to herself as she sat on his couch. It was nothing new, her being in Jaune's apartment. However, what _was_ new, was his new attire. Looking him over, she raised an eyebrow at him.

It was the closest thing she could do to questioning him using only facial expressions.

While it may have taken weeks of practice in a mirror, that eyebrow movement was one of her great prides. That, and the sheer amount of ice cream she could eat before a brain shutdown. Both had taken her a life of preparations and training, but it was necessary.

For the greater good.

Turning as he left the bathroom, Jaune looked at her, before raising an eyebrow in return. Ah, she has taught her pupil well. "Does it look good? Is the eyebrow a good thing? A bad thing?"

Neo wiggled them a couple times, causing him to give a face of confusion briefly before she smiled and gave him a bright thumbs up. While it wasn't what he usually wore, it actually _did_ kinda look good on him.

In a weird sort of way. Almost like the movie by Eack Zeffron, he was back in school, and ready to roll.

A big, large, very expensive school training professional killers without their knowing of it. Killing grimm certainly wouldn't be the only thing they'd be killing in time, most likely 'guided' by their professors into doing 'what was right' and putting people like her and Roman out of business.

Permanently.

Yet still, she had to admire their fashion sense.

Red blazer, red slacks. A blue vest, and an orange tie. It fit him well, seeming comfortable while at the same time nice enough looking. The colours partially clashed, but at the same time seemed to flow naturally from one to the next.

Straightening slightly, Jaune seemed to preen slightly at her thumbs up.

What a guy. Getting all excited and proud about a simple sign of approval for her. Biting her lip slightly though, the look grew on her quickly. Perhaps he had a right to preen… She could taste the slightly sweet residue from her breakfast still on her lower lip, and Neo let her lip flick back.

Yes. Nice indeed.

"Thanks Neo. Man, I don't know the finer details of what this job will be, but it'll be weird. Apparently I'm also taking your spot with it?" He asked, and she pursed her lips slightly before raising a hand.

Tilting it, she let him know that she was only _kinda_ mad about it.

But at the end of the day, it meant she would have to do less work, and therefore had more time on the payroll, while doing less. So, in the end, it _was_ a good thing that he had taken her spot on the mission.

Infiltrating Beacon would've been a hassle anyways.

Having to constantly use her semblance and alter her looks would've just been annoying. Using all that power, for no real reason. It would've been draining, and her skin would've gotten even paler, and generally, she just would've looked unhealthy.

Though, breaking into Beacon and breaking some bones _could've_ been a bit of a good time.

"They're just making sure it fits now though. Really, I won't be needing this for at least a month or so, since that's when we're going in. Until then, I'm meant to head to someplace called 'Mountain Glenn' and oversee some stuff." He said almost nonchalant, and Neo just waved it off.

While she knew the history of the place, what was the point to telling him, or talking to him about it? Though, talking would've been difficult, and immensely painful, so perhaps that had always been out of the question.

Sitting back on the couch as he went to change again, Neo picked up the remote, flicking on the TV. Seeing it on a random news channel, she blew a raspberry at it, before kicking her feet onto the table.

Just before she could change the channel however, Neo noticed a name scrolling at the bottom of the screen, and the entire news suddenly changed from mundane to interesting. She would've made some sort of noise to attract Jaune, but that was sadly not possible.

So instead, she reclined back, and watched.

" _Schnee Daughter, taking bribes from the world's most wanted man? That and more, just after the break."_

Giving a growl after the thing instantly cut to commercials, she had to praise their genius. By saying something like that before going to commercials, they get everyone staying around to watch the commercials, and make extra money.

Those conniving corporate bastards.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

"Hey Yang?" Came light, chirpy voice from one side of the room. The owner of the said voice, was none other than a small, fairly young girl, going by the name of 'Ruby Rose'.

"Yeah Rubes?" Came a more mature reply, which didn't lack any fun. Belonging to a blonde bombshell which absolutely ruled Beacon, it scared, and turned people on all at the same time. Yang Xiao-Long was a force to be reckoned with.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be as rich as the Schnee family?" The reaper said, continuing her previous thought as her sister continued with her apt attention giving. "I mean, if you could buy _anything_ what would you buy?"

"Motorcycles." Yang said, flipping to another page in her magazine without a second thought, or a moment of hesitation. "And a bunch of other stuff. I'm not even going to bother asking you, since I know you'll just say weapons."

"Aww, I mean, you're right, but you can't know that!"

"I totally can." Continuing, Yang flipped to the next page, before looking upwards slightly, towards her fellow teammate. "How about you Blake? What would _you_ buy with millions of Lien? Other than fish of course?"

Despite the fact she couldn't see it, Ruby could feel that Blake just rolled her eyes.

"First off, that's _probably_ racist in some way." The faunus said amused, before continuing. "But, I would probably get some collectible books for my various series… Perhaps a new outfit or something."

"Pfft! Lame!" Her sister said, and Ruby giggled. She loved their back and forth relationship.

"What? It's not like I really need much to be happy now do I?" Blake said, continuing before hopping off of the top bunk, and landing to the ground with a barely audible noise. "I'm already fairly content."

"Yeah. _Sure_ you are." Yang said. "Ask Sun, he'll tell you _exactly_ how high maintenance you are."

"H-he'd never say something as ridiculous as that!" Blake sputtered, looking down at Yang, who was front down on her bed, still reading. "Besides! I'm not high maintenance!"

"You're right. He's too busy trying to get some _pussy_ to notice!" Yang said with a laugh before rolling over and shooting Blake a pair of finger guns. Groaning at the terrible pun made by her sister, and team mate, Ruby ignored the sounds of a fight going on beneath her.

"By the way, what brought on that question Rubes?" Yang asked, rolling up, before pushing Blake away. Stumbling slightly, the cat girl looked back "We have a Schnee in our room, and it's awfully random for you to ask it now."

"Well, I was just reading about a scandal apparently involving Whitley's sister, Winter…" Ruby said, taking out her scroll and turning it sideways. "Not the one in charge."

"According to this, she took a _large_ sum of money from that criminal guy… What's his name. Right! The Rogue! Apparently she took a bunch of money from him, and now's on the run!" She chattered out excitedly.

A huntress turned evil!?

It was like one of her comic books!

Then, at the end, she'd fall in love, and turn good again, before saving the day! But, there would be some sort of cryptic message at the end or something, meaning that the story wasn't going to stop there! It would be cool, and amazing, and everything would be _awesome_!

Not to mention that from what she's seen so far, The Rogue was like a real life super villain!

He was cool, and suave, while at the same time being mysterious, and effective! Like, he must've left her in some sort of oddly convoluted way to die at least three time! And every time they meet, he must get more powerful or something like Winter is, meaning that their battles will continue getting more and more epic!

Then, eventually, the two of them will meet for the last time, and The Rogue will allow him to be beaten by her, before she will collapse to her knees crying 'why!' now that the adventure was done!

' _Oh my gosh, why don't I have a cool nemesis like that! Gosh, Whitley's so lucky, having a real life superhero for a sister… Yang's okay, but kinda blunt. Winter seems all cool, and collected, like she's got everything together! While at the same time, like she's frantically trying to keep herself together, as she's constantly thwarted! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! This is so romantic and exciting!'_

"-ubes? Hello? Remnant to Ruby?" Blake said, standing on the bed below, with her chin resting on Ruby's mattress. "You kinda just stopped talking there for a second."

She felt her face go crimson red, briefly cursing her cheeks. "I-I'm fine! Anyways, what do you think this means? Do you think that she and that Rogue guy are in bed together?"

"Well I-"

"Ah! I mean in the business way! Not-not the other way! Or, maybe they _could_ be in the other way, but I'm not asking about that!" Ruby said, holding her hands out in front of her before any accusations could fly in.

"Man, that would be cool. I know I'd be in bed with him, in _both_ ways!" Yang said, lying on her back, arms behind her head. Looking down at her, Blake raised a perfect black eyebrow. "What?"

"Come on Blake, don't pretend you've never fantasized about him before!" Yang said, before pointing a thumb towards herself. "Well, mommy likey! He's a bad boy, in needing of some punishment!"

"Ugh, Yang, don't refer to yourself in the third person." Blake said, before fully understanding and turning back to her teammate, and Ruby's partner. "Hey! I don't fantasize about him!"

"Not yet. Now, I _know_ you will be." Yang said, before looking at the door. Ruby followed his gaze, and Blake did so last. "So, when's _our_ resident Schnee getting back?"

"Sometime later. He's getting pretty serious about those remedial lessons of his." Blake said. Sitting down on Yang's bed, which was below Ruby's, the faunus' ears twitched.

"It seems like everyday there's some new exploit about the Rogue, he's out there, fire up, angry, and determined to get tougher." Blake said, before continuing. "Which makes sense, what with him killing his father and everything, but still… It's unhealthy."

"Aww, you _do_ care!" Ruby said, pointing at Blake who didn't deny it.

"So, it leaves me conflicted really. With the death of Jacques, a lot of good was done for faunus people, and Whitley's _other_ sister Weiss seems okay with her way of running things." Speaking her thoughts, the ex-terrorist turned huntress continued.

"Yet at the same time, I think violence could've been probably avoided somehow. Or at least, I _want_ to think that it's avoidable." The cat faunus said, finishing, before Yang sat up and pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry, if I meet that Rogue guy, I'll send him your regards either way." Yang said, before hopping out of bed. "Anyways… What do you guys think about that end of term exam we're getting a few weeks from now?"

Ruby perked up at this. Exam? "You mean the cool fighting one?"

"Yup!" Her blonde sister said, popping the 'p'. "Don't worry, no paper exams any time soon!"

"That's not quite correct Yang." Said Blake, who was already making her way over to her desk. "We have a entire _set_ of exams coming really soon. We should probably get studying."

"Wait, we _do?_ "

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Anyways, like I said, I'm not stopping writing. Just want a way to get my fire back. (Also, thank you all, so, so much for sticking with me this long. We're almost at 1000 reviews! :D )

But yeah, as you can see, there's repercussions from Jaune's actions all over the place. Whitley is there instead of Weiss, and it's safe to assume money greased some palms… Bunks are in different places, but RWBY is still RWBY technically.

Neo meanwhile is enjoying her view of the Arc, while Winter is busy melting, metaphorically, and not. Now please, have a nice morning, wonderful afternoon, leave a review, drink a pepsi, and have a wonderful day!

 **Review Responses:**

 **fall equinox 1:** Thanks!

 **Benthino:** Company? She's alone in this.

 **Primordia Inscriptor Z-09:** I don't think anyone saw it coming.

 **Random O' Panda:** Always.

 **B1ackAshes:** Haha, thanks!

 **infadinityfollower:** Here's more!

 **Glasses Writer:** It'll only continue I hope!

 **DuplicateUserName:** Meh, too much effort.

 **desdelor07:** Why thank you!

 **Sm0keyPanda:** Thanks!

 **FateBurn:** We'll see.

 **Akashic Records:** Hasn't she?

 **Cat Poster:** You know it.

 **X3runner:** Yup. Weiss doesn't know yet!

 **The Impossible Muffin:** Whoops. What author inserting!?

 **TypedSomeWords:** Good point. Interesting comments. Sorry, it's literally morning for me. 00:04

 **Umbrardor:** Isn't everyone?

 **Guest:** Musical number? That didn't go well.

 **Guest:** Hey, he's still Jaune.

 **Joshua's Tall Tales:** Thanks!

 **Caboose RvB343:** Yup! Hopefully you're here for many more.

 **T51b Moridin:** Haha, thanks.

 **SolidShinji104:** This is the push!

 **ZHsteven:** He _is_ in another fic of mine!

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Yup!

 **R-king 93:** Thank you!

 **96hanzo:** Sexual tension ;)

 **casvalo03o:** You okay mate?

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** He did indeed! Smooth Jaune = Best Jaune!

 **MrWhitecoal:** Why thank you! It means a lot.

 **That guy:** Thanks, I like to think so too :)

 **EuclidWriter:** Winter is indeed, hot.

Now! Time to sleep! 00:13 by the time I'm posting this!

-DragonManMax


	37. Chapter 37

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned By Rooster Teeth.'**_

 **Note:** Here I am, back again. This week I should be updating everything… Why? So I can rest easy and take a break, while finally getting caught up on some sleep I've been missing… Now you may be wondering: Well Max, why have you been missing sleep?

Let's just say I've been writing like a mad man. (Two massive chapters.)

There's a story I'm posting soon, and it'll be very different from everything I've done so far. Different way of writing, different fandom, different challenges to writing it compared to everything else… And let me tell you, it's without a doubt the greatest challenge of my writing career...

Thankfully, there's some fellow RWBY authors willing to help me out! Thanks to WarrenDSherman, Random O' Panda, Smstanton. You're da best!

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind**!

 **Chapter XXXVII**

* * *

He woke up sharply, sitting up in bed as he thrashed his arm out to the side. Grabbing onto his scroll with a snarl, he threw it across the room and it smacked into one of the four walls. Falling with a crack, the already broken thing was letting the blue light shine from the screen and illuminate the small room.

Jaune wasn't in a great mood.

Which, made some sense if we're being entirely honest… What he had been expecting of this job was something far more cushy, and maybe a bit more relaxing. Instead, he had to wake up bright and early, every morning just to make sure they didn't drop some damn boxes!

They were just boxes for crying out loud!

Sure. Boxes were cool… Occasionally, they could even be scary if used right. Or even a useful tool, to be used when escaping snow angels, and jumping off of twenty story tall prisons… But it's not like they were going to bite you or anything!

Gosh, these White Fang grunts really were good for nothing.

Jaune could almost understand Roman's rudeness towards them… They certainly weren't the most competent bunch, and from what he had learned so far, they didn't do all that well even at the things which literally involved _pressing a button_.

' _At least now I know why we shipped them off to Menagerie… Wait, that sounds racist.'_

Slipping his legs out of bed, he sat up and ran his two _massive_ hands through his hair. Combing it slightly, he wondered how he hadn't gone insane yet. It would've been totally understandable if he had… After all, there wasn't much to do when you were stuck in a freaking mountain.

Mountain Glenn… His prison, evil fortress, and pet project all at once.

It wasn't pleasant, and Jaune could certainly think of a few ways to spruce up the place for future use one day…. After all, lock a man inside of a stupid mountain, surrounded by fanatics who want do do nothing but please him, and you get a bored man!

Or a crazy sex lord, but Jaune wasn't exactly _eager_ to take on that sort of responsibility.

After all… He was saving his purity for his precious snow angel.

No… What he had to do to have _any_ fun around here took far too much effort. It took enough effort that there was no point for him to even bother doing the work in the first place! No amount of fun was worth shipping in a million plastic balls to be used for filling in one of the empty buildings here.

Though, with Salem's accounts at his disposal, he had enough money to do that!

Standing up, he looked over to the desk, before going and picking up his scroll. It wasn't like his room was _bad_ , cramped, or lacking in ways to have fun… No, they'd given him the nicest room totally willingly… Which was fine in itself, since you should always treat your superiors well and all that…

Though, it seemed sometimes that they'd do _anything_ for him willingly.

It seemed to be a side effect of _who_ he was.

He was the Rogue! The amazing criminal mastermind! He who was infamous, the most wanted man in the land… The king of the criminal castle… There was basically nothing which could hope to stand in his way. Seriously, the law enforcement hunting him was just embarrassing.

His only disguise was a pair of glasses and a suit for Pumpkin Pete's sake!

Sometimes Jaune wondered why he didn't just let them catch him already… Perhaps it was the fact that he now took pride in the fact that he could put: _Was once the most wanted man in Remnant_ on his resume… Or perhaps it was something else.

Though, if he had to be captured by _anyone_ … He'd love to be captured by Winter. It's been two weeks, but still his heart fluttered every time he thought of their night together. He was just so suave!

Thinking back, he could still feel her soft cheek under his lips… The perfume she wore...

Grabbing his scroll, he tossed it over onto the trash can by his bed, before he went and opened his closet. Selecting one of the five identical suits in there, he brushed the lint from it for a moment before heading over to the shower.

Another thing which sucked was that the shower wasn't _nearly_ as nice as the one he had at home. While the shower he had back in his old apartment may have been a devil shower, it was nice sometimes...

This one didn't have the same buttons… Or general _feel_ his old one had. That squeaky clean.

Taking a brief shower, Jaune made sure not to go over the five minutes everybody had allotted to them every day of shower time… A much needed rule which had cut costs here _very_ effectively… Which was a good thing. Since he'd gotten here, Jaune had turned everything around to be more efficient.

Though once more, while they were incompetent, the White Fang were _eager_ to serve him.

Straightening out his suit, Jaune fixed the cuffs before moving his hair over slightly. Shuffling it back to where it was, he left it in the purposefully not caring look he liked before tucking his new scroll into the coat.

From there, he slipped on his new watch, a pair of his now signature horn rimmed glasses, and tucked his firearm into the holster under his arm. Nodding, he looked at himself in the mirror before shooting a pair of finger guns and leaving the room.

Jaune sighed as he stepped out of the room and into the small corridor. One of the side effects of having a mountain base made for holding citizens in time of a crisis, is that everything is cramped, and made to be _efficient_.

Efficient, and not great for people like him, who were over six feet tall.

Walking down the hallways, Jaune came across the occasional member of the White Fang, rolling his eyes every time he did so. For some reason, they thought it best to either drop to their knees and praise him like the sun, or salute him with a clack of the heel every time he passed.

He didn't quite get why.

Yet still, he gave them all a _stern_ warning for doing that. For some reason they never learned that he didn't like that… Even after a week of him drilling that into their minds. Hell, he even had them chant things like that as he forced them to train and become slightly more competent!

' _Don't salute the leader! Don't salute the leader! It should be totally stuck into their heads by now!'_

Shaking his head as he walked, Jaune looked at them. The crazy masked men really just had no sense of tact. They were awkward, or dumb, or grunt like! Wait… Was this what Roman had seen _him_ as everytime he screwed up the paperwork!?

Wait a damn second!

Before Jaune's mind could head further down that train of thought, he arrived at the end of the hallway, and at the top of the _massive_ storage room. A pair of gargantuan hangar bay doors were on the entire left wall, and the shelves were massive, covered in all sorts of colourful crates and boxes.

Ah… While not everything was good, it was great to see all that dust.

Just… The feeling of knowing that you owned enough dust to blow up an entire city _resonated_ within you… You know the feeling? Jaune smiled, looking upon it from his high perch, and eventually they noticed his presence.

Upon seeing him, everyone put down what they were doing, and took off their hats, bowing deeply. Another sigh escaped his lips, as they all followed in suit making themselves worship him like the god he was.

As ego fueling as it was, he had to stop them… For the sake of efficiency.

"I told you guys to stop that already! Now get back to work!" He snapped at them, and under the top half of the mask he saw several people smiling at his words… At least one man had tears running from out of his face cover.

"Yes supreme high leader!"

Looking down at them as they hustled back to work, Jaune shook his head. Supreme high leader? Who did they think he was? Jaune _certainly_ wasn't some sort of supreme high leader, and being in a position of power, while somewhat natural feeling wasn't quite a welcome one.

As his new evil underlings started stacking dust, Jaune took out a his new scroll and quickly configured it to his old settings. Putting it back when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, Jaune briefly wondered if it was that Adam guy coming by to pay respects.

He didn't seem all too pleased the last time they'd talked.

But then he heard the tinkle of someone's hand on a plate, and as he finished turning around there was a smile on his face. "Ah! Deery! How's my favorite underling doing this morning?"

The girl in question blushed slightly without his knowing, as Jaune took the sandwich from her hands. Taking a big bite as he watched her, Jaune waited for an answer as some sauce dripped out the other side.

She was the one underling he truly liked.

Deery was a cute girl. Standing at maybe five foot six, she was the perfect height, but made to look taller by the two antlers poking out of her auburn hair. That same hair flowed around her head down to her shoulders, and seemed to have been freshly washed.

Looking upwards into the bright green eyes, and lightly freckle covered face, Jaune found himself smiling.

There was just something about her.

With her slight but soft and kind looking build, she didn't seem like a criminal at all. A bit like a sister, but also like that cute neighborhood love interest all main characters needed to have in order to be complete. It brought him comfort, and the way she talked to him was far more sincere than the rest.

Though he had no doubt that they liked him too.

"Not wearing your mask today Deery? I would've thought you'd be proud to wear it." He said with a laugh and she blushed again, looking away as she shifted her shoulders slightly.

She was wearing the rest of the uniform, complete with a tight fitting black top, white vest, and black slacks that everyone else had, but on her it looked _good_. _Really_ good. Fitting her figure perfectly, it emphasized all the right places.

"I've got the full uniform already! Besides, we're all among friends, and it's not like the masks are any help in the dark." She said, blinking brightly at him. Ah, right. He'd almost forgotten about their natural night vision.

"Ah you're right… Anyways, seeing as they're getting to work, care to walk with me? I've got a few duties to attend to today." He offered her, and she bounced happily. He tried to stop himself from noticing how _other_ things bounced, but couldn't help himself.

What could he say… He was a man.

"I'd love to supreme high leader!" She said, before moving to Jaune's side and holding onto his arm slightly. Surprised at the sudden closeness, Jaune felt her head press against his shoulder as they walked.

"You alone give me hope for humanity! Adam always thought they couldn't be saved, but you make me think that maybe they're not all bad." She said, and Jaune blinked for a second before looking down at Deery.

Don't get him wrong, having a _very_ cute and good looking girl who adored you hanging off of one arm wasn't a bad thing _at all_ , but it wasn't common… Did this perhaps mean what he thought it meant?

Did she like him?

It was on that day that Jaune had an epiphany.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

Winter took in a deep breath, her lungs heaving for air as she slumped against the wall behind her. The foreign apartment was a nice place, expensive and certainly not like any of the apartments she's been in for the past week.

In front of her was a destroyed living room.

The battle had been quick, but destructive and made more than enough noise. While she'd been totally unharmed, and the enemy incapacitated for interrogation, there was still bound to be people coming to collect her sometime soon.

But she wasn't like the Rogue… She couldn't simply _vanish_.

Looking at the man she'd extracted information out of after interrogating, she looked at his slumped body. He was a big man, and there was no way she could use his clothes to slip out in the form of a surprise… But the question was: Was it worth it?

She'd say: Absolutely.

The trail that the Rogue had led her down had been long, and uncomfortable at times. Facing the biggest powers in the government, the underworld, and the school system all at once? He had seemingly led her on a wild goose chase for weeks, before _finally_ she had found evidence of what he had been talking about.

There _was_ a secret organization under everyone's noses… And nobody even seemed to care.

There was secrets kept from the public, and she had vowed on exposing them. Contacting her sister a week ago, Winter had let Weiss know that she should probably cover up any and all weak points the Schnee Dust Company had before she found any real evidence.

While she hated her father, she didn't' hate the company. Not under her sister's much more friendly rule.

Sighing, she continued heaving for air before finally calming down. Checking her pulse, Winter ignored the blood staining her clothing before wiping a small amount from her lip. That had just been where she'd bitten herself, having been going too fast to stop in time.

Thankfully she hadn't bitten off her tongue.

Holding the file still in her hand, she sat down on the wooden floor of the apartment and opened it. Getting the combination to the safe hadn't been easy, but using some mind games taught to her by the academy, and some good old fashioned force she had gotten it no problem.

Though in hindsight, using dust to melt it open would've been more dangerous, but effective.

Opening the file, with her heart pounding in her ears, Winter wondered if this is what the Rogue felt like when he opened it for the first time… Potentially the biggest secret in the world in her hand, and she was about to read it… Understand it. Comprehend the conspiracy.

Then… Winter would see what she'd do with it.

Opening the file, she started with the first page. The more she read, the more intrigued she became. This… This stretched just about everywhere you could imagine. While most people assumed they controlled themselves, this suggested something entirely different. This suggested a chain of command, which was altering not only the course of world events, but the course of _history_.

Recorded, and yet to be recorded.

They were shaping _everything_. The trends, the way people thought, what they were taught, _everything_. Imagine learning that suddenly everything you knew, might be a lie? Just like a snap of fingers, everything would prove untrue, and your entire world would go dissolving apart.

Freaky right?

"Shit." Swearing for the first time since her specialist training courses, Winter continued reading over this… Now that she knew what was in here, she knew that there would be more… More documents, more proof, more evidence which could take the _entire_ thing down.

That would free the people of Remnant from the invisible hand…

The top one percent of the top one percent. People like her father. People like her sister.

This couldn't go public. No… The pandamonium, the misunderstanding, the doubt, the fear, the anger. All of it would draw the grimm, and destroy the world itself. Whoever survived the war would just control _everything_ , and then they'd be in a worse off place than where they currently were.

So, Winter did the responsible thing.

Quickly hustling over to the bathroom where she remembered seeing a metal trash bin, she put it in the center of the living room before tossing in the folder. Opening her trusty weapon, she poured out a small amount of dust into the bin, careful not to ignite it prematurely.

Walking to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of what appeared to be _very_ expensive whiskey off the wall. Walking over to the bucket, she poured it down the side carefully, soaking the file before nodding in satisfaction and standing back. Hiding behind the kitchen counter, she raised her hands.

Then, swirling from her fingertips came a glyph.

One of the seven different glyph types she had learned, and arguably the most important one, it swirled to life in a beautiful reflection of her own soul. This was something passed down by the Schnee, not something her father would've had.

He married his way in.

Jacques had never felt the power in a glyph, the control you felt when it appeared to your exact parameters… When whatever you wanted to happen, _happened_. All because you _thought_ of it.

Summoning a small Nevermore in white and light blue, it did a tiny screech pecking towards her before she blew on it. Flying away on the miniscule breeze, she felt it, connected by her soul, as it flew across the room and swooped into the bucket.

From there, it accelerated.

Digging the talons that it had on it's small, soul construct of a body, the bird began flapping faster and faster, digging into the metal sides of the bin. Whirling around, being slowed down and accelerated by itself and itself along, the sound of scratching metal became louder and louder, before it sounded like bits were tearing off.

Then the sparks started falling, and all of it ignited in a absolutely incinerating blaze.

Sitting behind the kitchen counter, she waited for it to start smouldering before looking towards it. Normally there would be thick, black smoke, but thankfully there wasn't any of that this time. It was safe to assume the air conditioning systems automatically flushed out the fire.

Or something. She had never been a huge science person.

Walking towards it, she looked inside careful not to put her face over the still expelling heat. That was just asking for a burn. Satisfied that literally nothing remained but ash, she grabbed a few towels and grabbed onto the hot sides of the bucket.

Taking it over to an window she'd opened in preparation, Winter dumped the ashes out, and they were carried away with the wind, to be lost forever.

Sighing, she looked at her scroll. The time was such that she had no time to escape… Meaning that she would have to do something only the Rogue would be able to do. Vanish from plain sight, disappear. Or, do something else entirely.

There was _always_ multiple ways out. Something she'd learned from Jaune a long time ago.

But this was it wasn't it… Her scavenger hunt, brought to an end. There was nothing left to find, she had solved the puzzle. Found the corruption. Exposed the smaller ones in the organization, all the while not quite realizing just how largely this was spread around the entire world.

So, she did what she had to.

Winter spent the next few minutes tidying up the apartment. Call it her obsessive behaviour, but it calmed her for what she knew was coming next. Could she have tried to run? Probably… Would she have been successful? Almost certainly not.

They would've been staking out the building for a few hours by now, already knowing she's inside.

They'd watch for suspicious behavior for a while, before busting in and arresting her while at the same time preserving the life of the hostage. Winter knew this for a fact… She's been on their side of the operation multiple times before, so it wasn't anything new to her.

Then, she woke up the man, spraying some water in his face.

"Wake up pig!" Winter said, looking at the man. Normally, she'd only say 'boob', but he has been controlling the masses, all with the help of some other people. That was unforgivable. "That's right! Now, wait here, and say _nothing_ about your little organization."

The man nodded, tears streaming down his face. Already he had started sweating again.

He'd already gone through his multiple layers of clothing, and stained through completely to the other side… They hadn't had a particularly _kind_ conversation earlier. So it made sense that he'd be scared out of his mind talking to her again.

Hearing the boots already outside the in the hallway, Winter walked over. Taking off the hat she'd been wearing, she let her long hair stream down her back. Tying it up in a bun with no effort, like she's done _thousands_ of times before, she walked to the front door.

Kneeling in front of the door to the apartment, she heard the man behind her squirm.

He was wobbling around in the chair, either trying to fall over, or escape his bonds somehow. Good luck with that. There's no way he'd be able to escape her bonds, not without outside assistance.

Putting her hands on her head, Winter waited, before hearing the hushed countdown beyond the door.

Activating her aura so that the wooden splinters wouldn't tear her to pieces, she felt her lip begin healing faster as the cells recreated at a quicker pace. Trusting her soul to take care of it, she waited, for a second, before finally it went off.

There was a muffled boom as the explosive charge went off, destroying the door. Charging inwards, the team cleared the corners of the room looking for any enemies, surrounding her in moments before securing the hostage.

Like clockwork they went in.

She's been on that side, she knew what would happen next.

Feeling her wrists be put together as she was brought to her feet, Winter winced as they roughly gripped her hands. Forcing them into handcuffs, one of the officers read her her rights.

"...Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Take me to General Ironwood. Tell him I know." She said, leaving it at that before the man reached upwards to a radio on his vest. She heard some garbled distortion, before the man behind her nodded.

"Yes Ms Schnee. Apparently he has quite the desire to speak with you." The man said, before handling her towards the door. Winter smiled, as everything was once more going according to plan.

First, she'd meet with Ironwood, and rip the truth from his own lips.

Then, she'd do what she realized she must… Winter would find, and join with the Rogue, to fix the world. Winter too, would become a rogue against the rules of society, working to free them from the invisible hand… The one percent of the one percent.

Together, they'll reshape the world.

* * *

 **~o0o~ Criminal Mastermind! ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Now, it's getting late…

As I'm sure you noticed, there was quite a lot going on. Jaune learning things, Winter understanding her _true_ destiny lies in the dark side… They have cookies after all. There is a lot waiting for our favorite hero and heroine… Much more awaits.

Next chapter will be full.

Anyways, like I said. New fic coming soon, for a very different fandom, for a very different type of fic which certainly wouldn't work in a place like the RWBY fandom. So, look out for that, and don't read it if you're not interested!~ I never force people to read my stuff.

Now please, drink a Pepsi, leave a review, and have a wonderful evening!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Glasses Writer:** Haha, I'm sure it is.

 **Random O' Panda:** He _is_ suddenly here.

 **Mustafao0:** If he _were_ to reveal it, the repercussions would be terrifying.

 **DrakeFiske:** Already do, already memorized the songs. Thanks though!

 **casvalo03o:** Yeah, I'm taking a break in another fandom for a little.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Oh, you have no idea what I've got cooking.

 **J0K3R Of Monday:** Indeed! Hey, the butterfly effect is there for a reason.

 **Sm0keyPanda:** Some will be surprised with (J)NPR, some will not be.

 **Axius W. Xanzux:** Considered, but I've got a _lot_ to watch.

 **Trey of the rebellion:** One day…

 **X3runner:** There's only one faunus in RWBY though! Unless you meant Beacon. Also, Ruby is very insightful.

 **ZHsteven:** Indeed… I haven't had time to read. But, it's coming back. I just need a _proper_ break.

 **infadinityfollower:** Here's more.

 **FateBurn:** Thanks.

 **Benthino:** Very first chapter haha! (First heist.)

 **TypedSomeWords:** Yeah, I'm getting it back. Didn't miss it, Whitley first mentioned last chapter. All of RWBY was first introduced last chapter actually. Don't worry, I'm getting better again.

 **fall equinox 1:** Haha, thanks! That comment made me smile! (Though, all of them do.)

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** You never know… Assume money got Whitley into Beacon.

 **CjHoax:** Ahhhhhh! You get it now.

 **96hanzo:** I'm doing it. Getting a lot better about it.

 **desdelor97:** Ah, here till the end… You're still awesome desdelor.

 **R-king 93:** Thanks!

 **LasTheJihadist:** I'm going too fast? I remember when everything was once a week. :D

 **The Wizardrous Magicman:** Haha, I'm getting a lot better now. I reaffirmed my own faith in the series by accident, so I think I'll get into it a lot once chibi starts again.

 **p0k3:** DarkSouls on PC sucks dick. The controls are _terrible_.

 **Cat Poster:** See above.^

 **Kiunwakizashi:** Thanks!

 **MrWhitecoal:** We'll see. Don't worry, Neo'll get some love.

 **Guest:** Haha, for sure.

 **Guest:** Never played that one, but I like games by Telltale.

 **KarimHD:** I love _you_ so much ;)

 **The Impossible Muffin:** When did I write that? I know I did it somewhere… Also, I _never_ said they liked him.

 **yesboss21:** Haha, thanks man!

 **Big Bad Beowolf:** Thanks!

When answering reviews, I accidentally deleted the entire chapter. Thank you, whoever created the 'undo' feature.

-DragonManMax


	38. Chapter 38

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned By Rooster Teeth.'**_

 **Note:** Hello ladies and gentlemen! A bit has changed, and I've been through a lot since last writing a chapter here.

For example: I've switched from briefs to boxer briefs. I write in cambria instead of arial. I got a job, and left a job. Bought a PS4, played the best games. Started a story in a different Fandom. I think there might be a girl that kind of likes me, but I'm not entirely sure. I keep my blinds open, to let in that sunlight. I feel better than I have in a year! Really! I haven't felt so good about myself in a long time.

Now, I know this author's note isn't perfect. It hardly explains how busy this last year was, and how much I've tried to come back, but have just been unable to… Really I felt the fandom was getting to a level of toxicity I just couldn't handle, but now I'm back. I still have Volume 6 to watch, and a bunch of RWBY Chibi,

If all goes according to plan, there should be a chapter from me for each story of mine this week, except for When Life Gives You Lemons. Currently the only one that needs writing is The Woman Whisperer. You can from now on check the chapter progress status on my profile.

So yeah. This is no April Fool's joke. (Though I briefly considered uploading the entire 'Bee Movie' script.)

* * *

 **Criminal Mastermind!**

 **Chapter XXXVIII**

* * *

For some reason the plans had changed a bit.

Over the last few days, the plan had originally been to wait inside of Mountain Glenn, supervising the White Fang lunatics and making sure they were completing their goals on time before they could finally get to attacking in the middle of the Vytal Festival… But since then things had _derailed_ , so to speak.

The plan to acquire the Paladin had gone wrong, with Jaune's old boss Roman himself being captured as he tried to finish the job… For some reason Neo had been nowhere to be found that night, and Jaune couldn't get ahold of her. Had she been there, Roman would've likely been able to fend off the three teen girls instead of getting his ass handed to him like a pussy.

Jaune shook his head just thinking about it. His teeth clenched.

Being entirely fair to his boss, there wasn't only three teen girls, but also one funny looking albino-like kid as well as two guys nobody knew or liked according to what DusterGram was saying about the situation. Posting all sorts of shit on their stories, the students of Beacon Academy gave Jaune a very easy look into their lives when looking for where they were keeping his boss.

All he had to do was follow, and then get followed back, and he was _in_!

If only he hadn't misunderstood that advice earlier in life and gotten that restraining order… How was he meant to know Neo was talking about cyber-space, and not following them in physical space when she couldn't talk?

Returning his mind to the matter at hand, Jaune scrubbed his chest with a good lather of soap before rinsing and giving his little buddy a wash. Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around himself as his feet made contact with the cold concrete of the mountain bathroom.

Looking around at the communal makeshift change room, he tried his best to spot any current residents of Mountain Glenn. Thankfully, it appeared as though nobody else was there to observe him changing… And it wasn't that Jaune was not comfortable with his body, it was just that having a bunch of men he didn't know watching him change wasn't the preferred past time of Remnant's most wanted man.

Or at least, not any more! That therapy really had done wonders.

Fixing up his suit and tie, he checked his scroll in one hand as he walked through the halls. Making sure everyone was checking in on their group chat, Jaune nodded to himself before putting it away, and exiting the hall onto a balcony overlooking what was previously the Grand Mountain Station.

"Good morning boss!"

"Deery! How's it going?" He said, taking his coffee from the radical terrorist turned secretary.

"Alright, though we still don't have any clocks, so I was just lying about it being morning." She said a bit sweetly, and Jaune gulped down a swig before tossing the cup off the rails. There was a pained scream, but at this point Larry should've stopped standing there every day at four in the evening.

"Well, it's good you're doing good." Putting his hands back on the rails, he looked over the train cars. "I assume we're accelerating according to schedule? While I'm sure a few days won't matter, a few weeks would have my head on a pike."

"Pike?"

"The weapon, not the fish." Jaune said, before briefly continuing. "And it would _definitely_ not be me giving head to a pike Faunus."

"O-of course." Stuttering at his mention of giving head, Deery looked over the rest of the place with him. "Well boss, we've got a few more things to do for tonight, but we're generally on track… And that seems to have you in a good mood despite the news."

That, right there, that's what turned his mind a bit more to the moment. "What do you mean despite the news? Are they trash talking me again? See, that's fake news! One minute they love me, the next they don't, they need to make up their minds. They certainly can't be saying I did or said one thing one moment, and then did something else the next."

"No, it's not that at all." Shaking her head, the appropriately named deer faunus, Deery, began to pull out her scroll to show Jaune the news before reconsidering. "Well, maybe it's best if you don't know a-actually… You know what? I-I actually have something to go do! You gave me an appointment-"

Reaching forwards to her hand, Jaune attempted to snatch the scroll rather than go on his own, if only to save himself a few seconds of work, but she dodged and twisted out of his way. Gods damn it, if it hadn't been for him increasing their level of training it would've never been possible.

The two of them danced, dueling it out for a brief moment before Jaune, getting immensely close for a moment to grabbing the scroll, caused Deery to simply hurl her scroll off the edge of the balcony. Landing in a for-some-reason-open crate of fire dust vials, it went up, causing the fire alarm to go off, and begin dousing him and his entire terrorist cell in water from the sprinklers.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Now dripping wet for a second reason, Deery scampered backwards from the drenched Jaune, and bolted down a side passageway. Face souring, Jaune sighed, and looked down over his guys. One thankfully had the brains to go turn off the sprinklers, while another came about carrying a stack of industrial sized towels.

Wasn't the first time.

"Someone get me a scroll!" Jaune said, getting their attention. When they didn't look overly enthused, he raised his voice and tried again. "I'm sorry, did you not hear? Your lord high supreme leader for the time being is ordering someone to THROW ME A SCROLL!"

Managing to catch the two hurled at him like missiles from below, he opened them both and merged them for a larger, pad style of viewing the news. Crouching and resting it on the floor in front of him, he navigated to a new site before looking at the top story.

' _Winter Schnee, Arrested! General Ironwood of Atlas to address the nation at nine! Sister says no criminal doing was done, and that this Winter Hunt must be put to and end before it wastes any more tax dollars.'_

"Shiiiiiiiiit." Taking a deep breath, he rose to his full height, before checking his watch. Four in the afternoon, he just woke up… Things were already going wrong. Surely, she had to have been caught on purpose correct?

Oh gods, what if Winter was relying on him to go save her? He simply must save his Snow Succubus, and even if that was a bit white-knight-ish, it was probably for the best he free her, yes? She'd dropped off the map like Neo had, however now that she'd been captured by Ironwood things were likely far different from any situation Neo was in.

There was only one bright side of this, and it was that there was no way she was on Ironwood's side anymore, or hunting Jaune… Of course, that would put an end to their game of cat and mouse, but at the same time open potential avenues to a beautiful partnership.

' _I can't just abandon what orders Salem and Cinder have given me… They need for me to be here, to keep things in order. We all know Adam is too busy rocking out to My Chemical Romance to care about being a good leader…'_

Going over things in his mind more and more, he played with the Skull-Jack on his right hand. The wrist mounted extendable blade was useful, but apparently had a battery life. He was wasting a bit of it with his fiddling, but it turns out the satisfying click of the button to turn it on was helpful for his thought train.

"Boss? Several of our guys aren't checking in." Finally speaking up from the side of the Rogue, one of his men looked increasingly nervous. "We don't know for certain, but it might have something to do with what our scouts saw last night."

Once more, he sighed. "What did I say yesterday? We're in freaking Mountain Glenn. Overrun by Grimm, remember? If Vale wanted to come back, they would've put a bit more effort into it, sending in tanks, or an army, or something. I highly doubt that they'd send a few girls and a tall green haired man to do anything… No -we all know how pent up Sascha's been lately-, that was a figment of his imagination."

"Though, why he'd be dreaming of three girls and one middle aged man at the same time as a dog I have no idea… In fact, I should fire Sascha. Is that bestiality or normal for him?" Jaune asked, getting no answer back as the man looked more and more uncomfortable.

"See? Sounds ridiculous doesn't it? Here we are, a real sausage fest, nothing but our chainsaw blades down here to comfort us… It makes sense that we'd start seeing things we're attracted to." Looking down at his watch again he checked the time. "Now I don't know about you, but _we_ need to get to work."

Being reminded that he was here, that he was _their_ boss removed any intense developed need to go and run off to rescue Winter at a moments notice. After all, she was a big girl, she could take care of herself… If a Atlesian Specialist couldn't withstand Atlesian torture techniques, how much of a specialist could she really be?

After all, how would Winter be able to stand Jaune's mother if she couldn't even endure _that_?

No, he needed to stay here, and ensure he got the job done. Whatever reason Cinder had for calling him to move up the attack was, she and Salem had discussed it and it had been approved. That meant that doing anything that would interfere with their perfect plans would definitely alter his entire working relationship with them.

And he couldn't have that.

Leaving the raised balcony, he headed to the desk left out for him below, and began checking some boxes on some forms. Paperwork. No greater enemy to humanity was known. Why it was not thrown at the grimm puzzled him, but not enough to make it worth more mental pursuit.

Things were quiet for the next few hours, until it was time to sleep. Getting up from his seat, he looked at the guys still getting work done. More carefully than they'd ever done anything in their lives before, they moved the giant train bombs into the carts, before shutting the hatch. They'd be turned on remotely, and given a timer so there was no mishaps.

Couldn't have OSHA showing up again.

Hearing a sharp crack, he quickly glanced around. Seeing nothing, but keeping an eye out, Jaune took one more moment before feeling a gentle tap on the shoulder. Turning and twisting, he looked both ways before sliding off the desk and looking behind where he'd been seated.

What the hell was that?

Once more there was a sharp crack, and this time he identified it from the huge amounts of dust pouring down from the ceiling. Cracking further, it gave a deep groan before collapsing, dropping huge blocks of rubble.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Doing nothing to stop the oncoming pandemonium, Jaune shoved someone out of the way and ran for the train. Aura coursed through his legs, pulsating from his chest and he felt it warm him up.

Skipping and dodging back behind a train car, he whipped out his Skull-Jack before reconsidering and instead taking out the umbrella kept within his coat. Expanding, the pocket sized version elongated to be his preferred weapon.

It had been a good investment.

Also taking out the custom handgun, he peeked around the corner before charging out, umbrella in one hand, handgun in the other. Sliding across the dust he took several blind shots and heard someone cry out. Spinning to one knee, he clicked a button on the handle and the umbrella shot open, giving him a bulletproof shield as the camera feed began displaying on the inside fabric.

As the dust settled, he advanced like a hoplite, before quickly nearing the original zone of the cry. Steeling himself, he advanced making some complicated and somewhat handicapped hand gestures to his men behind him. Finding what it appears had caused the mess, Jaune looked at the fallen lump of black and red, poking it with his umbrella and getting a groan, before someone cried out.

"Oh my god someone shot Josh!"

"She did it! Her! This person-girl-thing right here! I saw it! She did it with e-" Quickly glancing about the body of their failed intruder, he poked and found metal. Bending down, he picked up a surprisingly heavy red brick. "- well I guess she didn't do it with this thing, but you know maybe."

Holding it closer as he tried closing the umbrella, and accidentally pulling the handle of the red brick, it expanded quickly and violently, launching him backwards and tearing into his aura before landing on the ground in a heap of expensive metal.

Groaning, he looked down at what now appeared to be a huge bush trimmer. "Are you _sure_ she shot him because it seems like she stabbed him? Ah, no, looks like there's some sort of scope-gun bit here. Alas, I took her down with my bullets, and that's why I happened to shoot around the same time."

One of his guys came up from behind him, after understanding that the complicated set of hand gestures had meant to follow behind closely. "Well how'd we only hear the shots coming from your gun then?"

"Err-" He looked around for a moment before looking at the huge, gaping hole in the ceiling. It wasn't his first time starting into such a void, and it seemed like life wouldn't let it be the last. "Well clearly she has a silencer built into the casing of the handle. Only a ridiculous assassin would want to kill someone without a silencer."

Nodding, the guy seemed to find it reasonable, before his brows furrowed and became hidden behind one of the masks his organization seemed to love so much.

Whatever their obsession with boOOooOooOOOoNneE(?!) was, it couldn't be healthy.

'Shouldn't she be bleeding?" Looking down he spotted indeed that the young-ish girl, while on the ground seemingly unconscious, was in fact not bleeding. The red cloak gave him the feeling that he could've fibbed his way out, before Jaune came to a conclusion that made far more sense.

"The same way she survived that fall! Aura! You lads have it don't you?" He said, looking over the troops of the White Fang, before getting a whole bunch of shaking heads. "Well why the shit are you guys here then? Grimm are scary as hell! Not to mention you're shooting people, and getting shot at!"

"Deery? Deery!" Looking around, Jaune eventually spotted his now masked up secretary, and looked her in the eyes. "You guys really don't have aura?"

"We do not."

"Jeez, if your superiors took like ten minutes they could win, you know? I mean, how often are there full fighting forces of people with aura? I mean, it would make their, and your jobs so much safer! Idiots." Sighing, he looked at the girl on the ground.

She seemed a bit strange looking. Dressed in all black like a bit of a goth, she had silver crosses clasping her sleeves shut, and clasping a bright red cloak to her head. Looking at the almost obnoxiously high boots, he shook his head.

"Her mother should've never let her out of the house dressed like that" Walking away a bit, he twirled the umbrella and put it away. "Now someone get to Deery's bedroom and get me some of her restrainment equipment, on the double!"

"Real handcuffs or fake handcuffs sir?" A grunt asked. From now on, he should really call them all the same name… Perhaps Larry? Perhaps not… That was exactly what Roman did, and he was better than that.

At least, that's what he was told.

"Real, of course. What do you take me for, a fool? Rope too if you may." Looking around, he spotted the shattered moon out of the giant hole. Filling their cave with light, the stars above seemed to twinkle brightly. "I know she has some."

"Gather round everyone!" Jaune said, making a 'come here' gesture with both hands. A bit like a cult leader really, but if they were normal and not KoolAid addicts. "Everyone come on, I've got to outline the next bits of what we're doing, I guess."

Letting everyone settle in, he coughed into his fist before starting. What would Cinder say in this situation? Would she try and rally everyone for their common goal? Would she speak to them at all? Would she try and scare them, into submission? He could do that, after all to them he just took down a teenage girl with four shots, heroically saving one of their own from her wrath.

"-ink he's dying."

"-oesn't sound right."

Realizing now he'd been coughing for a full two minutes into his fist, and that the drenched condition of his throat reduced him to simply hacking into his hand like a lunatic, he straightened out before putting on his most charming face.

Brushing some hair out of his eyes, Jaune could practically _feel_ them swoon. Moonlight shining down, he was illuminated, as the girl was restrained, and everyone waited, anticipation building until they couldn't take it. You could cut the air in there with a spoon.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the White Fang!" Straightening with pride, they waited for him to continue. He fisted the air with a dramatic pump. "I know not what just happened, other than a assassin tried removing one of our own, likely in an effort to take out _me_! Now, we must remain vigilant!"

They roared in agreement, whooping and making a strange animal noise here and there.

"We have been through tough stuff before!" He looked around at them all. Different, yet the same. Each had their own animal feature, from antlers to ears, to tails to the occasional strange tongue. "We've faced hardships! We've been told we can't do paperwork, we've been told we can't do _shit!_ "

"But did we stop!? Did _we_ , the fine, criminal underbelly of Vale give up when faced with a little bit of jail time!?" He looked at them, and they shook their heads vigorously, eating up his words. "Fuck no we didn't! We went right back out, and commit more crimes, because the justice system is broken!"

"Yeah!" Came a chorus of response.

"Lawyers can't keep us down! Those snakes can't take our freedom!" He said, being louder and louder, letting his voice raise to the top of his lungs. "They cannot stop us from being here after our nine-to-five job to support a terrorist cause! They cannot stop us at all!"

"Whooo!"

"They may try their hardest! They may try their limpest! But we will not stop! No matter the hatred against your cause, _our_ cause… Your people, _my_ people, we will _succeed_! We _have_ to succeed, don't you understand?! You have the Rogue on your side! There's no stopping us when we work together!"

"Yeah!"

"Have I ever failed you before!?" Jaune roared, ramping them up. He waved them upwards. "Do any of you doubt _me_!?"

"NO!" Came the voracious response, leading them to all begin whooping and hollering. Some took to firing their guns in the air, making more and more noise. "Rogue! Rogue! Rogue! Rogue!"

"WHAT'S OUR MOTTO HERE!?"

"CHEW BUTT KICK GUM AND WE'RE ALL OUTTA GUM!"

"FUCK YEAH IT IS!" Screaming with them, Jaune let himself a moment to be lost in the truly tribal screaming and shouting of excitement as he raised their morale. "Now everyone get back to work double-time we've got a schedule to keep!"

It was only two minutes later that Jaune heard the very distinctive 'ahem' of a grunt trying to get his attention. Nodding to the man, he tried looking as professional as possible despite the rather passionate speech a little while ago.

"What is it?"

"Sir, the prisoner is awake. What should we do with her?" He asked, looking towards the Rogue for guidance. Taking a moment to think about the solution to this very carefully, Jaune ran through the possible scenarios.

He could simply have her left tied up here, and let the grimm get to her, but that would be far to drawn out, and give her time to escape, like the classic hero. He could simply execute her for trying to kill him, as that was what she was clearly here to do, but he would rather not set any precedent for the death penalty while being the most wanted man on Remnant.

Jaune could let the troops have their fun, but that would be a dark and unexpected turn for his tale to take, so that was off the table. He was sure that them repeatedly destroying her in Smash Bros would become too publicized and too cruel anyways.

Execution was off the table, slow painful evil villain death was off the table, intense brutal gaming was off the table. What was left for him to do to her? Torture? Wasn't a bad idea, but what information would he be looking for and how would he go about it?

Personally, he didn't know the single best way to torture a teenage girl.

Maybe lead her on for four to eight months, getting ever closer online, but never getting closer in real life, making her think that he was interested in her, before dropping a hint to one of her friends that he did indeed, therefore getting _her_ to confess to _him_ and then embarrass her by saying no?

Gods, that was _far_ to cruel.

"Alright, for one, don't call her a prisoner… Or a hostage… Those terms both have a bit of an image problem in the press. How about collateral friendships? Oh! Better! _Forced_ Friendships! That's a good one." Jaune said, and the man nodded, enthused. It was clear he thought of the Rogue as a visionary.

"Just uhh, toss her on the train. We'll drop her off at an orphanage when we do the attack, and let her be moved through the foster care system." He said, continuing his thoughts. That was a good solution. It would put the assassin-ess out of the equation for a good period of time, and possibly scar her for life.

"Isn't she a bit old for adoption?" Said the grunt, grunting as he did so. Doubting the leader now?

Unforgivable.

"Woah, hold it right there Mr." Jaune said, walking over and pointing at him. "Age doesn't matter when it comes to pure, platonic love. I mean, I guess it does if they're dead or something, but it's never too late to be adopted… After all, we're like a family aren't we?"

Looking out over his White Fang, terrorist animal person family, Jaune had never been more satisfied as a criminal. "See this? _This_ is what it's all about. The _teamwork_! The great speeches like the one earlier. Being a criminal isn't about what we gain for ourselves, but what we give to our fellows."

Patting him on the shoulder, he left his hand there before nodding.

"Hey. It's okay if you didn't know that. We all make mistakes. Some more than others, but that's fine. Remember, you're still early in your career of criminal enterprising… You've got plenty of time to learn how to be a pro, and one day… Maybe one day, you can be on par with even myself."

Looking from the man's shoulder to his face, Jaune saw his eyes. Not really, because of the mask, but it felt like it, for a moment, that the terrible black smouldering eyes of the mask were normal. Then, he noticed the wetness, the rolling of a tear from beneath the mask, dripping off onto the man's chest.

"S-sir, thank you." Sniffling, the man continued. "I haven't known closeness like that since the death of my wi-"

"I didn't want your life story, guy, I wanted for you to go get the forced friend ready for transportation, okay?" Sending the weeping man on his way, Jaune must admit he felt a bit bad about that. Shrugging, he continued.

Oh well.

Looking towards the train, he saw that his speech truly did have an effect on his group. They were working harder than ever, at a later time in the night than they'd ever worked before… And with what efficiency! There seemed to be fewer clumsy little accidents, and dare he say it, they almost seemed _competent_ as a unit for once.

That was a feat that deserved praise from his high command.

Unfortunate that while he was able to use the internet, there was no scroll signal here. Otherwise he'd be able to call up his Queen, and report to her directly. Instead he was stuck using the reliable, but rather slow carrier pigeon to Vale. It certainly wasn't great for emergency messages.

"L-let me go! You don't know who you're messing with! Arghhhhh!" Looking in surprise as his forced friend was dragged from a side hallway towards a cart, it seems like she was actually physically quite weak. Though, the cuteness that seemed to appear from her silver eyes and reddish black hair almost acted like a defensive trait of evolution.

How could someone bring themselves to hurt something like that?

Alas, faunus were more evolved still, and didn't care about how much she pleaded or puppy dog eyed, she simply was put onto the train. Tossed in, in the ropes and handcuffs that'd been secured from Deery's room, she was quickly muffled by the train walls.

"Wooo!"

Now turning to look at the even more surprising whoop of celebration, Jaune raised a singular eyebrow and sauntered over, arriving at the scene with style. "What's going on here folks? Partying on the job isn't tolerated, rule number three."

"It's not that boss, it's that technically we have enough dust here to complete our objective now! The bombs are wired up, and the train loaded and everything! We've got more than enough dust on the front hammerhead to bust into Vale like a nut from an acorn." The grunt said, popping the cork of some champagne.

Briefly, Jaune had a moment of thought. How was everyone finished so quickly? Surely they couldn't have been slacking off for the entire two weeks that they'd been there, generally moving everything like they were working, and only today they actually bothered doing the work, right?

Surely not, right?

"Alright well, remember, after rule one: don't leave towels on the floor, and rule two: don't tell Michael, rule three _is_ that you can't be partying on the job." Jaune said, taking the champagne from him. It was a cheap thing, and actually seemed to be nothing but a lame sparkling cider from the country.

Looking awfully dejected now, the lads got back to work loading up, while Jaune looked on with a smile.

Noticing a flash of light to his left, Jaune's eyes widened and he reached into his coat to grab his shield-brella, but it was soon too late. The fire etched closer, and singed his aura, sending him flying back, as he was tackled by a hound of hell.

* * *

 **~oOo~ Criminal Mastermind! ~oOo~**

* * *

 **Note:** How's everyone feeling? Do I still have it? I figure with a bit more polishing, I'll be back to the way I was in no time at all! The chapters will hardly be released quickly and frequently, but when I have one ready, I'll put one out.

Now, another announcement: I am looking for people to Beta read for me. This message is going out on all the story updates I release this week. I would preferably like one person for each story of mine. So, if you're a die hard fan, and know what the hell is going on with grammar, then send me a PM on here, and we can discuss things a bit further.

Announcement number two!: I'm going to be making a Discord server for anyone that wants to be on there, to ask questions, or pose suggestions, or talk about RWBY in what I'm hoping I can manage to keep a very tight ship. More to be talked about that next chapter release, probably.

Guys, I know I've been gone a long time. Thank you all for waiting as long as you did. I know it may not have been an easy wait, and you may have lost interest, or moved on from RWBY as a whole, and I don't blame you. But I must say, I _will_ finish the stories I put here. That I promise you.

Now drink a Pepsi, and have a wonderful evening, everyone.

 **Review Responses:**

 **God Eater Fenrir-chan:** By now you meant a year from now right?

 **K1NG and J0K3R:** Yup. Making people rebel is kinda his specialty.

 **desdelor97:** Review that again! Please!  
 **Glasses Writer:** Ladies _do_ love it.

 **ZHsteven:** These authors are all really smart… Also, they're good people. Still talk every day.

 **commandosquirrel:** In the time I've been gone my ideas on romance have changed. We'll see.

 **ChaosJeff:** He wouldn't. Nobody would.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Everyone has yet to see the truth! Also, the 'M' scenes is what WLGYL is for. It's a dumping place for must smut I would put in a 'T' story that I won't put in there since some readers can't handle it.

 **FateBurn:** Very nice review.

 **p0k3:** I've bought a PS4 since last updating! God, it's wonderful. Still a PC guy mainly, but the PS4 is a good console.

 **Umbrardor:** It's her _legal_ name! Also, I've _played_ God of War. Finished it at Christmas 2018. Great game.

 **Sm0keyPanda:** Thanks!

 **Benthino:** Payday's a great game.

 **infadinityfollower:** I will give you more!

 **X3runner:** Whitley incoming. Detainment question answered.

 **fall equinox 1:** Thanks!

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** If you _really_ want Jaune in the shower: I'll consider another scene.

 **R-king 93:** She is. Winter needs more development.

 **casvalo03o:** Not sure. Something that ain't good.

 **willcraftNEX:** Yup.

 **DahakStaz:** The ending… Is not that. She will not die, or be corrupted.

 **JustAddMilk;** Thanks!

 **Guest:** You mean dramatic music _isn't_ always playing for you guys?

 **TypedSomeWords:** They love the guy. He's very charismatic.

 **The Impossible Muffin:** I apologize, but a year is too long a gap to continue this conversation.

 **briskpillow642:** I put it down too, but now I'm here. Whitley's _more_ of an asshole.

 **Big Bad Beowolf:** I have a plan.

 **SCAgamer:** Thanks!

 **Smashgunner:** Thank you! I've polished myself further since beginning writing The Empty Thrones, and I think I'm a better writer now then a year ago. I hope my good quality continues.

 **WhiteRoseShipper:** It's now been less than a minute.

 **decodelifehacker:** That's fine, but what's the point commenting on it?

 **Fireshared:** Haha, thanks very much.

 **Truely Wantless:** Thanks! I ramble a bit sometimes too, it's fine. Glad to see you have it a chance.

 **Jake:** Thanks.

 **damienfoxy:** It was an hiatus that was never meant to happen, but it will be finished. Maybe not soon, and there may be a hiatus again at some point, but it will be finished.

 **Adoravke:** Thanks! The update is now :D

 **Broken Requiem:** I'm on the edge of my seat too!

KarimHD: Glad to see you feel that way!  
 **T51b Moridin:** It's now been 12, but I'm back.

 **LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas:** Me too.

 **adbelvd:** Your hope did good.

Good evening, folks! Have a wonderful April Fool's Day!

 **-DragonManMax**


End file.
